Ni una sola palabra
by CairAndross
Summary: Una noche, Joey Wheeler encuentra un vagabundo entre la basura, y lo lleva a su casa, aunque éste ha perdido la capacidad de hablar. Pero, ¿y si el vagabundo no es lo que aparenta? ¿Y si el parecido que tiene con Seto Kaiba es sólo una coincidencia? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Esta es una historia de un fan y para fans

Basura.

Bolsa verde, residuos orgánicos. Cáscaras de papas, de frutas, de verduras. Restos de pasta recortada. Ensalada vieja. Fruta pasada y con un fuerte olor a podrido.

Bolsa gris, material reciclable. Cajas vacías, servilletas de papel usadas, notas viejas, alguna que otra factura vencida. Vidrios: vasos rotos, recipientes rajados, los restos del cristal de la puerta que cambiaron el día anterior.

Bolsa blanca: plásticos. Bandejitas descartables, unicel, plástico adherente, recipientes aplastados.

Más basura que acarrear.

Joey Wheeler amontonó las últimas bolsas de basura en la entrada trasera del restaurante italiano y empleó un juego de llaves que sacó de su bolsillo para cerrar la puerta de metal verde. Cuando iba a meterse el llavero en el bolsillo, una mirada a la mascota que colgaba de él le hizo sonreír: un Mago Oscuro en miniatura, obsequio de su mejor amigo Yugi.

"Mi Mago Oscuro siempre estará contigo, Joey" le había dicho, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos color violeta, siempre confiados en la infinita capacidad protectora del legendario hechicero. Extrañaba a Yugi, ahora que ya no se veían tan seguido, lo mismo que a todos los demás. Demasiados recuerdos compartidos, sí señor.

Se dio un golpe juguetón a sí mismo al recordar que no era para tanto el drama melancólico. En realidad, toda la pandilla se había reunido hacía sólo doce días. Lo que pasaba es que ahora ya no eran adolescentes despreocupados sin otra cosa que la preparatoria, los Duelos... y salvar el mundo cada tanto, para matizar. No, ahora eran jóvenes adultos, cada uno con sus estudios y responsabilidades... y el mundo seguía estando en peligro pero, ¡bueno!, ya ellos no podían meterse con terroristas, imperialistas, políticos corruptos y otras yerbas así que dejaban que el mundo se las arreglara solito. Y no parecía hacer tan mal trabajo.

Silbando, Joey guardó finalmente el llavero y empezó a terminar su último trabajo del día, valga la paradoja. Su vida se había estabilizado enormemente los últimos años y, aunque trabajaba mucho, estaba satisfecho con su existencia. De todos modos, en algún lado tenía que gastar su exceso de energía...

Veamos: seguía repartiendo periódicos por la mañana pues, al ser su primer trabajo, le daba cariño para seguirlo. Luego, seguía en el mismo periódico, como asistente-para-todo-uso y, más que nada, como ayudante de uno de los fotógrafos, acarreando de aquí para allá las cámaras, las luces y los rollos. Ese tipo era genial y, mientras tanto, le enseñaba gratis las técnicas del oficio desde que él le confesara su secreto deseo de ser fotógrafo de aventura. Bel, así se llamaba el fotógrafo, le había insinuado que, a lo mejor, le llevaba como compañero en un próximo viaje a África... si los fundamentalistas no destrozaban el continente antes.

Por la tarde, seguía algunos cursos en la universidad, más que nada inglés y algo de tecnología digital, para darse más posibilidad de convertir su anhelado sueño en realidad. Y, por la noche, como cereza de la torta, trabajaba en ese restaurante italiano, cuyo dueño Don Giuseppe era un viejo gruñón pero con corazón de oro y su esposa y chef principal, Donna Marina parecía haberlo adoptado, pues siempre andaba cacareando tras él como una gallina con su pollito favorito. Tal era la confianza que le tenían, que le habían dejado las llaves para que él mismo cerrara al terminar sus labores.

Ummm... el cielo tenía un inquietante tono anaranjado, pensó el muchacho de cabellera rubia revuelta, arrastrando el primer contenedor de basura hasta el callejón, donde los municipales lo recogerían a la mañana siguiente. Ya tendría que haberse ido, pero esa noche se le había hecho tarde por culpa de una llamada telefónica de su querida hermana Serenity, justo cuando él estaba acomodando la mantelería limpia. La jovencita sólo quería charlar un poco, olvidando en la diferencia de horarios, que Joey estaba en plena jornada laboral. Bueno, después de todo, los patrones no se molestaban demasiado con él... que ya tenía el apelativo de "enchufado" entre sus compañeros.

La cosa fue que, cuando por fin pudo colgar, terminar el trabajo y regresar a la cocina, ya era pasado su horario de salida. Encontró sobre la mesada de fórmica un recipiente hermético que era para él: la cena. Sacó la tapa y olisqueó: tallarines con albóndigas. Oh, sí, Donna Marina quería verlo engordar. Guardó la comida en su mochila y estaba a punto de irse, cuando recordó que debía sacar la basura.

Y en eso estaba... Al acomodar el primer recipiente, vio un extraño bulto oscuro al costado de uno de los contenedores cuadrados. A lo lejos, el cielo pulsó seguido inmediatamente por un retumbo: el primer relámpago de una tormenta inminente. ¡Genial! Tenía que apresurarse. ¡Basta de andar curioseando!

Limpió sus manos en el pantalón para acarrear el segundo recipiente y, luego, un tercero. El bulto oscuro, que no tenía que estar allí, se parecía sospechosamente a un montón de trapo viejo. ¿O era un perro? ¡Nah! Un golpe de ráfaga fría le instó a dar unos pasos hacia allí, pero la figura estaba quieta. Era sólo un montón de basura.

Arrastró el cuarto recipiente, más pesado, justo cuando un nuevo relámpago adornaba el cielo de Ciudad Domino, haciéndole pensar en ciertos "Relámpagos Blancos" que había enfrentado. ¡Cielos, hacía mucho que sólo tenía duelos de exhibición! Ansiaba una buena batalla pero, por desgracia, su némesis ya no estaba. ¿Desgracia? Eterna suerte, más bien. Se le escapó una risita maliciosa, justo cuando la tapadera floja del recipiente demasiado lleno se resbaló y cayó al duro concreto haciendo un sonoro concierto de rebotes de metal.

El cielo volvió a pulsar, el olor a humedad que precede a la lluvia. El bulto de trapo se movió ligeramente. No, no era un montón de basura, era un ser vivo. ¿Un perro, quizás? Joey se acercó cautelosamente, sólo para ver que la forma se definía paso a paso para revelar a una persona acurrucada. No un perro... un ser humano.

– Oiga, amigo. ¿Está usted bien?

Pregunta tonta número uno: una persona que está achaparrada en medio de un montón de desperdicios, una noche que amenaza una fuerte tormenta, obviamente no está bien.

– Oye, no es por nada, pero no puedes estar aquí – cambió inmediatamente al trato informal al notar la raída gabardina que envolvía a la persona – Se acerca una tormenta bastante fuerte, dijo el servicio meteorológico. Tendrías que buscar refugio.

¡Joey, Joey, Joey! ¿Acaso no sabes que no debes hablar con extraños? Sí, lo sabía, pero 'imprudente' podía ser su segundo nombre... junto con 'bondadoso', 'caritativo' y 'generoso', por supuesto. Así que, dio unos pasos más hacia la persona, que sólo se encogió más.

– Viejo, es en serio. Por lo menos, refúgiate bajo un techo.

No tuvo respuesta, ni reacción. Dando muestras de una total falta de juicio, Joey se paró frente a la persona que estaba acurrucada en el pequeño espacio entre un contenedor grande y un recipiente redondo de basura. Estaba hecha ovillo y su rostro no era visible entre la semipenumbra del callejón y la postura encogida que había adoptado.

Joey se acuclilló frente a ella y le tocó un hombro cubierto por una gabardina de color indefinido. Todas las ropas, en realidad, tenían ese tono indeterminado que sólo se alcanza tras mucho abandono y mucha suciedad. Era un vagabundo. Definitivamente. Y era un hombre, un hombre delgado y bastante joven a juzgar por la estructura corporal.

Unas pequeñas gotitas de agua empezaron a caer desde el cielo anaranjado. Empezaba a llover y Joey tenía que irse a su casa antes que empeorara. Pero no podía dejar a ese tipo ahí tirado, aunque observando su inmovilidad, parecía que a éste no le importaba si se mojaba o no. Podía estar borracho o, peor, drogado. Pero, si se quedaba ahí con la lluvia helada, pescaría una hipotermia mayúscula. Y, si eso, pasaba, él se daría de patadas por no haber hecho nada.

Los vagabundos eran escasos en Ciudad Domino, pero que había pobreza, había pobreza. Y él lo sabía; aunque nunca había estado en una situación de tal abandono, sí había pasado por momentos difíciles. Quizás por eso el impulso compasivo... o era pura estupidez de su parte. ¡¿Qué más daba?! Tenía que ayudar a ese tipo.

Sopesó alternativas. La policía no parecía buena opción. Seguramente lo meterían en prisión, como si la pobreza fuera un delito. Había un refugio de caridad a unas diez cuadras, pero él no sabía el número de teléfono para que lo fueran a recoger. Así que, lo único que le quedaba, era llevarlo personalmente.

– Oye, viejo. Hay un refugio cerca. Te llevaré allí. Tendrás un techo y algo caliente para comer ¿sí? Vamos...

Nada más al posar su mano en el brazo del hombre, éste se revolvió violentamente. Joey alcanzó a ver un asomo de piel pálida y un mechón de largo cabello que se escapó de una especie de gorro que cubría la cabeza del tipo. Suspiró, recordándose mentalmente por qué hacía eso.

– Si te quedas aquí, vas a morirte – a ver si la amenaza lo despabilaba – Ven conmigo. No quiero hacerte daño, sólo ayudarte.

Tomó con más firmeza los hombros del sujeto para voltearlo hacia él y poder mirarlo mejor. Éste emitió un extraño sonido y se cubrió la cabeza con un par de brazos delgados, como si exponerse a la luz fuera un veneno más letal que el sol para los vampiros. ¿No era un vampiro, no? Pregunta tonta número dos: claro que no, era humano. Un humano bastante sucio y harapiento, por cierto.

– ¡Hey! – Joey lo sacudió – Tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!

El tipo lo apartó de un empujón. Medio harto, pero empeñado en su misión de buen samaritano, Joey lo incorporó a la fuerza. Inmediatamente, el vagabundo gimió y se revolvió, intentando ovillarse de nuevo.

– Ah, no. Ese truco ya me lo sé – se mantuvo firme en su posición.

El hombre lo enfrentó y empezó a golpearlo con sus manos empuñadas. Tenía la fuerza de un recién nacido, más o menos. Los golpes eran demasiado débiles como para siquiera percibirlos, pero Joey aprovechó para atrapar una de las delgadas muñecas entre sus dedos y sujetarla. Cuando el otro brazo intentó empujarlo, repitió el movimiento entrampando completamente al sujeto.

– ¡Basta! – exigió, dando un sacudón – ¡Quédate quieto!

Con la brusquedad del movimiento, el gorro resbaló de la cabeza del vagabundo. Una fina cabellera castañorojiza se derramó sobre los hombros estrechos y cayó como una cortina sobre el rostro inclinado del hombre. Joey parpadeó. Las delgadas manos que sujetaba entre las suyas, el tono del cabello, la contextura del cuerpo tembloroso frente a él, le indicaban que realmente era muy joven. Tendría su edad, más o menos. Estaba solo, estaba desamparado... No, definitivamente, no podía dejarlo.

Un fuerte soplo de viento azotó el lugar, acompañado por hojas secas y algunos papeles sueltos. La tormenta era inminente.

– Tranquilo... – susurró al hombre que seguía agitándose débilmente – No tienes nada que temer.

El tipo se quedó quieto un momento, sólo su pecho agitado se movía con una respiración ronca y pesada. Era evidente que estaba exhausto. Contento con el resultado, Joey aflojó un poco la presión de sus dedos. ¿Se habría mostrado demasiado agresivo y eso lo había asustado? Pregunta tonta número tres: lo había sujetado, zamarreado, gritado, ¡claro que lo había asustado!

– Eso es... No tienes que temerme – frotó sus dedos suavemente contra la piel helada de las muñecas que aún sostenía – Soy amistoso, en serio – sonrió para confirmarlo, cuando el tipo levantó ligeramente la cabeza.

Un fuerte jadeo brotó del hombre que forcejeó para soltarse desesperadamente, ayudándose ahora con las piernas. Una de sus manos se soltó del agarre de Joey y empujó el hombro del rubio, casi sin fuerzas.

– _¡Déjame! _– sonó como un espasmo ronco y casi imperceptible, una voz débil y estrujada que brotaba de una garganta agarrotada.

Se revolvía con tanta violencia que Joey se vio obligado a apretar más fuerte la muñeca que todavía sostenía, aún sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño. El sujeto trató de deslizarse por un costado para liberarse, pero el rubio se irguió llevándoselo consigo al jalarlo del brazo.

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó dándole otro sacudón.

Brilló un relámpago más fuerte en el momento en que la cabeza del vagabundo cayó hacia atrás por el movimiento del rubio. La larga cabellera se apartó del rostro pálido, dejando al descubierto unos rasgos finos y casi perfectos, aún bajo la suciedad que cubría la piel. Ahora fue el turno de jadear de Joey, quien soltó al hombre. Este cayó al piso sobre manos y rodillas.

Incrédulo, el rubio se arrodilló frente al hombre, sin importarle la lluvia que ahora sí empezaba a caer con fuerza. Puso una mano bajo la barbilla del sujeto y le levantó la cabeza para poder verlo bien. Ese rostro... Un nuevo relámpago. Unos ojos increíblemente azules que brillaron ante la fría luz blanca que pulsó en el cielo vislumbrándose a través de la cortina lacia de cabellos castaños, la nariz recta y fina, los labios delgados...

– ¿Kaiba?

Un trueno. Las luces del callejón se apagaron al fallar la electricidad. La lluvia golpeó con fuerzas. Un rumor brotó de esos labios resecos, un murmullo, un soplo casi imperceptible... o quizás sólo fue su imaginación.

– _Joey.._

El rubio sintió un peso caer sobre su pecho y, sin pensarlo, levantó los brazos para cobijar el cuerpo exhausto y sin fuerzas. El vagabundo se había desmayado en sus brazos.

_Primer capítulo de una nueva historia y mi primer intento de Yaoi... o algo así. Desde ya doy aviso: no soy buena para el lemon, así que, si hay, va a ser muy suave y poco gráfico. Así que, si lo que buscan son escenas fuertes de sexo desenfrenado, no van a tenerlas. Advertidos están. Guerra avisada no mata soldados... aunque puede generar decepciones y falta de lectores._

_La historia... no sé si será muy original pero busco apartarme un poco del clásico "Joey víctima- Kaiba salvador" de los fics. Y de hecho, estrictamente, no es un "Seto-Joey"_

_Les dejo esa pelota picando.^^_

_Ana, esto va dedicado a vos, aunque sé que no te gusta demasiado el Yaoi, pero admití que ésta es una de tus parejas favoritas... ¿o será que Kaiba es uno de tus personajes favoritos? Como sea. Esta historia es para vos, aunque no sea tan buena como las tuyas, pero va con todo cariño. A propósito de tus historias: ¿cómo demonios se te ocurrió terminar "Elemmíre"así? Quiero YA la segunda parte porque tengo pilas de dudas, empezando por el hecho de que no puedo creer que "tu Touya" (el posesivo corre por mi cuenta) sea un asesino. Así que, ponete las pilas y ¡adelante con... como sea que se llame la secuela!_


	2. Chapter 2

La maldita puerta del departamento siempre se trababa a mitad de recorrido y era necesario un buen empujón para que se abriera del todo, más esa noche de tanta humedad. Joey manoteó a ciegas con su mano libre hasta encontrar el interruptor antes que la luz automática del pasillo se apagara. Dos parpadeos, un zumbido y la fría luz del fluorescente bañó el lugar.

– A ver... Entra... – deslizó el brazo de su acompañante de sobre sus hombros y se volvió para darle el empujón de rigor a la hoja de madera.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, se tomó un momento para apoyarse contra ésta. Necesitaba un respiro, uno físico y también mental. A decir verdad, estaba terriblemente confundido y la razón de su confusión estaba precisamente de pie frente a él, como una sombra delgada, ausente y silenciosa. Y misteriosa. Y desconcertante. E intrigante. Y enigmática... y... ¡y ya no sabía qué demonios pensar de todo ese embrollo!

Después que se desmayara en sus brazos, Joey había arrastrado el cuerpo inconsciente del vagabundo hasta dejarlo tendido en el hall del edificio en el que vivía, agradeciendo entre dientes a todos los dioses, primero, el hecho de vivir en la misma cuadra del restaurante y segundo, que la lluvia se tomara su tiempo para pasar de chaparrón a una regia tormenta. Una vez bajo techo, se arrodilló junto a la figura yaciente y apartó un poco la maraña de cabellos castaños para mirarlo bien. Y, sí. Esos rasgos eran dolorosamente familiares para él. Demacrados, sucios y andrajosos, pero terriblemente conocidos.

Le dio unos leves golpecitos en las pálidas mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar, sin tener demasiada idea de si eso funcionaba o no. ¡Pero, bueno, algo tenía que intentar, ¿no?! Después de comprobar que el método no era todo lo efectivo que mostraba ser en las películas, y que sacudirlo tampoco parecía una buena idea, optó por sentarse en el frío piso y enterrar sus manos en el revuelto cabello, a ver si se le ocurría algo más. Por suerte, a los pocos minutos, el otro joven empezó a despertar.

– ¡Kaiba! – exclamó el rubio. Se acercó con rapidez y se inclinó para quedar en la línea visual de las pupilas azules – ¡Me alegra que te despiertes, por fin! ¿Qué rayos te pasó para que estés aquí y en estas condiciones?

No hubo respuesta. En lugar de eso, el joven de cabellos castaños se esforzó por incorporarse y, ante ello, Joey lo ayudó, pasándole un brazo por la espalda. Pero, una vez sentado, éste permaneció inmóvil, con el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro inclinado y la mirada perdida en la lluvia que caía torrencialmente más allá de la entrada abierta del hall.

– ¡Kaiba! ¡Hey! – el rubio agitó una mano delante del rostro del otro joven pero, aunque éste parpadeó ante el movimiento, su vista seguía fija en la lejanía – ¡Oye, una cosa es que siempre me ignores, pero te estás pasando de límite! ¡¡KAIBA!! – le gritó en el oído.

Para el caso, más le valía gritarle a una pared, o quizás la pared le hubiera hecho más caso. Ni le respondió, ni dio muestras de haberlo oído, ni siquiera giró el rostro hacia él. Refunfuñó un poco para sí, hasta que advirtió que ambos estaban mojados, temblando y, al menos él, tenía mucho frío. ¿Tenía sentido quedarse allí, con el viento húmedo colándose por toditos los rincones teniendo su departamento seco y calentito tan cerca?

– Vivo en el segundo piso, Kaiba. ¿Por qué no subimos y...? ¡Ay, no sé para qué me molesto en hablarte! – protesto, al ver la inmovilidad del otro. Se inclinó, pasó un brazo del castaño por sobre sus hombros, le rodeó la cintura con el suyo y lo levantó casi en vilo – Al menos puedes caminar, ¿no?

Sí, podía. Las largas piernas del joven se movían por inercia o instinto arraigado, mientras él lo llevaba casi a fuerzas por las escaleras. Era sorprendente lo liviano que resultaba su cuerpo, pese a que medía sus buenos diez centímetros más, pero dos pisos con alguien a cuestas cansan a cualquiera, por más que éste se llame Joey Wheeler. ¿Dónde habría quedado su tan proclamado exceso de energía? Ah, sí. En la mitad de las escaleras.

– ¡Hey! ¡Entra! – le gritó al castaño, que no se había movido ni un milímetro del vestíbulo, hasta que Joey se apartó de la puerta, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hasta la sala.

Una vez allí, el rubio encendió todas las luces y se plantó frente al inesperado invitado para observarlo bien de una vez por todas. Había logrado sacarlo de la lluvia antes que ésta los mojara demasiado, pero igual éste temblaba. O sea que estaba ido, pero no tanto como para no sentir frío.

– Te hace falta un buen baño caliente – comentó Joey y suspiró – Bueno, el baño está por ahí – señaló una puerta – Te prestaré algo de ropa y... – se dirigía a su dormitorio cuando se percató, una vez más, que estaba hablando al aire.

Volvió a tomar al otro joven por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la puerta del sanitario. Le quitó a fuerzas lo que una vez fue una gabardina, aunque no obtuvo ni respuesta, ni resistencia al hecho y lo metió, a empujones al baño. Pasó a su lado y abrió el grifo de la ducha

– Espera unos minutos para que salga bien caliente – indicó – Voy a buscar unas toallas y... – emitió un bufido al volverse.

Ya se estaba cansado de lo mismo. El tipo seguía completamente inmóvil y, a menos que la rajadura del azulejo que tenía enfrente fuera fuente de interés, seguía haciendo una excelente imitación de un zombi. ¿Y ahora, qué iba a hacer? ¿Desvestirlo personalmente y meterlo en la ducha caliente? ¡Hasta los santos tienen sus límites!

– Quítate... la... ropa... Así – acompañó las instrucciones detalladas que le daba como si fuera un niño pequeño, quitándose la chaqueta – Y... entra ahí – señaló el chorro de agua que estaba llenando de vapor el pequeño baño.

Y nada. Ninguna reacción. Estudió el húmedo cabello castaño del otro joven que se le pegaba la pálida piel, los delgados labios que estaban empezando a ponerse morados, los dientes que le castañeteaban de frío. Era un hombre, y él también. No iba a ver nada que no conociera. Y además, ya había visto a otros chicos desnudos, en las duchas comunes del colegio o en los vestidores... Suspiró por enésima vez esa noche e intuyó que, por lo que parecía, no iba a ser la última. Después de lo que iba a hacer, merecía la canonización sin ninguna duda.

Decidido, ayudó al castaño a quitarse toda la ropa. En realidad, la palabra ayudar era más que una exageración, pues a efectos prácticos fue como desvestir a una muñeca pues no tuvo ni la más mínima cooperación. Sin echar ni una mirada a la desnuda figura frente a él, lo empujó debajo del chorro de agua y salió del baño con las mejillas encarnadas y ardientes. Rogaba al cielo que nadie supiera de eso. Aunque, ¿quién iba a contarlo? Él no, seguro. Y, por lo visto, el tipo que estaba en el baño tampoco.

La cabeza de Joey había estado trabajando a toda marcha desde hacía rato, haciendo crujir sus engranajes mentales hasta llegar a dos conclusiones sobre ese joven que había llevado a su hogar. Conclusión número uno: tantas horas frente a una computadora le habían chafado definitivamente el cerebro a Kaiba y por eso actuaba como un zombi y a él le había tocado el mal número de la lotería de la vida como para encontrar precisamente a su peor enemigo ¡y encima tener que ayudarlo! O, conclusión número dos: ese tipo NO era Kaiba, sino alguien que se le parecía como una gota de lluvia a otra, claro exceptuando la suciedad, la ropa hecha pedazos y el hecho que estaba totalmente perdido en la estratosfera de su propio mundo. ¿Posible? Sí. Poco probable, pero posible.

– Piensa, Joey. Piensa – se dijo a sí mismo, enterrando sus manos en su rubia cabellera.

Empezó a pasear por su departamento mientras sopesaba ideas. Claro que podía haber otras mil posibilidades que aplicaran a esa extraña situación, pero a él no se le ocurrían, de momento. Y dudaba mucho que alguna explicación lógica hiciera acto de presencia en algún tiempo futuro cercano. Así que hizo lo que cualquier ser inteligente, pensante y maduro haría.

Correr al teléfono para llamar a sus amigos y pedirles ayuda.

Marcó en rápida sucesión a Yugi, Tristán y Tea. Y hubiera hecho lo mismo con Duke y May si éstos estuvieran en el país. ¡Y estaba tan nervioso y desesperado que hasta consideró a Bakura y a toda la familia Ishtar, hasta que el sentido común regresó a su cerebro y le gritó MALA IDEA! A todos les dijo lo mismo: "Estoy en problemas. Ven a mi casa. Sí, ya sé que es tarde y que está lloviendo. No, no puede esperar hasta mañana. No, no puedo contarte por teléfono. Te espero. Gracias. Adiós"

Cuando colgó el tubo después de la última llamada, en la que había frustrado sin miramientos las interminables preguntas de Tea, se sintió un poco mejor. Sí, todavía estaba más que desorientado, pero sabía que la pandilla reunida era capaz de encontrarle solución hasta al teorema de Fermant. Todos unidos, como antes. Como cuando se enfrentaron a Pegasus, los Cinco Grandes, a Malik, a Noah, a... ¡Oh, cielos! Se había olvidado de su "invitado", que seguramente se estaba ahogando bajo la ducha.

Salió corriendo a buscar las prometidas toallas y, con ellas en la mano, regresó al cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta lentamente, murmurando un "Permiso" por las dudas que el castaño se hubiera despabilado al bañarse. A través de una nube de vapor, alcanzó a ver que el joven giraba hacia él al escuchar el sonido. Súbitamente, los ojos intensamente azules se clavaron en los suyos y destellaron con un brillo casi magnético por un segundo, hasta que su propietario volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Joey parpadeó, azorado ante el escalofrío que había recorrido su espalda con sólo esa mirada, pero el resplandor se había apagado con tal rapidez que hasta podría pensar que había sido una ilusión. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza y extendió su mano.

– Ven... – llamó con suavidad y el castaño salió de la ducha – Toma y sécate.

Le tendió las toallas y una sonrisa estiró sus labios cuando vio que las recogía y empezaba a secarse. ¡Sí, sí, sí! Ya estaba recuperándose de su estado de embotamiento... o eso parecía. ¡Por fin iba a saber qué había sucedido y estaba sucediendo! Pasó junto al otro joven para cerrar el grifo, y al girarse, deliberadamente hizo lo que antes había evitado: mirarle el cuerpo desnudo.

¡Órale, no sabía que el cuerpo humano pudiera tener tantas costillas! Porque las del castaño se notaban nítidamente a través de la piel. Sí que estaba delgado, pero fuera de eso y de las evidentes señales de abandono que mostraba el montón de trapos al que había quedado reducida su ropa, no tenía marcas que hablaran de violencia. Ni golpes, ni moraduras, ni raspones recientes. ¿Por qué le preocupaba eso? Ni idea, pero sentía un gran alivio al comprobarlo. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello cuando el joven envolvió sus caderas con la toalla que había estado utilizando y súbitamente, en el baño hizo demasiado calor.

– Ven – repitió el rubio tendiendo una mano y dócilmente, el otro le siguió.

Bueno, estaba menos ausente, pero tampoco se podía decir que había reaccionado porque "dócilmente" era un adverbio que nunca jamás podría aplicar a Kaiba... si es que ese tipo era Kaiba, algo que pensaba comprobar inmediatamente. Sentó al castaño en el sofá y él se acuclilló sobre la alfombrilla frente a éste.

– Kaiba... ¿Seto? – llamó – Eres Seto Kaiba, ¿no? – el momento de lucidez o lo que fuera parecía haberse esfumado, pues los ojos azules estaban desenfocados y fijos en el piso. Joey se desesperó – ¡Vamos, respóndeme! En el callejón me llamaste por mi nombre. ¡Estoy seguro que eres Kaiba! ¡Soy Joey, Joey Wheeler! ¡Respóndeme, ricachón engreído! – insistió – ¿Quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo que encontré al gran Seto Kaiba en la basura? ¡Óyeme, no te quedes ahí como un idiota! ¡¡KAIBA!! – tomó aire y empezó a soltar todo lo que se le venía en mente – ¡Eres un tonto resentido, con un ego tan grande como tu estúpida compañía! ¡Tu baraja es basura! ¡Tus Dragones Blancos son los monstruos más débiles que existen! ¡Tú eres débil! Tuvimos que rescatarte varias veces y nunca nos lo has agradecido, maldito ingrato. ¡Eres un perdedor! ¡Yugi barrió el suelo contigo más veces de lo que...!

Se interrumpió. Insultarlo como lo estaba haciendo, no daba ningún resultado. Es más, ahora parecía más perdido que nunca. ¡Y él que pensaba que era una buena idea! ¿Cómo hacerlo reaccionar? ¡Si pudiera hacerlo enfadar! ¡Si pudiera tocar una fibra sensible! Si pudiera estar seguro que ese hombre era Seto Kaiba ¡Lo que daría ahora por escuchar que lo llamara "duelista de..."! ¡Eso era! Si con eso no lo hacía enfurecer..

– ¡SOY MUCHO MEJOR DUELISTA QUE TÚ! – gritó, con todas sus fuerzas.

Ni un parpadeo. Era definitivo. De ninguna manera, el verdadero Seto Kaiba hubiera permanecido indiferente a semejante sentencia. Joey se dio por vencido y se puso de pie.

– Quédate aquí – ordenó, como si el otro mostrara intención de moverse – Voy a ducharme mientras espero a los chicos. Quizás a ellos se les ocurra algo.

Estuvo poco tiempo debajo del agua caliente, un tiempo en el que procuró no seguir matándose el cerebro. Se concentró en que el líquido que golpeaba sus músculos adoloridos lo relajara y en que fuera el mismo vapor que caldeaba su cuerpo, el que alejara los fríos dedos de la sospecha.

Salió del baño, enfundado en un par de vaqueros y un suéter de color verde, llevando bajo el brazo un conjunto similar para el extraño huésped, de quien cada vez más dudaba de su verdadera identidad. Era más alto que él, pero aunque los pantalones le quedaran cortos, seguramente el suéter le bailaría por lo delgado que estaba, aunque teniendo en cuenta los harapos que llevaba cuando lo había encontrado, no creía que el sujeto se preocupara demasiado por la última moda...

Pero, al llegar a la sala, se encontró con que el cansancio, la debilidad o lo que fuera, habían vencido al joven, que se había dejado caer sobre los desparejos almohadones. Estaba dormido. Pensando en la fatiga que, seguramente tenía, el rubio decidió que era una tontería despertarlo para que se vistiera, hasta que, al acercarse más, notó que tenía la carne de gallina y temblaba. ¡Pues, claro, si lo único que llevaba encima era esa toallita! ¡Y había estado así todo el tiempo, mientras él se duchaba!

Reprochándose a sí mismo lo tonto que había resultado ser, Joey dejó a un lado la ropa, fue a su habitación y regresó con la colcha de su cama. Después de subir las piernas del castaño al sofá para que estuviera más cómodo, tendió la manta sobre él y una nueva sonrisa acudió a sus labios, al ver cómo ese agotado cuerpo se acurrucaba, quizás buscando un calor del que no había gozado en mucho tiempo.

De nuevo sin saber por qué, Joey estiró una mano para apartar un mechón del largo y descuidado cabello castaño que había caído sobre el rostro dormido, pero el sonido del timbre le hizo detener el movimiento y encaminarse hacia la puerta, que abrió con ansiedad pero con gran alivio.

La pandilla había llegado.

**************************************************************

– Viejo, si no lo veo, no lo creo.

La expresión de Tristán resumía, en la sorpresa pintada nítidamente sobre sus ojos, la perplejidad de los tres amigos, cuatro si se cuenta a Joey que, aunque había sido el convocante a la reunión, en esos momentos estaba más que dispuesto a ceder el puesto al primero que se ofreciera.

– Cuéntanos otra vez qué pasó – pidió Tea.

– Ya se los dije, chicos. Estaba sacando la basura, cuando me lo encontré en el callejón – repitió Joey – Me acerqué porque creí que era un vagabundo, le hablé y no me contestó. Lo quise llevar hasta el refugio de caridad que está frente a la plaza, pero cuando lo toqué, se me resistió. Forcejeamos y se desmayó en mis brazos. Como empezó a llover, lo arrastré hasta el edificio y cuando se despertó, lo traje aquí. Es todo.

– Únicamente a ti se te ocurre ayudar a vagabundos. Es menos problemáticos recoger gatos abandonados.

– ¡Vamos, Tristán! – bufó el rubio – ¿Acaso no le ves la cara? Se le parece tanto que...

– ¿Se le parece? Lo que a mí "me parece" es que es él. Lo que reafirma mi posición que únicamente a ti se te ocurre ayudar a un tipo que jamás agradece lo que uno hace por él.

Una mirada de reojo molesta por parte del joven Wheeler, hizo reír a su amigo, que le palmeó el hombro. Hacía quince minutos que los tres habían llegado al departamento de Joey, respondiendo a la urgencia de la llamada y sin importarles la hora, el clima y demás etcéteras, sólo para encontrarse con la situación más desconcertante de todas sus vidas. Es decir: un tipo loco que quisiera resucitar a su esposa, un grupillo de ejecutivos fracasados, un egipcio con problemas de personalidad, un chiquillo malcriado y el egómano de su padre, un atlante más chiflado que todos los otros juntos... ¡eso era una pavada, ante el espectáculo de ese tipo durmiendo en el sofá del rubio, sin señales de cómo, por qué, para qué y de qué modo había llegado a suceder semejante cosa!

– ¿Y dices que no dijo ni una palabra, Joey? – preguntó Tea.

– No... O sí.

– Eso fue muy claro.

– Tristán, si no vas a ayudar, mejor cállate.

– Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando lo encontré, me habló. Estoy seguro que dijo algunas palabras, pero tenía la voz como estrangulada. Pero después que se despertó del desmayo no logré que dijera nada.

– Chicos, el café está caliente – intervino la voz de Yugi desde la cocina, donde el pequeño campeón se había encargado de preparar la infusión.

Los tres se encaminaron a la cocina, donde ya Yugi había dispuesto las tazas en la mesa. Él y Tea tomaron asiento, mientras que Tristán se apoyaba contra la mesada de mármol y Joey hacía lo propio contra una de las paredes. Es que la estancia era tan pequeña que no daba lugar para más.

– Les juro que no sé qué pensar de todo esto – comentó el dueño de casa, luego de unos minutos de silencio – Cada vez dudo más de que ese tipo sea el ricachón.

– ¿Más de un metro ochenta, cabellos castaños, ojos azules, delgado y con esos rasgos? – enumeró la chica – ¿Quién más podría ser?

– Hmmm. Revisé sus ropas y no encontré ni dinero, ni un celular, ni identificación. Ni siquiera ese relicario que tienen los hermanos Kaiba – intervino Yugi, dejando su taza de café vacía sobre la mesa – Me cuesta creer que no sea él, pero...

– ¿Alguno de ustedes tuvo noticias de Kaiba últimamente? – preguntó Joey.

– Desde que él y Mokuba se fueron a América hace tres años, no lo he visto personalmente. A ninguno de los dos – respondió el campeón de duelos – Pero sale regularmente en los noticieros, siempre con algo relacionado con KC. Lo último que supe es que...

Un leve sonido proveniente de la salita interrumpió las palabras de Yugi. Tea, que era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para ir a ver si el tema del debate ya había despertado.

– ¿Qué decías, Yugi? – Joey volvió su atención hacia su amigo, pero cuando éste iba a hablar, un pequeño gritito volvió a interrumpirlo.

– ¡Jo... Jo... Joey!

Los tres alarmados chicos se apresuraron a salir de la cocina, sólo para encontrarse a su amiga que, con las mejillas escarlatas y una mano cubriendo los ojos, señaló hacia el sofá. Efectivamente, el castaño se había despertado. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, frente a la mesita alta donde Joey había depositado su baraja de duelos y sus azules pupilas estaban fijas en la carta que reposaba en la parte superior: el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Sujetaba con una mano la colcha que lo envolvía, pero la gruesa manta había resbalado dejando completamente al descubierto su espalda, que se ahusaba desde los anchos hombros a la estrecha cintura y sus nalgas pequeñas, firmes y redondas.

– ¡Fiuu! – silbó Tristán, divertido – Hay mujeres que pagarían una fortuna por esa visión.

– ¡Tristán! – Tea le dio un coscorrón, roja como un tomate y evitando mirar al frente, mientras Yugi sofocaba una risita – ¿Tienes algo de comida, Joey? Seguramente tiene hambre – era verdad, pero también cualquier excusa resultaba buena para huir a la cocina y calmar su maltratado recato.

– Sí, en el refrigerador – contestó éste. Avanzó a zancadas para levantar la manta y volver a cubrir el cuerpo del castaño – Ven, siéntate – indicó, conduciéndolo al sofá.

No había cambios en su estado. Seguía impasible, con los ojos fijos en la nada y, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo el rubio, no respondió con ningún gesto, mucho menos con una palabra. Sólo siguió allí, sentado, tan ausente que podía no estar. Pero estaba y era un problema que debía solucionarse.

– ¿Quieres que lo golpee, a ver si así se despierta? – sugirió Tristán, acompañando con un sugestivo gesto.

– No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte llamado, Tris.

– De verdad que se parece a él – concilió Yugi una vez más, aproximándose a ellos mientras hablaba – Pero, ¿cómo pudo Kaiba llegar a este estado? ¿Qué le pueden haber hecho para que quede en ese estado de shock?

– Chicos, piensen un poco. Miren a ese chico. Miren el largo de su cabello, su delgadez, sus ropas... Es evidente que lleva, como mínimo, un año en la calle. Quizás más – intervino Tea, quien salía de la cocina con una bandeja.

– ¿Y?

– Seto Kaiba no es cualquier hijo de vecino que pueda esfumarse, así como así. ¿Creen que, si le hubiera pasado algo, que si se hubiera perdido, no hubiesen removido cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo? – adhirió Yugi, pensativo.

– Es evidente que ha sufrido algún tipo de trauma que le ha privado de la capacidad de hablar. Algo que lo ha dejado en un estado catatónico.

Desde que empezara a estudiar psicología, la ex bailarina le encontraba traumas a todo el mundo, pero era un hecho que la chica era, en ese momento, la más capacitada para tratar la situación, como demostró cuando posó la bandeja sobre las rodillas del joven. El olor de la comida caliente pareció despabilar al castaño, quien tomó vacilante la cuchara y la hundió en el espeso guiso.

– El tipo se parece a Kaiba, pero no puede ser Kaiba, porque Kaiba no desaparecería de donde cuernos sea que esté, para aparecer en Ciudad Domino, convertido en un vagabundo medio zombi, sin previo aviso – resumió Joey – Les juro que no sé qué hacer.

– ¿Por qué no haces lo lógico? – propuso Yugi.

¿Lo lógico?, pareció preguntar la expresión confundida del rubio. ¿Acaso pensaba que si hubiera una forma lógica de aclarar el tema él hubiese tenido que llamar a sus amigos y soportar el debate previo, los comentarios de Tristán y la erudición de Tea sobre una noche que había empezado tranquila y feliz y estaba convirtiéndose en un tremendo dolor de cabeza?

– Llama a los Kaiba y pregunta.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido? En lugar de dar tantas vueltas...

– Je, je... No tengo el número – sonrió Joey avergonzado, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Yugi buscó en su chaqueta y sacó un teléfono celular. Pulsó unos botones, accedió al menú y le tendió el aparatito a su amigo.

– Ahí está el móvil de Mokuba.

El rubio tomó el teléfono, prometiendo al pequeño que pagaría el coste de la llamada internacional. A instancias del propio Yugi, ambos se encaminaron a la cocina para hablar con tranquilidad, mientras Tristán seguía apoyado en la puerta, con una oreja puesta en la conversación de sus amigos y los ojos fijos en la chica arrodillada frente al castaño. Por las dudas, nada más. Después de todo, el tipo estaba medio ido, medio loco, o lo que fuera y, aunque parecía inofensivo, él no iba a arriesgarse a que se le pegaran los cables y atacara a Tea.

Finalmente, después de unos cuantos ruiditos raros, la voz alegre del menor de los Kaiba sonó con claridad, a través de los kilómetros que los separaban, en la bocina del teléfono que sostenía el joven Wheeler.

– ¿Joey? ¡Qué sorpresa!

– Hola, _chibi_ – respondió el rubio nervioso, mientras los labios de Yugi modulaba un "Sé discreto. No lo asustes" – Este... Estoy reunido con los chicos y se me ocurrió llamar, para saludar y ver cómo están... tus cosas.

– ¡Muy bien! Pero no tendrías que haberte molestado, en serio. ¿No recibiste mis mails? – el tono de Mokuba era ligero y animado – ¡Ya son cinco los parques KaibaLand que se inaugurarán en toda América y en Europa!

– Me imagino que tendrán mucho trabajo.

– Ajá. Es por eso que no pude telefonearles estos últimos meses. ¡Pero siempre me aseguro de estar en contacto por e-mail! Además, Tea y Yugi me tienen bastante al corriente de todo lo que sucede en Ciudad Dominó. ¿Es cierto que vas a ser fotógrafo?

Definitivamente, el pequeño Kaiba estaba totalmente despreocupado y relajado. Si algo más grave que un simple resfriado le hubiera pasado a su hermano, Mokuba estaría como mínimo, histérico. Y si, como afirmaba Tea, el tipo en la sala llevaba meses en la calle... Hablaron un par de minutos más de tonterías, mientras Yugi instaba por señas a Joey a hacer "la pregunta".

– Este... ¿y tu hermano? – se animó, por fin.

Una risita se escuchó a través de la línea.

– Jeje, es raro que tú preguntes por él. Pero estoy seguro que le alegrará saber de ti. Ya te lo paso...

– ¡No! – negó Joey – Sólo pregunté por cortesía. Ya sabes... porque es tu hermano y todo eso.

Se imaginaba la conversación: "Hola, Kaiba. ¿Sabes? Encontré en la basura un tipo que se parece a ti y quería verificar si eras tú". Y podía oír, claramente, la respuesta irónica del empresario: "¿Hasta tus amigos los tienes que buscar en el basurero, perro callejero?". No, muchas gracias. Lo que menos necesitaba esa noche, eran insultos.

– Pues está muy bien. ¿Seguro no quieres hablar con él?

– Segurísimo. Bueno, _chibi_... tengo que colgar porque estoy llamando del teléfono de Yugi y me va a matar cuando vea la cuenta. Me alegra que todo esté bien.

– Y a mí. Saludos a todos por allí.

Después de las despedidas de rigor, Joey cortó la conversación y miró a Yugi, negando con la cabeza. El pequeño hizo un gesto de completa confusión que fue reemplazado rápidamente por uno de apoyo incondicional. Los dos amigos fueron a reunirse con los demás, en la salita.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Tristán, cuando los vio entrar.

– Kaiba está ganando millones en su torre de marfil, como de costumbre – murmuró Joey – Acabo de hablar con Mokuba y está tan contento como en unas pascuas, con sus nuevos parques de diversiones y todo eso.

El rubio se acuclilló frente al castaño y apartó la bandeja, ya vacía. Le acomodó un mechón del largo cabello tras una oreja y, poniéndole una mano en la barbilla, le obligó a levantar la inclinada cabeza para poder mirar de frente los brillantes aunque ausentes ojos azules.

– Pero, si no es Seto Kaiba, ¿quién demonios es este tipo? – preguntó Tristán, a nadie en particular.

– Y lo más importante: ¿qué hago ahora con él? – musitó Joey.

_Je, je... supongo que, con este capítulo, compliqué más las cosas. Y ya me imagino que varias de ustedes tendrán muchas sugerencias de qué puede hacer Joey con el extraño vagabundo que se parece a Kaiba, pero no es Kaiba... _

_¡En fin! La historia se está desarrollando como a mí me interesa y aún quedan un par de misterios para incorporarle. Por cierto, creo que el próximo capítulo va a ser medio aburrido, pero necesario para la trama... y para dar respuesta a la última pregunta de Joey._

_Con respecto a las actualizaciones, intentaré que sean cada diez días, en promedio. Pido disculpas de antemano, si tardo un poquito más, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que no sea así. _

_Por último, agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que han empleado, aunque fuera un instante de su valioso tiempo, en leer mi fic. Realmente, ver que alguien considera lo suficientemente interesante mis ideas como para perder tiempo en leerlas, es una gran satisfacción, más siendo una novata en el tema Yaoi. _

_Por supuesto, más que agradecida con todas las que dejaron reviews, que serán convenientemente respondidos cuando actualice. Sus ánimos son el mejor regalo que una autora pueda recibir._

_Muchas gracias, nuevamente. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era costumbre para él. ¿Para qué molestarse en tomar las cosas con calma, si todo apresurado y con el tiempo justo, igual uno podía llegar a cualquier lugar y evitar reprimendas? Bueno, como justificativo era un desastre, pero era la única defensa que Joey Wheeler podía alegar para explicar por qué seguía con el mismo esquema de la preparatoria: asomar la cabeza, segundos antes del toque de queda. Cierto que ya no estaba en la escuela, pero si se retrasaba Don Giuseppe le iba a dejar las orejas tan calientes como sus profesores de antaño.

Faltaban cinco minutos para su hora de entrada, tiempo suficiente para quitarse la ropa de calle y vestir el uniforme del restaurante "Italianissimo". Abrió la puerta de servicio y se escurrió hasta los vestidores. Pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de abrir su casillero, uno de sus compañeros lo vio y le hizo señas para que se aproximara, casi con desesperación.

- Joey, será mejor que vayas a la cocina. Y rápido - le susurró el chico.

- ¿Por qué, Chip?- preguntó Joey, del mismo modo.

- Te lo aseguro, amigo. Esta vez, arde Troya...

El rubio tragó duro el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. ¿Y ahora, qué demonios había sucedido... o no había sucedido, o había sucedido a medias, para dar motivo a la pelea? De hecho, rara vez había un por qué verdadero y justificado para las acaloradas discusiones, en las que él tenía que actuar forzadamente como mediador y juez ¿Es que acaso esos dos NUNCA podrían llevarse bien?

- ¿Qué pasó esta vez? - preguntó, resignado. Si iba a sofocar el fuego, tenía que conocer, como mínimo, el foco del incendio.

- Está lastimado...

¡Ay, Dios! Joey no quiso escuchar más después de eso, y salió a toda velocidad hacia la cocina. Empujó la puerta vaivén, únicamente para encontrarse el espectáculo de costumbre, sólo que ahora corregido y aumentado. ¿Alguna vez vieron esos documentales, donde dos estrellas pequeñas y gorditas colisionan, explotan y echan chispas de todos colores? Bueno, más o menos eso era lo que parecía la pelea que tenía lugar entre las cacerolas.

- ¡Viejo inconsciente y descuidado!

- Este... ¿Donna Marina? - empezó cauteloso Joey.

- ¡Momentito, que a mí nadie me dice descuidado! ¡Yo he criado a mi nieto casi sin ayuda!

- ¿Abuelo Motou...? - el rubio se volvió hacia el otro contendiente, al ver que su empleadora le prestaba la misma atención que a una mosca desorientada.

- ¡Eso explica los líos en los que se ha metido la pobre criatura! - punto a favor de la señora. ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido a Joey contarle algunas de sus aventuras egipcias? - ¡No puedo creer que no haya tenido más cuidado! ¿Qué se cree? ¡Su tienducha de cuarta es un lugar de peligro mortal! ¡Usted no sería capaz de cuidar a nadie, anciano negligente!

Los gritos de la pequeña chef habían alcanzado el punto máximo de _crescendo_, hasta desembocar en auténticos chillidos, a la par que las mejillas del anciano señor Motou iban enrojeciendo y sus ojos se tornaban más y más pequeños.

- ¡Pero si no pasó nada!

- ¡¿Qué no pasó nada? - ¿sería que la fama de los sopranos italianos es extensiva a toda la población? Es decir, ¿hasta cuándo podía elevar la voz? - ¡Me lo trajo sangrando y me dice que no pasó nada!

Viendo que por ese lado no iba a conseguir respuestas y más que preocupado por las últimas palabras de la señora, Joey volteó hacia el tema de discusión, sentado en una de las banquetas altas junto al mostrador de recibo. Se acercó y con suavidad le puso una mano en la barbilla para obligarlo a levantar la inclinada cabeza.

- Mírame, Kit - pidió, como de costumbre, apartando el largo cabello castaño para poder ver su rostro frente a frente - Mírame.

La fórmula que el rubio utilizaba para llamar su atención, recomendada por Tea luego de consultar con sus profesores, largamente probada y comprobada, funcionó una vez más. Una mirada, un parpadeo, el reconocimiento y los ojos azules dejaron de lado su extravío habitual para fijarse en los suyos.

Obviamente, no podían seguir llamándolo "tipo que se parece a Kaiba, pero que no es Kaiba", eternamente. El apodo del chico de cabellos castaños provenía de una frase de Tristán quien, pese a que normalmente era muchísimo más agradable cuando estaba callado, esta vez le había atinado. Después que Joey decidiera "hospedar" al vagabundo en su casa, al menos hasta que se supiera quién era, su amigo comentó en broma que era casi como si hubiera recogido un gatito de la calle. Siguiendo el chiste, Yugi dijo que podían llamarlo "Kitten", lo que luego degeneró en "Kitty" (afortunadamente, sólo por diez minutos, pues la mirada de horror de los varones hizo que Tea desistiera de semejante barbaridad), para ser abreviada finalmente en "Kit". Corto, rápido, fácil, relativamente varonil. Y, por alguna razón, el castaño parecía responder a ese nombre, así que... miel sobre hojuelas

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Joey y el otro chico asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué te pasó?

Mientras las acusaciones cruzadas entre los dos adultos detrás de ellos continuaban, el rubio dirigió su preocupada mirada color caramelo hacia el pañuelo ensangrentado que el otro joven apretaba entre sus manos. Éste respondió con un gesto de disculpa y apartó la tela para mostrar un imponente corte en el dedo índice de...¡medio centímetro de largo! Joey suspiró y no pudo evitar reír del alivio.

- ¿Qué pasó? - volvió a preguntar.

El chico pasó la punta del índice contrario sobre la herida

- ¿Te cortaste?

Un asentimiento

- ¿Con qué?

Los finos dedos dibujaron un cuadrado en el aire.

- ¿Con un vidrio? - aventuró Joey. El otro sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que delineaba un cuadrado más pequeño - ¿Un cuadro? - otra negación y el cuadradito de aire se hizo más pequeño aún - ¿Una carta? - por fin recibió la respuesta afirmativa - ¿Te cortaste con el borde de una carta? - preguntó, riendo.

Mucho más tranquilo ahora, Joey se irguió para intervenir en la batalla verbal.

- ¡Señor Motou! ¡Donna Marina!... ¡Señor Motou! ¡Donna Marina! ¡BASTA! - gritó, al fin. Dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él y el silencio se hizo en la cocina, de modo que todos los que escuchaban la gritería desde afuera pudieron respirar en paz - ¡Por favor, que aquí no pasó nada! ¡Él está bien! - señaló al joven, a quien había dejado inconscientemente su mano apoyada sobre un hombro - Señor Motou, ¿es cierto que se cortó con una carta? Creí que Kit no se acercaba a las cartas de duelo.

- No fue con una carta de duelo, hijo - explicó el abuelo de Yugi, luego de aclararse la irritada garganta - Le pedí que me ayudara a enviar una serie de cartas a mis proveedores. El chico estaba doblando los papeles cuando alguien entró de improviso en la tienda, se sobresaltó y se cortó con el borde. El corte es pequeño, pero sangró un poco.

- Viejo descuidado... Mira que permitir eso... Pobrecito - seguía murmurando Donna Marina.

-Es cierto, el corte casi no se ve. Ni siquiera necesitará una bandita - sonrió Joey - Gracias por traerlo, señor Motou.

- De nada, hijo. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por él - el anciano le devolvió la sonrisa - Sólo no tendrías que exponerlo a esta mujer loca... porque terminará por arruinarle con sus caprichos ¡Adiós!

Y se fue saludando con la mano, antes de que Donna Marina pudiera lanzarle la réplica que tenía preparada. Joey se mordió los labios para evitar lanzar una carcajada, pero todo asomo de risa se perdió cuando se encontró con una cuchara de madera apuntando a su rostro con un claro mensaje de amenaza.

- ¡Joseph Wheeler! - oh, oh. Cuando usaba su nombre completo, eso significaba problemas. Grandes problemas - ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a esa pobre criatura con ese viejo chocho?

Mejor dicho, ENORMES problemas.

- ¿Y qué quiere que haga? No puedo llevarlo conmigo al periódico. ¿En qué otro lugar puedo dejarlo?- protestó el rubio - Además, el señor Motou lo quiere mucho...

- ¡Ja! Te lo advierto, Joseph... Otro percance, ¡por pequeño que sea!, y ese viejo se va a arrepentir de haber nacido. ¡Te hago responsable a ti personalmente! - volvió a apuntarle con la cuchara - ¡Quiero que busques otro lugar para él!

Joey asintió, resignado, pero aún a sabiendas que no podía hacer caso a su empleadora, por más buenas intenciones que ésta tuviera. Tenía dos opciones: o lo dejaba solo en el departamento y se arriesgaba a que esa misma mujer le arrancara la cabeza cuando se enterara de ello. O hacía lo que venía haciendo: dejarlo en la Tienda de Juegos y se arriesgaba a que esa misma mujer le arrancara, etc... Como sea que lo viera, no podía dejarla conforme, así que elegía la primera. ¿Había un lugar más apropiado que la casa de su mejor amigo y una compañía más segura que la del abuelo de éste? Según él, no, pero de acuerdo a la señora...

El problema era que Donna Marina y Solomon Motou no se soportaban.

O, según la última teoría de Tea, que con su manía de aplicar el psicoanálisis a todo el mundo estaba más insoportable que nunca, el problema era que los dos adultos habían adoptado al joven como una especie de nieto postizo y que cada uno tenía celos del otro pues pensaba que podía monopolizar su atención. Cuando Joey y Yugi le señalaron los fallos de su razonamiento, empezando por el hecho que ambos tenían nietos propios y no necesitaban adoptar otro, la chica se enfadó y estuvo varios días sin dirigirles la palabra. ¡Y los dos, tan felices y contentos con eso! Lástima que después volvió a hablarles...

Finalmente, después de que Donna Marina se hubiera calmado, Joey se giró para dirigirse una vez más a los vestidores. El otro chico se levantó del taburete y empezó a atarse el delantal, para luego encaminarse hacia las bateas. Pero otro grito de la mujer, les hizo hacer un idéntico gesto de dolor en compasión a sus sufridos oídos.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué están haciendo? - los dos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco - ¡No pretenderás que trabaje estando lastimado, Joey!

- Pe... pero... ¡No puedo enviarlo solo a casa! - protestó el rubio. ¿Después del sermón, eso? ¿Quién entiende a las abuelas, postizas o no?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú te vas con él! ¡Los dos tienen la noche libre!

La mujer se movió con rapidez por la cocina y en pocos minutos había llenado varios recipientes con fiambres, pastas y hasta postre. Los apiló, los metió en unas bolsas y se los entregó al rubio con tanta brusquedad que éste tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le cayeran.

- ¡Aquí tienen la cena! ¡Quiero que lo hagas comer más, Joey, a ver si consigo hacerlo engordar un poco! ¡Y tú también, que te me estás quedando en los huesos!

Mientras hablaba, Donna Marina los empujó a ambos a través de la cocina hasta la puerta de servicio, sin hacer caso del ataque de histérica desesperación que experimentó su esposo cuando fue informado que, de repente y sin previo aviso, se quedaba sin un camarero y sin ayudante, justamente un viernes que prometía gran afluencia de público.

Cuando reaccionaron, los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el callejón detrás del restaurante y la puerta verde de latón se cerraba tras ellos con un fuerte ruido. Joey parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber si reírse o no. Veamos: noche libre, salvarse de clientes malhumorados, un montón de comida, alguna buena película que seguramente darían en la tele... Sí, era obvio que optó por echarse a reír.

- Vamos - le dijo al otro chico, quien inmediatamente le tendió los brazos - ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Quieres ayudarme con esto? Bueno... - el rubio estaba cargado hasta los ojos con las bolsas y no tuvo inconveniente en pasarle una o dos al castaño - Gracias.

Los dos jóvenes se encaminaron al edificio que estaba, cruzando en diagonal, en la acera frente al restaurante, rumbo al departamento que se había convertido en un hogar para ambos.

Habían pasado poco más de tres meses desde esa tormentosa noche en que Joey encontrara al misterioso vagabundo en ese mismo lugar, y en ese tiempo, todos se habían acostumbrado a la silenciosa presencia del joven de ojos azules. Sí, silenciosa, porque ninguna palabra había salido de esos labios, pese a los esfuerzos realizados por toda la pandilla para hacerlo hablar. Como no había un impedimento físico que justificara esa carencia de voz, todo apuntaba a algún trauma psicológico sufrido en el pasado... o al menos, ése era el diagnóstico que le habían dado.

Fue a los dos días de haberlo conocido. El joven estaba un poco menos aturdido, después de un prolongado descanso y varias comidas consistentes, cuando Yugi sugirió consultar una ayuda más profesional que Tea. Una prima de Tristán, médica de profesión, les hizo el favor de revisar al entonces desconocido muchacho y fue ella quien confirmó la primera impresión de la joven Gardner: había vivido como mínimo un año en la calle, quizás más. Quizás toda la vida.

- Tiene un estado de desnutrición alarmante, y unos niveles de anemia espantosos, pero fuera de eso, su estado físico general es bueno - informó la doctora a toda la pandilla reunida en un consultorio del hospital - No hay señales de maltratos, ni de abuso. Al menos, no recientes. Y no, Tristán. No sufrió abuso sexual... - acotó con severidad, ante la obstinada insistencia de su primo.

- ¿Por qué dices "no recientes"? - preguntó Yugi, mientras Tristán se ponía colorado, avergonzado por su mórbida curiosidad.

- Por esto... - la médica señaló varias marcas blancas, largas y delgadas, que cruzaban la piel de la espalda del joven, quien estaba sentado, sin su camisa, sobre una camilla de reconocimiento - Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que fueron hechas con una vara o un látigo. Además... - se estiró para tomar unas placas radiográficas de sobre el escritorio - En algún momento sufrió una fractura expuesta en el antebrazo derecho, una en la pierna derecha, le quebraron varias costillas y... - levantó un poco el descuidado flequillo castaño para descubrir una larga cicatriz que seguía la línea del cabello - También está esto.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? - preguntó Joey, mirando a la joven médica. Todavía no podía creer que alguien de la familia Taylor tuviera el suficiente cerebro como para estudiar medicina, pero, sorprendentemente, la muchacha parecía y era muy competente. ¿Sería adoptada?

- De nuevo estoy adivinando, pero yo diría que lo golpearon bastante de niño - el gesto de disgusto en los ojos de la doctora era más que suficiente para revelar sus propios sentimientos al respecto.

- Pero... ¿por qué alguien golpearía a un niño indefenso? - intervino Yugi, horrorizado.

- Miserables, desgraciados, malparidos, hijos de la gran perra, ha habido siempre - mordisqueó la médica entre los dientes apretados y luego suspiró - No es raro ver casos de abusos, físicos y mentales, perpetrados sobre niños discapacitados. Padres, tutores, mal preparados o ignorantes de cómo actuar, descargan su frustración en estas criaturas indefensas, hasta que cansadas de malos tratos, huyen de su hogar, sólo para encontrar un infierno peor en las calles...

- ¿Crees que éste pudo ser un caso de esos?

- No lo sé, Tris. Ya agoté mi cuota de adivinanzas por el día de hoy - sonrió la doctora - Ayúdalo a vestirse, ¿quieres, Joey? No tiene sentido que siga tomando frío.

Joey, que estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes, se acercó a la camilla para ayudar al castaño a ponerse la camisa, que, en realidad, era de él. Una chaqueta, prestada por Tristán, al igual que los pantalones, completaban el atuendo.

- ¿Qué puede haberlo dejado en ese estado catatónico? - preguntó Tea.

- Mmmm, la neurología no es mi especialidad pero no parece catatonía. Teniendo en cuenta que reacciona a los estímulos, entiende cuando se le habla y hasta puede responder, yo me inclino más por un estado de autismo - respondió la joven galena mientras escribía algo en un papel - ¿Qué lo provocó? No sé. ¿Cuánto hace que está así? Ni idea.

- ¿Y cómo lo sacamos de ese estado? - preguntó Joey.

- Puedes sumarlo a las cosas que ignoro, Joey. La ciencia aún está en pañales en ese campo, pero en estos casos, los viejos consejos son los mejores. Si tiene un hogar seguro y tranquilo, buena comida y una vida sencilla, donde nadie lo moleste ni maltrate... ¿quién sabe? Puede llegar a sorprendernos, del modo menos pensado - le alargó un par de hojas al rubio - Ten, son las órdenes para unas vitaminas que le ayudarán a recuperar fuerzas. ¿De verdad vas a quedarte con él?

- Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que debería informar a las autoridades? - Joey se puso inconscientemente a la defensiva.

- ¡Nah! Lo único que harían sería internarlo, y las instituciones disponibles no difieren demasiado de los manicomios. Lo mejor para él... simplemente eres tú - la joven médica le guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias, Andy - dijo el rubio, con sincera gratitud, mientras los demás se ponían de pie para despedirse.

- De nada. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y así fue. El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, que se parecía a Kaiba pero que no era Kaiba, quedó alojado en el departamento de Joey hasta nuevo aviso. Poco a poco y a medida que su cuerpo se fortalecía con la buena alimentación y el descanso, su estado mental también mejoró a pasos agigantados.

Las neblinas que empañaban la mente del chico parecían despejarse lenta pero firmemente. Casi de inmediato comenzó a bañarse y a vestirse sin ayuda de nadie. Para todo lo demás, esperaba las indicaciones de Joey y luego se apresuraba a cumplirlas. El rubio nunca necesitó pedirle dos veces las cosas, pero el joven no hacía nada si no se lo decían. Si se lo dejaba solo, era capaz de quedarse inmóvil y con la mirada perdida en la lejanía por horas, hasta que Joey se acercaba a él, lo llamaba por ese apodo que ya podía considerar nombre y con eso, reaccionaba.

Eso fue al principio. Con el paso de los días, se fue volviendo más y más independiente, más activo y mucho menos ausente. Comenzó a hacer pequeñas tareas por su cuenta, a ayudar a Joey cuando éste estaba abrumado de trabajo y, casi sin darse cuenta, el rubio se encontró con que se habían adaptado a una rutina, una rutina que ya llevaba tres meses y que no mostraba signos de variar.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaban a las cuatro y media de la mañana, desayunaban y salían juntos hacia el puesto de periódicos. Mientras el castaño esperaba en la esquina (nunca se acercaba demasiado a las personas que no conocía y Joey no podía convencerlo de lo contrario), el rubio recogía los diarios de las rutas que les correspondían y se ponían en camino. Lo hacían juntos, ya que Joey no quería dejarlo solo, pero entre los dos cubrían un trayecto que antes empleaba a cuatro personas y en la mitad del tiempo. ¿Cómo? Bueno, la verdad era que el chico de ojos azules tenía una energía comparable a la del incasable Wheeler, sólo que era un misterio de dónde la sacaba.

La ruta del periódico estaba calculada para terminar en la Tienda de Juegos, donde ya los esperaba el anciano abuelo de Yugi, quien siempre se despertaba al alba. Joey dejaba al joven allí y salía disparado hacia el edificio del periódico, ya que la puntualidad que conseguía gracias a su compañero terminaba allí, pues entre charla con el pequeño campeón de duelos y un segundo desayuno al que no podía negarse cuando el señor Motou se lo ofrecía, siempre se le hacía tarde. Mientras él estaba en la redacción, el castaño ayudaba al abuelo en la trastienda. Nunca atendía a los clientes y procuraba no asomarse a la tienda si había alguien, sea quien sea. ¿Por qué? Por alguna razón, oculta entre las telarañas que ocupaban su cerebro, le tenía inquina a los extraños y procuraba no dejarse ver demasiado. Tampoco se acercaba a las cartas de duelo... parecía tenerles miedo, otra vez por causa y razón desconocida.

Cuando empezaba a anochecer, alguien (el que estuviera desocupado), acompañaba al chico hasta el restaurante italiano, donde se le reunía Joey. Allí, el rubio trajinaba de aquí para allá, entre bandejas, platos y clientes, mientras el castaño, en la cocina, recibía los platos sucios, cargaba los lavavajillas, acomodaba la mantelería y soportaba con paciencia de ángel los infinitos cuidados de Donna Marina quien, como ya se dijo, se había enamorado de él a primera vista, al punto que los demás camareros echaban burlas a Joey porque le habían usurpado su condición de favorito.

Para Joey, el chico de los ojos azules dejó de ser una carga para convertirse en una compañía. Y él le gustaba mucho ver cómo se iluminaban las pupilas azules cuando él llegaba, le gustaba la presencia tranquila y serena del joven que actuaba como un bálsamo sobre su hiperactividad. Aquel silencio, aquella quietud, aquella calma, le habían hecho moderar su atropellada actitud habitual, le habían enseñado casi sin darse cuenta de ello, a apreciar y hasta a buscar los momentos de paz de la vida. O, como decían algunos, simplemente le habían hecho madurar.

El joven de revuelta cabellera rubia y ojos caramelo era la única persona a la que el silencioso muchacho miraba de frente, la única persona de la que no se escondía tras la cortina de cabellos castaños que se negaba a cortarse y también la única persona a la que había sonreído una o dos veces. Con los demás, era distante y hasta tímido. Se llevaba bien con Yugi, toleraba a Tea y actuaba como si Tristán no existiera, al igual que con los otros chicos que trabajaban con ellos en el restaurante.

- Oye... - llamó Joey de pronto, mientras ambos subían las escaleras hacia su departamento. Los ojos azules se volvieron hacia él, inquisitivos - Nunca te lo he preguntado, pero... ¿te gusta estar aquí, conmigo?

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Luego, cambiando de lugar una de las bolsas para poder liberar su mano, señaló a Joey y, a continuación, a sí mismo.

- ¿Quieres saber si a mí me gusta estar contigo? - preguntó el rubio y el otro chico volvió a afirmar - Claro que me gusta. Me hace muy feliz que estés aquí.

Joey se adelantó para abrir la puerta, sin darse cuenta del rubor que cubrió las pálidas mejillas del otro joven, un sonrojo que se apresuró a esconder tras la larga cortina de sus cabellos, al inclinar la cabeza. Casi sin que se dieran cuenta, el misterio de su presencia había llegado a ser intrascendente. Ya no interesaba quién era, de dónde venía y cómo había llegado hasta allí.

- Bienvenido a casa - sonrió Joey, al entrar ambos al departamento que compartían.

Pues sí, sólo el presente importaba.

* * *

Pero, dos semanas después, el enigma del chico de los ojos azules volvió a revelarse más complejo que el antiguo Rompecabezas del Milenio de Yugi.

Era un atardecer tranquilo de sábado cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron al restaurante. Nada más al entrar, Joey se dio cuenta que algo pasaba. En lugar de las charlas y risas habituales, un silencio pesado reinaba en el ambiente. Los rostros de otros camareros, ya reunidos, expresaban pesadumbre y algo de temor también.

- Oia, ¿dónde es el velatorio? - preguntó el rubio, tratando de aligerar el entorno.

- Allí - señaló uno de los jóvenes hacia la cocina.

Claro, si las metidas de pata tuvieran premio, Joey hubiera ganado el primer lugar con esa pregunta. Cautelosamente, el joven Wheeler asomó la cabeza en el lugar.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó, tentativamente.

Un hombre joven, de cabello negro, que estaba sentado frente al mostrador de recibo, levantó la cabeza al escuchar su voz.

- Hola, Joseph.

- ¿Qué pasa, Marco? - Joey entró a la cocina y se acercó al hijo mayor de los dueños - Hay ambiente de funeral y me gustaría saber por qué.

- La cosa está complicada, _ragazzo_ - intervino Don Giussepe - Si no encontramos la forma de pagar la hipoteca, el restaurante tendrá que cerrar sus puertas.

El rubio sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Para él, ese lugar era más que un puesto de trabajo. La afabilidad de los dos italianos era tanta, que los empleados se sentían más como familia que como asalariados. ¿En qué otro lugar emplearían a chicos sin experiencia, le enseñarían el oficio y luego los recomendarían a otros lugares de más categoría? ¿Quién más sería tan generoso como para repartir las ganancias a partes iguales con sus camareros como Don Giussepe? ¿Quién más se tomaría el trabajo de preparar platos especiales para ellos como Donna Marina?

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? - preguntó Joey.

- A menos que conozcas la forma de hacer un milagro, no - respondió Marco, con una leve sonrisa y señaló la portátil abierta sobre la mesada de mármol - La única oportunidad es un ajuste de presupuesto, que nos permita ganar la licitación sobre la cadena de fiestas. Pero para lograr eso, necesitaríamos un genio de las finanzas. ¿Sabes algo de economía, Joseph?

- Hmmm, ¿Dos más dos es cuatro? Hasta allí llegan mis matemáticas - bromeó el rubio suavemente.

- Eso pensé - rió el hombre más joven, mientras su padre hacía un gesto con las manos hacia el cielo, como pidiendo paciencia - Hola, Kit - saludó al castaño, que acababa de aparecer en el marco de la puerta.

El joven hizo un ligero gesto de saludo, siempre manteniendo la cabeza baja. No conocía lo suficiente al hijo de los dueños como para vencer su reticencia habitual, por lo que se escurrió por detrás del rubio, para ir a recoger la mantelería limpia. Pese a la crisis, el restaurante funcionaría normalmente esa noche, y seguramente Donna Marina le había pedido que llevara los manteles al salón.

- Deja. Yo lo haré - dijo Joey, poniéndose en movimiento también, al recordar que el mejor modo de lograr que el lugar siguiera en pie era con el trabajo.

De repente, una serie de pequeñas explosiones, los sobresaltaron. Sin entender de dónde venía el tiroteo, los tres hombres salieron corriendo cuando las luces parpadearon y un grito de Donna Marina hizo presentir un apocalipsis cercano. Cuando llegaron al salón comedor, se encontraron con la rechoncha mujercita echando pestes en italiano, mientras los camareros salían de debajo de las mesas donde se habían refugiado en un alarde de valentía. Es que, como dijo Garibaldi, "soldado que huye no es cobarde, sirve para otra guerra".

- ¿Qué pasó, _cara mia_? - preguntó alarmado su esposo.

Su hijo y su mejor camarero echaron un vistazo en torno. Paredes intactas, techo en su lugar, ventanas enteras... Bueno, el fin del mundo no estaba tan cerca como les había parecido al principio.

- ¡Esto es un _disastro_! - exclamó la mujer, señalando hacia arriba.

Una línea de las lámparas dicroicas que iluminaban las mesas del costado derecho del salón habían estallado por sobrecalentamiento, sobretensión o el que fuera motivo, provocando una lluvia de pedacitos de vidrio y acrílico sobre las mesas, las sillas y el piso. Menos mal que todavía no habían acomodado la mantelería, ni los platos.

- Voy a buscar una escoba - propuso Joey, mientras Don Giuseppe y su hijo procuraban calmar a la excitada mujer que, entre el susto y la sorpresa, estaba medio histérica.

Definitivamente, el día no daba para más sobresaltos, pensó el joven de ojos caramelos en su camino hacia el armario de limpieza. La noticia del posible cierre, las lámparas que estallan, Donna Marina con un ataque de nervios... ¡Oia! ¿Dónde se habría metido su silencioso compañero?, se preguntó al percatarse que no lo había seguido al salón. Intrigado, asomó la cabeza en la cocina y lo que vio, lo dejó paralizado.

Marco había dejado la portátil abierta sobre la mesada de mármol y el chico de cabellos castaños estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes altos frente a la computadora. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la pantalla mientras sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado a una velocidad asombrosa. Había una expresión de absoluta concentración en su fino rostro.

Joey se dio cuenta que debía tener mucha cara de tonto, pues se había quedado con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia el interior de la cocina, pero antes que pudiera hablar, el otro joven levantó una mano con gesto brusco, sin apartar la mirada de la portátil, como dando a entender que no lo molestara. El rubio se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? El castaño no sabía usar una computadora; de hecho, ni siquiera sabía escribir... al menos, eso había creído hasta el momento. Había sido Tea la primera en darle papel y lápiz cuando advirtieron que no podía hablar, pero el joven sólo se quedó mirando los elementos de escritura como si no tuviera idea de para qué servían. Luego, la chica había intentado enseñarle el lenguaje de señas, con ayuda de un libro, pero tampoco había resultado. Así que optaron por tratar de adivinar lo que quería por sus gestos, una habilidad que Joey había pulido inconscientemente, al punto que algunos pensaban que era telepatía.

Y ahora, el mismo muchacho que no pronunciaba palabra en ningún idioma conocido, que apenas podía comunicarse en un nivel más básico, que estaba ido la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿manejaba una computadora como si fuera una segunda naturaleza? Joey recordó que, en realidad, desconocía casi todo sobre él.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

La voz de Marco, quien acababa de aparecer detrás del rubio, provocó un estremecimiento en el chico de cabellos castaños, quien lentamente dejó de teclear y quedó inmóvil.

- Kit... - murmuró Joey.

El joven bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, las que empezaron a temblar convulsivamente. Pronto, el temblor sacudía todo su cuerpo. Alarmado, el rubio avanzó con rapidez hacia él.

- Tranquilízate

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Joey se acercaba hacia él retrocedió, tumbando el taburete al levantarse bruscamente. Sacudía la cabeza en forma negativa mientras seguía mirándose las manos, como si éstas no formaran parte de sí.

- De verdad, no pasa nada. ¿Qué hacías con mi computadora? - intervino Marco, tratando de tranquilizarlo a su vez

Los extraviados ojos azules se dirigieron hacia la portátil. Era evidente que se daba cuenta que la había estado utilizando, pero el conocimiento de qué era y cómo funcionaba, parecía haberlo abandonado. De repente, el joven de cabellos castaños emitió un jadeo ahogado y alejó de sí la computadora de un empujón, como si ésta le supiese una amenaza. Antes que cualquiera de los dos tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, había salido corriendo por la puerta de servicio.

- ¡Kit! - exclamó Joey.

- ¡Ve tras él! - el hombre le dio un empujón - Lo siento, Joseph. De verdad que no quise asustarlo - le dijo cuando el rubio ya estaba en la puerta

- No te preocupes, Marco.

Joey bajó los dos escalones hacia el callejón a toda velocidad. Pero, una vez afuera, se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde podría haber huido. Se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello, revolviéndoselo más aún. Piensa, Joey, piensa... ¿Dónde se habría metido? Los únicos lugares a donde iba eran el puesto de periódicos, la Tienda de Juegos, ocasionalmente la casa de Tea... pero nunca lo hacía solo. Si había corrido hacia la ciudad, podría perderse entre las calles. ¿Sabría encontrar el camino de vuelta? Ya era casi noche cerrada.

El rubio estaba a punto de empezar a correr cuando un gemido ahogado lo hizo volverse hacia los contenedores de basura. El lugar donde lo había encontrado... Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, pero sus pasos parecieron perder fuerzas, al aproximarse al joven que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

Los ojos color caramelo de Joey relucieron con una mezcla de pena y compasión. La larga cabellera castaña le ocultaba el rostro, pero los jadeos del otro muchacho eran claramente audibles. Las luces de la ciudad aún no estaban encendidas, pero el cielo del crepúsculo aún estaba lo suficientemente claro como para verlo golpear con sus puños el suelo mugriento del callejón.

¿Cómo enfrentar una circunstancia como ésa? Ni siquiera sabía qué le había pasado, por qué actuaba de esa forma. Algo en la computadora le habría recordado... ¿qué? ¿Por qué se había asustado cuando entró el otro hombre? ¿Cómo podía él llegar a entender el funcionamiento de la mente extraviada del otro chico? ¿Cómo ayudarlo? ¿Cómo? Las preguntas que bombardeaban la cabeza de Joey se esfumaron con rapidez cuando un último fulgor del sol que se ocultaba le permitió ver la sangre que se escurría de las manos del joven. En dos zancadas estuvo a su lado.

- Tranquilízate... Vamos... No pasa nada... Marco no está enojado porque tocaste su computadora.

Un gemido fue la respuesta. Joey se arrodilló junto a él y vio, extrañado, cómo frotaba las manos, primero contra el suelo y luego entre sí. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué intentaba? Bueno, lo que era seguro es que se estaba lastimando. Para parar los frenéticos movimientos, no dudó en aferrar con sus manos las delgadas muñecas.

- Por favor, detente... - suplicó.

La larga cabellera del joven caía sobre su rostro, impidiéndole verlo, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su respiración se sentía jadeante, estremecida. Joey le soltó las manos, que cayeron inermes a su costado, para rodearle con sus brazos y atraerle suavemente hacia sí, hasta hacerle sepultar la cabeza en su pecho.

- Shhh, tranquilo... Ya pasó, ya pasó... - murmuró, acariciando los cabellos castaños. Sentía que, poco a poco, se iba calmando. Al menos, ya respiraba con más normalidad.

De pronto, el rubio fue consciente del tibio aliento del joven sobre su cuello. ¿Acaso siempre había olido tan bien? ¿Acaso esos cabellos habían sido siempre tan suaves, acaso esa piel había sido siempre tan tibia? ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loco...? Tenía que hacer algo YA, antes que sus pensamientos fueran por un rumbo que no era el apropiado.

Con suavidad, para no asustarlo, apartó el cuerpo del otro muchacho del suyo. Grave error. El joven levantó ligeramente la cabeza y como si fuera la primera vez que los veía, Joey quedó hipnotizado por esos ojos azules. ¿Azul rey, azul mar, azul cielo? ¡Qué importaba! De repente se habían convertido en la cosa más bella que él jamás hubiera visto.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Joey apartó los cabellos castaños para acunar el rostro entre sus manos. Deslizó el pulgar sobre el delgado labio inferior, acariciándolo, bajándolo un poquito para hacerle entreabrir la boca. El joven de ojos azules suspiró al contacto y los últimos restos de cordura se perdieron cuando sus alientos se entremezclaron y sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo.


	4. Chapter 4

El Caballero Oscuro Ket lanzó su ataque contra el Lobo Tecnológico, que estaba en modo de defensa. Un gemido escapó del público, al ver la diferencia de puntos que garantizaba inmediatamente la destrucción de la carta máquina. Pero, una carta boca abajo fue descubierta, dejando ver la carta Coraza Metálica, que aumentaba en 200 puntos la defensa de cualquier carta de tipo máquina. Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento, pero del otro lado fue activada la carta mágica Doble Ataque Oscuro, duplicando el poder de ataque del Caballero Oscuro...

- ¿Qué opinas, Yugi? - preguntó Tristán, al pequeño campeón que seguía atentamente el duelo.

- Todavía tiene posibilidades. La baraja de Jörgen depende demasiado de sus monstruos de oscuridad - respondió el joven - Y no olvides que la luz siempre es más poderosa que...

Una ovación interrumpió sus palabras en el momento en que el Caballero Oscuro hacía una brocheta con el Lobo Tecnológico. Los puntos de vida bajaron a una velocidad alarmante.

- O, quizás, a veces la oscuridad es más fuerte... - admitió Yugi, con una sonrisa.

- Tú lo sabes... Después de todo, tu carta más poderosa es de tipo Oscuridad - reflexionó Tristán - Al igual que la tuya, ¿no, Joey? - preguntó, volviéndose hacia el rubio quien, apoyado contra la barandilla, miraba también el duelo que se desarrollaba frente a ellos - ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Wheeler! - ahuecó las manos como bocina, al no recibir respuesta - ¡JOEY!

- ¡Basta, Tristán! ¡No molestes! - Joey alejó a su amigo de un manotazo.

- Es que estabas más perdido que en la luna. Te pareces a Kit. ¿Acaso ya te contagiaste de tu gatito? - preguntó otro joven con sorna.

- ¡NO ES MI GATITO! - aulló Joey

Los espectadores que los que los rodeaban, adolescentes la mayoría, se giraron hacia ellos bastante molestos y varios les chistaron, para que se callaran. Hay pocas cosas más latosas que la gente que habla en medio de un espectáculo. ¡Si no querían ver el duelo, había gente que sí! Justo ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante... Yugi, avergonzado, pidió disculpas en nombre de sus amigos, quienes se miraban con expresión de lince encrespado.

- ¡Caramba que estás susceptible! Nunca te molestó que le dijésemos "Kitten" - masculló el moreno, fastidiado.

- Tristán, mira... Allí hay unas chicas solas, que parecen no entender nada del duelo. ¿Por qué no vas a tontear con ellas en lugar de meterte en mis cosas?

- Viejo, no sé qué mosco te picó, pero últimamente estás in-so-por-ta-ble - silabeó Tristán, antes de alejarse en pos del grupito de mocosas que, efectivamente, estaban mirando el espectáculo pero con cara de no entender qué hacían esas cosas con aspecto extraño en medio del playón.

- Joey... - empezó Yugi, con el reproche pintado en sus enormes ojos violetas. ¡Ah, no! Ya iba a empezar a poner esa carita de cachorro a medio morir, que era capaz de hacer sentir culpable hasta al Santo Padre.

- No empieces tú también, Yug... - cortó el aludido y se volvió para seguir mirando, sin ver, el duelo que estaba en sus fases finales.

Yugi hizo como que también observaba el duelo y, pese a sus muchas ganas, aguantó un tiempo récord sin regañar al rubio por su actitud.

- Joey, estás actuando injustamente con Tristán. Él sólo se preocupa por ti... - murmuró el pequeño, dos minutos después - Hace unos días que estás raro, distraído... y contestas mal a todo el mundo. Todos lo hemos notado...

- Hn... - fue la poco característica respuesta.

- Sabes que puedes contar con tus amigos para cualquier cosa - ofreció Yugi, con esa santurrona sinceridad que, por más que fuera fastidiosa a veces, hacía que fuera imposible molestarse con él - ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Es el trabajo, los estudios?... ¿Es Kit? ¿Tienes algún problema con él?

Joey suspiró. No, no tenía un problema CON el chico de los ojos azules; el chico de los ojos azules ERA un problema. Y no solamente uno... Pasemos lista.

Problema número uno y, como lo indica el ordinal, el que había iniciado todo eso: el beso. Joey se había dicho una y mil veces que NO había sido un beso. No, nada de eso. Sólo habían juntado sus labios. Claro que eso no era un beso. ¿Y entonces, qué era? ¿Acaso le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca? De acuerdo, el castaño estaba en crisis, y él había intentado contenerlo y había quedado conmovido por la suavidad de la piel y hechizado por los brillantes ojos azules y... y... ¡Está bien! Lo admitía. Había sido un beso, a toda regla, y aunque inexperto, suave y hasta un poco torpe... le había gustado.

Y eso llevaba al problema número dos: él no era homosexual. Nunca, ni de casualidad, le habían gustado los hombres. Era _vox populi _lo enamorado que había estado de May Valentine unos años atrás. Inclusive había tenido su primera experiencia sexual con la exuberante duelista rubia y ésta fue más que satisfactoria. Quizás hubieran seguido juntos, si ella no hubiese estado tan sumergida en su carrera, al punto que decidió mudarse a Europa... más concretamente, a Italia. El "romance" se había terminado amistosamente y de común acuerdo. Después de May había tenido algunas más, aquí y allá, conquistas ocasionales, amores de una sola noche o, cuanto mucho, un par de semanas... ¡Pero todas, ABSOLUTAMENTE todas, eran mujeres! ¡Hembras! ¡Personas de sexo femenino! Entonces... ¿qué demonios hacía él besando a otro hombre? Porque el castaño tenía ciertos problemillas, especialmente mentales, ¡pero de ninguna manera su físico podía ser confundido con el de una mujer! Tenía un cuerpo alto, de músculos firmes y naturalmente esculpidos, piernas largas, espaldas anchas... perfecta, completa y decididamente masculino. Arrebatadoramente masculino. Sensualmente masculino...

¡Oh, sí! Ése era precisamente el problema número tres: todo, pero absolutamente todo, en el chico de cabellos castaños le empezaba a resultar seductor. Ni hablar de cosas normales, como el sedoso cabello, el maravilloso color de los ojos, la finura de los rasgos de su rostro, etc. Cuando se dice todo, ES todo. Le volvía loco la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza para ocultarse tras la cortina lacia de su cabellera, la expresión ausente y pensativa con la que se quedaba horas mirando el infinito, el modo en el que entrecerraba los ojos cuando el sueño empezaba a dominarlo, la costumbre que tenía de envolver con las delgadas manos una taza de café caliente a la hora del desayuno, la textura de los labios, la curva del cuello, la forma encogida en la que dormía... ¡Cuando se dio cuenta de que consideraba seductor hasta su modo de estornudar, Joey supo que realmente estaba en aprietos!

- ¡Jörgen Sagesmuller ha resultado el ganador de este duelo! - sonó la voz metálica del comentarista por los parlantes, sobresaltando al rubio - Con esto, queda asegurada su participación en el próximo Torneo a celebrarse en...

La gritería del grupo de fans que, al parecer tenía el duelista vencedor ahogó las últimas palabras. El chico, de unos catorce años, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color peinado en un extraño estilo, subió al estrado con una sonrisa arrogante. Guiñó un ojo a unas mocositas que casi se desmayan al verlo y aceptó el premio con una naturalidad tan desenvuelta que hacía presagiar en él a un nuevo Duke Deabling, como si el original ya no fuera lo suficientemente pedante.

- ¡Agradecemos al actual campeón Yugi Motou y a su compañero Joseph Wheeler por el extraordinario duelo de exhibición que presenciamos a principio de la competencia! - continuó el comentarista.

Dos jóvenes promotoras, bonitas y muy escasa ropa bajaron del escenario y se acercaron a ellos. Joey dedicó una sonrisa y una inclinación de agradecimiento a la morena que le entregó unas plaquitas conmemorativas, de las que ya tenía varias docenas.

- ¡Aficionados al Duelo de Monstruos, eso es todo! ¡Hasta el próximo torneo! - tronó el anunciador.

El público se empezó a dispersar. Yugi, sonrojado hasta las orejas, repartió unas sonrisas a sus admiradores, murmuró unas palabras con timidez y, finalmente, propuso a su amigo que se reunieran con los demás. Bajaron unos escalones y se pusieron a esperar, en la sombra, a que Tristán terminara de despedirse de las chicas, con las que parecía haber hecho buenas migas en pocos minutos. La promotora que le entregara la medalla pasó junto a Joey y él la miró fijamente: sí, era muy hermosa y el diminuto traje de baño delineaba unos senos y un cuerpo muy deseable. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y una mirada seductora, ensayada y profesional. Después de todo, le pagaban para hacerlo. ¡Bien!, pensó Joey... como sea, aún le atraían las mujeres. ¿Y entonces?

Siguiendo con su lista, el problema número cuatro era... ¿a quién pedir consejo? ¿A Tristán? El súper-macho-pero-poco-imaginativo Tristán Taylor probablemente primero se reiría, luego no le creería, luego se reiría un poco más, para terminar diciendo alguna brillantez tipo "Pero Joey, si te gusta un hombre, eso te haría gay y tú no lo eres, ¿o sí?". Descartado. ¿A Tea? La embajadora permanente de la amistad era buena compañera y una buena consejera y en cualquier otra circunstancia, Joey hubiera acudido a ella. Pero tenía un punto en contra fundamental: era mujer. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a una chica el embrollo mental que suponía para un hombre encontrar atractivo alguien de su mismo sexo? También descartada.

Última opción: Yugi. El enano era un genio en el Duelo de Monstruos, un especialista en meterse en cosas raras, en salvar al mundo y en arrastrar involuntariamente a sus amigos en aventuras peligrosísimas... pero era una completa nulidad en temas amorosos. Tan tímido era con las mujeres, tan distraído (o indiferente) al hecho que había muchas que babeaban por él (o por su fama) que Joey apostaba la cabeza a que aún era virgen. Desde ese punto de vista, no había mucha diferencia a pedir consejo a una mujer, aunque... pensándolo bien...

- Yugi, tú eres mi amigo, ¿no es cierto? - preguntó y los enormes ojos violetas se volvieron hacia él, atentos y confiables - Acabas de decir que puedo contar contigo...

- Seguro, Joey. Para cualquier cosa...

- Si te cuento algo, ¿prometes no hacer muchas preguntas, guardar el secreto y confiar en mí?

El pequeño campeón asintió y Joey echó una mirada sobre su hombro para asegurarse que no hubiera moros (léase Tristán) en la costa. Satisfecho con el hecho que el joven moreno todavía estaba hablando con las chicas, tomó aire y soltó.

- ¿Alguna vez has... encontrado...? - dudó - ¿Alguna vez... te has sentido... atraído por otro hombre?

Las mejillas de Yugi se pusieron rojas en un solo segundo. ¡Oh! ¡Así que el enano no era tan ingenuo como parecía! ¡Las cosas que uno descubría, ¿no?

- Sí - admitió.

- ¿Te pareció raro? Es decir... ¿qué hiciste?

Yugi suspiró, bajó la cabeza y empezó a hablar con suavidad, vacilante.

- Nada. No hice nada y me arrepiento de eso. Él estaba muy cerca de mí y me gustaba... ya sabes, como normalmente un hombre gusta de una mujer, pero... era complicado. Y además, había alguien muy cercano a mí a quien también le gustaba él. Y... siempre sentí que nuestra conexión era más que "especial" como él la llamaba, pero... creo que él también se sentía así y fue un poco incómodo, lo admito. Luego se fue para siempre y...

¡Un momento! Joey empezó a atar cabos: alguien muy cercano, conexión especial, alguien que también gustaba de la misma persona, se había ido para siempre... ¡Oia! ¡Así que por ahí venía la cosa con esos dos! Hummm... Aunque no había resuelto su dilema, mejor dejaba las cosas así, antes que Yugi terminara por echarse a llorar en medio de la playa y él tuviera que consolarlo como si fuera su hermana mayor. Por cierto... tenía que dejar de pensar en términos femeninos ¡urgentemente!

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste, Joey? - inquirió Yugi, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

- Por nada. Simple curiosidad. ¡Oh, mira! Ahí viene Tristán - nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver que el moreno se acercaba a ellos - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Recuérdame agradecerte tu malhumor, viejo. Les di un curso acelerado de Duelo de Monstruos y ¡mira! Conseguí los números de teléfono de tres - rió el aludido, mostrando tres trocitos de papel con algo apuntado en cada uno de ellos - ¿Ya terminó el duelo? ¿Quién ganó?

- Jörgen... Lo anunciaron por todos los altavoces. ¿No lo escuchaste?

- Estaba prestando atención a otras cosas - rió Tristán - Así que Jörgen... Va a ser interesante ver cómo se las arregla en el Torneo. A propósito, ¿van a participar, no?

- ¿El Torneo? - preguntó Joey.

- Bueno, éstas fueron las finales de la región. Los finalistas de todo el país disputarán un último torneo para elegir al mejor del país, que se enfrentará a los campeones de cada nación en el Torneo Internacional - explicó Yugi, mientras los tres salían del paraninfo.

- ¿Torneo Internacional? ¿Y quién lo patrocina?

- Kaiba Corp, por supuesto - informó Yugi con naturalidad.

- ¡¿Y a mí no me invitaron? ¡El Gran Joey Wheeler no va a participar! - el rubio levantó un puño como si fuera a golpear a alguien - ¡Ese ricachón engreído me las va a...!

- Calma, Joey. Las invitaciones aún no fueron cursadas - lo detuvo Yugi - Aún no hay una fecha definitiva y sabes bien que a Kaiba le gusta dejar el suspenso hasta el final. Ni siquiera a mí me avisaron...

- Ah, bueno... - Joey alisó las plumas que se le habían encrespado.

- ¿Kaiba participará? - preguntó Tristán.

- Es casi seguro que sí. Después de todo, es el organizador y principal patrocinador

- El torneo se pondrá interesante, entonces. Y podrías aprovechar para preguntar a Kaiba si no se le perdió un gemelo en alguna parte - rió Tristán y Joey estuvo a punto de golpearlo - Ya, tranquilo, que era broma. A propósito: ¿dónde está Kit? Normalmente no se despega de ti.

- Sabes que no le gustan los duelos... Lo dejé con Tea.

- ¿Con Tea?

- Sí, después que ella me juró que no intentaría probar, de nuevo, su última teoría psicológica con él. Están tras aquellas rocas - señaló hacia un lugar tranquilo y medio apartado de la playa - ¿Nos reunimos con ellos? Tengo hambre y Donna Marina nos preparó una gran cesta de merienda para todos.

- ¡Genial!

Los tres jóvenes avanzaron por la playa de Ciudad Domino, donde se había llevado a cabo el Torneo de Verano de Duelo de Monstruos, cuya final habían acabado de presenciar, como invitados especiales de los organizadores. Después de todo, eran el Campeón y el... el... ¿que siempre estaba entre los primeros lugares? Tristán y Tea se habían anexado a la invitación pero la chica había declinado a favor de su papel de niñera. Por fin, llegaron a un pequeño remanso, casi escondido entre una formación de rocas altas. Trepar por ellas era un poco trabajoso, pero la discreta lengua de arena que se había formado frente al océano, junto con una especie de piscina de aguas lo suficientemente profundas como para ser divertidas, pero no tanto como para considerarse peligrosas, era un paraíso.

Tea estaba allí, tendida al sol sobre una toalla, con su traje de baño rosa fuerte de una sola pieza, que resaltaba muy bien su delgado y bien formado cuerpo. Tenía el cabello oculto bajo un pañuelo y un par de gafas de sol protegían sus ojos, que estaban concentrados en una de esas revistas para mujeres.

- Hola, chicos - saludó, sin levantar la vista - ¿Todo bien?

- De maravilla. Jörgen ganó el duelo, Joey y Yugi agregaron más medallas a su colección y yo conseguí el número de teléfono de tres nenas preciosas - fanfarroneó Tristán, sentándose junto a la joven - Y ahora, tenemos hambre. ¿Dónde está la comida?

Tea señaló hacia una gran cesta que estaba en la fresca sombra que proyectaba una de las rocas. El moreno la miró inquisitivamente, pero como la joven no hizo ademán de levantarse, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo él mismo.

- ¿Y Kit? - preguntó el rubio, inmediatamente - ¿Cómo se ha comportado?

- Joey, parece que fueras su padre. ¿Cómo quieres que se haya comportado? Como siempre...- rió la joven - Kit es la persona más dulce y tranquila que he conocido. Créeme, ese chico es un sol

- Hablas de él como si fuera un crío - bufó Tristán, arrastrando la cesta hacia ellos - Lo que es gracioso, si tienes en cuenta que tiene el físico de un macho potencial. ¿No será que por eso te gusta tanto estar con él? ¿Hacen "cositas" cuando están solos?

- ¡No seas grosero, Tristán! - protestó Tea, roja hasta las orejas y francamente molesta.

Joey frunció el entrecejo y dirigió sus ojos hacia donde estaba el castaño, sentado tranquilamente a la sombra de otra roca, abrazando sus rodillas y con su ausente mirada perdida en el mar azul que se extendía ante ellos. Oh, oh... Problema número cinco: ¡estaba sintiendo celos! ¡Y de Tea, nada más y nada menos! Cierto que la chica pasaba mucho tiempo con el castaño, que siempre buscaba la manera de quedarse con él, que siempre lo estaba tocando y probando cosas nuevas para ver si lograba hacerlo reaccionar y que... ¡Argh! ¿A poco Yugi también se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con el chico de los ojos azules? ¿Quién le había dado al enano permiso para acercarse a él, tocarle el hombro e instarlo a que se aproximara a ellos para acompañarlos en la merienda?

- ¡Yugi, déjalo en paz! - le gritó.

El pequeño se sobresaltó y retiró su mano del hombro del chico de cabellos castaños como si éste le quemara. Sus grandes ojos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas y Joey tuvo el fuerte impulso de pegarse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado eso? ¡Yugi era el ser más inocente del mundo, por todos los cielos! El rubio miró el mar... ¡Qué ganas de meterse en el agua helada, así se le refrescaban un poco las ideas!

- Joey, acompáñame a comprar bebidas frescas - ordenó Tea, levantándose de la toalla - ¡Ahora!

El joven suspiró y, con las manos en los bolsillos de su corto pantalón café, siguió a la chica hacia el puesto de bebidas. Seguramente, había un sermón sobre la amistad en su futuro próximo.

Veinte minutos después y con las orejas tan calientes como si las hubiera puesto en una sartén, Joey hacía equilibrios con una bandeja alta llena de bebidas frescas, siguiendo a tropezones a Tea por la arena caliente de la playa, pues la chica le había endosado cómodamente toda la carga, parte por caballerosidad y parte en castigo por su comportamiento. Es que con la joven Gardner, juicio, sentencia y condena venían en el mismo paquete y sin posibilidades de escapar a ninguno de ellos.

- ¡Chicos, salgan del agua y vengan a comer! - gritó Tea, en cuanto ambos traspusieron las rocas.

"¿Chicos, salgan del agua?", repitió Joey mentalmente y dirigió su acaramelada mirada hacia el mar. Mala idea. Inmediatamente empezaron a temblarle los labios, las manos, la bandeja y... algo peor, porque por alguna humorada del destino, mientras él y la chica estaban buscando las bebidas, Yugi y Tristán habían convencido al chico de los ojos azules que los acompañara a refrescarse en el agua poco profunda. Claro, ellos podían estar fresquitos, pero al rubio se le estaban subiendo los calores y de una manera que ni se la esperaba.

La imagen era casi paradisíaca y al mismo tiempo tan arrebatadoramente... no encontraba la palabra exacta para describirla. Lo que había empezado como una despejada tarde de verano, se estaba empezando a cubrir de nubes que amenazaban tormenta, y el sol ocultándose ya tras ellas, lanzaba destellos magentas que pintaban de dorado, las grises formaciones. Pero no sólo eran las nubes... Todo el ambiente parecía embebido en una luz del color del fuego líquido, que casi hacía juego con los ojos de Joey y daba reflejos de oscuro caramelo al cabello castaño del joven que, en ese momento, salía del agua.

Como no tenía bañador, el chico se había metido al agua con el atuendo con el que había ido a la playa. Los pantalones cortos se le habían adherido a los muslos y la playera, también mojada por las olas, demarcaba la fina y estilizada figura, dejando poco librado a la imaginación... o mucho, dependiendo de cuán pervertida era la imaginación de quien observaba. ¿Cómo se verá un gato en el momento de salir del agua?, pensó Joey, sin darse cuenta que se había quedado con la boca abierta. No sabía por qué, pero su mente insistía en compararlo con un elegante felino.

Como percatándose de la intensa mirada dirigida hacia él, el joven levantó la cabeza. El azul del mar pareció hacer espejo del intenso color de sus ojos, dándole un profundo tono de zafiro a unas pupilas que, normalmente, eran más claras y vibrantes. Los delgados labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa al ver la figura que lo esperaba en la playa y, en ese instante, el rubio se rindió.

¡Bienvenido al problema número seis, Joey Wheeler! ¿Cómo calmar el huracán de hormonas que corrían por su cuerpo?

* * *

A eso de medianoche estalló la tormenta. El viento fustigaba las paredes de los edificios como si éstos fueran delgado papel en lugar de recio cemento. Entre el restallar de los truenos, los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación.

Joey apartó a un lado las sábanas de su cama. Los pantaloncitos cortos que usaba para dormir parecían adherirse a su cuerpo, al igual que la playera sin mangas que, en ese momento, estaba asfixiándolo. Cada vez hacía más calor en ese cuarto. Estaba empezando a sudar. El rubio se quitó la playera y trató de ponerse cómodo, pero no pudo. Su inoportuna mente se llenaba de imágenes.

Todo había empezado en una noche como ésa. Recordó la primera vez que viera al chico de cabellos castaños, encogido en la basura como un gatito perdido y abandonado. Recordó la primera vez que los ojos azules perdieron su expresión ausente y se clavaron, diáfanos y brillantes en los suyos. Recordó la primera vez que una sonrisa suave se había insinuado en los labios delgados y que sólo, únicamente, estaba destinada a él. Recordó cada centímetro de la blanca piel que había visto desnuda alguna vez. Recordó cada gesto que hacía acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

Otro estallido de truenos hizo resonar las ventanas. Joey se levantó y se aproximó a la abertura, buscando alivio en el aire fresco que entraba a través de las hojas abiertas. Una pulsación en el cielo le hizo contemplar su propia imagen reflejada como en el vidrio. La luz plateada hacía más claro su cabello, más intenso el amelado tono de sus ojos, más dulces y aniñados sus definidos rasgos masculinos. La fina capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo, lo hacía brillar como si cada músculo estuviera esculpido en el bronce más puro y fuera obra del más hábil artesano. Sibarítico. Contemplar con placer su propio cuerpo era sencillamente sibarítico. ¿Cómo sería compartir ese goce con alguien más? Se llevó una mano a sus labios y el leve roce de sus dedos le recordó aquel beso, la textura única de esa boca sobre la suya. Pasó la lengua por sobre sus labios, anhelando el sabor prohibido que había probado sólo una vez y que, de pronto, le parecía insuficiente.

Joey sacudió la cabeza para tratar de despejársela y el momento en que iba a cerrar la ventana, oyó que el suelo crujía detrás de él. En la penumbra, a través del reflejo del cristal, pudo observar movimiento en el rincón en el que dormía el chico de cabellos castaños. Se volvió, caminó hacia él para echarle un vistazo y se detuvo a pocos pasos.

- ¿Estás despierto? - preguntó, en un susurro.

El otro joven asintió. Joey se acercó más y un nuevo relámpago le permitió verlo, sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro oculto entre los brazos.

- ¿Te despertó la tormenta?

El joven sacudió la cabeza, sin levantar el rostro y Joey se arrodilló junto al borde del futón, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó, apartando suavemente los delgados brazos para obligarle a levantar la mirada.

El joven tembló y alzó el rostro para enfrentar a Joey. Una angustia sin nombre, un dolor impensado parecía condensarse en los charcos azules, inundados de lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas, tan pálidas como la más fina y frágil porcelana. El corazón de Joey se estremeció ante ese llanto silencioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa, gatito? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - le preguntó el rubio, enjugando las gotas cristalinas con sus dedos.

El otro joven sujetó esa mano para aferrarla entre las suyas. Joey lo atrajo hacia sí y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, como si fuera una criatura necesitada de consuelo. Pero lo que el chico de los ojos azules necesitaba no era consuelo. Se apretó contra él, hundiéndole el rostro en el torso desnudo. El rubio comprendió de inmediato.

- Estoy perdido - murmuró, como el nadador que se siente hundir por tercera vez y acepta que ya no puede luchar contra la corriente, sino que debe permitir que ésta le guíe, suave y tranquilamente hacia la seguridad de la playa.

Con suavidad lo apartó de sí y le acercó el rostro al suyo, buscándole los labios con desesperación. Le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le separaba los labios, buscando la dulzura interior de la boca, tocándole la punta de su lengua con la de él. En sólo un momento, los delgados dedos del castaño se hundieron en su sedosa cabellera rubia y le atrajo más hacia él, hundiéndole más y más la lengua en la boca.

Joey reaccionó vigorosamente ante esa agresividad, succionándole los labios, mordiéndolos, poniéndolos entre sus dientes para pasar la lengua sobre la hinchazón. Invirtiendo los papeles, el castaño lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle. Las brillantes pupilas azules parecían hipnotizarlo. ¿Hipnotizarlo? Nunca había estado más lúcido y consciente de sus actos.

- Eres mío, ¿lo sabes? - Joey llevó sus labios al cuello del otro joven - Yo te encontré y eres mío.

Joey se apartó a un lado y comenzó a pasar sus manos por los costados de las largas piernas del otro joven, sus dedos apretando los músculos firmes de la parte posterior de los muslos. El castaño soltó un gemido, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y cayó sobre el futón, con la respiración agitada.

- Mi gatito... Mi dulce y precioso gatito- murmuró el rubio, moviendo nuevamente la cabeza para capturarle los labios y el beso se hizo más intenso cuando sus manos regresaron a las piernas del otro joven, acariciando la carne, explorando las curvas y contornos de su cuerpo.

Pero el chico de los ojos azules no se conformó con ser un participante pasivo y también comenzó a explorarle con las manos, tocando la piel enfebrecida del rubio con sus manos ardientes, inquisitivas. Los delgados dedos recorriendo sus músculos curvos y ondulantes lo excitaba más que en sus momentos de imaginación más desbocada.

Joey se inclinó, deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa que llevaba el otro joven. Su boca siguió a sus manos, odiando la tela que se interponía. Empezó a besarle el vientre, los brazos, el pecho, los hombros, para luego volver al cuello y reiniciar el trayecto con la lengua. Era como si las últimas semanas hubiera memorizado esa piel y ahora deseara probarla, lamerla, saborear su esencia hasta consumirla y consumirse en el caldo del placer. Las manos del castaño se quedaron quietas sobre su espalda mientras concentraba su atención en lo que el rubio estaba haciéndole con la boca.

Los labios de Joey tocaron la línea de piel que se perdía dentro de los bóxers y la respiración del castaño se aceleró, sus manos apretaron los músculos firmes y duros de la espalda. El rubio cambió ligeramente de posición para poder ir de abajo hacia arriba y a medida que sus labios se movían también lo hacía su mano derecha, subiendo la camisa hasta que ésta llegó al cuello del otro joven, mientras la izquierda hacía lo propio con los bóxers. Milagrosamente, los molestos trozos de tela desaparecieron, dejando la suave piel expuesta a la vista y al tacto de Joey.

Fue el turno de jadear para el rubio cuando esa piel desnuda tocó su cuerpo caliente y enfebrecido. El castaño deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo arrastró hasta acostarlo sobre él. Y cuando la boca del joven abrió un surco ardiente en su pecho y tocó un pezón con la lengua, Joey se estremeció y se arqueó contra el cuerpo bajo él, golpeándolo con las caderas.

Un gruñido profundo y sensual surgió de la garganta del joven cuando sus dientes apretaron demasiado el pezón y Joey protestó, intentando alejarse de él. El chico de los ojos azules sonrió perversamente y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sí. Con el mismo gesto atrapó un lóbulo de la oreja del rubio con los dientes y el aliento, dulce y caliente, pareció meterse por el oído de Joey y llegar directamente al centro de su ser.

El dulce gatito parecía haberse convertido en un feroz tigre y el rubio no iba a quedarse atrás. Joey empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, besando todo lo que caía bajo su boca: el pecho, el vientre, hasta llegar a las caderas. Allí ocultó el rostro entre los muslos del otro joven y los sostuvo con las manos contra sus orejas. Éste no se movió, pero su piel cobraba más y más calor.

Ahora fue su turno de sonreír perversamente cuando llevó su boca al miembro del castaño, aprisionando el trozo de carne palpitante entre sus labios. Un gemido ahogado escapó del joven de los ojos azules y Joey vio cómo se mordía los labios, mientras sus manos aferraban las sábanas convulsivamente. El rubio trató de ir despacio, trató de recordar que el otro chico probablemente debía estar asustado, pero no pudo dominarse más, así como no habría podido detener un tren en marcha. Deseaba desesperadamente sentir esa turgencia suave y caliente, que recorría con sus labios y lengua, en el interior de su cuerpo.

Cuando retiró su boca, el castaño emitió un gemido, pero Joey le cubrió los labios con los suyos y éste, casi al borde de las lágrimas, se agarró más fuerte a él. Los pantaloncillos del rubio habían desaparecido en algún momento. Se posicionó de modo que su entrada tocara la masculinidad del otro joven y se dejó caer lenta, muy lentamente, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro.

El jadeo del chico de los ojos azules fue claramente audible esta vez y su cuello se arqueó hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo se quedó muy quieto. Joey tampoco se movió por un momento, descansando, disfrutando de la plenitud que le llenaba, permitiendo que las sensaciones fluyeran de una piel a la otra. Finalmente, no pudo resistir más y empezó a moverse a un ritmo fluido, lento, rítmico, fácil, transportándose cada vez más alto en una sensación en la que se mezclaban el dolor y el placer.

Las manos del castaño se izaron hasta su pecho y bajaron lentamente, tocando cada rincón y cada hendidura hasta llegar al miembro del rubio, donde los dedos delgados, que no habían perdido nada de suavidad pese al trabajo en el restaurante, empezaron a estimularlo. Joey comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, adoptando un ritmo más acelerado, permitiendo que se hundiera cada vez más en él.

Una música blanca, intoxicante, explotó dentro de la mente del rubio y separó todo su ser, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se agitaba, estremeciéndose hasta que toda su fuerza se transformó en gelatina. Terminaron juntos, en una satisfactoria explosión y Joey se derrumbó sobre el otro joven, sintiendo su piel ardiente, su respiración irregular. Tardó un rato en recuperarse.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

Lo sintió mover la cabeza afirmativamente bajo su pecho y sonrió.

- ¿Puedes respirar?

El chico de los ojos azules movió la cabeza en negativa. Joey rió entre dientes y se desplazó un poquito para permitirle respirar. Los cuerpos sudorosos permanecieron unidos. Afuera comenzó a llover.

Joey había sentido un poco de temor de mirarlo, miedo de lo que pudiera haber en los hermosos ojos azules, pero se echó hacia atrás para estudiarlo mejor. El cabello castaño le rodeaba el rostro suave, con mechones pegados a las mejillas por el sudor y las pupilas nubladas por los restos de la pasión compartida. Lo besó en la boca, suavemente, viendo cómo los párpados del otro joven se cerraban de cansancio. Sonrió con ternura, buscó a tientas la sábana para echarla sobre los cuerpos de ambos y se acomodó para dormir junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Milagrosamente, la media docena de problemas que lo habían preocupado durante todo día habían desaparecido.


	5. Chapter 5

Domingo. Una de esas tardes otoñales en las que los árboles pierden románticamente sus hojas, la llovizna fina y persistente hace del asfalto una trampa mortal y el viento parece divertirse llevándose los paraguas de cada transeúnte despistado que ande por allí. En resumen, hacía un fresquete de antología y la pandilla estaba reunida en la Tienda de Juegos, lugar que ¡oh, casualidad! contaba con un excelente equipo calefactor. Es que el llamado "calor de hogar" puede ser más que una frase hecha, en especial cuando el frío es tal que hasta los pingüinos empiezan a considerar la posibilidad de usar bufanda.

- Y no iba a permitir que me pasara por encima. Entonces lo enfrenté y le dije: "Nadie compra al Gran Joey Wheeler con un puñado de míseros dólares"

- ¡Bien hecho, hermano!

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese sujeto no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo! ¡Ja! Bien que lo puse en su lugar y tuvo que irse con la cola entre las piernas...

Una carcajada general sonó en el lugar mientras Joey relataba un episodio tragicómico sucedido entre él y un cliente del restaurante. Según su historia, había sido todo un caballero andante, defendiendo a capa y espada su honor y virtud, pero la sagaz Tea echó una mirada sesgada al chico sentado junto a ella y vio que éste ponía los ojos en blanco, en el momento en que el rubio repetía sus heroicas frases, corregidas y aumentadas cada vez.

- ¿Realmente así pasaron las cosas, Kit? - preguntó la chica.

El chico de los ojos azules negó con la cabeza y Joey quedó súbitamente mudo y paralizado en una pose épica que imitaba a un Discóbolo desorientado que de pronto se preguntara dónde demonios había ido a parar su disco. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente de los demás y el rubio héroe no tuvo más remedio que dimitir.

- ¡Jajajaja! Viejo, Kit no te deja mentir - rió Tristán - ¡Vamos, cuenta cómo fue de verdad!

- Traidor... - murmuró Joey, dejándose caer al otro lado del castaño - Ya me las pagarás esta noche.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - suspiró Tristán, en "modo pervertido" - ¿Quién fuera mosca para posarse en la pared y espiar ese "castigo"?

Joey se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante la insinuación, pero el castaño ni se inmutó. Como de costumbre, le prestaba al joven Taylor la misma atención que a una motita de polvo... o quizás hasta el polvo le parecía más interesante porque, al menos, lo sacudía de vez en cuando. A Tristán simplemente lo ignoraba.

- ¡Tristán, no seas vulgar! - exclamó la chica del grupo, poniéndose colorada.

- ¿Por qué será que últimamente, encuentras vulgar todo lo que digo?

- ¡Porque últimamente, TODO lo que dices es vulgar!

Los asombrados ojos de Joey iban de Tristán a Tea como si siguiera un partido de ping-pong, mientras éstos discutían acaloradamente.

- ¿Saben? Si siguen así, ustedes dos van a terminar casándose - comentó el rubio. El castaño a su lado, asintió repetidamente como si estuviera de acuerdo.

En el acto, los dos contendientes se volvieron hacia él.

- ¡En tus sueños, Wheeler!

- ¡Ni que fuera el último hombre en la tierra!

- Niños, niños, dejen de jugar - intervino Solomon Motou, quien en ese instante ingresaba a la trastienda - Yugi está cerrando la Tienda y ya se reunirá con ustedes. ¿Quién quiere un refrigerio? - propuso.

Las manos de Joey y Tristán compitieron por ser la primera en alzarse al oír la palabra "refrigerio" y su inmediata relación con la palabra "comida".

- ¿Les parece bien unos sándwiches y chocolate caliente? - preguntó el anciano y los dos jóvenes asintieron fervorosamente y con un brillo infantil en los ojos. La verdad es que sólo les faltaba mover la cola para semejarse a perritos entusiasmados - ¿Me ayudas, Kit? - tocó suavemente el hombro del castaño.

Los ojos de Joey siguieron el movimiento del otro joven cuando éste se levantó rápidamente del suelo. Una expresión dulce y orgullosa apareció en su rostro cuando su acaramelada mirada continuó observando la esbelta figura, hasta que éste desapareció en las escaleras tras el anciano.

- Kit está cada vez mejor, ¿no, Joey? - comentó Tristán y el aludido se puso inmediatamente en guardia

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que está cada vez mejor? - exclamó el rubio y miró al moreno con cara de pocos amigos. Casi podía verse un aura mortífera de fuego rodeándolo.

- Viejo, termínala de una vez con el rollo de los celos - protestó éste - Cuando digo "mejor", me refiero a su estado mental, no a su físico. ¡Cielos! Si pudieras, le colgarías un cartel que diga "Prohibido mirar. Propiedad de Joey Wheeler", ¿no?

Joey se sonrojó por enésima vez y pidió disculpas, pero la idea de etiquetar al castaño como de su exclusiva propiedad y dominio no parecía tan mala idea. Después de todo, no le gustaba ni un poquito las miradas, tanto femeninas como masculinas, que atraía el joven cuando ambos iban por la calle, y que a él se le antojaban completamente lujuriosas. ¿Por qué será que cada persona que veía se le antojaba un potencial seductor que quería quedarse con "su gatito"? En retrospectiva... ¿siempre había sido tan posesivo y nunca se había dado cuenta?

- Tristán tiene razón - comentó Tea, ajena completamente a los pensamientos de su rubio amigo - Su estado de embotamiento es cada vez más leve.

- Sí... - admitió Joey, con mucha seriedad - Hace semanas que no tiene esa mirada desenfocada que ponía antes, ni cae en esos lapsos autistas.

- Cualquier persona que no lo haya conocido antes, podría pensar que es casi normal - añadió la chica - Claro... exceptuando el hecho que no habla. Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Joey.

- Sólo me falta lograr que coma un poco más - rió el rubio - Si consigo que aumente unos kilos, hasta Donna Marina dejará de reprocharme que no lo cuido bien.

- Yo lo veo bien así. Será delgado, pero parece que tiene la fuerza suficiente para montarte cada vez que...

- ¡Tristán!

Y ahí fue de nuevo la discusión entre los dos. Joey intentó intervenir, pero cuando ambos le dijeron a dúo que no se meta, optó por encogerse de hombros y esperar a que se cansaran de gritarse cosas mutuamente. Estaba adquiriendo mucha práctica en eso... en especial porque últimamente Tea y Tristán se llevaban de la patada por causas y efectos desconocidos. En cambio, se puso a reflexionar.

En verdad que le sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que sus amigos habían aceptado su "nueva" relación con el joven de los ojos azules. No hubo confesión de su parte, ni los habían "descubierto", sino que fue algo tan simple, tan natural y tan gradual que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya todos sabían que eran amantes y hablaban de ello con tanta franqueza como de los estudios de Tea o de la nueva moto de Tristán.

Nunca hubo demasiado secreto en torno... claro, que mucha de tal franqueza se debía a su incapacidad, casi patológica, de guardar uno. El chico de los ojos azules era la discreción en persona, pero él siempre había sido tan trasparente, tan sincero, tan franco en mostrar sus sentimientos, que, como se enteró después, su atracción hacia el castaño había sido advertida por todas sus amistades, incluso antes de que él mismo tomara conciencia de ello, Como dicen, el interesado es el último en enterarse. Y, por supuesto, cuando la relación se profundizó, habría sido necesario ser ciego o tarado para no darse cuenta.

Está bien... Admitamos que dos hombres en pleno vigor juvenil, estrenando relación y con la lujuria a la orden del día, no es algo susceptible de ser disimulado muy bien ¿no? Soportar todo el día las ganas de tocarse, esperando la noche para dar rienda suelta al deseo en la intimidad de su departamento, muchas veces era una agonía. Y a veces, directamente era imposible. Una mirada cariñosa, una sonrisa dulce, un beso fugaz, una caricia que ellos creían inadvertida intercambiada en cualquier momento y lugar... o, incluso algo más.

Como esa vez que Joey acorraló al castaño en el baño del restaurante, con la intención de robarle un beso antes de que llegaran los demás camareros, pero que terminó con el rubio apretado contra la pared, con las piernas enroscadas en la cintura del otro joven mientras su hombría se clavaba profundamente en él. O aquella otra ocasión en que, reunidos en la casa de Tea para ver una película de ciencia ficción con los demás, las miradas ardientes y los roces disimulados los llevaron a un punto tal, que Joey se levantó y jaló al castaño consigo, incluso antes que la primera nave espacial estallara en la pantalla. De más está decir que ambos tuvieron su propia explosión de fuegos artificiales, sin necesidad de efectos especiales, ni animaciones computarizadas...

La brusca entrada de Yugi cortó bruscamente los pensamientos de Joey, algo que fue afortunado pues de tanto flashback clasificación NC-17, éste ya estaba presto a ir a buscar al castaño a la cocina y transformar los sueños del pasado en presente realidad, aunque eso le reportase más burlas de las acostumbradas por parte de Tristán. El pequeño venía a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cortas piernas, patinó y tuvo que aferrarse a la pared para no caer.

- Tele... - alcanzó a balbucear. Parecía una remolacha asada coronada de picos tricolores, de lo rojo y acalorado que estaba.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Tristán, interrumpiendo su usual intercambio de "gentilezas" con Tea que, como sucedía muy seguido, ya estaba volviéndose repetitivo y de final previsible.

- Enciendan el televisor - y sin más, Yugi se lanzó de cabeza para alcanzar el control remoto, antes que cualquiera tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

La pantalla mostraba una panorámica del aeropuerto de Ciudad Dominó y, en primer plano, una reportera de rostro tan insípido como todas: rubia teñida, con demasiado maquillaje y un traje sastre francamente espantoso. Detrás de ella, se veían varios helicópteros que evidentemente acababan de aterrizar pues las aspas todavía levantaban una buena nube de polvo.

- _¡Aficionados al Duelo de Monstruos están de parabienes!_ - decía en ese momento la voz nasal de la mujer - _Acaba de anunciarse un nuevo Torneo, que tendrá otra vez como sede a Ciudad Dominó. En pocos..._

- ¡Genial! - rugió Joey, aproximándose en cuatro patas a la pantalla - Me muero de ganas de patear algunos duelistas

- ¡Shhh! - chistaron al mismo tiempo Tea y Yugi - Deja escuchar...

- _A mis espaldas, pueden observar el arribo de los helicópteros de la Corporación Kaiba, que transportan el premio mayor al ganador de la competencia: la única y exclusiva carta Alas de Cristal..._

- ¿Uh? - intervino el rubio de nuevo - ¿Alas de Cristal? ¿Y eso con qué se come?

- Es una carta mágica que confiere alas a todo monstruo de tipo Luz, multiplicando por diez los puntos de ataque y defensa- explicó Yugi - Además tiene dos habilidades especiales: transforma cualquier monstruo en uno de tipo Luz y triplica los puntos de vida del duelista. Y puede ser invocada en cualquier momento del juego, sin sacrificio previo.

- ¡Órale! Una carta como ésa casi te asegura el duelo - murmuró Joey con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡La quiero!

- Sí. Tú y todos los que participarán en el Torneo. Por algo es el premio al ganador, ¿no? - dijo Tristán.

_- Este Torneo cuenta con la participación de los más grandes duelistas de todo el mundo. Y la pregunta que todos se hacen es: ¿podrá alguien vencer al imbatible Yugi Motou? - _continuó la reportera y el "imbatible" se puso rojo como un camarón - _¿Será el fabuloso Mako el pescador, los campeones del pasado Rex Raptor y Weebles Underwood, o la nueva promesa de los duelos, Jörgen Sagesmuller? ¿O éste será la oportunidad para que el magnífico Seto Kaiba recupere su trono como el Campeón?_

_- _¡Ja! ¡Ni en sus sueños! - bufó el rubio - Oigan, ¿por qué nadie me menciona a mí, al Gran Joey Wheeler?

- Porque no te callas lo suficiente como para oír si alguien lo hace - señaló Tea.

- _¡Oh! ¡Allí! - _señaló la reportera muy excitada y la cámara hizo un paneo hasta un lugar, un poco más alejado, donde acababa de aterrizar un biplaza muy conocido - _¡Acaba de arribar el jet exclusivo del presidente de Kaiba Corp, el genio más grande, el hijo pródigo que regresa a Ciudad Dominó para patrocinar...!_

- ¡Argh! ¿Acaso el ricachón le paga a esa tipa para que le haga reverencias?

- ¡Por lo que más quieras, CÁLLATE!

Un grupo de auxiliares de pista rodeó el jet en forma de Dragón Blanco, cuando éste se detuvo y la puerta de la cabina principal se abrió, dejando entrever a los dos ocupantes de la misma: los hermanos Kaiba. Uno de los asistentes acercó una escalerilla mientras que, en perfecta coordinación, una limusina negra que estaba a un costado se ponía en movimiento.

- _¡Oh! _- la reportera se llevó una mano al audífono y pareció contrariada - _Me informan que, en este preciso instante, están bajando la carta del premio. Vamos con ella._

- ¡Eso, eso! ¿A quién le interesa el estúpido de Kaiba? ¡Muestren la condenada carta!

- Tea, haznos un favor y tápale la boca.

La cámara giró inmediatamente, para enfocar de los helicópteros, ahora rodeado por una doble hilera de guardaespaldas fuertemente armados. Un par de hombres, vestidos con monos que ostentaban el emblema de la KC, descendían llevando una urna de plexiglás irrompible. La cámara hizo un zoom y, para deleite de miles de aficionado, la rarísima carta pudo verse con increíble nitidez. Ni siquiera Yugi pudo sofocar un suspiro de ansias por poseer ese ansiado tesoro.

- _Sí, ¡qué interesante! - _murmuró la reportera, aunque parecía que no le importaba un soberano pepino la tan mentada carta - _Vamos, vamos, veamos si podemos obtener una declaración del señor Kaiba_

Corridas, un par de guardaespaldas que se interpusieron entre el camarógrafo y la limusina, disuadiendo más con maña que con fuerza cualquier intento de aproximación, la reportera que gritaba "¡Señor Kaiba! ¡Señor Kaiba!" con un chillido cada vez más agudo. De pronto, en medio de los gorilas de seguridad se alcanzó a ver a Mokuba, de pie junto a la limusina, que con su alegre sonrisa de siempre, saludaba con la mano a un grupito de admiradores que se amontonaba contra la valla de seguridad.

- Miren, miren... Ahí está el _chibi_... - señaló Joey.

- ¿Y Kaiba? - preguntó Yugi, entrecerrando los ojos.

Como respondiendo a la pregunta del pequeño campeón, un brazo enérgico salió de la limusina y jaló con brusquedad y sin miramientos al menor de los Kaiba hacia dentro del automóvil. Un hombre joven, de cabello negro y gafas de sol, corrió a cerrar la portezuela y rodeó el vehículo, para luego abrir la puerta contraria y entrar también.

El cerco de seguridad se abrió, y la limusina salió lentamente de la pista, precediendo al vehículo blindado donde iba la carta Alas de Cristal. Cuando el vehículo pasó junto a la reportera, ésta pareció decidir que era ahora o nunca y se lanzó en acto casi suicida, en pos del entreabierto cristal polarizado.

- _¡Señor Kaiba! ¡Señor Kaiba!_

_- ¡SIN COMENTARIOS! - _se oyó claramente un rugido muy familiar desde el interior y la pobre mujer tuvo el tiempo justo de quitarse, antes que el vidrio le tronchara los dedos al levantarse con rapidez.

_-_ Arrogante como de costumbre... - murmuró Tristán, esta vez anticipándose a Joey.

_- Bueno... Jeje... Eso es todo... - _la reportera enderezó su ropa y su maltratada dignidad al mismo tiempo - _Volvemos a estudios, con una noticia urgente._

- ¡Bien! - palmoteó Joey, frotándose las manos con satisfacción - Ahora sólo nos queda esperar las invitaciones y luego dedicarnos a patear traseros... ¿Practicarías conmigo, Yugi?

- ¡Ah! Quieres empezar a preparar tu trasero para lo que se viene... - rió Tristán - Hombre prevenido, vale por dos.

- ¡Tristán! Deja que ponga en orden mis estrategias y ¡ya verás!

- ¿Estrategias? Pero si tú siempre ganas gracias a tu gran suerte...

- La suerte favorece al hombre bien preparado...

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- ¡Oh, por Dios! - interrumpió Tea con voz estrangulada y los chicos dejaron de reñir para mirarla, asombrados - Miren... - señaló el televisor.

Mientras ellos discutían, la imagen en el noticiero había cambiado. Mostraba ahora un edificio grande, viejo y cuadrado que, en ese momento, era pasto de las llamas.

_- Seis dotaciones de bomberos están combatiendo el devastador incendio en el Orfanato Saint Catherine, pero todos los esfuerzos parecen inútiles. El Hogar, uno de los más antiguos de la ciudad, parece estar irremediablemente condenado..._

La cámara dio un paneo, mostrando varios niños de edades variadas, con sus caritas desconcertadas fijas en el incendio. Los menores lloraban y se aferraban a un par de monjas de expresión bondadosa que hacían lo posible por consolarlos, pero los mayores permanecían firmes, esforzándose por ocultar el miedo y la pena tras una expresión valerosa, aunque seguramente estaban tan asustados por lo que les deparaba el mañana como los más pequeños. De repente, se habían quedado sin un techo, sin un hogar... sin nada.

- Pobres chicos. Es... - murmuró Yugi.

El ruido de porcelana rompiéndose detrás de ellos interrumpió las palabras del pequeño y un grito del anciano señor Motou llamando al joven Wheeler, los hizo girar con el susto pintado en sus rostros. El castaño estaba de pie detrás de ellos, pálido, con los ojos dilatados y temblando violentamente. Frente a él, los restos destrozados de varias tazas explicaban el sonido que los había hecho voltearse.

- ¡Ay, cielos! Kit... - murmuró Joey, levantándose del suelo a toda velocidad - ¿Qué pasa?

Apenas apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos del otro chico, pudo sentir los temblores que lo sacudían pese a que su cuerpo estaba rígido, con una parálisis nerviosa y agitada que no podía ser normal de ninguna manera. El rubio alzó una mano para tocar el rostro del castaño, estremeciéndose al tocar la piel mortalmente pálida y tan fría bajo sus dedos como la de una estatua de mármol.

- Mírame, Kit... Mírame - susurró, repitiendo la frase mágica que nunca hasta ahora le había fallado... pero para todo siempre hay una primera vez - Por favor, mírame. Dime qué te sucede...

Joey bajó la vista, azorado hasta las manos del otro joven que apretaban una bandeja metálica con tanta fuerza que el borde filoso se le había clavado en la piel. Otra vez, se estaba lastimando a sí mismo, aunque no parecía consciente del hecho. Se la quitó con esfuerzo, aún desorientado sobre qué estaba pasando. Fue sólo echar una mirada a los nublados ojos azules y el descubrimiento lo golpeó con la fuerza de un mazazo. Supo, tan claramente como si alguien lo hubiera escrito a fuego en su mirada, qué transmitían esas dilatadas pupilas.

Miedo.

Pánico.

Terror

Nunca en su vida había visto una expresión más clara del temor puro y absoluto. Algo lo había asustado hasta lo más profundo del alma y ese pavor se reflejaba en los desencajados rasgos y en su agitada respiración.

- ¿Qué pasó, abuelito? - la voz de Yugi le llegó como a través de una nube, así como la respuesta del anciano.

- No sé, hijo. Cuando bajé, me lo encontré así... blanco como un papel y temblando como una hoja.

- Algo lo asustó... - murmuró Joey y acarició suavemente la mejilla del otro joven - Tranquilízate, Kit. Vamos, gatito. No tengas miedo. Nada va a sucederte... Reacciona. Por favor, reacciona...

Tristán tosió, incómodo ante esa demostración de ternura. Una cosa era saber que los dos jóvenes eran amantes, pero a él las caricias íntimas todavía se le antojaban un poco raras. Tea frunció el ceño y señaló con la cabeza hacia el televisor, el lugar donde parecía estar dirigida la fija mirada del castaño. Yugi volteó, vio lo que sucedía y también asintió.

- Joey...

- Vamos, Kit... reacciona... - el rubio no le prestó atención a Yugi, sino que continuó intentando, sin éxito, llamar la atención del otro joven - Vamos... - una terrible frustración empezó a bullir en su interior, y combinada con los nervios, lo hizo estallar de la peor manera - ¡Demonios! - gritó, aferrando los brazos del castaño para sacudirlo con fuerza - ¡Ayúdame, maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedo saber qué te sucede, qué te aterroriza, si tú no me lo dices? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me desespera verte así y me parte al medio no poder hacer nada, simplemente porque tú no me respondes? - se detuvo un momento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al notar la inmovilidad del joven. Su voz no le llegaba, sus palabras le eran sordas, sólo su pecho se movía, cada vez más rápido y agitado.

Tea, Tristán y Yugi habían enmudecido ante las palabras de Joey, que a ellos se les antojaban inoportunas y hasta crueles, ya que no podían entender la impotencia que representaba para el rubio sentir que la cordura y relativa normalidad que había logrado en el otro joven se le escapaba de entre los dedos, saber que algo lo había aterrorizado a muerte y, al mismo tiempo, ser consciente de lo poco que él podía hacer para remediarlo.

- ¡Ayúdame, Kit! - sollozó Joey, aún sujetando los brazos del castaño, cuya mirada aterrorizada seguía fija en un punto indefinido - ¡Ayúdame a ayudarte!

Lo único que se oía era la respiración cada vez más sofocada y jadeante del chico de los ojos azules. Súbitamente consciente del detalle, Tea se adelantó un paso.

- ¡Joey! - gritó - ¡Joey, tienes que hacerlo reaccionar!

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estoy intentando hacer? - gritó el rubio a su vez, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a la chica.

- ¡No, Joey! ¡Está hiperventilando! - la chica señaló el jadeo, que a cada segundo se tornaba más irregular, del castaño - ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Se está ahogando!

Joey tomó entre sus manos el rostro del joven y vio inmediatamente que tenía los ojos, ya no sólo desenfocados, sino opacos y nublados. Intentó una vez más que fije su mirada en él, pero fue inútil. La respiración era cada vez más estertórea, con jadeos cortos y roncos que no le permitían llevar el suficiente oxígeno a los pulmones. Los labios se le estaban empezando a poner morados. Si no hacía algo pronto, el chico se asfixiaría. Doliéndole en el alma, levantó una mano y lo abofeteó con fuerza, para sacarlo de una vez por todas de ese trance que parecía querer acabar con él.

- ¡Joey! - sonó el reproche de Yugi.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y las rodillas se le doblaron. Joey logró sujetarlo antes que golpeara contra el suelo y sintió cómo las delgadas manos se aferraban a sus brazos con una fuerza casi dolorosa. Lo había logrado; aún entrecortado, jadeando, medio mezclado con sollozos ahogados, pero estaba respirando. Suspiró aliviado, pero con la angustia aún palpitando en su pecho.

Intentó incorporarse, pero los dedos del joven se aferraron a él con desesperación, negándose a soltarlo. Resignándose a mostrar unos adorables moretones en los brazos por, por lo menos una semana, Joey lo arrastró hasta un rincón, donde se dejó caer con el estremecido cuerpo del castaño aún en los brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho como si fuera un bebé. Con suavidad empezó a acariciarle el cabello, susurrándole frases tranquilizadoras, aunque no estaba seguro que pudiera oírlo.

De pronto, se oyó el sonido la puerta de entrada a la Tienda al abrirse, seguido por unos pasos apresurados. Joey levantó la cabeza, asombrado al reconocer la voz de Tristán, quien entró a los pocos segundos, seguido por su prima. ¿En qué momento el moreno había salido y cómo había traído tan rápido a la joven doctora? Una mirada al reloj le informó que habían pasado más diez minutos desde el momento en que el castaño se había casi desmayado en sus brazos.

- Tranquilo, Joey. Tris me contó que está pasando - susurró la médica, arrodillándose junto a ellos.

Yugi y los demás permanecieron en segundo plano, para no molestar. La doctora le apartó el cabello desordenado y apoyó dos dedos en la base del cuello del castaño, notando también sus pupilas dilatadas, la respiración agitada y el sudor helado que le empapaba la pálida piel. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y abrió su maletín para sacar el estetoscopio y el tensiómetro. Los ojos caramelo de Joey observaban los procedimientos, preocupado y cobijando más fuerte entre sus brazos el cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar y estremecerse casi convulsivamente.

- Joey, escúchame... Kit está en estado de shock; su tensión arterial es muy alta y tiene taquicardia... - murmuró la joven, después de colgarse el estetoscopio al cuello en un gesto clásico de todos los médicos - Tengo que sedarlo, antes que pase a mayores.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer - asintió el rubio. La galena buscó y preparó una jeringa.

El chico de los ojos azules no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, pero el rubio miró para otro lado cuando la joven inyectó el líquido blancuzco en la piel; no le gustaban las agujas para nada. Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio, en los que la médica permaneció con una mano apoyada en la muñeca del castaño y los ojos fijos en su reloj. Finalmente asintió, y después de volver a tomarle la tensión arterial, se puso de pie e hizo una seña a su primo.

- Tristán, ayuda a Joey, por favor. Recuesten a Kit en el sofá para que esté más cómodo.

Entre los dos levantaron el delgado cuerpo, casi inerte por efecto de la droga, mientras Yugi corría presuroso a acomodar los almohadones. Lo acostaron, pero en el segundo que Joey intentó apartarse, el castaño se revolvió, gimió y sus manos aferraron el suéter del rubio casi con desesperación. Aún sedado, no parecía querer permitir que lo alejaran ni un milímetro de él. Joey optó por sentarse en un extremo y acomodarlo de forma que la cabeza descansara en su pecho. Casi inmediatamente, el otro joven se calmó, aunque de vez en cuando, aún rebullía y temblaba.

- Tardará un tiempo en calmarse del todo. Las descargas de adrenalina en su cuerpo tienen que haber sido tremendas para provocar ese cuadro de excitación nerviosa - explicó la doctora.

- Gracias por todo, Andy - murmuró Joey, acomodándole un mechón del cabello castaño detrás de una oreja al chico que dormía en sus brazos - ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?

- Mi prometido vive a pocas cuadras de aquí y Tristán sabía dónde encontrarme - sonrió la galena.

- Espero que no haya interrumpido algo... - terció el rubio.

- Nada que no pueda recomenzar con un par de caricias bien dadas - la joven guiñó un ojo con picardía - Cambiando de tema... Este episodio nervioso es preocupante - sacó un frasquito blanco y lo apoyó en una mesita junto al sofá - Ten, son unas píldoras calmantes. Si algo así vuelve a pasar, dale una inmediatamente y me llamas enseguida. Kit es un hombre joven y básicamente saludable, pero más ataques como éstos y su corazón puede resultar afectado.

Joey palideció ante esas palabras, pero la médica le tranquilizó, resaltando que podía ser un episodio aislado, aunque no dejó de recordarle que la situación mental del castaño no era lo que se dice "normal". El rubio tragó duro el nudo en su garganta y estuvo a punto de empezar a hiperventilar él también: la idea de perderlo, por cualquier razón, era capaz provocarle un ataque de pánico.

* * *

El chico de los ojos azules estaba al borde de un precipicio insondable. Joey se encontraba en el otro lado y lo miraba a través del enorme abismo. Aunque él nunca le había oído la voz, el joven lo llamaba por su nombre. Estaba solo y tenía miedo. Él se atormentaba porque no veía la forma de llegar hasta el otro lado. Mientras tanto, el firmamento se iba poniendo cada vez más oscuro por segundo y unas sombrías nubes de tormenta se apoderaron del espacio entre ellos, haciendo borrosa su visión. Los gritos del joven, sus propias respuestas se volvieron más agudos y desesperados, pues ambos sabían que debían estar juntos antes de que las nubes los cubrieran completamente o, en caso contrario, se perderían para siempre. Había algo en la noche que aguardaba al joven de los ojos azules, algo espantoso que se apoderaría de él si se encontraba solo después del anochecer...

- Joey... Joey...

El rubio se despertó bruscamente, aún con el sonido de un trueno inexistente retumbando en sus oídos. Sintió el peso tranquilizador del castaño que dormía aún sobre su pecho y suspiró aliviado. Todo, afortunadamente todo, había sido un sueño, aunque el miedo de perderlo aún persistía en él... Parpadeó asombrado. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro?

- Me quedé dormido... - murmuró.

- Es lógico, hijo - sonrió suavemente Solomon Motou - El susto que pasaste, que pasamos todos, te debe de haber dejado exhausto.

- ¿Qué hora es? - intentó incorporarse y se estiró un poco al sentirse entumido. Tenía un poco de frío, lo cual es lógico pues llevaba mundo tiempo sin cambiar de posición.

- Tarde... No te preocupes. Es mejor que duerman aquí esta noche - dijo el anciano con amabilidad - No me gusta la idea de despertarlo, suponiendo que podamos hacerlo, y menos aún que se vayan los dos solos a su departamento.

- ¡Mire todas las molestias que le traigo, abuelo Motou! - sonrió el rubio, con agradecimiento.

- Nada de eso. Como diría Tea, para eso están los amigos - intervino Yugi, que bajaba las escaleras con unas mantas y un par de almohadas extras - Sólo Ra sabe cómo se las arreglarán para dormir los dos en el mismo sofá, pero...

- Gracias, Yug... En serio, gracias por todo. No sé qué haría sin mi familia en momentos como éstos.

- ¡Bah, bah! - desechó el anciano, carraspeando para ocultar que se le habían humedecido los ojos. Él tenía un cariño especial para los amigos de su nieto, en especial para estos dos y oír que Joey los llamaba "familia" era un toque de ternura a su viejo y tierno corazón - Mira... Les traje un poco de pasta.

Joey se enderezó hasta quedar sentado e intentó despertar al otro joven, pero éste no reaccionó. Había dejado de temblar y parecía dormir tan tranquilamente, que al rubio terminó por darle pena y decidió dejarlo en paz. En cambio, aceptó el plato que le ofrecía el anciano y haciendo malabares, logró acomodarse en una posición en que podría comer sin demasiado riesgo de quemar al otro chico o rociarlo inadvertidamente con comida en un descuido, pues de ninguna manera le pasó por la cabeza la idea de dejarlo el sofá.

- Kit parece mucho más tranquilo - comentó Yugi, mostrando una clara capacidad para señalar lo obvio.

- Ahora sí, pero me pregunto qué puede haberlo asustado de ese modo - dijo el anciano, mientras tanto él como su nieto se sentaban en la alfombra, frente al sofá.

- ¿Quién sabe? Algo que vio o que oyó... - Joey se metió un buen bocado de pasta en la boca.

- Hmmmm... Abuelito dice que Kit bajó varios minutos antes que él... Quizás, lo que vio en la televisión lo asustó.

¡El incendio!, pensó Joey inmediatamente, pero antes que abriera la boca, el anciano se le había adelantado. Era evidente que nieto y abuelo habían estado dándole vueltas al asunto durante todo ese tiempo y que ahora buscaban el modo de plantearle algo. Pero, ¿qué?

- Joey... creo que Kit se asustó porque vio la noticia del incendio en el orfanato. Es posible que, por alguna razón, ese lugar le resultara... conocido - empezó el anciano - Quizás estuvo ahí de niño...

- A lo mejor se escapó de ese lugar porque lo maltrataban...

¿Quiénes? Las tiernas monjitas que había visto en la tele no parecían ser capaces de maltratar ni a una hormiga. Seguramente, hasta sacaban las moscas de la cocina con toda educación y dulzura. Joey emitió un gruñido a modo de ambigua respuesta y dejó a un lado el plato de comida. Se le había ido toda el hambre.

- ¿Kaiba y Mokuba no se criaron en un orfanato? - preguntó Yugi.

- Sí, pero... ¿qué tiene que ver el ricachón en esto? - el rubio frunció el ceño.

- Hijo... no puedes olvidar el increíble parecido que tiene Kit con Seto Kaiba. Quizás... y digo quizás... ¿no podría ser hermano de ellos? ¿O un primo? ¿Algún familiar, aunque más no fuera lejano? - el anciano parecía estar encantado con la palabra "quizás" porque la repetía cada dos segundos.

¡Sí, claro! Ahora saldrían con la primera teoría de Tristán del gemelo perdido. Ya que estaba, ¿no podría ser un prototipo fallido de clonación del insoportable ricachón? ¿Acaso no entendían que el castaño NO se parecía en NADA a Kaiba?

- O, si no es así, podríamos preguntar a las personas del orfanato. Llevamos una foto, se las mostramos y les preguntamos si lo conocen. O quizás la policía... ¡por las huellas digitales puede saberse la identidad de una persona! - se entusiasmó Yugi con la idea de jugar a los detectives

¡Genial! ¿Después de casi medio año, justamente ahora se le ocurría a Yugi indagar sobre la vida pasada del castaño? ¿Justo ahora que a Joey le importaba un cacahuete saber qué nombre tenía, quién lo había criado o de dónde cuernos había salido? ¿Por qué demonios el enano no se metía en sus propios asuntos y dejaba de interferir en los asuntos de los demás?... Claro, porque era Yugi.

- ¿No sería fabuloso saber quién es en realidad? - al pequeño campeón le faltaba palmotear de contento.

- No... - murmuró Joey.

Los ojos de Yugi se agrandaron tanto que parecían ocupar toda su cara. No entendía absolutamente nada.

- Yugi, ve a buscar un poco de jugo para Joey - ordenó el abuelo Motou y, ante la cara de desconcierto de su nieto, agregó - Ahora, Yugi.

El pequeño hizo una mueca, contrariado, pero sin decir más, subió las escaleras. El anciano, que no tenía las arrugas en la cara sólo por viejo, sino también por su experiencia en la vida, se volvió hacia el rubio, que con la cabeza inclinada se mordía los labios con nerviosismo.

- ¿Y bien, Joey?

- No quiero... no quiero saber quién es.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo miedo. Sé que sería maravilloso si Kit encuentra su verdadera identidad pero... ¿Y si descubrimos que tiene familia, o alguien que lo conoce? ¿Y si ese alguien me lo quiere quitar? ¡Abuelo Motou, Kit es lo único que tengo y me aterroriza la idea de que si alguien lo encuentra, lo quiera apartar de mí! - una lágrima cristalina escapó de sus ojos y cayó sobre la frente del chico que aún dormía en sus brazos - Estoy siendo un maldito egoísta, lo sé.

Solomon Motou sonrió.

- No, no estás siendo egoísta, hijo. Sólo estás... enamorado


	6. Chapter 6

La redacción del periódico era un salón largo y alargado, con paredes grisáceas gracias al humo de los cigarrillos de incontables generaciones pasadas de periodistas, en los tiempos que se podía fumar en edificios públicos, y tabaco y noticias parecían ir de la mano. Una doble hilera de escritorios, cada uno con una computadora, un teléfono, incontables tazas de café a medio terminar y papeles, infinita cantidad de papeles amontonados en cualquier espacio medianamente horizontal, que completaban la decoración.

Joey estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios más alejados de la puerta, rodeado de pilas de fotografías que parecían imitar a la Torre de Pisa por su precario equilibrio. Un cadete distraído había mezclado las fotos correspondientes a cuatro noticias diferentes y el jefe de redacción le había endosado a él la tarea de separarlas, suponiendo por alguna ignota razón que él tenía algún extraño poder de discernimiento oculto y eso le permitiría arreglar el lío de la década, antes de la hora de entrega.

¡Ash! ¿A qué idiota se le ocurría darle un trabajo en el que se le exigía usar la cabeza, justo en el momento en que ésta estaba ocupada en otra cosa? Es decir, por UNA vez que necesitaba tener la mente clara, ésta estaba más enredada que los justificativos de Bush para invadir Irak.

"No estás siendo egoísta... Sólo estás enamorado", había dicho el abuelo de Yugi y estas palabras seguían retumbando en la mente de Joey.

¿Amor? ¿Era amor lo que sentía por el joven de ojos azules? Nunca se le había pasado por la mente. Cariño, sí. Compañerismo, también. Deseo, definitivamente. Pero... ¿amor? El amor parecía ser un concepto demasiado ideal, demasiado apegado a las telenovelas románticas en donde el hijo del patrón se enamora de la pobre sirvienta pero tiene que casarse con la mala de la historia por "x" motivos, y hay otro tipo detrás de la pobre sirvienta que resulta ser la hija perdida del millonario más millonario del mundo, y después de cuatrocientos malentendidos y otras tantas escenas de celos, la mala se vuelve loca o se suicida oportunamente, el otro tipo desaparece por el más absurdo de los motivos y el culebrón termina con boda, pastel y todos felices comiendo perdices... o algo así.

Después de todo... ¿qué es el amor? ¡Ja! Gran pregunta universal, a la que todos parecen tener respuesta pero que cuando le preguntas a alguien, se queda mirándote con expresión idiota o te contesta de la forma más absurda como "Lo sabes cuando lo sientes" ¡Ah, claro! Sabes qué es el hambre cuando sientes hambre... y si nunca has sentido hambre, ¿cómo darte cuenta que lo que sientes ES hambre y no, por ejemplo, un dolor de estómago?

Joey cambió la mano en la cual acunaba cómodamente desde hacía rato su mandíbula, mientras hacía algo que todos consideraban imposible en él: pensar. ¡Sí, él pensaba! Increíble, ¿no? El problema era que ocupadas sus neuronas como estaban en ESE tema, se estaba atrasando en el trabajo. Suspiró. A menos que encontrara una solución, seguiría dándole vueltas al asunto hasta el Día del Juicio Final... y como gracias a Yugi éste se había pospuesto indefinidamente, de seguro terminaría más mareado que en un carrusel descompuesto.

Y, como dice alguna propaganda por ahí: si no sabes qué hacer, pregunta a los expertos. Así el rubio se arremangó figuradamente y echo un ejemplo viviente de decisión se dispuso a averiguar, de una vez por todas, qué demonios era eso del amor. Inició una sesión en Internet, echó una mirada sobre sus hombros para asegurarse que nadie lo viera (¡ni que estuviera buscando pornografía, caramba!) y tecleó la palabra "amor" en un buscador. Y ahí estaba...

Primera definición: el amor es una relación pasional entre dos personas, con una importante influencia en sus relaciones interpersonales y sexuales mutuas. ¡Ajá! Pues, sí. Si la pasión se mide por la intensidad y frecuencia del sexo y la cantidad de orgasmos obtenidos... la relación era MUY pasional. Y, definitivamente, sí había influido en sus relaciones interpersonales, hasta el punto de hacerle cambiar su orientación sexual. O, quizás no tanto, porque seguía considerando atractivas a las mujeres, pero la sola imagen mental del castaño bastaba para ponerle en un estado frenético, de ésos que sólo se aliviaban en la cama... o en el sofá, contra la mesada de la cocina, en la ducha, sobre la mesa y un largo etcétera ¡Argh! ¡No, eso no era amor! O, mejor dicho, el amor no era únicamente eso. TENÍA que haber algo más, ¿no?

Segunda definición: el amor significa un gran afecto por algo que ocasiona placer o felicidad a quien realiza la acción de amar. Hmmm... no. Él sentía un gran afecto por su baraja, por ejemplo, ¡pero nunca se le había ocurrido enamorarse de una carta! Es decir... no se le pasaba por la cabeza mirar a su Espadachín de Llamas, por ejemplo, y decir "¡Pero qué bueno que está! ¡Qué músculos tan formados que tiene!" Había oído de duelistas que se "enamoraban" de sus cartas favoritas, pero eso le parecía el colmo de la inmadurez. Es decir, él también se consideraba un defensor del Corazón de las Cartas, pero creía que ni siquiera Yugi había considerado a su adorado Mago Oscuro como... bueno, se entiende ¿no? ¿Y Kaiba? Se le escapó una risita al imaginar al empresario declarársele a su Dragón Blanco... Eso sí que sería algo interesante de ver.

Tercera definición: el amor es sufrido, es benigno. El amor no tiene envidia, no es jactancioso, no se envanece, no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor, no goza con la injusticia. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta... ¡Muy bien! Eso no era amor, era la receta para la canonización. Muestren un ser humano capaz de todo eso y es candidato seguro a formar parte de un panteón de deidades. NADIE podía cumplir un ideal tan elevado. Además, algo tan melodramáticamente cursi era más del estilo de Yugi. El enano casaba en una saga épica de desgarradora espera, cruel sacrificio y altruismo extremo, donde sólo harían falta las alitas blancas y el halo dorado para asemejarlo a un virginal ángel que aguardara por siempre el retorno de su caballero de brillante armadura. Pero, ¿él? ¡Nah! Joey Wheeler era demasiado terrenal para eso... y a Dios gracias.

A estas alturas, el pobre rubio tenía un dolor de cabeza mayúsculo y empezaba a preguntarse seriamente, si existirían píldoras de medio kilo de analgésico. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de levantarse, cruzar el salón y asaltar el botiquín del periódico pero aunque la jaqueca se le aliviara, él no habría resuelto su duda. Optó por la cafetera, que estaba más cerca y se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado. Al menos, la cafeína lo despabilaría, ¿no?

Volvió a su asiento, le dio un sorbo a la caliente infusión e hizo una mueca ante su amargor. Ni crema, ni azúcar; era mejor adoptar pose de héroe y aguantar el latigazo neto de la cafeína pura... aunque sus papilas gustativas se resistieran por ello. ¡En fin! Se sentó frente a la computadora y puso nuevamente en marcha sus engranajes mentales, aunque hasta ahora lo único que había descubierto, aparte del modo de conseguir una migraña segura, es qué NO era el amor. El auténtico axioma de ese sentimiento todavía se le escapaba.

Cuarta definición: el amor no se registra como un sentimiento tal y como lo hace el odio o la alegría, sino como una necesidad. Es decir, se presenta de manera muy similar en el cerebro como lo hace el hambre. Bioquímicamente, no es muy diferente a comer grandes cantidades de chocolate... ¡Momento, momento! ¿Quién había escrito eso? ¿El señor actúo-como-un-robot Kaiba? ¡Error! El amor no es un cable que hace "clic" en tu cerebro y ya no puedes abandonarlo. No es algo que te da placer y te obliga a consumir cada vez más porque la necesidad te carcome hasta el punto de desesperarte si no lo tienes. ¡No es una adicción, con síndrome de abstinencia incluido, caramba!. Y además, es mucho más dietético que toneladas de chocolate, ¿no?

Quinta definición: El amor es un sentimiento real. Es el resultado de una emoción basada en la atracción y la admiración de un sujeto hacia otro. Es la relación entre un sujeto y otro que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, desea el encuentro y unión con aquel que ha juzgado su complemento para su existencia. El que ama, desea y anhela el bien y la felicidad del ser amado. Es dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, anteponer las necesidades del ser amado por encima de las de uno mismo, sin que uno lo considere como sacrificio, sino como oportunidad para prodigar el sentimiento... ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso ésa era la respuesta?

Lo que sentía era algo real, algo que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, que hacía correr con más fuerza la sangre por sus venas, que hacía brillar sus ojos y daba color a sus mejillas. Era atracción y admiración por el hermoso cuerpo del castaño, por sus finos rasgos, por el increíble color de sus ojos, por su dulzura, por su entrega, por su total y completa dependencia para con él. Y, definitivamente, era el complemento de su existencia, ya que nunca se había sentido completo y pleno como ser humano, hasta el momento en que fue uno con el joven de los ojos azules. ¿Y lo último? ¿También cumplía con la última condición?

- ¡Hey, Joey-_boy_! - tronó una voz detrás de él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Joey se volvió sonriendo. Ese vozarrón y la consiguiente palmada en la espalda que lo lanzó de cabeza sobre el escritorio sólo podían corresponder a una persona.

- ¡Bel! - exclamó. Se puso de pie, sobándose el adolorido hombro

- ¡_Hellow, boy_! - el fotógrafo lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso que estuvo a punto de quebrarle las costillas - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien... - jadeó Joey, apenas pudo recobrar el aliento - ¿Cuándo regresaste?

- Ayer. Después de escalar la Ayers Rock, documentar la vida de los koalas, fotografiar canguros en las estepas de Queensland y hacer un viaje místico junto a un poderoso shamán maorí... pues, como que Australia dejó de tener atractivos para mí - comentó el fotógrafo con naturalidad. Al joven Wheeler casi se le cae la mandíbula de la envidia. ¡Lo que él daría por llevar esa vida! - Ven, deja lo que estás haciendo y acompáñame a tomar una cerveza.

- Tengo que terminar de...

Antes que Joey pudiera continuar, el hombre recogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo sacó casi en vilo del lugar. Apenas si se tomó el trabajo de gritarle al Jefe de Redacción, al pasar frente a su oficina, que se llevaba al chico. No estaba pidiendo permiso, simplemente estaba avisándole, ¡y a ver quién era el valiente que se animaba a contradecirlo! Ventajas de ser el fotógrafo estrella del periódico, ¿no?

Bel era, profesionalmente, el mayor ídolo de Joey. Un ruso americano, de unos cuarenta años (aunque aparentaba muchos menos) alto, corpulento, con un vozarrón de bucanero y una risa estrepitosa que se oía a lo lejos. Tenía una cabeza cuadrada, con un corte también cuadrado en su cabello rubio blanqueado por el sol y con un físico que parecía fabricado con cubos de cemento, pero tras su ruda apariencia escondía una extraordinaria sensibilidad y una inteligencia aguda y perceptiva, sólo apreciable en el brillo de sus claros ojos verdes y en sus multipremiadas fotografías.

Diez minutos después, en el café que estaba en la esquina del periódico, el fotógrafo deleitaba a Joey con increíbles anécdotas sobre su último viaje. La mesa donde ambos estaban sentados estaba cubierta de fotografías que el joven recorría ansiosamente con sus acaramelados ojos. El hombre estaba tranquilamente repantigado en su silla, con su tercer cerveza en la mano, sonriendo divertido ante las muecas de sorpresa, admiración y felicidad que se marcaban en el expresivo rostro del rubio.

- ¡Ah! Y ésta es la perlita de mi colección - el fotógrafo señaló una imagen - Ni te imaginas la que tuve que pasar para obtenerla. Cuatro días enteros tirado en medio de los pastos australianos, donde las noches son tan frías que se congela el trasero y durante el día el sol te fríe los sesos.

Joey entornó los ojos. Era la imagen de una cosa parecida a una mezcla de perro y gato negro, bastante feo, congelado en un aullido que le hacía fruncir el hocico de una forma bastante amenazadora. ¿Qué tenía de extraordinario ese bicho?

- Ése, _my dear boy_, es el famoso Demonio de Tasmania - explicó el hombre con orgullo y se echó a reír ante la mandíbula desencajada del chico - Jajaja, ¿Creías que era sólo una caricatura?

- De hecho, sí.

- Vale, pues es real. El próximo mes te traeré una foto del Correcaminos, para que dejes de lado las fantasías de púber y crezcas de una buena vez - el fotógrafo dio una nueva palmada en el hombro del rubio, haciéndole escupir toda la cerveza que acababa de beber - ¡No aguantas nada! ¡A ver, _beauty_! - le gritó a la camarera - ¡Tráenos otra ronda!

- Bel, yo ya no puedo...

- ¿Por qué, Joey-_boy_? ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? ¡Vamos, que todavía es temprano! Además, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Joey echó una mirada al reloj del café. Eran más de las siete y él normalmente trataba de regresar a casa a las seis, casi a horario para su turno en el restaurante. Pero daba la casualidad que esa noche la tenía libre. Además, hacía tres meses que no veía a Bel, y se moría de ganes por seguir escuchando las anécdotas del aventurero. ¡Su vida parecía tan aburrida, tan rutinaria en comparación! Se encogió de hombros y terminó por aceptar.

- ¡_Good boy_! - tronó el fotógrafo, cuando la joven camarera se aproximó a la mesa - Ve preparando otra ronda, cielo.

- No para mí - negó el rubio, al recibir su segunda cerveza de la noche - No quiero emborracharme. Nunca - el hombre, que conocía el historial de alcoholismo de su padre, no insistió. Dos cervezas, un vaso de vino o medio de whisky (nunca todo junto) era el límite del joven Wheeler y JAMÁS lo sobrepasaba.

Continuaron conversando por una media hora más, en la que las historias del fotógrafo fueron subiendo de tono a la par que sus risotadas se oían en todo el recinto. Después una anécdota particularmente sabrosa, Bel guardó unos minutos de silencio hasta que finalmente posó sus codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante para mirar fijamente a Joey con sus ojos verdes.

- África... - pronunció esa única palabra como si fuera de vital importancia.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Africa! ¡Los safaris de Kenya, el desierto del Kalahari, la cumbre del Kilimanjaro! Tengo un contrato con la Nathional Geographic para un libro ilustrado... ¡Tres meses! ¡Tres fabulosos meses en África! Y te quiero conmigo, Joey.

- Como... ¿como tu ayudante?

- No, como mi novia - rió el fotógrafo y el rubio le lanzó una mirada sesgada. La orientación sexual de Bel era desconocida... o mejor dicho, inexistente. Como él mismo decía, hay que probar de todos los platillos antes de decidir qué tipo de comida te gusta - ¡Claro que como mi asistente, idiota! Te lo había prometido, ¿no? Y ahora te lo ofrezco como una realidad concreta... ¿Qué me dices?

¡Era su sueño! Desde que descubriera el increíble mundo del periodismo gráfico que Joey anhelaba tener una oportunidad para introducirse en él. Su situación financiera siempre le había impedido hacer una carrera formal en la universidad, pero había sido el mismo hombre que ahora estaba frente a él quien le dijera que no era tan necesario un título que avalara su capacidad. Todos los fotógrafos tenían un "algo" inespecífico, como los músicos, los escultores, o cualquier otro artista, algo que no se aprendía en los libros, que era innato. Bel apostaba a que el joven rubio lo tenía y éste sólo pedía una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Y ahora, esa oportunidad parecía estar ahí, al alcance de sus dedos, esperando que sólo alargase la mano y la tomara. Joey despegó los labios para hablar, pero la camarera se acercó a ellos para traerle otra cerveza a Bel y una mirada a su rostro lo paralizó. La chica sonreía y esa sonrisa hacía eco en sus ojos... azules. No tan brillantes, no tan nítidos, no tan claros, pero eran azules. _Azules_. De pronto, el corazón del rubio se encogió.

- ¿Qué pasa, _boy_? No esperaba que te pusieras a saltar y dar palmas, pero tampoco que te quedaras callado y con cara de velatorio - dijo el fotógrafo, abrió su cerveza y le dio un buen trago, para echarse hacia atrás en su silla - La oferta es en serio. El sueldo no es muy allá tú, pero la oportunidad es única, Joey. Tres meses van a ser suficientes para comprobar si tienes pasta para esto, como yo creo. Te quiero, te NECESITO a mi lado, chico.

- Yo... - el rubio tragó saliva - Déjame pensarlo, Bel.

- Claro... Pero si vas a pensarlo, usa tu cabeza por una vez y piénsalo bien. Serán durante las vacaciones, así que no vas a perder gran cosa en la universidad. Y por lo demás... el periódico te pagará igual porque trabajarás conmigo y no creo que en el restaurante se nieguen a conservarte el puesto. Además, si esto funciona... ¡_dammit, boy_! podría ofrecerte algo permanente.

Poco después, Joey iba pateando piedritas por la calle mientras rememoraba la conversación. La propuesta del fotógrafo era más que tentadora. Tres meses... noventa días en los que podría probarse a sí mismo si servía para esa vida con la que había soñado desde hace tiempo. ¡Claro que iba a servir! La aventura y el peligro no eran desconocidos en su vida: había sido pandillero, había enfrentado desde momias resucitadas hasta reencarnaciones antiguas, pasado por un par de duelistas locos y otro par de psicópatas itinerantes ¡y hasta había ayudado a salvar al mundo un par de veces! ¡Un safari de tres meses por África tenía que ser pan comido!

¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no le había dicho inmediatamente que sí? ¡Por los malditos ojos de la camarera que le habían recordado a su amante!

¡Argh! ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué?

Llegó al edificio, abrió la puerta de entrada y se dirigió hacia la escalera

¡Al fin y al cabo, tres meses no era tanto tiempo! Y el chico de los ojos azules ya no estaba tan ausente como antes, ya no lo necesitaba tanto como antes. Cierto era que no iba a abandonarlo a su suerte, menos ahora que su relación había tomado un giro tan inesperado, pero... ¡podía dejarlo al cuidado del señor Motou, por ejemplo! El abuelo de Yugi no se negaría, al contrario. Joey podía pagarle un extra al anciano por los gastos que eso le ocasionaría. Y mientras siguiera trabajando en el restaurante, el castaño tendría su propio dinero...

Subió lentamente los dos pisos hasta su departamento.

Además, un cambio como ése sería positivo. ¡Él no podía estar toda la vida trabajando de camarero, caramba! Vivir de los duelos era imposible. Ya lo había intentado y a menos que uno fuera Yugi Motou, el Rey de los Juegos, las compañías no se interesaban demasiado en usarte como objeto publicitario. Podría dar clases, pero dudaba mucho que lo aceptaran en la Academia de Duelos como profesor, aparte que la vida docente no le interesaba para nada. Él aún era un poco joven para andar pensando seriamente en su futuro, pero... ¿qué haría dentro de veinte años? ¿Ser un fracasado, como su padre?

Llegó a su hogar, puso la llave en la cerradura y le dio el empujón de costumbre a la puerta.

Podía funcionar. Al fin y al cabo, hay muchas parejas que se dejan de ver por un tiempo, cuando uno de los miembros debe irse lejos por alguna razón. Y eso no significa que el vínculo se rompa. Al contrario. La distancia sólo fortalece el sentimiento y los reencuentros pueden llegar a ser la parte más bella de la relación. No era como si nunca fuera a volver... ¡Sólo eran tres malditos meses!

La sala estaba en semipenumbras, apenas iluminada por las luces que se colaban a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Joey se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y arrojó esta última al descuido sobre el sofá. Una suave música sonaba en el estéreo, una melodía que siempre le evocaba por alguna extraña razón a un prado ondulado, en el que el viento agitaba un mar de pasto verde. Era un CD de un grupo que tocaba música celta, con nombre impronunciable, que el chico de cabellos castaños había comprado una vez que fueron a una tienda de música. El rubio no había logrado entender por qué pero el joven lo había señalado al momento de verlo, por lo que él suponía que lo había reconocido, pero ya había renunciado a preguntar dónde y cuándo lo había oído. Las melodías no estaban mal, pero parecía música de ascensor en lugar de las canciones movidas que a él le gustaban.

Joey asomó la cabeza en la cocina, la única franja de luz que se advertía en el lugar y una sonrisa tierna se extendió por sus labios, al tiempo que, sin saber por qué, sus ojos se humedecían. El chico de cabellos castaños estaba sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza sepultada entre ellos. Se había quedado dormido... esperándolo.

Desde que su relación se había vuelto más íntima y alentado por la creciente lucidez que mostraba el joven, Joey le había alentado paulatinamente (siempre siguiendo los consejos de Tea) a una mayor independencia. ¡Está bien! En parte era porque lo ponía celoso que estuviera demasiado tiempo con otra persona que no fuera él, pero también era cierto que, fuera de los problemas mentales que tenía, el chico era un adulto y no lo podía tener atado a su persona las veinticuatro horas del día. No era que tomara un autobús para ir al centro a hacer las compras, por ejemplo, pero solía ir caminando hasta la Tienda de Juegos, o desde allí hasta el restaurante sin compañía. Tampoco necesitaba niñera cuando el rubio salía con sus amigos o se reunía con éstos para practicar sus estrategias de duelo, y podía, perfectamente, quedarse solo en el departamento. Un poco de libertad era buena y, sorprendentemente, el mismo castaño parecía más tranquilo con ello. ¡Admitamos que tener a alguien bienintencionado (léase Yugi, el abuelo Motou, Tea y unas cuantas etcéteras) fastidiando todo el día detrás de uno podía llegar a ser agotador!

Joey se acercó silencioso y con suavidad lo sacudió. El castaño alzó la cabeza, parpadeando ante la cruda luz fluorescente que iluminaba la cocina. Al ver al rubio, se enderezó completamente, frotándose los adormilados ojos azules con una mano en un gesto inconscientemente infantil.

- Lo siento... se me hizo tarde - dijo Joey, con una sonrisa que murió en sus labios cuando el otro joven se levantó y, sin prestarle atención, se dirigió hacia la mesada.

Como casi todos los camareros, en casi todas partes del mundo, ambos jóvenes se alimentaban con las sobras del restaurante. Era evidente que el castaño iba a calentar la comida y también era MÁS que evidente, por su postura severa, sus hombros rígidos y el modo en que apretaba los dientes, que estaba un poquitín molesto.

- Este... Kit, lo siento. Me encontré con un amigo, ¿sabes? Nos pusimos a hablar y el tiempo se me pasó volando - Joey posó una mano en el hombro del joven, pero éste se desasió con un gesto brusco y se inclinó para abrir el cajón de los cubiertos.

El rubio frunció el ceño y con rapidez le cogió por la muñeca cuando el castaño quiso tomar una cuchara. Inmediatamente, el chico quedó inmóvil, con el rostro girado, oculto tras su larga cabellera, en una actitud que nunca antes había tenido para con su compañero.

- Por favor, mírame... - Joey lo instó a girarse tomándolo por los hombros, pero no lo consiguió - ¡Está bien! Tendría que haber vuelto antes, lo sé y me disculpo por eso... - el otro joven siguió sin moverse - Estás enojado, ¿no?

Contrario a lo que él pensaba, el castaño sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa. Joey empezó a molestarse. ¿A qué venía una escena de ese tipo? ¿Por qué de pronto actuaba como una novia celosa que se venga con la indiferencia el hecho que su compañero haya llegado un poco tarde? ¡Demonios, él no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía!

- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó, enfadado.

El joven se abrazó a sí mismo e hizo un gesto como si estuviera temblando.

- ¿Frío? - aventuró el rubio, pero el castaño negó - ¿Miedo? ¿Tenías miedo? - seguía sin entender, hasta que un nuevo gesto lo iluminó - ¿Estabas... preocupado? - aún sin volverse, el chico asintió. Una oleada de ternura y autoreproche lo invadió - Oh, gatito... ¿te preocupaste por mí?

Joey Wheeler, eres un completo idiota, se dijo a sí mismo con muchas ganas de darse una patada. El otro chico estaba molesto y era lógico... No había llegado a la hora en que se suponía lo haría y ni siquiera le había avisado. Cierto que era inútil llamar por teléfono porque, suponiendo que lo hubiera cogido, no tenía forma de saber si le escuchaba, pero podría haberle dejado un mensaje en la contestadora. Y no lo había hecho... Con total indiferencia había dejado que "su gatito" se preocupara ¿De qué forma un chico que no puede hablar, que no puede usar un teléfono, escribir una nota o comunicarse con los demás, podría haber sabido si a él le sucedía algo, si había una razón que justificara su retraso?

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... - rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del joven - Perdóname, por favor - susurró, contra la espalda del castaño.

Joey se puso en puntas de pie para poder hundir el rostro en la larga cabellera del otro chico, que al sentir el cálido aliento sobre su nuca, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los labios del rubio se posaron sobre la piel y fueron subiendo lentamente por el tendón del cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento. Como siempre, se preguntó cómo era posible que ese cuerpo exhalara una fragancia tan embriagadora si ambos usaban el mismo jabón y el mismo champú. Era sencillamente intoxicante.

- ¿Me perdonas? - susurró seductoramente cerca de la oreja del otro joven.

Éste se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el mármol de la mesada. Sin apartar los labios de su cuello, Joey deslizó sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa azul oscura, desabrochándolos uno a uno, hasta que la piel suave del estómago quedó expuesta. La respiración del joven de los ojos azules se aceleró cuando los dedos del rubio acariciaron sus costillas para luego trazar juguetones dibujos sobre los músculos del vientre plano y firme.

Joey sonrió ante esa reacción y, sin interrumpir las delicadas caricias, frotó su cadera contra las nalgas del otro joven. Una de sus manos descendió más y se coló por debajo del cinturón, para deslizarse exploradora bajo los bóxers y llegar hasta la entrepierna del castaño. El joven tembló, pero súbitamente, sus manos se posaron sobre las del rubio y las detuvieron con firmeza, antes de girarse para enfrentarlo. Ante la intensa mirada de los ojos azules, Joey inclinó la cabeza, avergonzado. Se sentía como si hubiera intentado seducirlo para evitar reproches, como si hubiera intentado emplear el sexo como excusa... Se sentía una basura.

- Kit, de verdad que siento mucho haberte preocupado. Es la última vez que llego tarde a casa, sin avisarte de algún modo dónde estoy y el por qué de mi retraso - murmuró - Sé que no lo merezco, pero nada me haría más feliz que me perdonaras, gatito.

De repente, los delgados dedos del castaño estaban recorriendo su rostro, enredándose en las revueltas hebras rubias de su cabello. Tocaban, palpaban, recorrían, pero no era como una caricia, sino más bien como un reconocimiento. Por la mente del rubio pasó la idea de un ciego buscando a tientas la seguridad que la persona que estaba frente a él se encontraba intacta. Pero, eso no tenía sentido... había visión, había luz en esos increíbles ojos azules. Entonces, ¿por qué esa actitud?

De repente y sin aviso, el chico de cabellos castaños se dejó caer de rodillas. Joey dejó escapar una exclamación en la que se mezclaban la sorpresa y el susto, una emoción que tornó rápidamente en asombro, al sentir una mano delgada que soltaba la hebilla de su cinturón. En segundos, su miembro estaba libre de la prisión de tela que suponían sus bóxers y los finos dedos del joven acariciaban la piel sensible, apenas rozándola con las yemas. Suave, lento... excitante.

El rubio no pudo evitar un jadeo cuando sintió el contacto de los tersos labios que continuaron el levísimo toque, un roce tan delicado y sutil que a veces parecía ser sólo el etéreo aliento entibiando su cuerpo y a veces se transformaba en un beso tenue en los breves instantes en los que las epidermis entraban en contacto. Joey se echó hacia atrás y sus nalgas chocaron con la mesa de la cocina.

- Kit... ¿qué haces? - susurró el rubio cuando los labios del joven se cerraron sobre la carne tensa - ¡Dios!... - sus manos aferraron el borde de madera y lo apretaron con fuerza en el mismo momento en que el otro joven introducía el miembro en su boca.

Los labios y la lengua del joven recorrían su virilidad con una torturante lentitud que estaba inflamando sus sentidos de una forma inimaginable. La excitación se acumulaba poco a poco en su interior de un modo casi doloroso, sus gemidos inundaban la pequeña estancia. ¿Dónde habría aprendido el castaño a hacer algo como eso? ¡Ah, sí! Él se lo había enseñado... sólo que era la primera vez que no tomaba la iniciativa y... ¡oh, cielos! Sí que el chico de los ojos azules era un buen aprendiz. Había superado a su maestro con creces. Esa deliberada languidez lo estaba volviendo loco e inútiles eran sus esfuerzos por que acelerara el ritmo.

- Kit... ¡Ah!... Yo... creo que... - Joey enterró las manos en el cabello castaño del joven, al sentirse cerca del éxtasis - ¡Cielos!... Creo que voy a... terminar - insistió, pero éste no se apartó y ¡cruel gatito! siguió moviéndose con la misma desesperante lentitud.

Sin poder contenerse más el rubio explotó, derramándose completamente en la boca del otro joven. Joey tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa para no caer, pues súbitamente sus piernas parecía haberse vuelto de gelatina y sus ojos color caramelo bajaron para encontrarse con unas azules pupilas completamente nubladas de pasión y deseo.

- Ven... - murmuró, tendiéndole las manos al joven.

El castaño se puso de pie y sus dedos regresaron al rostro de Joey, recorriéndolo como si se tratara de una obra de arte. El rubio elevó sus manos hasta enterrarlas en el cabello del otro joven y le obligaron a inclinar la cabeza para atrapar sus labios. El beso se fue haciendo más y más profundo, más intenso, más desesperado, hasta que Joey bajó una mano hasta el cinturón del chico de los ojos azules. Era su turno, su tiempo de actuar... Era el momento para que el maestro diera una nueva lección.

Con rapidez, sin interrumpir el juego seductor de labios y lengua, despojó al castaño de sus pantalones e interiores, haciendo lo mismo con los propios que a estas alturas estaban en sus tobillos. Sus dedos acariciaron retozonamente el miembro del otro joven, despertándolo completamente. Un gemido gutural escapó de su garganta y fue ahogado nuevamente por los labios de Joey. Éste buscó un punto de apoyo y, sin separarse de su boca, se sentó sobre la superficie de la mesa. El castaño no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarlo...

- Tómame... - rogó, con los ojos convertidos en dos charcos de oscuro caramelo, empañados por el deseo.

Ante la penetración, arqueó la espalda y se echó hacia atrás, aprovechando la estrechez de la cocina para apoyar las manos contra la pared. Enredó sus piernas en la cadera del otro joven, usando sus talones para empujarlo contra sí, instando a un ritmo más salvaje. El sudor corría libremente por sus cuerpos, los gemidos de ambos competían y se compenetraban, formando un coro glorioso que rivalizaba con los acordes épicos de la música que aún sonaba en el estéreo.

Un grito resonó en el pequeño espacio y el rubio sintió el peso del cuerpo delgado de su amante cuando éste cayó, agotado, sobre él. Acarició suavemente los húmedos cabellos que caían sobre la nuca del muchacho, derramándose sobre su vientre como una cascada de seda castaña, tan lacios, tan limpios, tan sedosos... ¿cómo podía pensar en alejarse siquiera por un minuto de él? ¿Cómo?

¿La respuesta que le daría a Bel? Negativa, por supuesto. Y no suponía un sacrificio para nada. Sacrificio sería estar lejos, sacrificio sería poner aunque fuera un kilómetro de distancia, sacrificio sería estar sin él...

Tarde por la noche, sintiendo la tibieza del joven de los ojos azules acurrucado contra él, amoldada su esbelta figura contra las curvas de su cuerpo en el lecho de dos plazas que ambos compartían, aquel que el anciano señor Motou les había obsequiado como al descuido, con la absurda excusa que no tenía dónde ponerlo, Joey llegó a una conclusión, sin necesidad de definiciones por parte de algún diccionario cibernético, sino valiéndose de su propia enciclopedia mental que, aunque solía acumular polvo de tanto desuso, sí existía.

Resumiendo, el amor, según Joey Wheeler, se compone de tres elementos y si éstos formaban parte de sus emociones, ¿para qué darle más vueltas al asunto?

Primer elemento: intimidad. Aquellos sentimientos que promueven el acercamiento, el vínculo y la conexión. ¿Los tenía? Sí.

Segundo elemento: pasión. Intenso deseo de unión con el otro. ¿Lo tenía? Por supuesto que sí.

Tercer elemento: compromiso. Decisión de estar con otra persona y responsabilidad por mantener esa relación. ¿La tenía? Definitivamente. Acababa de adquirirla.

Conclusión: era obvio, ¿no? Lástima que, como de costumbre, había tardado TANTO en admitirlo. Miró el fino rostro del joven que descansaba junto a él y sonrió, adormilado él también. No, no era para nada tarde. Al contrario, era justo el momento. Joey apartó un mechón de cabello y besó suavemente la frente de su compañero.

- ¿Sabes algo, gatito? - susurró muy bajito, para no despertarlo - Creo... que te amo - cerró los ojos, se acomodó bajo las sábanas y a los pocos segundos estaba profundamente dormido.

Fue una lástima. Si hubiera permanecido despierto unos instantes más, hubiera visto cómo unos párpados se agitaban, descubriendo unas brillantes pupilas azules encharcadas en lágrimas y quizás hasta hubiera podido oír una voz tenue, vacilante e insegura, que murmuró de modo casi inaudible:

- _Te amo, Joey._

Pero, aunque la hubiese oído, probablemente habría pensado que era sólo un sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

Había hecho un nuevo tiempo récord desde la Tienda de Juegos hasta la puerta del periódico. Joey entró por las hojas giratorias y se detuvo en el hall, echando un vistazo a los enormes espejos que decoraban la entrada. Tenía el cabello más en punta que el propio Yugi y la nariz completamente roja, gracias al encantador frente frío que se había instalado en Ciudad Domino desde hacía unos días. A decir verdad, parecía payaso de tiovivo abandonado.

El rubio hizo una mueca a su propio reflejo y enfiló derechito por el pasillo, esquivando reporteros, camarógrafos, copistas y hasta algún que otro pasante despistado. Estaba en el umbral de la puerta de Redacción cuando oyó un chistido que lo hizo voltearse.

- ¡Joey, ven un momento, por favor!

El rubio suspiró y entró a una de las salas de noticias.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó, con cortesía al quinteto de pseudoperiodistas de chismes que estaban reunidos allí

Ya se imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación: "¿Podrías traernos café?, ¿Podrías ir a buscar las fotografías de tal noticia?, ¿Podrías limpiar el escritorio?, ¿Podrías no hacer cualquier cosa importante que NECESITAS hacer para satisfacer una sarta de insignificantes caprichos que nosotros somos demasiado holgazanes para cumplir personalmente?"

- ¿Es cierto que fuiste al colegio con Seto Kaiba, Joey? - preguntó una mujer.

¡Genial! ¡Otra vez Kaiba! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente ver al empresario hasta en la sopa ahora también le preguntaban por él! En los últimos días parecía que no había otro tema de conversación, ni otra noticia que no estuviera relacionada con ese sujeto.

- Sí, en la preparatoria - admitió, de mala gana.

- ¿Y cómo es? ¿Podrías darnos tu opinión, como ex compañero? - inquirió el hombre que lo había hecho entrar - Verás, queremos hacer un artículo completo sobre él y nos encantaría contar con declaraciones de gente que lo haya conocido en persona. ¿Y quién mejor que tú, un duelista, un colega...?

¡Claro! Como nadie había obtenido la exclusiva con el "Gran Seto Kaiba", venían a molestar a cualquier individuo que había tenido la mala suerte de chocar con el tipo en algún momento de su vida... en este caso, el pobre infeliz de Joey Wheeler.

- ¡Claro! - el rubio esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa - Veamos... Es un ególatra arrogante y presuntuoso, que se cree el centro del mundo y al que le vale madres cualquier cosa que no sea él, su estúpida compañía o sus archimentados Dragones Blancos. Es un resentido que no soporta que alguien le haya quitado el título de Campeón, que no ayudaría a alguien ni que le fuese la vida en ello y que piensa que la palabra "amistad" es el peor concepto del mundo. No cree en la magia, el destino, o alguna otra cosa que vaya más allá de su estricto y aburrido mundo que, por cierto, no se extiende más de dos milímetros más allá de sus narices. Tiene tantos sentimientos como un bloque de hielo, ni pizca de sentido del humor y menos imaginación que una planta seca... - se detuvo un momento para tomar aire - Fuera de eso, es un gran duelista, un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra y quiere mucho a su hermano Mokuba. ¿Algo más? - pregunto, con expresión inocente.

Ante el silencio reinante, Joey volvió a sonreír, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala, antes que los cinco reporteros reaccionaran lo suficiente como para parpadear y recordaran cerrar la boca después de semejante discurso. El joven siguió su camino, meneando la rubia cabeza. ¡Kaiba, Kaiba, y más Kaiba! Desde reportajes gráficos menos creíbles que discurso de político, hasta repasos de su biografía tan bien ambientados como una palmera en Alaska, pasando por un par de entrevistas telefónicas y otro par _on-line_ El caso era que el ricachón lo tenía completamente harto ¡y eso que ni siquiera lo había visto personalmente todavía!

Por suerte, por el bien de la salud mental de su pareja y, ya que estaba, de la suya propia, todo eso tenía vedada la entrada en su casa. Es que después del ataque de pánico que había sufrido el chico luego de ver el incendio por televisión, Joey había creado una burbuja protectora a su alrededor, evitándole el contacto con cualquier cosa que pudiera volver a afectarle. Nada de periódicos, ni de revistas, y ya ni siquiera miraba los noticiarios por la tele.

Y no le importaba que le dijeran que eso no era saludable, ni lógico, ni correcto. ¡Si era necesario permanecería aislado del mundo informativo para siempre! Al fin y al cabo, si lo único que había era guerras, asesinatos, política y chimentos sobre estrellas de cine... como que no perdería gran cosa, ¿no? Todo fuera por su gatito... y ahí iba de nuevo la ignorada hasta ahora veta sobreprotectora de Joey Wheeler.

¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tenía que hablar inmediatamente con Bel!

Retornó a su acostumbrado zigzag por entre los pasillos atestados de gente apurada, enloquecida y con un humor de perros (si quieren ver caos, entren a un periódico en hora pico de recepción de noticias... es decir, en cualquier momento de las veinticuatro horas que tiene un día). Por fin encontró a Bel en uno de los cuartos oscuros, examinando con una lupa una pila de fotografías que acababa de tirar la reveladora automática. El hombre levantó la cabeza cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, pero volvió a lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio quién era el que entraba.

- _Hellow, boy_...

Joey cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ésta. Se sentía como cristiano antes de entrar al Coliseo romano, y en este caso, el fotógrafo era el león dispuesto a comérselo. ¡Bien! Hasta ahora lo habían tratado de muchas cosas, pero nunca de cobarde, así que...

- Bel, tengo algo que decirte.

- Dime...

- Es sobre tu propuesta... - Joey tragó saliva cuando los claros ojos del fotógrafo se clavaron en los suyos, pero respiró hondo - Lo siento, pero...

- No vendrás conmigo, ya lo sé - lo interrumpió Bel, con tranquilidad - Cierra la boca, Joey-_boy_, que por muy bonita que sea, hace que te veas tonto. Ahora siéntate y explícame por qué. Creí que era tu sueño...

- Era mi sueño... ahora sería mi pesadilla - murmuró el rubio cuando se sentó junto al hombre.

- Ahórrame la poesía, chico, que no te queda - Bel se echó hacia atrás en su silla y literalmente lo taladró con sus ojos - ¡Bien! Tienes veinte segundos para darme una explicación lógica a tu rechazo, antes que te caiga a patadas en tu lindo traserito por semejante burrada. Cuando me fui a Australia, casi brincabas en un pie ante la perspectiva de acompañarme... ¿y ahora? ¡No me vas a decir que es por ese estúpido Torneo!

- No.

- ¿Entonces? - dos puñales verdes estaban casi clavados en los charcos caramelo de Joey.

- Cuando te fuiste a Australia, yo estaba solo. Y ahora... ya no lo estoy. Ahora hay alguien que depende de mí, ahora hay alguien que me necesita y a quien yo necesito, ahora existe alguien de quien no puedo separarme. Tres meses me parecerían una eternidad si no estoy a su lado. Lloraría todas las noches y durante el día me lamentaría a gritos por ser tan estúpido como para haberme alejado. ¡No voy a dejarlo! ¡No podría! ¡Ni por todos los monos de África, ni por el mejor puesto como fotógrafo, ni siquiera por un premio Pulitzer! ¡Y nada de lo que digas o hagas, puede convencerme de lo contrario! - se estaba acalorando.

Bel arqueó una ceja y de pronto empezó a reír a carcajadas. Joey frunció el ceño, entre desconcertado y molesto.

- ¡_Good boy_! Así se habla, chico.

- ¿Eh? - el rostro del rubio era todo un poema a la incredulidad - ¿Acaso no estás molesto?

- Mira, Joey-_boy_, el mundillo del periodismo de aventura es únicamente para lobos solitarios. Y tú no lo eres, ya no... O quizás nunca lo fuiste. Todo el _glamour_, la adrenalina y la supuesta emoción que obtienes de esta profesión tiene un precio muy alto: la soledad. Vas de un lado a otro, como una piedra que nunca cría musgo y al final te encuentras con que has vivido tanto y tan rápido que no has sentido nada, que todo se disuelve como polvo y llegas a cierta edad... - la voz del fotógrafo se extinguió - Créeme que te envidio, chico.

- ¿Acaso tú...?

- Es historia antigua, chico. Un desengaño, una decepción amorosa y creí que podía reemplazar el calor de una familia por el vértigo de la aventura. Funcionó, pero llega un momento en que el corazón se anquilosa por tanto desuso y cuando quieres volver a sentir... ya es tarde. Te acostumbraste a la soledad.

- Bel...

- Si dices algo o te echas a llorar, juro que te patearé el trasero. Ahora dime quién es. ¿No me vas a decir que regresó la rubia... cómo se llamaba... May? ¿O es otra chica?

- Este... - los calores se le estaban subiendo a Joey, pero esta vez de vergüenza - No... no es una chica.

- ¡Oh! ¡Así que era cierto! ¿Acaso vas a dejarme por cierta belleza de ojos azules? - el hombre empezó a reír a todo pulmón. Joey entornó los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta que sólo estaba bromeando.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

- Esto es un periódico, Joey-_boy_. Aquí los chismes vuelan y, por lo que he oído, ese chico es todo un paquetazo - Bel se inclinó y miró al rubio con una fijeza casi quemante - ¿Lo amas?

- Sí - afirmó Joey con convicción.

- ¡Bien! Entonces, quédate con él. Pero te lo advierto: si me entero que lo echas a perder por alguna de tus trastadas, vendré desde el lugar donde sea que esté y te moleré a golpes - amenazó, y el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos como platos antes de asentir fervorosamente con la cabeza - El amor es algo precioso, que debe guardarse como la más frágil y valiosa de las joyas, ¿entendido?

- Eh... sí. Pero, ¿sabes algo, Bel? La poesía tampoco te queda muy bien a ti, que digamos...

* * *

- Joey, Don Giuseppe dijo que vayas a la oficina apenas llegues.

El rubio sacó la cabeza de su casillero e intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con el joven de los ojos azules, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros. Intrigado, Joey dejó la corbata que estaba a punto de atarse al cuello y sólo con la camisa y el pantalón del uniforme, se dirigió al lugar indicado, sintiendo los ojos de sus compañeros clavados en su persona acompañados de un sonoro cuchicheo en el que se mezclaban las especulaciones y la sana curiosidad.

- Permiso... - Joey abrió la puerta de la diminuta oficina, un lugar muy poco usado como tal ya que todos los asuntos de importancia en ese restaurante se trataban en la cocina - Cassie me dijo que me buscaba, Don Giuseppe... - se interrumpió, al notar que el hombre no estaba solo.

- Cierra la puerta, Joseph. Y siéntate, por favor - pidió Marco.

El hijo mayor del dueño estaba sentado al escritorio, con una expresión seria y circunspecta en su joven rostro. Su padre y su madre permanecían de pie tras él y el trío casi parecía un tribunal a punto de dictar sentencia. Preguntándose qué delito habría cometido, el rubio obedeció con actitud de reo arrepentido... por las dudas, nada más, ya que no recordaba ninguna falta demasiado grave en su haber.

- Joseph, no sé si recuerdas, pero hace unos meses mi padre y yo te comentamos que el restaurante corría riesgo de cierre si no ganábamos la licitación sobre la cadena de fiestas - empezó el hombre y el rubio asintió - Si no me equivoco, fue el día que estallaron las dicroicas por sobretensión.

¡Oh, claro que se acordaba! Ni aunque viviera mil años metido en un Artículo del Milenio podría olvidar ese día... aunque no era precisamente por el estallido de las luces. ¿Eran ideas suyas o las mejillas se le estaban empezando a calentar? Si era así, pronto luciría un "adorable" rubor en ellas.

- Ese día, yo había traído un presupuesto que nos habían rechazado para mostrárselo a mi padre, por si a él se le ocurría alguna idea. Cuando pasó lo de las luces, mamá gritó y todos corrimos a ver qué pasaba. Yo dejé la portátil abierta, sobre el mostrador... - continuó Marco. Joey asintió una vez más, sin prestar atención al escalofrío que empezaba a subir por su columna vertebral - Cuando regresamos a la cocina, Kit estaba escribiendo algo en la computadora, ¿recuerdas? Le hablamos, entró en crisis y salió corriendo. Tú lo seguiste...

Sí, lo siguió, lo encontró en el callejón y... lo besó. Por primera vez. ¡Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde aquel día! ¿Quién iba a imaginar que su relación iba a llegar a ser tan profunda, tan hermosa, tan especial?

- Mamá empezó a regañarme por haberlo asustado, y ya sabes cómo se pone, así que, en ese momento, no le presté atención a la computadora. Simplemente la cerré y me fui. Pero cuando volví a mi casa y la revisé, me di cuenta que el chico había modificado el presupuesto.

- Marco, lo siento muchísimo... pero sabes que Kit no es normal - tartamudeó Joey - Quiero decir... tiene lapsus de autismo, a veces se asusta de las cosas más impensadas y otras reacciona de una forma que ni siquiera yo entiendo. Su mente no funciona como la nuestra. Perdónalo, por favor. Si arruinó algo, seguro que lo hizo sin querer. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera supiera qué estaba haciendo...

- Espera un momento, _ragazzo_ - interrumpió Don Giuseppe - Deja que Marco termine de hablar.

El hijo del dueño se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, para dejar descansar la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Joey tragó saliva, muy nervioso. ¿Acaso iban a despedir al otro joven por ese error? Porque si era así, él también se iba ¡y sin discusión!

- A los pocos días, me reuní con nuestro contable. Yo no había borrado el archivo, no sé por qué, y, de casualidad, él vio el proyecto modificado en mi computadora. Sin que yo lo supiera, se lo llevó para estudiarlo y hace dos días me llamó para felicitarme y preguntarme, irónicamente, si pensábamos despedirlo y contratar a alguien más en su lugar...

¡Bien! Si la vida real fuera como las caricaturas, a estas alturas ya hubiera habido un montón de signitos de interrogación en torno a la cabeza de Joey. Era común que fuera medio lento para comprender las cosas, ¡pero esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya! No entendía ab-so-lu-ta-men-te nada.

- Joseph, ganamos la licitación. Según nuestro contable, el proyecto es original, innovador y va a dejar un margen de ganancias extraordinario... El restaurante está salvado...

- Gracias a él... - murmuró Donna Marina, hablando por primera vez.

- ¿Eh? - los ojos color caramelo de Joey parecían platos en su rostro asustado.

- Sólo un genio de las finanzas pudo haber elaborado algo así. Los ajustes hechos al presupuesto son perfectos ¡y lo hizo en menos de diez minutos! - un silencio asombrado se extendió por el diminuto despacho, hasta que Marco volvió a hablar - ¿Joseph, quién es Kit, en realidad?

Buena pregunta: ¿quién era el joven de los ojos azules? Un vagabundo. Un sujeto que había vivido en la calle hasta que él lo encontró acurrucado entre la basura y al que, movido por un espíritu compasivo, llevó a su casa. Un chico al que algún trauma había privado de la capacidad de hablar, que solía perderse en su propio mundo durante horas y horas, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle su propio nombre, bien porque no podía, bien porque no lo recordaba, bien porque ni siquiera tenía uno.

- _Ragazzo_, si ese chico pudo hacer algo así, es un desperdicio que esté lavando platos - empezó Don Giusseppe - Cuando Yun se fue y tú me dijiste que conocías a alguien que podía reemplazarlo, siempre y cuando no necesitara identificación, seguro o cosa parecida, acepté creyendo que podía confiar en ti. Ahora no sé qué pensar.

_- _¿Le fallamos en algún momento, señor? - preguntó el rubio, con el rostro bajo - Yo le expliqué que Kit es una persona que tiene limitaciones, pero ha mejorado mucho en los últimos meses. Y eso nunca le ha impedido trabajar.

- Joseph, no te estamos reprochando nada - intervino el hijo del dueño - Sólo queremos entender cómo un chico tan... especial puede hacer algo así - había cambiado "retrasado" por "especial" porque estaba seguro que el rubio le caería a golpes si ofendía al otro chico... claro, después de haberlo desenterrado, porque primero su madre hubiera cometido filicidio por esa mismita razón.

- ¡No lo sé! - estalló Joey - ¡Cuando yo lo conocí, apenas reaccionaba! ¡No pudo decirme ni cómo se llamaba! "Kit" ni siquiera es su verdadero nombre, es un apodo que nosotros le pusimos. No puede hablar, no le he visto nunca un libro en las manos, actúa como si nunca hubiera tocado un lápiz en toda su vida. Cuando se le pregunta, sólo sacude la cabeza o se queda mirándote con expresión aturdida... ¿Cómo quieres que sepa dónde aprendió a usar una computadora o de dónde sacó esos conocimientos contables? Puede que ni él mismo lo recuerde... - ¡diablos! ¿Por qué se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas? ¿Acaso era porque le estaban recordando la vulnerable situación del chico de los ojos azules?

- ¡_Basta_! - exclamó de pronto Donna Marina - ¡En lugar de felicitarlo, parece que estamos juzgando a la pobre criatura! - cuando su hijo abrió la boca, la redondeada mujercita le apuntó con un dedo acusador - ¡A ti no tiene por qué importarte quién es ese niño, de modo que te callas y guardas las preguntas para cuando quieras averiguar dónde estuvo tu hija cuando regresa tarde! - el joven enmudeció demostrando una gran sabiduría ante la ira materna - Ahora, deja en paz a Joey y dáselo de una buena vez...

Silencio mortal en el escritorio, hasta que Marco optó por sonreír en forma de disculpa hacia el completamente anonadado rubio, quien a estas alturas se preguntaba en qué extraño universo paralelo había caído. ¡Si empezaban a aparecer nubes oscuras, bichos raros y duelistas locos, era seguro que estaba en otro estúpido Juego de las Sombras! Era la única explicación posible porque, francamente, cada vez entendía menos. ¿Era él quien hacía unos días había pensado que su vida era aburrida en comparación con la de Bel? ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

- Joseph...

El rubio levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta que le hablaban. Parpadeó cuando vio que Marco le tendía un sobre blanco y estiró una mano para tomarlo casi en forma automática. Un gesto del hombre le instó a abrirlo. Dentro había una reservación para dos personas en un restaurante de lujo, un cheque y... ¿una reserva en una suite de un hotel de cuatro estrellas?

- Es nuestra muestra de agradecimiento, _ragazzo_ - explicó Don Giusseppe y Joey vio sonreír a su gruñón jefe por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

- Esa criatura ha salvado el restaurante, nos ha salvado a todos - añadió Donna Marina, acariciando la rubia cabeza de Joey como si fuera un niño - Y fue gracias a ti, por habérnoslo traído a nosotros. No nos alcanzaría la vida para agradecérselos, cariño.

- No sabíamos qué hacer, así que se nos ocurrió que el mejor obsequio para Kit es una noche para ustedes dos solos. Tienen una buena cena, van a bailar en algún club de moda... Y la utilidad que le quieras dar a la suite corre por tu cuenta, Joseph - continuó Marco con una sonrisa pícara y, para variar, al rubio se le subieron los colores a la cara.

- Pe... pero... ¿Ustedes lo sabían? - tartamudeó Joey, asombradísimo.

Los otros tres se echaron a reír ¡El rubio se veía tan adorable cuando ponía cara de nene de cinco años, que no se da cuenta que, teniendo la nariz embadurnada de crema, su madre va a descubrir quién se comió el pastel!

* * *

- Tea, ¿crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que me devuelvas a Kit en el transcurso de este siglo? Porque la reserva en el restaurante es para dentro de una hora y...

Joey detuvo la frase a la mitad cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una indignada muchacha salió con los brazos en jarra, seguida por el pequeño campeón de duelos que estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz de su puntiagudo cabello, después de haber ayudado al joven de los ojos azules a vestirse.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡El Señor Impuntualidad no puede esperar ni quince minutos a que su cita esté bien arreglado! - protestó Tea y, acto seguido, estudió con ojo crítico a su rubio amigo - ¡Bien! Hasta lograste peinarte... o algo así. Ven aquí, tienes el cuello de la camisa mal acomodado.

Joey bufó mientras su amiga deslizaba las manos sobre el cuello de su camisa rojo oscuro. Finalmente satisfecha, la chica le sacudió los hombros de su saco color arena y echó una mirada a los pantalones negros bien planchados. El rubio sonrió y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, para mostrarle su atuendo.

- ¿Aprobado?

- Te ves casi guapo - rió Tea - La verdad es que, entre Tristán y tú, tienen buen gusto para escoger ropa.

Joey chocó palmas con el moreno mientras intercambiaban una mirada cómplice. La verdad era que ambos habían acudido a la pareja de Cassie, uno de los camareros del restaurante, que casualmente era un reputado diseñador en ciernes y el rubio se había puesto completamente en sus manos para que le escogiera un traje adecuado. Si fuera por ellos dos, seguramente hubiera terminado combinando una camisa amarillo patito con un traje violeta o algo semejante. Por suerte, el modisto sabía lo que hacía.

- ¿Y bien? - Joey espiaba sobre el hombro de Tea, hacia el interior de la habitación de Yugi.

Tea asintió y miró al enano quien, un poquito menos colorado, hizo una señal con la mano. El chico de los ojos azules apareció en el marco de la puerta con expresión titubeante y Joey estuvo a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal al verlo. Es más, se llevó una mano a la nariz, completamente convencido que moriría desangrado, pero no... Falsa alarma. Miró al chico de arriba abajo por varios minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban, como esperando un veredicto.

- Te ves muy bien - dijo finalmente y el castaño sonrió con suavidad - De hecho, luces... encantador.

Tea y Yugi habían hecho un excelente trabajo eligiendo la ropa para él. El joven llevaba un sencillo pero elegante traje negro de dos piezas, combinado con una camisa de seda azul rey que hacía resaltar aún más el vibrante color de sus ojos. El largo y sedoso cabello castaño caía como una cascada, sirviendo de marco a su fino rostro.

- No pude convencerlo de que se dejara recoger el cabello - protestó Tea, mostrando la liguilla que sostenía entre sus dedos - Y con esa costumbre que tiene de inclinar la cabeza, no se le va a ver bien el rostro.

- A mí me gusta así - dijo Joey y le acomodó suavemente un mechón del cabello castaño tras una oreja.

- ¡Joey, ya llegó el taxi! - gritó Solomon Motou desde el piso inferior de la Tienda de Juegos. Los cinco jóvenes bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras - Bien, tortolitos. Pásenlo bien esta noche, y ni se les ocurra asomar la nariz por aquí hasta el lunes por la mañana, ¿eh?

- Disfruten el fin de semana - añadió Yugi.

- Después voy a querer detalles, Joey - intervino Tristán y Tea rodó los ojos, al imaginar el tipo de "detalles" a los que se refería el moreno, pero prefirió obviar sus comentarios.

- ¡Nos vemos!

Más de cuatro horas después, un rubio con la térmica a punto de saltar, había decidido que para la próxima vez que se le ocurriera salir, iba a hacer que su cita se ocultara tras una capa larga y negra, tipo villano de La Guerra de las Galaxias. ¿Causa? La infinita cantidad de miradas que había atraído el castaño en el restaurante y que ahora se multiplicaban por mil en el club donde ambos se encontraban. ¡Y todo gracias a esa ropa que lo hacía lucir tan... endemoniadamente sexy! ¡Está bien! Lo admitía. Le encantaba cómo se veía su gatito... el problema era que quería ser el único que lo mirara, cosa un poco difícil pues, como indicaba la definición, un lugar "público" era... para todos.

Joey emitió un bufido hacia el trío de cuarentones de aspecto libidinoso que ocupaban la mesa contigua. Es la gran desventaja de andar siempre con las orejas puestas: hacía veinte minutos que los oía hacer comentarios lascivos sobre su pareja y él estaba a punto de estallar. Sus ojos amelados se clavaron furiosos en los hombres, pero quedó paralizado cuando uno de ellos lo miró de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo y, a continuación, le guiñó un ojo con expresión lujuriosa. ¡Ah, bueno! Eso ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

Completamente harto, el rubio dejó a un lado su copa y se levantó, para luego tenderle una mano al castaño que, entretenido como estaba mirando a quienes bailaban en la pista, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Los ojos azules parpadearon ante el gesto de Joey y luego se elevaron hacia su rostro con expresión interrogante.

- Ven, vamos a bailar. Necesito relajarme un poco y creo que también a ti te gustará.

Dócilmente, el joven tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y se dejó conducir a la pista. Allí, el rubio empezó a moverse lentamente, para mostrarle cómo hacerlo y, cuando éste lo siguió, aunque un poco tenso, sonrió y lo acercó más a él.

- Sólo déjate llevar. Cierra los ojos y deja que la música te guíe.

De pronto, las luces se atenuaron y el ritmo de la música cambió a uno más lento y, de alguna forma, más íntimo. Una vieja pero preciosa canción empezó a sonar, primero suave y luego fue aumentando paulatinamente el volumen.

_If I had to live muy life without you near me_

_The days would all be empty_

_The nights would seem so long_

Joey parpadeó ante la letra. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante la idea de ya no estar juntos y comprendió que una vida así no merecería ser vivida. Con suavidad, rodeó la esbelta cintura del otro joven con uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, para empezar a moverse lenta y sensualmente, siguiendo los dulces acordes de la melodía.

_With you I see forever oh so cleary_

_I might have been in love befoe_

_But I never felt this strong_

Ni May Valentine, ni sus amigos, ni sus duelos. Nada, absolutamente nada podía hacerlo sentir tan feliz como el calor de ese delgado cuerpo tan cercano al suyo, como el tacto de la suave piel bajo sus dedos, como la posibilidad de ahogar su mirada en esos increíbles mares azules.

_Our dreams are young_

_And we both know they'll take us_

_Where we want to go_

Joey estrechó el abrazo. Sus caderas golpearon las del otro joven y éste emitió un suave suspiro. El cuerpo del castaño se amoldaba al suyo como si ambos hubieran sido esculpidos en un mismo trozo de carne y el dulce aroma que exhalaba empezaba a intoxicarlo como siempre. El rubio deslizó un brazo por la espalda de su compañero quien apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

_Hold me now_

_Touch me now_

_I dont't want to live without you_

Sus rostros casi se tocaban. El sonrojo en el rostro del castaño y sus labios entreabiertos fueron demasiada tentación. El beso fue intenso, más de lo que Joey se lo esperaba. Bajo su boca, los cálidos labios del castaño se separaron, dándole permiso para introducir su lengua y profundizar el beso. Sus caderas se rozaban y el calor de sus cuerpos parecía incrementarse a cada segundo.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought know by now how much I love_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

El rubio quiso separarse un poco, pero las delgadas manos del joven de los ojos azules se lo impidieron, tomando su rostro con fuerza. El mundo alrededor de ambos estaba envuelto en una burbuja de espesa neblina dorada que los aislaba de los demás y que, paradójicamente, los volvía tan sensitivos el uno hacia el otro que cada roce era casi doloroso.

_Nothing gonna change my love for you_

_You ought know how much I love_

_The world may change my whole life through_

_But nothing gonna change my love for you_

La canción llegó a su fin y con ella la magia que parecía haberse instalado sobre ellos, volviéndolos a la realidad del club nocturno. Sin embargo el beso continuaba, enviando pequeñas corrientes de placer por sus cuerpos, hasta que la inoportuna necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse.

- Nada cambiará mi amor por ti - susurró Joey al oído del otro joven. Ignoraba si éste había entendido la letra de la canción, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de expresar en viva voz sus sentimientos.

- ¡Ey, chico! ¡No acapares esa belleza para ti solo! - exclamó de pronto alguien detrás de ellos.

Joey levantó la cabeza y vio, por sobre el hombro de su compañero, al propietario de la voz ronca que acababa de hacer estallar su burbuja de felicidad. Era un tipo de unos cuarenta y tantos, vestido de una forma que hacía evocar inmediatamente a un gigoló fracasado y entrado en años, con una chillona camisa desabrochada que dejaba ver una gran cantidad de cadenas de oro sobre su velludo pecho. Sonreía en una forma desagradable y sus ojos oscuros recorrían el cuerpo del castaño sin mínimo de recato.

- Esfúmate, anciano - escupió Joey, apretando inconscientemente con más fuerza la cintura del otro joven hasta hacerle emitir un leve quejido de protesta - Perdón.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Vamos! Préstamelo un ratito - rió el tipo y extendió una mano para tocar el rostro del joven de los ojos azules.

Con un rápido gesto, Joey detuvo la mano impertinente y se colocó frente al otro chico, en un gesto claramente protector. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, las manos empuñadas y sus ojos lanzaban verdaderos relámpagos dorados de indignación y furia. Su actitud en general decía: "lo tocas y te mato"

- ¡Oh! El cachorrito tiene dientes - se burló el sujeto.

Fue sólo escuchar el apelativo de reminiscencias caninas que le traían recuerdos no del todo gratos y Joey se encrespó al máximo. Apretó su puño, dispuesto a obsequiar al tipejo con un buen derechazo, pero un ligero tirón en su brazo y la mirada de temerosa súplica que le dirigieron las pupilas azules, lo aplacó inmediatamente. Lo último que quería era involucrar a su gatito en una pelea.

- Larguémonos de aquí.

Los dos jóvenes recogieron sus abrigos, sin prestar atención a la mueca divertida del hombre y salieron al aire frío de la noche. Una vez en la vereda, Joey tomó una mano del castaño para caminar juntos, mientras buscaba con la mirada un taxi que los llevara al hotel. Llegaron a la esquina, pero antes de girar por ella el rubio dudó, buscando orientarse en esa parte de la ciudad que no conocía bien.

Era un callejón bastante oscuro y hasta siniestro, pero tenía la ventaja de desembocar en una de las avenidas principales. Sí, hasta podía ver el edificio de Kaiba Corp con su iluminado logo al final de la estrecha vía. Valía la pena. Dio un leve jalón al brazo del otro chico, pero se giró al oír una risa que le hizo correr un frío por la espalda.

- ¿Pensaste que te ibas a escapar tan fácil?

Era el mismo desagradable sujeto que había visto en el club, sólo que ahora estaba acompañado por un par de gorilas con todo el aspecto de guardaespaldas. ¡Oh, oh! Se había equivocado. El tipo no era un gigoló venido a menos, sino que tenía más pinta de jefesucho de la mafia que de otra cosa.

- No me gustan los problemas, viejo - gruñó Joey, intentando ocultar al castaño tras su espalda... cosa un poco difícil ya que éste medía como diez centímetros más que él - Déjanos en paz.

Uno de los guardaespaldas rió y dio un paso hacia ellos, pero el rubio se le adelantó. El derechazo que se había estado guardando desde el club hizo blanco directo en la nariz del gorila, que cayó pesadamente al piso. Su nariz sangraba. Joey sacudió la mano y se llevó los nudillos adoloridos a la boca.

- Vas a pagar por esto, mocoso.

El tipo se levantó del piso y, junto con su compañero, se acercaron a Joey con intenciones... bueno, de esas intenciones que dejan en claro que el héroe de la historia la va a pasar mal en pocos minutos. El rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás y preparó los puños; acababa de recordar que, pese a su sentencia previa, sí le gustaban los problemas. El castaño retrocedió con él o, mejor dicho, se vio obligado a hacerlo, so pena de ser pisado por su rubio compañero.

El rubio quiso atacar, pero recibió un fuerte puño en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo. Una patada, cortesía del tipo que había golpeado primero, iba directo a su rostro, pero logró cubrirse con los brazos. ¡Maldita sea! Es el inconveniente de ser malo en matemáticas. Joey se tenía mucha confianza pero... dos es más que uno, aquí y en la China. Un gemido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

- Tú vienes conmigo, dulzura - el jefe había atrapado al castaño por la cintura y lo arrastraba por el callejón.

- ¡Suéltalo! - gritó el rubio, al ver cómo el chico de los ojos azules se debatía tratando de zafarse. Era imposible, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo y el sujeto sabía cómo sujetarlo.

Una lluvia de golpes y patadas caían sobre Joey, que se encogió ante el desparejo ataque de los dos gorilas. Un montón de palabrotas acudió a su mente mientras protegía con brazos y piernas otras partes más vulnerables de su anatomía. Se juró que a la próxima vez que el tarado de Tristán le sugiriera un club para ir a bailar, él se aseguraría que fuera del tipo "cero pervertidos".

Se incorporó trabajosamente cuando los matones dejaron de patearlo por unos segundos, seguramente para tomar aliento los muy desgraciados. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada al otro chico. El degenerado mayor lo había alejado de la pelea aunque éste se revolvía furiosamente.

- ¡Maldito hijo de... ¡ - gritó Joey. Intentó levantarse, pero los gorilas lo detuvieron.

El sujeto estrelló violentamente el delgado cuerpo del chico de los ojos azules contra la pared del callejón, sujetándole ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar besarlo.

- ¡Kit! - aulló Joey, revolviéndose. Los dos sujetos se veían en figurillas para sujetarlo, hasta que un nuevo golpe en el estómago le hizo sentir el amargo gusto de la bilis en su boca.

- Así que te llamas Kit...- el hombre deslizó lascivamente la lengua por la mejilla del castaño - Hmmm, tienes buen sabor. Voy a probarte todito, todito.

- ¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz!

- ¡Pero qué egoísta eres! ¿Qué mal puede hacer una probadita a este delicioso bombón? - rió el tipo y soltó la barbilla del joven. La cabeza de éste cayó hacia delante. - Después voy a devolvértelo, no te preocupes.

Los dos gorilas rieron junto con su jefe, sus ojos brillantes de lascivia mientras seguían sujetando al rubio para evitar que se le fuera encima. El sujeto bajó la cabeza para lamer y mordisquear el cuello del castaño. Su mano libre se posó en el cuello de la camisa y con un solo jalón rompió todos los botones. La tela se abrió.

- ¡Vaya, rubio! Ahora veo por qué no querías compartir - observó el torso desnudo que tenía ante sí y se pasó la lengua por los labios con obscena complacencia - Voy a darte la montada de tu vida, cariño.

- ¡Kit! - volvió a gritar Joey.

La súbita inmovilidad del joven estaba asustándolo. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente laxo y colgaba casi inerte de la mano que entrampaba sus frágiles muñecas contra la mugrienta pared del callejón. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, con el largo cabello caído sobre su rostro, pero Joey alcanzó a ver sus ojos azules desenfocados y opacos.

- ¿Ves, rubio? Tu noviecito ya lo aceptó - le susurró uno de los guardaespaldas - Ni gritó, ni se resistió. Hasta creo que le está gustando

- Tal vez disfrute tener un hombre de verdad entre las piernas en lugar de este alfeñique - añadió el otro.

- ¡Idiotas! ¡Él no es normal! ¡No puede hablar, no puede gritar! ¡Déjalo en paz, maldito malnacido! ¡Estás abusando de una persona indefensa! - gritó Joey, apelando inconscientemente a una chispa de humanidad que pudiera tener ese depravado.

- Hagan callar a ese perro. Me está molestando con sus gritos - abrió su cinturón con su mano, sin dejar de contemplar a su presa atrapada - ¿Así que no puedes hablar, dulzura? No importa. Yo voy a hacerte gemir hasta que aprendas.

- ¡Kit, defiéndete! - gritó Joey, al ver que el tipo llevaba su mano hacia la entrepierna del castaño. Uno de los gorilas le quiso tapar la boca pero él le hundió los dientes en la carne. Le quedó un sabor horrible, pero valió la pena - ¡Por favor, reacciona! - sollozó, con un terrible sentimiento de impotencia.

¡Oh sí! Sí reaccionó.

Como si hubiera oído sus palabras, el castaño levantó ligeramente la cabeza y sus ojos azules relampaguearon a través de la cortina de sus cabellos. El joven curvó el labio superior y emitió un sonido sibilante, un siseo agudo... del mismo modo que lo hubiera hecho una serpiente. El hombre retrocedió, azorado al ver el destello helado en las brillantes pupilas.

Joey parpadeó. En sólo un segundo, la rodilla derecha del joven se había incrustado con mortífera precisión en la entrepierna del sujeto y al segundo siguiente, lo tenía de rodillas en el suelo, con el brazo doblado contra la espalda. El tipo aulló, sin poder zafarse de la llave paralizadora, pero el joven siguió apretando hasta que se oyó un chasquido hueco y húmedo cuando la articulación del hombro se dislocó. Sólo entonces, el castaño lo soltó, para girarse lentamente.

Cuando vio al rubio en el suelo, sujeto por los dos gorilas, entornó los ojos y volvió a sisear. Uno de los matones se le fue encima a toda velocidad. Grave error. El joven bloqueó el golpe dirigido a su rostro con el brazo izquierdo y giró sobre sí mismo para estrellarle el codo de ese mismo brazo en la nariz. El hombre gritó y se llevó las manos a las fosas nasales sangrantes, cegado por el dolor y las lágrimas.

Ya cansado de ser espectador pasivo en ese espectáculo, Joey aprovechó que el tipo que lo sujetaba se había quedado pasmado al ver la facilidad con que se habían deshecho de su compañero y le dio un feroz codazo en el estómago. Un aullido fue su recompensa, pero éste parecía más inteligente, pues apenas pudo enderezarse, jaló a su colega y entre los dos levantaron a su jefe para poner inmediatamente pies en polvorosa. La verdad, lo único que faltó fue que dejaran una nubecita de humo blanco, tipo villano que pierde una pelea en alguna caricatura yanqui.

Joey los vio pasar a su lado antes de dejarse caer, con una mano apoyada en su adolorido torso, como intentando calmar el malestar con su propio tacto. No sentía sabor a sangre en la boca, lo que en principio descartaba que tuviera algo fracturado. ¡Nah! parecía que no iba a morir en algún futuro cercano, al menos no por los golpes porque de la sorpresa... bueno, eso era otra cosa. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el otro joven. Estaba de pie, a poca distancia de él, pero no parecía ser el mismo chico dulce y tímido que él conocía. Los ojos azules brillaban como joyas, pero con un resplandor diferente. Seguían tan hermosos como siempre pero al igual que su rostro eran duros, inorgánicos, fríos. Poseían la belleza de un diamante, pero carecían de la belleza de un capullo. El primer pensamiento de Joey fue "no quisiera tenerlo de enemigo".

- Kit... - musitó Joey.

Los fríos ojos azules miraron a Joey con expresión impasible, como si no lo reconociera. Su mirada estaba dirigida a la salida del callejón que se abría a la amplia avenida. El rubio intentó levantarse, pero una puntada en su costado le convenció que era mala idea, así que sólo pudo observar los pasos firmes y decididos del castaño que pasó junto a él como si no existiera.

De repente, un soplo de viento frío hizo volar unos papeles y el joven levantó el rostro hacia los altos edificios que se alcanzaban a ver más allá de las altas paredes del callejón. Inmediatamente quedó rígido y empezó a temblar violentamente, antes de derrumbarse en el suelo del callejón como si fuera una marioneta a la que, de repente, le cortasen los hilos.

Presintiendo otro ataque de pánico, Joey se olvidó del dolor de sus costillas y gateó hasta donde estaba el joven, hecho un ovillo tembloroso y sollozante.

- Shhh. Tranquilo, Kit. No pasa nada... - le susurró, tomándolo entre sus brazos - Fuiste muy valiente, gatito. Gracias.

Un sollozo fue la respuesta. Nunca lo había oído llorar de una manera tan desesperada e intensa, como si estuviera ahogándose en las lágrimas que Joey sentía resbalar por su cuello, el lugar donde el chico había escondido el rostro, mientras sus temblorosas manos se aferraban al cuerpo del rubio como si fuera la única tabla de salvación en un océano de temor y locura.

- ¡Ugh! Kit, me estás... No importa - Joey besó la frente del joven, cubierta de sudor frío y empezó a acunarlo suavemente, dejando que llorara hasta desahogarse, mientras él lo protegía contra su pecho.

¿Lo estaba protegiendo? Esa noche, los papeles se habían invertido. ¿Era él un protector o un protegido? ¡Vaya paradoja! El chico que se acurrucaba en sus brazos como un gatito indefenso, era el mismo que acababa de aturdir a dos sujetos en menos de cinco minutos, mientras él lo miraba asombrado. El chico que no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra era el mismo que había salvado el restaurante como sólo un genio podía hacerlo.

¿Quién demonios era ese chico en realidad? Sólo el hombre de quien se había enamorado.


	8. Chapter 8

Noche a pleno en el restaurante, mesas abarrotadas, un ambiente pesado y húmedo donde las luces nocturnas daban a la neblina posada sobre las calles un aspecto de bruma dorada que envolvía el aire como un manto de gasa. Joey trajinaba de aquí para allá, bandeja en mano, respondiendo solícito a los pedidos de clientes sin nombre, cuyas caras borrosas se le antojaban todas iguales. El sudor resbalaba por su frente y sentía que casi no podía respirar.

El rubio camarero se acercó a una de las mesas, al final de un largo pasillo apenas iluminado y colocó los platos que llevaba sobre la mesa, cubierta con un mantel negro, a la que gruesas velas rojas daban una luz mortecina y vacilante.

- ¿Va a ordenar algo más?

- Sí. A tu gatito.

Una exclamación de sorpresa partió de sus labios cuando los dedos del cliente aferraron su muñeca y la retorcieron. Horrorizado se dio cuenta que era el mismo tipo de aspecto mafioso que los había atacado en el callejón. El sujeto vestía totalmente de negro y en su feo rostro se insinuaba una sonrisa lasciva.

- ¿Pensaste que todo iba a terminar tan fácil? No quisiste prestármelo... pues ahora, no vas a tenerlo tampoco tú - apretó más la muñeca del joven entre sus dedos.

Joey se desasió de un manotón, pero sus ojos amelados se dilataron aterrorizados cuando escuchó un grito: ¡FUEGO! Gruesas lenguas de fuego brotaban de la cocina. El rubio arrojó la bandeja al suelo y empezó a correr, pero el pasillo se hacía interminable y las mesas entorpecían su marcha. La risa maníaca del sujeto resonaba en sus oídos.

Una multitud de clientes le impedían avanzar. Eran cada vez más personas las que se interponían entre él y las densas humaredas de humo negro que salían a bocanadas de la puerta de la cocina, acompañadas de rojizos resplandores que indicaban que las llamas ya habían tomado posesión del lugar. Joey corría y corría, pero su objetivo era cada vez más difuso.

- ¡No, Joey! - los brazos de Tristán rodearon su cintura cuando él intentó aproximarse a al muro de fuego - ¡Ya es tarde!

- ¡Suéltame, Tristán! - gritó el rubio, forcejeando contra los brazos de su amigo que parecían tener la fuerza de cadenas de hierro - ¡Kit está ahí adentro!

- Ya no vale la pena... - Yugi se colocó delante de él con los brazos extendidos - Es mejor así, Joey. Kit nunca podría ser para ti más que una carga.

- ¡No! ¡Yo lo amo!

- Nunca has sido más que un duelista de cuarta que se deja llevar por sentimientos inútiles, Wheeler - intervino Kaiba tranquilamente, desde la mesa donde estaba sentado - Mírate. Sólo eres un perro callejero que ni siquiera es capaz de proteger a la persona que dice amar. ¿Y todavía te la das de héroe? ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas reír!

Una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar. Escombros y trozos de mampostería ardiendo cayeron sobre ellos como una lluvia. Joey apartó a Yugi de un empujón y trepó a cuatro patas la montaña de ruinas que taponaba la entrada para poder escurrirse por el estrecho espacio que quedaba libre. Cayó del otro lado y echó un vistazo en derredor a la destruida cocina. ¡No!

Avanzó dificultosamente, tropezando con infinidad de porquerías que cubrían el suelo. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a apartar, con las manos desnudas, un montón de escoria chamuscada, movido por un atroz presentimiento. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos irritados por el denso humo y resbalaban con libertad por sus mejillas. ¡No!

Por fin encontró algo. Metió una mano y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, para extraerlo de entre las ruinas. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando contempló el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos. Tenía la piel pálida y helada, los ojos azules abiertos y sin vida, la blanca camisa desgarrada en el pecho, toda bañada en sangre...

¡NO!

Joey abrió los ojos bruscamente. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, exceptuando los números iluminados en rojo del despertador digital: 3:45 AM. Un hondo suspiro brotó de sus labios y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba a tal velocidad que pensó que le daría un ataque. Tardó un momento en regularizar su agitada respiración. ¡Maldito sueño! Era la cuarta vez esa semana que se despertaba por culpa de alguna aterradora pesadilla en la que, de una forma u otra, él terminaba perdiendo al chico de los ojos azules, siempre por algún trágico y horrible accidente.

Motivado por una absurda necesidad, se giró en la cama para contemplar al joven que dormía inquieto a su lado. Acercó su rostro para escuchar su rítmica respiración y acarició la suave mejilla, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la tranquilizadora tibieza de la piel. Éste emitió un extraño ruidito por la nariz y frunció el entrecejo al ser molestado, antes de abrir los ojos y dirigir una mirada interrogante al rubio.

- Lo siento... - murmuró Joey, sin apartar su mano del rostro del chico - Vuelve a dormir. Aún es temprano.

Los soñolientos ojos azules volvieron a cerrarse y el cuerpo delgado se acurrucó más contra Joey, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos para atraerlo a su tibio pecho. El castaño sonrió con suavidad y volvió a dormirse casi de inmediato, pero el rubio no pudo pegar un ojo en lo que quedaba de la noche. Estaba intranquilo y no sabía por qué...

* * *

Los murmullos aumentaban y aumentaban, conforme las personas se impacientaban mirando al insolente joven que estaba interrumpiendo la fluidez de la fila que aguardaba el permiso para poder entrar a la exclusivísima sala.

- ¿Cómo que no estoy en la lista? ¡Revísela otra vez!

- Pero, señor...

- ¡Haga lo que le digo!

El asustado recepcionista empezó a pulsar los botones de su planilla electrónica una vez más, mientras sentía dos puñales color miel clavados en él. Cuatro, cinco, seis páginas y la paciencia del rubio ya estaba a punto de estallar, cuando el hombre soltó un suspiro. Había salvado su cabeza, porque empezaba a estar seguro que iba a rodar en cualquier momento, cortesía del joven que parecía no entender que su nombre no figuraba en la lista de duelistas aceptados para entrar al Torneo.

- Ah, aquí está. Wheeler, Joseph... - el recepcionista entornó los ojos y acercó más la planilla a su rostro - ¡Oh! Hay una nota personal del señor Kaiba junto a su nombre.

- ¿Y qué dice? - preguntó Joey, intrigado.

El pobre hombre primero se ruborizó y luego se puso pálido.

- Este... "Si no hay más remedio, déjenlo pasar"

¡Maldito Kaiba!, pensó Joey con una gran vena hinchándose en su frente. Ni siquiera había entrado al salón de recepciones del estadio KaibaLand y ya sentía una fuerte tentación de liarse a golpes con el empresario. ¡Ah, pero eso no iba a quedarse así! Aunque le costara la vida, iba a trapear el suelo con el engreído ricachón. No por nada había estado practicando cada minuto que tenía libre.

- Ya, ya. Calma, hermano... - instó Tristán, poniéndole una mano en el hombro - Recoge tu pase y entremos de una vez. Yugi ya se nos adelantó.

Los dos jóvenes entraron por las grandes puertas. El enorme hall estaba abarrotado de personas entre duelistas reconocidos, periodistas invitados, un par de autoridades de la ciudad y uno que otro anexado a la fiesta, de ésos que nunca faltan y que hacen que uno se pregunte qué cuernos hacen en esos lugares, aparte de bulto... ¡En fin! En resumen, había un montón de gente que se apretujaba, hablaba a los gritos (superabundancia de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos que todavía no habían aprendido el arte de la conversación a un volumen civilizado) o iba de aquí para allá con fingida expresión de estar pensando cosas importantes, cosa que, en objetiva, era un desperdicio de concentración pues esa era sólo la Ceremonia de Inauguración.

- ¡Oh, qué bien! - exclamó Tristán al ver el tumulto de chicos que voceaba y gritaba el nombre de su amiguito - Bueno, ahí vamos - suspiró y se arremangó la camisa con gesto resignado.

El joven moreno se acercó al apretado nudo de cuerpos, metió un brazo, revolvió un poco y después de un par de tirones, logró extraer una picuda cabellera que coronaba un rostro que parecía globo de cumpleaños a punto de estallar: rojo, hinchado y dejando escapar un chiflido de aire cada tanto. Lanzó el cuerpo de Yugi a los brazos de Joey como si fuera un muñeco y mientras el pequeño campeón recuperaba el aliento, dispersó a los admiradores de éste mediante el simple pero efectivo método de mostrarles los puños.

- Gracias, Tristán - balbuceó Yugi, después que un muy divertido rubio lo dejara en el suelo y mientras se acomodaba la ropa - Creí que esta vez me sacarían un pedazo.

- ¡Oh, mira...! ¿No es esa la chica china que estaba tan entusiasmada contigo en el Gran Campeonato? - señaló el moreno y, en el acto, Yugi estaba escondido tras Joey.

La chica pasó junto a ellos, claramente buscando algo o alguien. Los dos amigos se juntaron de inmediato y pusieron cara de angelitos inocentes, con sonrisa y halo incluidos, mientras cubrían al pequeño con sus cuerpos. Vivian Wong les dirigió una mirada penetrante con sus grandes ojos cafés y, cuando los chicos ya empezaban a sudar frío, optó por hacerles una inclinación de cabeza y pasar de largo.

- ¿Quién la habrá invitado? - se preguntó Tristán, conteniendo la risa con dificultad.

- Nadie - Yugi emergió de detrás de ellos con un ¡Uf! de alivio - Ganó el derecho a entrar por mérito propio...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Yug? - se interesó el rubio.

- Hace cuatro semanas que vengo recibiendo mails diarios de ella - explicó el pequeño campeón - Dijo que no va a parar hasta que tengamos un duelo en el que, si pierdo, tendré que tener una cita con ella.

- ¿Y si ganas?

- Ella tendrá una cita conmigo - respondió Yugi con expresión de angustia.

Tristán estuvo como cinco minutos forzando a su cerebro para entender semejante paradoja, hasta que lanzó una carcajada y palmeó el hombro del pequeño. ¡Lástima que Yugi fuera tan zonzo para esas cuestiones, porque si fuera él aprovecharía al máximo su fama y tendría el mayor número de citas posibles! Pero esa ingenuidad era parte del encanto del enano.

- Dejemos de perder tiempo - protestó el rubio - Quiero conocer mi próxima carta.

- ¿Eh?

- La carta Alas de Cristal. Ya que va a ser mía muy pronto, quiero ir a verla.

- Viejo, sí que nadie te gana en autoconfianza - rió Tristán - Es por allá.

Obviamente, no eran los únicos que querían ver la carta del premio. Había una pequeña cola frente a la urna de plexiglás irrompible, custodiada por dos enormes tipejos de seguridad, de ésos que parecen mezcla de humano con gorila, en proporción diez a noventa. Los tres jóvenes se formaron, dispuestos a esperar su turno con paciencia, aunque de vez en cuando, Yugi aún se escondía detrás de sus amigos con el sólo atisbo de una cabellera femenina. Es que la china rondaba por todos lados con tenacidad digna de admirarse.

- Tranquilo, Yug. Yo te aviso en cuanto la vea - murmuró el rubio, divertido.

- Gracias, Joey. Te debo una... - suspiró el pequeño, contento de poder relajarse un poco.

- Estamos a mano con lo de la vez pasada, cuando te saqué de la cama a madrugada para que tu abuelo nos fuera a buscar... - las palabras fueron muriendo en sus labios. Oh, no. Mal momento para recuerdos dolorosos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Tristán y Yugi observaban cómo la brillante sonrisa se opacaba en el rostro de Joey. El rubio inclinó la cabeza para que sus amigos no pudieran notar la sombra que cruzó un instante por su semblante. De pronto, todo el bullicio alrededor de ellos pareció esfumarse.

- ¿Cómo está, Joey? - preguntó Yugi, tocando suavemente su mano en un gesto de simpatía.

- Nervioso - respondió éste, resumiendo en esa única palabra una situación que, como mínimo, era preocupante.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Antes actuaba como si no fuera consciente del mundo a su alrededor. Cuando caía en esos lapsus... el techo podía desplomarse sobre él y no lo notaba. Era completamente indiferente a todo - empezó Joey. Yugi y Tristán asintieron mientras escuchaban con atención - Ahora está inquieto, alterado. El más mínimo ruido lo hace saltar, se sobresalta con nada. Tiene pesadillas, se despierta asustado, ¡hasta se revuelve y gime cuando está dormido! Les confieso, chicos, que a veces no sé qué hacer.

- Viejo, intentaron violarlo - acotó Tristán - ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si fueras un chico con ese tipo de problemas mentales y la primera vez que sales de tu casa, un depravado quisiera abusar de ti?

Dislocándole un hombro y moliéndolo a golpes, respondió la mente del rubio, pero no dijo nada. La sobredimensionada reacción del chico de los ojos azules aún lo tenía... hmm... ¿hay algún superlativo de "más que sorprendido"? Pues si lo hay, ése era el sentimiento que apabullaba al pobre Joey. El problema (uno más a la ya ENORME lista que había empezado en cuanto conoció al castaño) era que, después de haberse convertido en el hermano perdido de Bruce Lee por unos minutos, el chico había colapsado sin previo aviso, con ataque de pánico incluido, lo que le había obligado a retomar su habitual papel sobreprotector. No que éste le disgustara, al contrario, pero ver que su gatito podía transformarse en un tigre (y no sólo en la cama) había sumado más dudas a las que ya tenía.

¿Que si su pareja era un misterio complejo? ¡Ja! Ya podía equipararse con Yugi en materia de rompecabezas enigmáticos... claro, suponiendo que él hubiese tenido el más mínimo interés en resolverlo. No era así. Joey amaba al chico tal como era, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, con sus contradicciones y sus secretos. Y nada, ni nadie, podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. ¡No, señor!... Sólo que a veces pensaba que, si supiera un poquito más, estaría en mejores condiciones de ayudarle a superar sus traumas.

- ¡Wow, es increíble! - exclamó Tristán de pronto, haciendo que el rubio se preguntara a qué demonios se refería su amigo.

Obvio que el mundo no se había detenido sólo porque Joey Wheeler estaba en el limbo de sus pensamientos. La fila había avanzado lenta pero regularmente y, cuando el rubio se despabiló, notó avergonzado que ya era su turno. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se asomó a la urna por encima de la cabeza de Yugi.

Y era impresionante, magnífica, asombrosa. Una de las cartas más hermosas que él hubiera visto se mostraba orgullosa bajo el plexiglás irrompible. Era negra, con bordes plateados y la imagen de dos alas transparentes y brillantes, tan reales que, mientras él las miraba, parecieron dejar de lado la bidimensión de la carta, abrirse y aletear como aves enjauladas que anhelan libertad. Joey tragó saliva, embargado por un extraño sentimiento de tristeza al contemplarlas, e instintivamente extendió una mano para tocar las delicadas y casi translúcidas plumas que se desplegaban ante sus ojos.

- Es... extraordinaria.

- Diseñada por Maximiliam Pegasus en persona, exclusivamente para este Torneo - comentó una voz tranquila detrás de ellos - Dicen que Kaiba le pagó una fortuna para que saliera de su retiro y fabricara esta carta.

Los tres jóvenes se giraron con idéntico movimiento hacia el joven de larga cabellera negra, que los miraba divertido desde el umbral de una puerta lateral que conducía a la sala VIP del estadio.

- ¡Duke! - exclamó Yugi, con su habitual sonrisa de "soy amigo de toda criatura viva del planeta"

- Hola, Deabling - saludó Joey. Se sentía contento de volver a ver a su antiguo compañero de colegio y de aventuras también.

- Hngmfh - farfulló Tristán.

- Supuse que los encontraría admirando la carta - comentó el chico de los dados mientras subía los dos escalones hacia el estrado donde estaba la urna - Es magnífica, ¿no es cierto? Afortunado el duelista que la obtenga, ¿no?

- Un duelista que no serás tú - dijo Tristán con sorna.

- Y tú menos. ¿Qué haces aquí, Taylor? Se supone que el evento es para duelistas y, si no me falla la memoria, tú ni siquiera encajas en la categoría de principiante

Duke había devuelto el tiro con cero de sutileza pero cien de certeza. ¿Recuerdan lo de la gente que lo único que hace en las reuniones es ocupar espacio? Pues bien, Tristán era uno de esos. Las invitaciones a la Ceremonia eran para el duelista que había ganado el derecho a estar ahí y un invitado... clásica maniobra para permitir que los jóvenes impresionen a sus noviecitas, los adultos a otros adultos y, en el caso de la pandilla, para que Tristán y Tea pudieran justificar para qué rayos hacían ellos acto de presencia en cada uno de los duelos que disputaban sus amigos, porque hasta ahora nadie había podido descubrir cuál era la utilidad de ambos.

- Tú tampoco eres la gran cosa - masculló el joven Taylor completamente rojo pero sin refutar la afirmación... y el que calla, otorga.

- ¡Ah, pero yo no estoy aquí como duelista, sino como invitado! - aclaró Duke, levantando un dedo en advertencia - Estoy negociando con Kaiba un trato muy conveniente para nuestras empresas.

- ¿Tú? ¿En serio?

En ese momento, Joey pensó que si buscaba "incredulidad" en un diccionario, seguro que aparecía la burlona expresión que Tristán tenía en ese momento... pero lo cierto era que probablemente su amigo se moría de envidia porque el joven frente a él tenía su misma edad y ya era un hombre de negocios en potencia, mientras que ellos aún estaban tratando de decidir qué hacer con sus vidas. Le agradaba la idea que Duke fuera más que un mujeriego de aspecto estrambótico, y más aún que le hiciera competencia al ricachón engreído en eso de ser "empresario exitoso".

- ¡Jóvenes, circulen! - ladró uno de los guardias - ¡Hay más personas que quieren ver la carta!

El murmullo molesto de quienes estaban esperando para acceder al estrado ya alcanzaba niveles de legítima batahola. De acuerdo que ver juntos a Yugi Motou y Joey Wheeler, con el agregado de Duke Deabling era todo un acontecimiento para cualquier aficionado al Duelo de Monstruos, pero nada les impedía a los campeones hacerse a un lado y permitir a los simples mortales echar un vistazo al premio del Torneo. Al fin y al cabo, todos estaban allí por la misma razón.

- Vamos... Por allá hay un sitio libre - señaló el chico de los dados - Me dijeron que pronto aparecerá Kaiba para dar comienzo a la inauguración. Podemos esperar allí.

Los cuatro jóvenes se abrieron paso entre la gente. Duke, con su típica soltura, guiñó un ojo a un par de jovencitas que andaban por ahí repartiendo bebidas y, en dos segundos, ya tenían un vaso de refresco cada uno y empezaban a relajarse y disfrutar de las ventajas de ser "persona importante".

- Tienes tanto éxito con las mujeres como siempre, Deabling - señaló Tristán. Y el tonito de envidia no pudo dejar de ser notado por Joey que rió y codeó a Yugi con picardía. Duke empezaba a caerle cada vez más simpático.

- Sólo son admiradoras. Mi corazón ya fue cautivado y ahora soy y seré, para siempre, hombre de una sola mujer - declaró éste rimbombante y con una mano sobre su pecho - A propósito, Joey. ¿Cuándo viajas a África? - se volvió hacia el rubio.

Éste parpadeó. ¿A propósito de qué? ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver su autofrustrado safari con la recién proclamada monogamia de Duke?

- No, no voy a ir De hecho... - cayó en cuenta de algo... - ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

- Serenity me contó. ¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a ir? ¡Pero si tu hermana estaba muy emocionada ante la idea de que seas fotógrafo de aventura! La semana pasada no dejó de hablar de ello en nuestra cita - comentó el joven de cabello negro con naturalidad.

- ¡Cita! - veta sobreprotectora de Joey Wheeler, de nuevo en acción - ¿Desde cuándo sales con MI hermana?

- Oye, tranquilo. La pobre Serenity estaba muy sola en América y se sintió feliz de ver un rostro conocido. Charlamos un poco, salimos al cine y una cosa fue llevando a la otra... - faltaban angelitos volando en torno a su cabeza para que Duke se asemejara a un santo inocente de toda culpa.

- ¡Como te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a mi hermana...! - ¡Corrección! Duke era una cucaracha en todo sentido y él iba a aplastarlo con el pie hasta dejarlo chatito, chatito.

- Ey, ey, ey... si tú puedes tener novio, ¿por qué ella no? - protestó Duke.

¡_Touché_! Tristán abrió los ojos como platos, Yugi se ruborizó hasta las orejas y Joey quedó completamente paralizado. ¡Cier-to! Su hermanita sabía de su relación con el joven de los ojos azules... Bueno, primero le había contado que estaba viviendo con un chico, después que se había enamorado de él y al final, después del casi infarto que le dio a su madre al saber la nueva tendencia sexual de su único hijo varón, admitió que eran pareja. Nada más. Las peculiaridades de su compañero (léase carencia de identidad, falta de voz, ataques de pánico, actitudes extrañas y parecido físico con cierto empresario) aún eran desconocidas para su familia, no porque le importara el qué dirán, sino por precaución. Aún tenía miedo que le quitaran a su gatito.

- Además, mis intenciones con ella son puras y sinceras, firmes y definitivas - añadió el chico de los dados

Joey entornó los ojos. ¿Acaso eso no sonaba a algo que había leído en un libro? Hummm. Estaba a punto de continuar con la discusión, pero el desánimo en la cara de Tristán fue suficiente. ¡Lástima! A su amigo realmente le gustaba su hermana y, probablemente, no hubiera persona en la tierra capaz de sentir un afecto tan sincero como el del joven Taylor, pero... ¡La verdad, Serenity podría haber tenido un mejor gusto con los hombres! ¡Ah, pero si Duke volvía a las andadas y se le ocurría siquiera mirar a otra chica, él personalmente le iba a quitar la razón por la cual el médico había dicho que Deabling era machito al momento de nacer!

- ¡Joey! ¡Yugi! - una exclamación detrás de ellos cortó la línea de pensamientos "dukecidas" del joven rubio - ¡Y Tristán también! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos!

Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Mokuba Kaiba que se acercaba a ellos corriendo con la espontaneidad que lo caracterizaba desde siempre. Sin ningún reparo, el jovencito se lanzó a los brazos de Yugi para darle un fuerte abrazo y luego hizo lo mismo con Joey y con Tristán.

- ¡Acabamos de verlos por las cámaras de seguridad! ¿Por qué no avisaron que ya habían llegado? Hubiese bajado antes a saludarlos - reprochó el pequeño.

- ¡Auch! Cielos, _chibi_. ¿Qué es lo que comes? - Joey se frotaba las costillas, aún resentidas y más tras el apretón inocente del niño, que sólo se echó a reír y lo trató de debilucho.

Mokuba había crecido varios centímetros desde la última vez que lo vieran, aunque aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar la elevada estatura de su hermano mayor. Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello negro alborotado, los mismos ojos grandes y confiados. Sólo su rostro había perdido un poco su redondez infantil y sus rasgos eran más agudos, pronosticando que muy pronto ese chiquillo haría desmayarse a las mocosas... si es que ya no lo hacía.

Joey rió ante esa última idea. Su hermanita estaba de novia (casi se atraganta de nuevo ante ese hecho, pero ya qué), Mokuba pronto sería un adolescente rompecorazones... Sí que los niños crecían rápido. Y de pronto, se sintió absurdamente viejo. Tal vez, era hora de madurar un poco y empezar a pensar seriamente en su futuro... y en la persona con la que quería compartirlo. ¡Oh, Dios! Definitivamente, empezaba a sonar como un adulto. ¿Qué era lo próximo? ¿Renunciar a las guerras de comida con los muchachos y empezar a jugar al golf?

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan de la nueva carta? ¿Verdad que es fantástica? ¿Quiénes creen que tengan más posibilidades de llegar a la final? ¿Sabían de...?

Mokuba hablaba con grandes aspavientos mientras conducía al grupito de amigos por todo el lugar, mostrándoles aquí y allá las mejoras que se habían introducido en el estadio con motivo del Torneo. Aparentemente, éste seguía el mismo protocolo del KC Grand Prix: Mokuba actuaba como anfitrión y luego "Su Grandiosa Majestad Kaiba" se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia. No es que Joey estuviera ansioso por verlo, pero... ya se estaba tardando, ¿no?

- ¡Mokuba! Ahí estás... - un hombre joven acababa de emerger del ascensor privado, mismo que utilizara el niño - Me tenías preocupado.

- Chicos, déjenme presentarles a Zeda-el-Kebir, nuestro asistente de mayor confianza - Mokuba señaló al joven que se acercaba apresurado a ellos, al ver que sus amigos lo observaban con curiosidad.

- Es un título muy rimbombante para definir a tu niñero particular, Mokuba

- ¡Nada de eso! Zeda es un genio, una extraordinaria persona y prácticamente nuestra mano derecha - exclamó Mokuba, mirándolo con simpatía y afecto - No sé qué hubiéramos hecho estos años sin él

- Basta, Mokuba. Vas a hacerme sonrojar... - bromeó éste, demostrando una gran confianza en su trato con el niño.

- ¡Es que te ves tan lindo cuando te apenas!

- No soy una niña para que me digas "lindo".

- ¿Qué pasó con el pingüino estirado que tenían antes? - preguntó Joey, frunciendo el ceño, al reconocer en él al joven de cabello negro y gafas de sol que había estado en el aeropuerto cuando los Kaiba llegaron a Ciudad Domino.

- ¿Roland? Se retiró al poco tiempo de llegar yo. Estaba un poco oxidado...- rió el nuevo asistente - Ya era tiempo para las nuevas generaciones.

Joey entornó sus ojos, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Zeda era un hombre joven, de unos veintitantos años. Tenía un cabello negro fino y lustroso que enmarcaba un hermoso rostro de piel morena y rasgos claramente semíticos, como lo confirmaba su nombre. Tenía los dientes muy blancos y parejos y unos labios finos que, en ese momento, se estiraban en una sonrisa de... lagartija. No sabría expresar la razón, pero el sujeto no le había caído bien de entrada.

- Yugi Motou, ¿no? Eres más chiquito de lo que pensabas... pero eso demuestra que el tamaño no lo es todo. Para la genialidad no hay estatura - comentó el nuevo asistente, sonriéndole al enano que se ruborizó como colegiala enamorada - A Deabling ya lo conozco. Es el tiburón que va a sacarnos una gran tajada en el negocio a pura fuerza de talento - Duke inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento - Y... supongo que tú debes ser Tristán Taylor, ¿no? ¿El futuro ingeniero automotriz más famoso de Japón? ¡Me tienes que reservar la segunda motocicleta que diseñes! Y digo segunda, porque la primera ya la solicitó Mokuba... aunque estoy dispuesto a peleársela, si eres tan bueno como dicen - Tristán también se puso rojo, pero agradeció el halago con inusual modestia - Y... supongo que tú debes ser... hmmm... Por descarte eres Joey Wheeler - el sujeto lo miró de arriba abajo - Para serte sincero, esperaba otra cosa. Alguien más... - agitó una mano como si no encontrara la palabra adecuada

¡Estúpido lamebotas, grosero, desvergonzado, cínico, proyecto de piojo resucitado...! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese abrepuertas de tercera categoría para hablarle así al Gran...? ¡Momento! ¿Acaso estaba sonando como KAIBA? ¡Ash! ¡Que alguien lo saque de allí mientras aún conserve un gramo de cordura o antes que le cayera a puñetazos al simpático morenito que, en esos momentos, charlaba muy animadamente con sus amigos! Definitivo. El tal Zeda o como se llamase le caía como renacuajo en salmuera.

Por suerte, los dioses sí existen y, aunque no muy a menudo, a veces alguno de ellos pasa distraído por la tierra y escucha los ruegos de los pobres mortales, en este caso un completamente fastidiado Joey Wheeler. Un pitido hizo que el asistente sacara de su cinturón un diminuto aparato y, disculpándose, se alejó unos pasos.

- ¿De dónde habrá salido ese fantasma sin sábana? - preguntó el rubio, entre dientes.

- ¿Zeda? ¡Pero si es muy agradable! - sonrió Yugi.

- Yug, eres mi amigo y sabes que te quiero mucho, pero a veces creo que no sabes juzgar a las personas. Primero te dices amigo de Kaiba, después te fías en Bakura, luego estás dispuesto a perdonar a Malik... ¿y ahora dices que este sujeto es agradable? Eres demasiado ingenuo.

Yugi se puso serio, de repente.

- Pues no fui yo quien recogió un vagabundo de la calle, lo llevó a su casa y le dio asilo, únicamente porque se parecía a Seto Kaiba, y mucho menos el que se enamoró de él sin conocer, ni siquiera, su nombre... - puntualizó el pequeño campeón - Y yo no te juzgo por eso, Joey.

¡Ups! Marca registrada de Joey Wheeler: cuando metía la pata, era de forma GIGANTESCA. Estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Mokuba, quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

- ¿Un vagabundo que se parece a mi hermano? - repitió el niño con tono incrédulo.

- Eh... - Joey no sabía muy bien qué decir cuando, de repente, los reflectores del techo se encendieron y una fuerte música sonó por los altavoces.

- ¡BIENVENIDOS AL GRAN TORNEO INTERNACIONAL! - tronó una voz muy conocida, a sus espaldas.

Todos callaron y Joey giró para encontrarse, frente a frente, nada más y nada menos que con el rostro del mismísimo CEO de Kaiba Corp.

Seto Kaiba acababa de entrar en escena.


	9. Chapter 9

Las enormes pantallas que se habían encendido por todas partes mostraban el rostro del presidente de Kaiba Corp con total nitidez. Joey parpadeó. Él primero y luego todos sus amigos y conocidos, habían notado la increíble semejanza de su pareja con el empresario, pero tiempo, distancia, falta de contacto diario, podrían haber desdibujado la imagen de éste en sus memorias. Siempre había albergado algunas dudas al respecto: ¿tan parecidos eran? Ahora tenía la respuesta.

Sí. Definitivamente y sin dejar lugar a la incerteza, sí. Exceptuando que llevaba el cabello corto y bien peinado, con el pesado flequillo cayendo sobre unos ojos azules quizás más aguzados y penetrantes, que no se ocultaban sino que miraban de frente con firme y altiva presencia, Seto Kaiba podría haber sido el muchacho tímido y nervioso que había dejado en su departamento esa misma tarde. Era sorprendente, y por los murmullos que oía de Yugi y Tristán a su espalda, sus amigos pensaban exactamente lo mismo que él.

- ¡Muy bien! Haremos esto rápido... - la voz resuelta de Kaiba lo sobresaltó.

Ensimismado como estaba, el rubio no se había dado cuenta que Kaiba había seguido hablando mientras él lo comparaba con su pareja. Se obligó a prestar atención... y de veras que nunca habría creído que precisamente él, Joey Wheeler, alguna vez encontrara algún motivo para escuchar lo que su eterna némesis decía.

- Esto no es un espectáculo. ¡Es una guerra! Una batalla que llevará a todos a sus límites - la cámara se alejó, mostrando completamente la imponente figura del joven empresario vestido con un elegante traje azul oscuro, evidentemente hecho a medida - Si vinieron a buscar un juego amistoso... ¡les sugiero que regresen a su casa y no hagan perder el tiempo a los demás!

Una gota se escurrió por la cabeza de Joey. Típico. ¿Acaso ese sujeto se había salteado la página donde ponía "diversión" en su completísima enciclopedia mental? ¡Pobre Mokuba! Haber crecido con un tipo así tendría que haber sido aburridísimo.

- Ahora, si todo ha quedado claro continuemos, y si no es así, me da lo mismo... - continuó Kaiba, despreciando con sólo una mirada a aquellos que no estuvieran a la altura de su gran intelecto, como era habitual en él - Los duelos iniciarán pasado mañana. Desde ese momento, KaibaLand será un campo de batalla, donde sólo uno quedará en pie. No confíen en nadie. Aquí no hay amigos, sólo competidores. ¡Y que gane el mejor! - tronó.

Las pantallas se apagaron, dejando ver sólo el logo de la KC sobre un fondo azul ultramar. Los murmullos de los presentes, que se habían apagado como por arte de magia al aparecer Kaiba, volvieron a subir en intensidad hasta que el volumen normal de la conversación inundó la sala... incluidos los de sus amigos.

- Todo salió perfecto, Mokuba - anunció el asistente, acercándose al niño que se había apartado unos pasos y permanecido atento al discurso de su hermano mayor.

- Gracias, Zeda - sonrió éste - ¿Te ocupas del resto, por favor?

- Seguro... - el hombre sacó una palm del bolsillo interior de su elegante traje y se desentendió de la conversación mientras manipulaba el aparato.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? - el niño brincoteó hacia el trío de jóvenes muy excitado y luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡No veo la hora de que empiecen los duelos!

- Tu hermano sigue tan arrogante como siempre...

- Cree que el mundo es un campo de batalla. ¿Acaso nunca se relaja ni un poquito?

- Y le falta originalidad... - opinó Duke, anexándose a las frases de Tristán y Yugi porque, aunque pareciera imposible, hasta éste último había encontrado algo que criticar en la fría oratoria del joven empresario.

Joey sólo masticaba disgusto y torcía el gesto como si éste le supiera amargo como la hiel. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que su dulce y tierno gatito tuviera alguna semejanza, más allá de lo físico, con el insoportablemente altanero, déspota y malhumorado duelista de ojos azules que había lanzado poco menos que una declaración de guerra desde la pantalla y que ni siquiera se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia en un evento que, al fin y al cabo, se suponía qué él patrocinaba?

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Duke? - Mokuba hizo un puchero muy gracioso hacia los otros dos, antes de volverse al chico de los dados.

- Es casi el mismo discurso que dio en la inauguración del KC Grand Prix - señaló éste.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, yo estuve en primera fila para oírlo, junto con ustedes. ¿No lo recuerdan? Dijo casi las mismas palabras...

- ¡Como si no tuviésemos mejores cosas en la cabeza, que memorizar que lo que dice ese niñato consentido y vanidoso! - explotó Joey, disgustado.

- ¡Ah, vamos, Joey! Admite que, pese a todo, Kaiba te TIENE que parecer atractivo...

- ¡¿QUÉ?¿De dónde sacas semejante estupidez, Tristán? ¡Kaiba me atrae tanto como un grano en el trasero!

- ¡Pero si es un calco de Kit!

- Podrían ser gemelos... - anexó el pequeño campeón.

- El parecido es increíble...

- No se parecen en nada - murmuró Joey, para volverse luego hacia Tristán y Yugi con los ojos brillantes - No hay NADA en común entre Kit y ese sujeto.

¿Acaso el rubio estaba ciego o tanto practicar duelos lo había dejado medio chafado? Los dos jóvenes torcieron el gesto, incrédulos mientras Duke los miraba con curiosidad y expresión de hacer mal cuarto. ¿Nunca les ha pasado que sus interlocutores hablan de algo que no conocen y ustedes quedan con cara de no entender por qué se hunde el Titanic debido a que se quedaron dormidos a la mitad de la película? Bueno, más o menos así, estaba el pobre chico.

- Eh... Disculpen... - interrumpió Mokuba, divertido y haciendo eco del desconcierto del joven de ojos verdes - ¿Quién es Kit?

- Es... este... pues... - tartamudeó Yugi, no muy seguro de cómo expresarlo - El aman... un amigo de Joey.

- ¡Kit es mi novio, Mokuba! - exclamó Joey. ¡Vaya! Hasta que ya lo había subido a la categoría de "pareja oficial"

Todos los que los rodeaban los miraron como preguntándose qué tendría de especial el hecho que ese rubio tuviera pareja como para que éste estuviera pregonándola a todo lo que daba su llamativa voz. El niño abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Obvio que sabía que había chicos que gustaban de otros chicos, pero... evidentemente no se esperaba algo así de uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Ahora que lo pienso... - intervino Duke, rascándose pensativamente la cabeza - Serenity nunca me dijo cómo se llamaba. ¿Kit es un apodo o su nombre real?

- No lo sabemos - respondió Tristán, de lo más comunicativo de repente - Verás, lo que sucede es que el chico tiene algunos problemas y no puede hablar...

- ¡No puede hablar bien nuestro idioma! - interrumpió Joey, mientras daba un pisotón de advertencia al moreno - Es... ¡extranjero! Sí... ¡Francés! - improvisó.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y dónde lo conociste? - preguntó el chico de los dados, sin entender por qué, de repente, Tristán saltaba en un pie mientras le daba miradas fulminantes a su rubio amigo.

- Entre la basura... digo... en el callejón detrás del restaurante... - Joey estaba poniéndose rojo y se sentía cada vez más trabado. Definitivamente, mentir no era lo suyo, pero no quería que nadie se metiera con su gatito - Quiero decir, que lo conocí en el callejón detrás del restaurante cuando yo estaba sacando la basura. Es... un familiar de los dueños - ya aclararía las cosas después, cuando no hubiera tantos moscones con oídos alertas a su alrededor. ¿Acaso no podían meterse en sus propios asuntos?

- ¿Acaso el restaurante no es italiano? - los verdes ojos del joven se entornaron. ¡Maldito Duke! ¿Por qué demonios el chico de los dados tenía que ser medianamente inteligente y hacer tantas preguntas? - Creí que habías dicho que tu pareja es francés.

- Sí... Es un francés que nació en Italia y... - Dios, Alá, Ra, Buda, Eru, el que sea... ¡auxilio! Menos mal que Joey Wheeler no se había dedicado a político, porque con su incapacidad para el embuste nunca habría llegado a nada.

- ¿Y de verdad se parece tanto a mi hermano? - preguntó Mokuba, entre divertido e interesado.

- ¡EN NADA! - afirmó Joey, con rotundidad.

- Bueno, en realidad... - dos puñales color caramelo se clavaron en sus ojos pero Tristán siguió hablando sin prestarle atención -. Si Kaiba permaneciera callado y pusiera cara de ido como él, quizás... ¡Ay! ¡Joey deja de patearme!

- No es para tanto - intervino Yugi. Al parecer, el pequeño campeón se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del rubio - Lo que sucede es que Kit también es alto, delgado, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Pero su carácter es totalmente distinto. Es callado, tranquilo, muy dulce...

- Ya veo... Eso parece una descripción de Seto- bromeó Mokuba.

Los otros jóvenes rieron también y aunque Tristán abrió la boca, un "mejor cállate" de Yugi le impidió volver a hablar de más. Duke los observó con expresión pensativa unos instantes, pero ante la mirada suplicante de Joey, decidió cambiar de tema demostrando gran sagacidad. Ya habría tiempo... y si no, él lo fabricaría.

De repente, una melodía proveniente de Mokuba los sobresaltó. El niño sonrió y sacó de su cinturón un pequeño comunicador. Lo sostuvo frente a él y desplegó la tapa, luego de verificar en la pantalla quién era el que llamaba.

- Seto...

Una imagen holográfica tridimensional y casi perfecta de Seto Kaiba apareció frente a ellos. A Joey se le cayó la mandíbula: primero por envidia pues él se moría por tener uno de esos aparatitos desde que salieron al mercado, pero hubiese necesitado el sueldo de medio año para pagarlo. Y segundo porque... ¡cielos! Aunque negara y renegara de ello, lo cierto es que cada vez que veía al joven empresario, y más si era de repente como en ese momento, el corazón saltaba en su pecho y se ponía a bailar la macarena, con musiquita sonando en sus oídos y todo.

- Surgió un problema, Mokuba. Me temo que no podré ir hasta que lo solucione. Encárgate de todo, ¿sí?

- ¿No vendrás? - el jovencito sacó el labio inferior en un puchero - Pero estoy con los chicos y ellos están...

- Plenamente satisfechos que te tardes lo más posible, Kaiba - completó Joey, en un murmullo quedito.

- Te oigo perfectamente, Wheeler - respondió éste - Ya veo que, al final, lograste entrar. Pero no te demores demasiado en regresar a tu casa... La perrera de Ciudad Domino cierra a las seis.

Joey se ruborizó porque, en realidad, había hablado más por costumbre de insultar a Kaiba que por ganas o necesidad de hacerlo. Es que el tipo le provocaba unas enormes ganas de romper lo primero que tuviera en las manos y como en ese caso era un inservible vaso de plástico, se había descargado de viva voz. Además, aún le duraba el resentimiento por cierta notita en recepción... Mokuba guiñó un ojo, le señaló al rubio una cámara de seguridad y se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio.

- No trates de cubrirlo, Mokuba - lo reprendió su hermano - Ya que cree que tiene el coraje para ladrar, al menos que se haga cargo y no me haga gastar saliva en algo tan insignificante.

- ¿Insignificante como un mísero problemita que tu gran cerebro no puede solucionar y hace que te retrases, Kaiba?

- Esto es lo que gano por adherir al programa de inserción de retrasados mentales a la sociedad... Cualquiera con un coeficiente mayor al tuyo puede entrar a trabajar en mi compañía y yo pago las consecuencias.

Joey estuvo unos segundos tratando de traducir el agravio, hasta que se dio cuenta y...

- ¡OYE, TÚ MALDITO RICACHÓN...!

- Y volvemos a los mismos insultos de siempre. ¿Te falta capacidad para inventar unos nuevos o es que si ocupas en eso tu única neurona, tu cerebro colapsa?

- Tú...

- Estoy harto de perder mi tiempo hablando contigo, Wheeler - lo cortó el empresario - Mokuba, encárgate de todo. Yo iré apenas pueda.

La imagen holográfica desapareció y el niño soltó una risita de tolerancia hacia el rubio que echaba humo por las orejas, para después guardar el aparatito dentro de su chaqueta. Le hizo una seña a un hombre que pasaba por ahí, con el uniforme de la compañía y, disculpándose, se apartó para hablar con éste.

- Las cosas no han cambiado ni un poquito... - Yugi estaba rojo de contener la risa que había retenido durante el altercado.

- Juro que en el mismo momento en que tenga a Kaiba frente a mí, voy a partirle la cara o dejo de llamarme Joey Wheeler - gruñó el rubio.

- Ten cuidado de no confundirte esta noche y golpear a Kit en su lugar... - interpuso Tristán riéndose también - Míralo bien, ¿eh?

- Pónganse de acuerdo... - terció el chico de los dados, confundido - ¿Son o no tan parecidos?

- La verdad es que sí, Duke - admitió Yugi, en voz baja y miró a su alrededor como para asegurarse que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Joey suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Hizo una señal afirmativa a Yugi para que éste continuara hablando... Ya que aparentemente tendría al joven Deabling como cuñado, era mejor que éste supiera la verdad. Además, en algún momento tendría que enterarse, ¿no? Aunque fuera en la boda... ¿Qué? ¿Acababa de pensar en la palabra "boda"? ¡Dios! Necesitaba algo fresco. Afortunadamente, una camarera pasó por allí, momento que el rubio aprovechó para birlarle un vaso de la bandeja de refrescos que ésta portaba.

- Kit se parece muchísimo a Kaiba. No sólo el color de los ojos o el cabello... Sus rasgos son muy similares.

- Casi idénticos, diría yo - añadió Tristán - Podría ser su gemelo.

- Pero si ese chico es francés, dudo mucho que sean parientes... ¿Cuál es su apellido? - se interesó Duke.

- No, no es francés - negó Joey, apoyando el vaso sobre su frente en lugar de beber su contenido - No sabemos su apellido, su edad, de dónde viene. Supongo que es japonés porque entiende nuestro idioma, pero... en realidad no sabemos nada sobre él.

- No entiendo.

- Kit no puede hablar - explicó Yugi - No sólo japonés. En realidad, no puede pronunciar ninguna palabra en ningún idioma, aunque entiende perfectamente cuando se le habla.

- Es mudo, entonces - acotó el chico de cabellos negros. Seguía sin entender el por qué de tanto misterio - Es inusual, pero tampoco algo tan extraño...

- Yo diría que un joven tan extraordinariamente parecido al señor Kaiba sí es algo inusual... prácticamente imposible - el cuarteto de amigos se volvió justo para ver al asistente de cabello negro que, en ese momento, se apartaba de la pared cercana donde había estado apoyado mientras guardaba su palm en el bolsillo interior de su saco - Es seguro que el señor Kaiba estará muy interesado en conocerlo.

- ¿Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación oír las conversaciones ajenas, viejo? - masculló Joey, muy molesto.

- Dios nos dio oídos justamente para que oigamos, señor Wheeler. Y a algunos nos agregó el suficiente entendimiento para comprender cuándo no somos bien recibidos... - el hermoso rostro del Kebir miró a Joey nuevamente de arriba abajo y, como antes, pareció hallarlo deficiente en algo - No como otros que siguen insistiendo, hasta ganar por cansancio. Permiso - Zeda puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El Día de "Insulten a Joey Wheeler"? - protestó éste y arrojó el vaso aún lleno a una papelera - ¡Me largo! Yugi, Tristán, Duke... nos vemos luego.

El rubio empezó a abrirse paso entre la apretujada multitud que buscaba precisamente lo mismo que él: la salida. Empujones por aquí, apretones por allá y no había podido dar ni media docena de pasos, cuando una mano sujetó su brazo con firmeza.

- ¡No te vayas aún, Joey! - era Mokuba quien lo retenía - En el salón VIP hay preparado un refrigerio para los invitados especiales. ¿Querrías venir, por favor? - las orejas de Joey se pararon (figuradamente) como siempre que oía la palabra mágica... y no, en este caso no era "por favor" sino "refrigerio" - Los chicos ya están allí y sólo faltas tú. Vamos, ¿sí? - los tironeos en su brazo más la carita de cachorro suplicante del niño eran más que suficiente para convencerlo.

- Está bien - no era que se había resistido mucho, pero sí un poco, para salvaguardar su orgullo. Que no se diga que Joey Wheeler hacía cualquier cosa por comida... y más si era gratuita.

- ¡Genial!

El jovencito precedió a Joey hacia la sala VIP. Mientras seguía los animados pasos de Mokuba, los ojos color caramelo del muchacho observaban los movimientos de éste. Vivaces, alegres, casi hiperactivos. Tan pero tan diferentes a la reposada y fría actitud de su hermano. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado ese niño para conservar la alegría aún con todo lo que había tenido que pasar? La temprana muerte de sus padres, el orfanato... ¡Cierto! Ahora que estaban solos...

- _Chibi_, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta rara?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del orfanato donde estuvieron Kaiba y tú, de niños?

Los grandes ojos del niño se abrieron aún más ante la inesperada pregunta.

- Izumi... ¿por qué?

- ¿No era el Saint Catherine?

- No. No era un orfanato de tipo religioso, sino uno gubernamental - Mokuba se detuvo y miró fijo al rubio - ¿Por qué me preguntas?

Joey, Joey, piensa rápido una excusa. Una que no sea que tu pareja experimentó un ataque de pánico al ver que se incendiaba el edificio y que a la hiperactiva imaginación de los Motou se le dio por pensar que, puesto que Kaiba había estado en un orfanato y que el joven podía llegar a ser un pariente o algo así ya que se le parecía muchísimo... no sé... podría haber salido del mismo lugar... A lo mejor el orfanato era una fábrica encubierta que producía en masa jóvenes genios de ojos azules. ¡Aish, qué manera de pensar estupideces! ¡Dolor de cabeza mayúsculo, aquí tienes a tu próxima víctima!

- Porque, el día que ustedes llegaron hubo un incendio en ese orfanato y no sé por qué, pensé...

- ¡Es horrible! - interrumpió el jovencito - Haré que KaibaCorp se interese por lo que pasó y veré que podemos hacer por esos niños. Yo sé lo que es quedarse sin nada, y si no hubiera sido por mi hermano...

- Oye, Mokuba...

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo era tu hermano de niño?

A veces Joey se preguntaba: ¿cuál sería la actitud de Kaiba si no hubiera tenido que hacerse cargo de la empresa, si hubiese vivido una adolescencia normal? No podía imaginar al empresario en jeans y zapatillas, jugando un partido de fútbol con sus amigos o riendo sin esa expresión burlona detrás de la que siempre se ocultaba. ¡Nop! su imaginación no daba para tanto.

Pero, especular era divertido. ¿Cómo sería en realidad la verdadera personalidad de Seto Kaiba? ¡Momento, Joey! A ver... ¿por qué razón se te ha ocurrido a ti que lo que siempre has visto NO es la verdadera personalidad de Seto Kaiba? ¿Qué te hace suponer que su arrogancia, su frialdad, su cruel y casi feroz franqueza no son innatas, así como su increíble inteligencia y... su atractivo físico? ¡Argh! De todos modos, ¿por qué tenían que preocuparle esas cosas a él?

El jovencito alzó una ceja nuevamente sorprendido, antes de bajar la cabeza. Una sombra pareció cruzar por sus ojos.

- Feliz, supongo. Era un niño muy bonito, así que todos se desvivían por él, lo acariciaban y lo abrazaban... A Seto nunca le gustó mucho el contacto físico, así que solía esquivar a los que lo hacían - sonrió con nostalgia. El amor que sentía por su hermano era palpable en cada palabra del niño - Era muy precoz. Recuerdo que nuestro padre lo sentaba sobre sus rodillas y le enseñaba a jugar ajedrez cuando sólo tenía ocho años... o eso me dijeron.

- ¿Tus padres...? ¿Te refieres a tus padres biológicos, no? - tampoco se imaginaba al déspota que había adoptado a los hermanitos y que Joey había conocido gracias a Noah, sentando a uno de los críos sobre sus rodillas - ¿Sabes algo de tu familia biológica, _chibi_?

- Hmmm, no. No mucho, en realidad - admitió el pequeño.

- ¿No sabes si tienes tíos, primos, otros parientes?... - aventuró Joey, tanteando cuidadosamente el terreno.

- No creo. Seto solía decir que, si fuera así, ya nos hubieran venido a pedir dinero - rió Mokuba. El niño había recuperado su alegre sonrisa como por arte de magia y sus ojos brillaron con picardía - ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

- Curiosidad, nada más - Joey se encogió de hombros.

Ni muerto iba a admitir que el interrogatorio tenía como objetivo refutar cualquier teoría sobre gemelos perdidos, parientes lejanos o cosa semejante. Dios, si existes, evita que al bocafloja de Tristán o al entrometido de Yugi se les ocurra preguntar algo así a Mokuba, porque juro por lo más sagrado (o sea, mi gatito) que les cortaré la lengua con una tijera oxidada, así les da gangrena y todo, oró el rubio mientras el niño abría la puerta que daba al salón VIP.

No había allí más de una veintena de personas, aunque pocos rostros conocidos, fuera de los de sus amigos. Un ayudante no-se-qué del alcalde acompañado de una rubia con aspecto de ser todo menos su secretaria como quería hacer creer, un par de empresarios o algo así que cuando no parecían interesados en las piernas de la mujer era porque apreciaban su más que generoso busto y una mujer que realmente parecía una ejecutiva seria y responsable preguntándose cómo había terminado allí cuando, seguramente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que conversar con ese grupo de pervertidos, formaban un grupito en un rincón. Mokuba les echó una mirada de disgusto apenas entró y le hizo una seña con la cabeza al Kebir para que se ocupara de atenderlos en su lugar.

Por su parte, Yugi, Tristán y Duke habían tomado posesión de una esquina de la mesa donde estaba el buffet y con una copa de refresco cada uno, charlaban animadamente con un par de duelistas jóvenes que se habían dado a conocer hacía muy poco. Jörgen estaba entre esos últimos y miraba al campeón actual con una mezcla de admiración y envidia.

El rubio se anexó a ellos y muy pronto las carcajadas animadas del grupito de jóvenes y casi adolescentes llenó el lugar. Siempre es agradable contemplar cómo la naturalidad de la juventud rompe barreras de cultura, edad y posición social cuando encuentran un tema que apasione a todos. En este caso: los duelos. Comieron, rieron, bebieron, rieron un poco más, y aunque Joey estaba pendiente del reloj, tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo como hacía bastante que no lo hacía. Era bueno relajarse un poco, de vez en cuando. Hasta que...

- _Chibi_, me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo - se despidió el rubio, luego de advertir que ya había oscurecido al dar un vistazo distraído a una de las ventana.

_- _¿Ya? ¡Pero estaba a punto de mostrarles la nueva plataforma! - protestó Mokuba - ¡Quédate un ratito más! ¡Está genial!

- Lo siento, pero me esperan. Y ya me retrasé - negó Joey, apoyando una mano en el largo cabello negro del niño.

- ¡Vamos, viejo! No seas aguafiestas... - dijo Tristán entre dos bocados al enorme sándwich que estaba devorando.

- Además, Kit sabe que llegarás tarde. Estabas conmigo cuando le dijiste - intervino Yugi

- Sí, le dije que llegaría tarde, pero no TAN tarde - rectificó Joey. Aunque dudaba: le encantaría ver la nueva plataforma pero... recordaba bien lo sucedido la última vez que se retrasó.

- ¿Por qué no le avisas por teléfono? - propuso Mokuba inmediatamente - ¡Vamos, Joey! Por favorcito...

¡Órale! Cuando decían que el menor de los Kaiba era un experto manipulador del que no se libraba ni siquiera el cubo de hielo de su hermano, tenían la total y absoluta razón. No había forma de decirle que no. Ninguna.

- Pero...

- Yo vine en mi coche - intervino Duke con tranquilidad - No tengo problema en alcanzarte luego a tu departamento.

Ojos de cachorrito a medio morir del niño y Joey se rindió.

- Hmmm, está bien. ¿Me dices dónde hay un teléfono, _chibi_?

- El uso de la tecnología, para las personas que son capaces de manipularlas claro, es lo que nos diferencia de los animales. Al menos, a la mayoría - intervino el asistente. Joey frunció el ceño... ¿era idea suya o ese tipo siempre estaba metido en lo que no le importaba? - Puedes usar mi teléfono - le tendió un aparatito que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su saco.

El rubio emitió un gruñido ambiguo, que podía interpretarse como "gracias", pero que en realidad significaba "eres un idiota completo y de los grandes". Marcó a su departamento y aguardó hasta oír el zumbido de la contestadota.

- Kit, soy yo, Joey... Si me oyes, sabes qué hacer - un segundo después oyó que levantaban el tubo del otro lado y dos leves golpecitos sobre el auricular - Escucha, estoy con los chicos, nos pusimos a charlar y la verdad, se nos pasó el tiempo. Voy a retrasarme un poco más. No quiero que te preocupes. ¿Está bien? - dos nuevos golpecitos lo hicieron sonreír ¡Bendita sea, Tea, por idear ese código! Casi la besaría... aunque pensándolo bien... - No me esperes para comer, porque ya he tragado todos los pinchitos que hay por aquí. Te llevaré unos bombones, ¿sí? ¡Ah! Cierra bien la puerta y no le abras a nadie - a este punto, Yugi y Tristán empezaron a reír por el tono paternal y empalagosamente embelesado de Joey, que les dedicó una mirada fulminante - Te amo, gatito - una suave risa a través del aparato le estrujó el corazón y los dos golpes de rigor le hicieron sonreír a él también.

Joey cortó la comunicación y le devolvió el teléfono a Zeda, con un movimiento de cabeza que, en esta ocasión, era un agradecimiento sincero. Milagrosamente, "hablar" con su pareja, había hecho evaporarse todo el fastidio acumulado. ¡Está bien! Desde que se había enamorado andaba hecho un completo memo y totalmente rendido a los pies del chico de los ojos azules, al punto que una simple sonrisa de éste le hacía ver florcitas, oír cascabeles tintineando y todas esas estupideces románticas que, hasta ese momento, él sólo había creído posible en los mangas para chicas que solía leer su hermana. Pero, ¡sorpresa, señoras y señores! ¡Vean al indomable Joey Wheeler siendo manejado como gelatina por su pareja... y lo que es peor, ésta ni siquiera es consciente de ese hecho!

¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡La plataforma de duelos! Se obligó a prestar atención cuando se encendieron los dos robots de pruebas a ambos lados del campo de duelos. Música rimbombante, un montón de luces de colores que no entendía a santo de qué venían y ¡por fin el duelo! Uno de práctica y nada más que para muestra, pero realmente las mejoras hechas al sistema holográfico eran extraordinarias. Si antes los monstruos de duelo parecían reales, ahora sólo les faltaba salirse del campo y empezar a pasear por las calles... o mejor no. Otro incidente como el de Leviatán no era para nada recomendable, y de verdad que ellos ya no tenían tiempo como para andar salvando el mundo cada dos por tres.

Por supuesto que al final ganó el robot que tenía la baraja de Kaiba... Ni pensar que el engreído hubiera programado un duelo en el que su "maravilloso y bien proporcionado, extraordinario y muy poderoso", monte perdiera ante cualquier otro. Lo curioso era que no había modificaciones en las cartas del empresario, pero Joey supuso que guardaba lo mejor para el torneo. ¿Cómo diría Kaiba? "No voy a emplear mis mejores estrategias en algo tan insignificante"

Minutos después del desenlace, los camareros habían vuelto a abarrotar las mesas de comida y refrescos y la charla había retomado animosa, cuando Jörgen Sagesmuller y el campeón chino, un quinceañero de coleta negra y nombre que sonaba como "chin-chon-chung" a los oídos de Joey pidieron permiso (exigieron, más bien) para probar las plataformas personalmente. Y aunque la cosa parecía prometedora (un duelo antes de la apertura oficial), el rubio decidió que ya era momento de marcharse.

- Chicos, yo me voy - dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y empezó a buscar con la mirada a su pequeño anfitrión para despedirse.

- Sí, yo también - aprovechó Yugi la oportunidad de zafarse, pues los chicos habían especulado que el premio al ganador podría ser un duelo con el "Rey de los Juegos"... y no creía que a Kaiba le gustara que estuvieran adelantando torneo antes de tiempo.

- ¡No puedes irte todavía, Joey! - protestó Mokuba, después casi quedarse afónico discutiendo con los chicos su negativa a permitir el duelo - Seto acaba de avisarme que bajará en cualquier momento... - suplicó.

- _Chibi_... - rió Joey - ¿Qué te ha hecho suponer que yo tengo el más mínimo interés de encontrarme personalmente con tu hermano? ¡Ya bastante tendré que soportarlo durante el torneo! Además, mañana tengo que trabajar.

_- _Bueno, está bien entonces - aceptó el menor de los Kaiba - Pero aguarda un momento - se apartó unos pasos para hablar con Zeda. Los negros ojos de éste taladraron al rubio por encima de la cabeza del niño con un gesto de burlona superioridad, pero asintió a lo que el niño le decía.

Tristán y Duke se aproximaron a ellos. El chico de los dados ya tenía en una mano las llaves de su automóvil ya que, como había prometido, llevaría a Joey a su casa. Además, él también estaba cansado y hasta un poco aburrido.

- ¡Toma, Joey! - Mokuba le tendió una caja de madera que le acababa de entregar una camarera - Son los bombones que me pediste para tu pareja. Y la próxima vez, tráelo contigo, ¿sí? Estoy ansioso por conocer al hombre que fue tan inteligente como para enamorarse de ti.

Joey se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero agradeció con sinceridad la espontánea muestra de afecto del niño. Saludó a Mokuba con un abrazo, le hizo una inclinación forzada de cabeza al Kebir (¡Qué mal gusto que tenía Kaiba para escoger asistente! Si no eran pingüinos estirados y lamebotas, eran tipejos altaneros con sonrisitas de lagartijas y más falsos que billetes de tres dólares) y luego de las despedidas de rigor, el cuarteto de amigos salió por fin del estadio.

- ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo a mi casa? - propuso Joey, ya en el estacionamiento.

- Creí que estabas cansado - adujo Tristán, sorprendido.

- ¡Nah! Es que ya me estaba cayendo gordo el tal Zeda y, francamente, me estaba aburriendo de tanta zalamería. Además, amenaza lluvia - omitió el hecho que al chico de los ojos azules no le gustaban las tormentas y que, la verdad, ya estaba ansioso por reencontrarse con su gatito, al que no había visto por el eterno tiempo de... seis horas - ¿Qué dicen?

- Por mí, está bien - aceptó Yugi, al igual que los otros dos chicos.

Se subieron al auto del chico de los dados, un convertible clásico modelo no-sé-cuántos, con asientos de cuero, llantas no-sé-qué-cosa y un montón de chucherías más que, al parecer, eran súper importantes pero que a Joey se le antojaban completamente intrascendentes. Para él, que un automóvil tuviera cuatro ruedas, un volante, un motor que funcionara y que pudiera correr bastante, era más que suficiente, aunque por la animada charla entre Tristán y Duke, eso era lo de menos. ¡Milagro concedido de los dioses! Taylor y Deabling encontrando un tema de interés en común, que no fuera Serenity, y que no ocasionara miradas asesinas entre ambos. Increíble, pero real...

El tránsito no era muy abundante a esas horas y la verdad es que Duke era buen conductor, así que una vez que dejaron atrás la vorágine de las avenidas principales, no tardaron demasiado en llegar al barrio donde vivía Joey, previo paso por un supermercado para aprovisionarse de vituallas y bebidas. Pero, al llegar a su manzana, ¡mala suerte! Era hora de descarga de mercaderías y había dos enormes camiones ocupando todo espacio disponible para estacionar frente a su edificio.

- ¡Maldita sea! - protestó Duke - No pienso dejar mi precioso bebé a dos cuadras de aquí - obvio que se refería a su automóvil, cosa que hizo al rubio poner los ojos en blanco. Había fanatismos que no se entienden, reflexionó. ¡Claro, Joey, como si estar obsesionado con un jueguito de cartas no fuera algo digno de ser tema de psicoanálisis!

- Hmmm, la descarga no debería tomar mucho tiempo - dijo Yugi - ¿Y si damos una vuelta para darles lugar a que se vayan y luego puedas estacionar cómodamente, Duke?

- Buena idea... - el joven de cabello negro cambió marchas para poner en movimiento el automóvil nuevamente.

- Espera, Duke. Mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo iré subiendo - propuso Joey - Así le explico a Kit quién eres y, de paso, voy preparando las cosas.

- De acuerdo.

El rubio se bajó del automóvil y Tristán le alcanzó las bolsas de supermercado, antes de cerrar la portezuela. Joey se inclinó y habló a través del vidrio entreabierto a los tres ocupantes del vehículo.

- Suban directamente. El portero no anda y la cerradura de la puerta principal está rota desde hace eones.

- Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos. Sólo asegúrate de tener todo listo... Ya me está dando hambre - anunció Tristán, como si no hubiera probado bocado en toda la tarde y conste que, para ser un anexado, él solito había acabado con casi un cuarto del buffet.

Joey subió los dos pisos hasta su departamento silbando despreocupadamente. Estaba de buen humor pese a su usual intercambio de insultos con Kaiba. Lo admitía, discutir con el empresario era una descarga de tensión para él, así como algunos golpean un saco de boxeo con idénticos propósitos. En un mundo donde imperan la hipócrita urbanidad y los dizque buenos modales, a veces es refrescante poder decirle lo que se te pasa por la cabeza a una persona, sabiendo que ésta te regresará la cortesía con igual o hasta mejor agudeza. ¡Vaya! Hasta que le encontraba algo bueno al ricachón.

Se sorprendió al ver que las luces del pasillo no funcionaban. Bueno, no era tan raro, después de todo. Seguramente se habían quemado o fundido y lo único que tenía que hacer él es avisar al encargado o, más práctico, ponerse a cambiar bombillas personalmente, porque hasta que el viejo conserje se decidiera a mover el trasero y... ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué estaba entreabierta la puerta de su departamento? Porque, definitivamente, la rendija de luz que iluminaba el oscuro corredor provenía de su morada.

Joey siguió caminado, pero se detuvo y paró la oreja con curiosidad al oír voces. ¿Era Solomon el hombre que hablaba? Seguramente, el abuelo sabía que su adorado "nieto postizo" estaría solo y habría ido a hacerle compañía. Sonrió y se acercó de puntitas para darles una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Para qué pierdes tiempo en eso? ¡Acaba de una vez!

- ¡Qué quisquilloso resultaste ser!

- Quisquilloso, no. Apurado, sí. Odio hacer estos trabajos con el tiempo en contra.

Los ojos color caramelo de Joey se dilataron al oír eso. No, no era el anciano señor Motou, éste no tenía una voz tan gruesa y rasposa, como si se hubiera fumado una montaña de cigarrillos del tamaño del K-2. Más bien y, a juzgar por el diálogo, parecían... ¡ladrones! El rubio arrojó las bolsas que cargaba al suelo y empujó la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué demon...?

Alguien le sujetó con violencia, doblándole los brazos por detrás de la espalda. Joey se sintió furioso. ¿Acaso le habían echado una maldición y por eso atraía a todos los matones del universo conocido y por conocerse? ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto y qué quería? Porque en el departamento no había nada que fuera siquiera digno de ser considerado objeto de valor y si se querían llevar el televisor, el estéreo o cualquier cosa, pues que lo hagan y dejen de molestar, que por lo poco que valían él no estaba dispuesto a pelear.

Un tipo bajo pero fornido, con cara de poca inteligencia pero mucha mala leche, se aproximó al rubio con una sonrisa torcida y lo golpeó en el estómago con el puño cerrado. Joey se retorció y gimió.

- ¡Apresúrate, idiota! - bramó el tipo que lo sujetaba.

- No me dejas divertirme - protestó el bajito mientras se alejaba unos pasos - Ya que el otro apenas y ofreció resistencia, pensé que podía desahogarme con el rubio.

¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Dónde estaba el chico de los ojos azules? ¿Y qué le habían hecho?

Un retorcimiento a sus brazos lo obligó a caer sobre una rodilla y sus ojos contemplaron, horrorizados, el cuadro ante él. El delgado cuerpo del castaño yacía boca abajo en un charco de sangre. Inmediatamente, Joey empezó a debatirse con desesperación.

- No hay tiempo para tus estúpidos jueguitos, idiota - rebatió el otro sujeto - Apresúrate y hazlo de una buena vez. Los demás no tardarán...

Joey empezó a patalear y a gritar un montón de palabrotas, pero se quedó mudo y estático cuando el bajito que parecía responder bien al nombre de "idiota" se acuclilló junto al castaño y lo tomó de la camisa para levantarlo del piso. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y una herida abierta junto a la ceja izquierda escurría sangre por el pálido rostro. Aparentemente, estaba inconsciente.

- No, por favor, déjenlo... - susurró Joey quedito.

El sujeto que había detenido le dio un par de golpes, uno en el vientre y el otro en el rostro, pero lo hizo al descuido como si sólo pretendiera tenerlo quieto. Luego lo soltó, pero el rubio ya no podía mantenerse en pie y cayó al piso, con una mano sobre sus maltratadas costillas. El matón aprovechó para darle una patada distraída, antes de volverse a su compañero.

- ¡Mierda! Pensé que nos darían más tiempo... - bufó con impaciencia - ¿Qué quieres, una invitación? ¡Mátalo, idiota!

¡¿Qué? Joey palideció mortalmente, cuando vio que el "idiota" soltaba el cuerpo del chico de ojos azules con fastidio, para sacar un arma del interior de su chaqueta. Como pudo, se puso de pie para intentar acercarse a su pareja, llamándolo suavecito por su nombre, pero el bajito le dio un puntapié en el rostro que le abrió un corte en la mejilla. Ahora veía que el maldito bastardo tenía botas con puntera de metal como gángster barato de alguna película de Tarantino. El rubio volvió a caer al piso.

- ¿En qué idioma hay que decirte que te apresures, idiota? - protestó el otro, impaciente - Dame ese arma, yo me encargo...

- ¡No! Yo lo haré - el bajito apuntó al inmóvil joven de los ojos azules con cuidado.

- Asegúrate que el balazo le destroce el rostro, ¿eh?

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Deja de fastidiar.

- ¡NO! - aulló Joey, extendiendo una mano con el absurdo propósito de detenerlos... ¿con qué? ¿Con desesperación, con impotencia, con rabia?

Un sonido de pasos apresurados y voces juveniles se oyó en el pasillo. El matón más alto que, por lo que parecía, estaba a cargo, se volvió hacia la puerta y soltó una maldición.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya llegó el resto!

- Puedo encargarme de ellos - el bajito acarició el arma sugestivamente.

- ¡No puedes ser más idiota porque ya sería insultante! ¿No entendiste las órdenes? ¡Ninguno de los otros debe sufrir el menor daño!

- ¡Ufa ¡Que a este sí, que a este no, que al otro tampoco! ¡Prefiero los trabajos con menos puntualizaciones!

- ¿Joey? - el pequeño campeón de duelos acababa de aparecer en el marco de la puerta y lanzó un grito al ver la escena.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Larguémonos de aquí! Ya tendremos otra oportunidad...

El matón más alto saltó por encima del cuerpo encogido de Joey mientras que el bajito dudaba en disparar o no. Finalmente, apuntó con el arma a Yugi quien los miraba con los ojos desorbitados y, conteniendo a los dos jóvenes con la amenaza, esperó a que su compañero saliera por la puerta, para luego seguirlo. Otro grito se oyó, proveniente del pasillo, y esta vez era la voz de Tristán.

- ¿Qué pasa...? - el joven moreno apareció en la puerta - Esos dos tipejos con aspecto raro salieron de aquí, ¿no?

Joey ni siquiera fue consciente de la respuesta de Yugi. Gateó desesperadamente, sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo y el regusto de la sangre en su boca hasta donde yacía su pareja, inmóvil en el suelo.

- Kit... - llamó, volteándolo con suavidad para luego sostenerlo entre sus brazos - Kit, por favor...

Las lágrimas corrían abundantes por su rostro. Sentía un líquido caliente mojando sus brazos y rodillas a través de la tela de su camisa y el terror empezaba a dominarlo pues sabía que era sangre. La sangre de su gatito, la sangre del hombre que amaba.

- Kit... - volvió a susurrar el nombre amado en un rezo tenue, fervoroso... desesperado.

El joven se estremeció y sus párapados se abrieron, descubriendo unas azules pupilas nubladas de dolor. Joey intentó sonreírle y éste levantó una mano con mucho esfuerzo para secar con sus delgados dedos las saladas gotas que resbalaban por las mejillas del rubio. Sus labios se movieron por un instante y temblaron convulsivamente, hasta que un nuevo espasmo lo hizo arquearse agónicamente. Un hilo de sangre fresca resbaló de sus labios, mientras sus fuerzas lo abandonaban definitivamente. Cerró los ojos, su mano cayó y su delgado cuerpo quedó inerte en los brazos de su pareja.

Joey sollozó con fuerza.

Vamos, pesadilla, es hora de terminar. Me despertaré y estaré en mi cama, como tantas veces. Mi gatito está dormido tranquilamente a mi lado y su cuerpo se siente cálido, en lugar de este frío glacial que está invadiéndolo y que también me está afectando a mí. Porque esto es un sueño, ¿cierto? Esto no puede estar pasando.

No puede estar pasando...

No...


	10. Chapter 10

Una mano pequeña se posó con cuidado y casi pidiendo permiso sobre el hombro de Joey, quien sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inanimado de su joven amante. Los ojos color caramelo del rubio elevaron hacia su amigo una mirada opaca y desolada. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer sobre sus mejillas y escocían la herida que tenía en una de ellas, arrastrando un leve hilito de sangre por la piel. Pero, por supuesto, eso era lo último que le importaba al angustiado muchacho.

- ¿Por qué, Yugi? - sollozó - ¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos en paz?

- Joey, lo siento... - el pequeño campeón tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llanto acumulado - Lo siento tanto...

- ¡¿De qué demonios están hablando? - bramó Tristán - Kit aún respira, Joey. Sólo perdió el conocimiento... - los ojos del rubio se volvieron hacia él, aturdidos - Tu gatito está vivo, viejo. Pero si no te espabilas y haces algo... Míralo, está sangrando mucho. Y el estúpido teléfono no funciona - indicó el aparato al que habían arrancado los cables.

Para total sorpresa de sus amigos, el joven Taylor había reaccionado mucho mejor que ellos dos. Bueno, que Joey haya quedado medio en shock después de llegar a su departamento, encontrar a su novio desangrándose en el suelo, recibir una golpiza de un par de matones y oír que esos mismos tipos querían matar a su pareja, se justificaba. Pero... ¿a santo de qué Yugi perdía tiempo moqueando como plañidera en funeral, en lugar de hacer algo útil, como por ejemplo, usar su celular para llamar por ayuda? ¡Y después decían que el tonto del grupo era él!

- No hay tiempo que perder - la voz resuelta de Duke Deabling hizo que Yugi y Tristán voltearan hacia el joven de ojos verdes.

Éste estaba de pie tras ellos y, aunque nadie se había percatado de cuándo había entrado al departamento, era evidente que sólo una mirada había bastado para que el chico de los dados se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Duke se pasó una mano por el cabello. Por lo que parecía, le tocaría tomar el mando: Joey estaba demasiado concentrado en su novio, Tristán no tenía la capacidad y Yugi, mal que le pesase, no tenía los nervios, pues el enano temblaba como hoja al viento. Así que sólo quedaba él. ¡Dios, cómo extrañaba al Espíritu del Rompecabezas en momentos como ése!

- Una ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo. Yugi, trae un par de toallas limpias y una manta. Tristán, ayúdame. Vamos a cargar al chico entre los dos y lo bajaremos hasta mi auto... Gracias al cielo que pude estacionarlo en la puerta.

- ¡No! - exclamó Joey. Levantó la mirada y se secó los ojos con furia - ¡NADIE va a llevar a Kit más que yo!

- No seas cabezadura, hermano. Tú también estás lastimado - Tristán se inclinó, pero ni siquiera había llegado a tocar al joven inconsciente cuando Joey le apartó el brazo extendido de un manotón.

- Lo tocas y te mueres - gruñó entre dientes.

Como buen terco que era, Tristán iba a protestar, pero Duke lo silenció con sólo una mirada. Él lo entendía. Conocía a Joey lo suficiente como para saber que éste sacaba alma, puño y corazón por las personas que amaba, y era evidente que la actitud sobreprotectora del rubio era una reacción psicológica al hecho de ver lastimada a su pareja.

Un estrépito, un ruido claro de cosas cayéndose y rodando hizo que Tristán se sobresaltara, pero por fin Yugi regresó con las cosas pedidas y cara de circunstancia pues acababa de volcar dos botellas de champú. ¡De acuerdo! Se sentía nervioso y las manos le temblaban como si tuviera parkinson, así que, obviando su innata torpeza, un accidente así se le debía perdonar a cualquiera. Le tendió las toallas a Joey, quien abrió la camisa ensangrentada de su pareja y presionó con fuerza la tela sobre la herida.

- Yugi, acompáñame. Iré poniendo en marcha el auto, para que estemos listos cuando bajen. - indicó el chico de los dados, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera - Tristán, quédate con Joey por las dudas... - agregó.

Mucho tiempo después, Joey aún ignoraría de dónde había sacado tanta fortaleza y determinación esa noche. Tal vez fue su enorme corazón quien prestó fuerzas a su cuerpo lastimado, pues todo dolor que pudiera sentir fue relegado a un plano secundario, cuando se puso de pie y alzó al castaño en sus brazos.

Tristán dudó, al verlo. Sí, una cosa era levantarlo pero, ¿cómo bajaría dos pisos por las escaleras? Bien que el chico de los ojos azules era delgado, pero tampoco debía ser una pluma... y Joey estaba bastante golpeado. ¡Ah, pero claro! ¡Nadie ganaba a Joey Wheeler en ser cabezota, y cuando estaba emperrado en algo... más le valía a cualquiera no discutir y campear el temporal como fuera posible! Íntimamente, el joven moreno se preparó para tener que cargar con los dos, pues estaba seguro que el rubio colapsaría a mitad de recorrido.

Pero el rubio lo hizo. Por más imposible que pudiera parecer, esa noche el cuerpo del chico de los ojos azules pesaba nada en sus brazos. Esa noche hubiera tenido la fuerza para bajar decenas de escalones, para correr cientos de kilómetros, para cruzar a nado mil océanos, para sortear millones de obstáculos. Esa noche hubiese podido pelear con los monstruos más fuertes y vencer a los duelistas más poderosos. Esa noche haría lo que fuera por el hombre que amaba.

Siempre con Tristán precediéndolo, como fiel y preocupado guardián, Joey bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que la prudencia se lo permitió. Fuera del edificio, lo aguardaban Yugi y Duke, éste último ya preparado al volante del convertible con el motor funcionando. Apenas los vio, el pequeño campeón abrió la puerta y movió la butaca delantera para permitir que Joey subiera al asiento trasero y se acomodara en él, aún con el chico de los ojos azules en brazos.

- Tranquilo, Joey. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien... - murmuró el pequeño, con una sonrisa de ánimo. Le dio la manta para que el rubio pudiera envolver al castaño con ella.

Sí, sí, Yugi. Todo muy bonito, pero el único que hizo al mundo con palabras fue Dios y, por lo que parecía, éste no estaba disponible esa noche, así que era mejor dejar los discursos animosos para los políticos en campañas y ponerse en movimiento. Así lo entendió Tristán, cuando se montó en el asiento del copiloto y casi jaló a Yugi para sentarlo a su lado. Inmediatamente, Duke arrancó y pisó el acelerador a fondo

- Pásame otra toalla, Yugi. La hemorragia empeoró desde que lo movimos - pidió el rubio. Cuando el pequeño lo hizo, presionó la tela con fuerza contra el cuerpo del joven - ¡Maldita sea, Deabling! ¿Este cacharro no puede ir más rápido?

- Puede, pero si nos detiene la policía por exceso de velocidad, ahí sí que nos retrasaremos y en forma - ironizó el chico de los dados. Miró por el retrovisor el pálido rostro del joven de cabellos castaños - ¡Rayos, Joey! Dijiste que era parecido a Kaiba, pero no que era su clon. Con todo respeto... ¿quién carajos es ese chico?

- Después te explicaremos, Duke. Ahora, lo importante es llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital.

- A la orden... - el joven de los ojos verdes esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi hacerlo traspasar el piso de metal.

Tristán soltó una maldición ante lo inesperado del acelerón y manoteó para sujetarse de lo primero que tenía a mano, mientras que Yugi, más ligero en peso, pegaba un bote que hizo que su cabeza se estrellara contra el techo. Fue un buen momento para congraciarse con su abultada cabellera, estilo punk pasado de moda.

- ¿Qué demonios...? - maldijo el moreno.

Duke ni se molestó en contestarle, sino que tomó una curva haciendo rechinar las ruedas... buen momento también para que Tristán recordara cierta travesía a través del desierto. Se había olvidado que, a veces, el chico de los dados solía conducir como si tuviera a todos los perros del infierno tras él. Sin importarle tonterías como semáforos en rojo, automóviles en su trayecto, peatones que huían aterrorizados a su paso o hasta algún coche patrulla que podía estar viéndolo y que, si lo estaba, al menos con sus sirenas le serviría para abriles camino, el convertible prácticamente voló por las calles de Ciudad Dominó, hasta detenerse en la entrada del hospital con una frenada que dejó la mitad del caucho en el pavimento.

Tristán casi pasó por encima del aturdido Yugi, para abrir la portezuela, saltar del automóvil y correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas hacia las puertas dobles de cristal. El moreno empujó a dos o tres personas que parecían estar esperando un taxi, esquivó un par de viejitos y tiró todas y cada una de las carpetas que llevaba un sujeto que, por la riada de insultos de tinte leguleyo que le dirigió al joven Taylor, era un abogado querellante que amenazó con demandarlo por lesiones hasta que tuviera que vender hasta las joyas de su abuelita para pagarle.

- ¡Esta juventud atropellada...! - protestó la anciana que Tristán había esquivado por los pelos. No tuvo tanta suerte cuando fue arrollada de frente por una minúscula exhalación tricolor que precedía a un rubio quien, pálido como un cadáver, llevaba en brazos un cuerpo ensangrentado.

- Perdón, señora - el bolidito picudo se detuvo unos segundos para ayudar a la aturdida ancianita a recuperar el equilibrio, mientras el rubio, sin prestarle atención, entraba al hospital.

- ¡Yugi, apresúrate! - exclamó un joven alto y de cabellos negros que acababa de saltar de un convertible cuyos neumáticos todavía echaban humo - Lo siento, señora. Es una emergencia - Duke dirigió una de sus sonrisas seductoras a la pobre mujer que se ruborizó hasta las orejas y, después de una inclinación de cabeza y un guiño de sus verdes ojos, jaló a Yugi de un brazo y ambos desaparecieron dentro del hospital.

- ¡Ahhhh, esta juventud... siempre tan atenta! - suspiró la anciana, toda arrebolada y con cara de estar viendo corazoncitos rosas flotando por ahí. La capacidad de Duke para enamorar mujeres a golpe de vista había sido probada una vez más...

A menos que exista una excepción en alguna utopía fantástica con arco iris de colores brillantes y unicornios perlados flotando por allí, el personal de todos los hospitales, en TODAS las grandes ciudades del mundo, está acostumbrado a ver, dos o tres veces por noche, una escena parecida: alguien trayendo en brazos a una persona amada que se encuentra en peligro. Claro, que pocas veces están precedidos por un moreno con peinado chistoso totalmente enajenado, dándoselas de maduro pero con el histerismo a flor de piel y chillando como energúmeno el nombre de su prima.

La joven médica lo oyó y presintiendo algún desastre de ésos que los amigos de Tristán consideraban parte de la vida cotidiana, arrojó las carpetas que llevaba en brazos a una enfermera distraída que pasaba por allí y corrió hacia la entrada. Se sorprendió al ver el estado del joven herido a quien un golpeado Joey aún cargaba en sus brazos... ¿Qué pasaba con esos chicos, que parecían ser un imán para las desgracias? Bien dicen que algunas personas nacen con buena estrella y otros estrellados, pero ellos ya parecían haber agotado todo el mal karma existente para, por lo menos, dos vidas, ¿no?

- ¡Oh, cielos...! - susurró, sosteniendo una delgada muñeca entre sus dedos para tomar el pulso. Éste se sentía fuerte y firme, pero no había tiempo que perder - ¡HIRO!

Respondiendo al grito de la joven, apareció un médico de cabellera caoba recogida en una coleta baja. Éste echó una maldición por lo bajo y desalojó inmediatamente y sin contemplaciones a un hombre que estaba sentado en una camilla esperando a que le colocasen una inyección. El pobre sujeto protestó, pero el doctor le ignoró.

- Aquí... Tráelo aquí

Con cuidado y ayudado por el doctor, Joey depositó el cuerpo del castaño sobre la camilla y le acomodó de forma inconsciente el largo cabello desordenado, para luego tomarle una mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

- ¡De prisa! - ordenó el médico, empujando la camilla - ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó, volviéndose al rubio.

Los ojos de Joey lo miraron como diciéndole: "¿Qué, eres estúpido? ¿No ves que está herido?". El doctor torció el gesto, pues había entendido perfectamente la expresión del joven.

- ¡Trauma 2 está libre, Hiro! - exclamó la médica, abriendo una puerta vaivén - ¡No, Joey! No puedes entrar...

El rubio apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amante. Ni con un soplete industrial podrían separarlo del chico de los ojos azules. A donde éste iba, él iría junto aunque tuviese que discutir con todos los demonios del infierno en el proceso. No por nada había practicado durante años, metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban. Si había hecho todo eso por las memorias de un tipo que llevaba cinco mil años muerto... ¿qué no haría por su gatito?

- Joey, por favor... Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo - - la mano de la joven médica se posó sobre su brazo - Suelta la mano de Kit. Suéltalo...

No. No iba a soltar el cuerpo del chico de los ojos azules, por nada del mundo. Claro que no ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta? Su gatito estaba lastimado y si lo separaban de él, ya no podría protegerlo si esos tipos volvían y querían hacerle daño. No, no volvería a dejarlo solo. Jamás...

- Joey, escúchame... -insistió la joven doctora, deteniendo con una mirada el gesto impaciente del otro médico que estaba a punto de llamar a los gorilas de seguridad - Deja a Kit. Confía en nosotros, ¿sí? Confía en mí... No dejaremos que nada le pase, pero para que podamos tratarlo, tienes que soltarlo - hablaba suave y calmosamente, como a un niño, porque sobreentendía el shock que padecía el joven, reflejado en sus aturdidos ojos.

- No... no puedo... - balbuceó el joven.

Con suavidad, la médica abrió los dedos de Joey uno a uno y deslizó la mano del castaño de entre ellos. Inmediatamente, le hizo una señal con la cabeza al otro doctor y éste, ya con una expresión de estar harto de tanto melodrama, empujó la camilla hacia la sala de traumas, diciendo en el trayecto una cantidad impresionante de palabras raras y siglas extrañas, que tantas probabilidades tenían de ser estadísticas vitales o pedidos de análisis como de constituir algún código secreto de la CIA, la NASA o alguna cosa rara semejante.

Joey quedó inmóvil, con el brazo extendido y los ojos fijos en las puertas vaivén que acababan de tragarse la camilla donde iba el ser que más amaba en el mundo. Claro que confiaba, íntimamente, en ella. La joven doctora nunca le había fallado, siempre había estado allí cuando la necesitaron, desde el primer momento. Era sólo que... ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Qué vacíos se sentían sus brazos sin el peso del otro chico entre ellos, qué frío sentía en su pecho sin el tenue calor de ese cuerpo apretado contra él! Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos temblorosas y... vio todo rojo.

Sangre.

La sangre que cubría sus palmas. La sangre que había manchado sus ropas. La sangre que hasta un momento atrás era tibia, pero ahora calaba el frío en su piel y en su cuerpo. Joey tragó súbitamente saliva, dominado por unas náuseas repentinas y se tambaleó un momento antes de ser empujado, casi ciegamente, al baño más próximo.

El joven cayó de rodillas ante el primer retrete que encontró. Las arcadas no tardaron en aparecer y, pese a que sentía su pecho romperse a cada espasmo, no pudo evitar volver todo el contenido de su estómago. De pronto, fue consciente de una mano firme y fresca apoyada sobre su frente transpirada, sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras él se arqueaba y pugnaba miserablemente.

- ¿Mejor? - la voz le llegaba como a través de una nebulosa.

Joey sacudió la cabeza al sentir una nueva convulsión, pero su estómago ya estaba totalmente vacío y sólo el amargo sabor de la bilis subió hasta su boca. Tosió un par de veces, tragó la inmunda saliva que le escoció la garganta y aguardó un poco, pero finalmente las náuseas parecían haber remitido. Levantó la cabeza, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, sólo para encontrarse con un par de pupilas verdes, brillantes de ansiedad y gentileza. _Duke..._

- ¿Terminaste? - el tono era amable y preocupado.

- En realidad, no. Pero no me queda nada más que echar - confesó Joey, con una débil sonrisa. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y lacrimosos por el esfuerzo.

El chico de los dados le tendió un vaso con agua para que pudiera enjuagarse el mal sabor. Mientras el rubio hacía buches con el líquido, Duke se levantó, abrió un grifo y mojó un pañuelo. Regresó a su lado y empleó el paño para refrescarle el rostro transpirado. Joey escupió el agua y se sorprendió al sentir que el joven de los ojos verdes le secaba la boca con cuidado.

- Tranquilo... Ya verás que todo sale bien...

Como si sus conductos lacrimales fueran una presa al que algún idiota le hiciera un pequeño agujerito para luego descubrir que no hay forma de parar la catástrofe, los ojos color caramelo de Joey parecieron inundarse de líquido salado. Duke detuvo su labor al notar el detalle y posó una mano cálida sobre la mejilla del rubio. El gesto fue tierno, consolador y afectuoso... y Joey, sencillamente, no pudo más.

Toda la catarata de sus emociones: miedo, inseguridad, duda, turbación, dolor... todo había hecho presión contra la sensible psique del joven hasta hacerlo estallar. Sus manos se aferraron a la playera de Duke y, casi sin ser consciente del hecho, sepultó su rubia cabeza en el pecho de éste, sollozando incontrolablemente. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Él siempre había sido el "inconsciente" del grupo, aquel criado a la buena de Dios, el estereotipo del vagabundo independiente y hasta un poco egoísta, que hacía la suya como mejor le parecía.

Pero sin quererlo ni esperarlo, el espíritu libre se había visto atado a más responsabilidades de las que podía manejar: primero su hermana ciega a la que se había visto obligado a pagar la operación, luego su padre alcohólico que fue más una carga que un progenitor, luego sus amigos-salvadores-abonados-del-mundo con sus aventuras casi suicidas y por último, aquel maravilloso compañero que la vida le había regalado, pero algún maldito hado parecía empeñado en quitarle. Joey estaba cansado, cansado de tener que ser siempre el fuerte, el valiente, el caballero de brillante armadura. Y sin embargo, si no era él... ¿quién? ¿Quién cuidaría de los demás? ¿Quién sería el animoso, el optimista, el pilar de apoyo? Nadie más podía ocupar ese lugar.

¿Y saben qué era peor? Que después de todo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos había fracasado. Sí, lo había hecho... Tal como Kaiba siempre le había dicho, era un perdedor. Él, el pseudohéroe de cartón piedra, el paladín de pies de barro, el luchador callejero no había podido proteger a la persona que más amaba. Y eso dolía. Claro que dolía...

- Yo... quería... pero no pude... yo no quise que... pero a veces ni siquiera... él... mi gatito... creo que... el ricachón... yo... perro perdedor...

Duke estaba perplejo. El inquebrantable Joey Wheeler estaba empapando su playera de mocos y lágrimas mientras balbuceaba incoherencias, entremezcladas con sollozos y sorbidos por la nariz como si fuera un niño pequeño en lugar de un serio y responsable... ¡Oh! Así que era eso. Bien que él no era un genio superdotado, pero su inteligencia iba a parejas con su galanura. Duke comprendió inmediatamente.

Los brazos del chico de los dados rodearon la espalda de Joey y lo apretó cariñosamente contra sí, dejando que llorara hasta desahogarse. Se sentía bien. Por una vez, se sentía bien tener un pecho fuerte en el que apoyarse, por una vez era agradable sentir el calor sólido y protector de otra persona a su lado. El rubio suspiró y, lentamente, empezó a calmarse.

- Siempre admiré en ti tu casi altruista valentía, Joey. No te dejes caer ahora, por favor. Desahógate todo lo que quieras, pero luego tienes que ponerte de pie. Hay alguien que cuenta contigo... - murmuró el joven de los ojos verdes, acariciando suavemente la cabellera dorada.

- Yo...

- Sé que es difícil, pero vale la pena, ¿no? Ese chico, sea quien sea, te necesita entero - Duke apartó al rubio de sí y con mucha dulzura, lo obligó a mirarlo. Joey parpadeó, porque ese gesto le resultaba dolorosamente familiar: él lo hacía siempre con el castaño - Sé fuerte, sé firme, permanece tranquilo y despejado... Pero si me necesitas, si quieres un punto de apoyo, una mano amiga, alguien en quien confiar, sólo tienes que decírmelo No lo dudes. Siempre estaré allí para ti.

El chico de los dados apartó los rubios cabellos húmedos para besar brevemente su frente, antes de ponerse de pie y tenderle una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Joey así lo hizo, pero súbitamente, sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

- Este... ¿Duke?

- ¿Mmmm? - el joven de cabellos negros se estaba lavando las manos y, echaba una mirada al espejo para ver si algo de su perfecta apariencia se había arruinado.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo raro que fue lo que pasó hace un rato?

Duke se dio vuelta con una sonrisa pícara. Se le acercó como lobo al acecho hasta que su rostro quedó a milímetros del rubio.

- ¿Quieres saber un secreto, Joey? - los dedos morenos del chico de los dados delinearon finamente su nariz - Siempre me has gustado...

- ¿E-en serio? - Joey tragó saliva y sus mejillas, ya más que calientes, parecían sartenes a punto para freír huevos

- Sí... como cuñado - rió Duke, dándole un suave papirotazo.

Joey sonrió a pesar suyo y cuando salió del sanitario, a pesar de estar aún pálido y tembloroso, se sentía mucho mejor. La joven doctora lo esperaba en el hall de recepción y aunque el rubio se le fue encima inmediatamente para preguntarle por el chico de los ojos azules, ella lo cortó diciéndole solamente que le estaban haciendo unos estudios. Y que ahora era su turno de recibir atención médica. Sólo en ese momento, Joey volvió a tomar conciencia de lo mucho que le dolía... todo.

Así que sin derecho a réplica, el rubio fue conducido hasta una camilla y sentado a fuerzas sobre ella por una enfermera rubia a la que sólo le faltaba un traje escamoso verde para ser una réplica exacta de Godzilla, antes que la galena lo torturase... ¡perdón!, revisase sus heridas. A ver... ¿por qué los médicos insisten en preguntar "¿Te duele aquí?", mientras aprietan el lugar exacto donde estás lastimado? ¡Es obvio que si tienes moretones, sangras y te quejas, es porque te duele!

Al final, le informaron que no tenía nada de importancia: sus costillas estaban un poco resentidas (milagro, teniendo en cuenta que cada matón que andaba por ahí insistía en machacárselas), lo que fue solucionado con una pomada y un vendaje apretado. Además, la chica curó el corte en la mejilla y le dio un par de analgésicos, antes de ordenarle a la enfermera que le pusiera una inyección, cosa que ésta logró... claro, después de dejarle las nalgas como colador pues no le atinaba al pinchazo ya que, como tuvo el descaro de informarle, se había olvidado las lentes de contacto y no quería ponerse gafas pues la hacían ver vieja. Joey, sobándose el dolorido trasero, prefirió obviar comentarios por mero instinto de supervivencia: la mujer era el doble de alta y el triple de ancha que él.

Nada más al regresar al hall, lo recibió un grito apabullante que, en otras circunstancias, podría haber sido motivo de estudio para un grupo de científicos como método infalible para despertar pacientes en coma, pues resonó en todo el hospital.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tea? - algún idiota (léase Yugi) le había avisado y ella se apresuró a llegar al hospital, con histerismo y ataque de remordimientos incluídos.

- Oh, Joey, Joey... lo siento mucho - la chica se le fue encima y lo estrujó entre sus brazos, haciéndole gemir de dolor - ¡Mírate! Estás cubierto de sangre... - empezó a llorar -Si tan sólo no me hubiese tenido que estudiar para ese examen, podría haberme quedado con Kit y nada de esto hubiera pasado... ¡Esto es culpa mía! - terminó, sollozando dramáticamente.

El rubio elevó los ojos al cielo, preguntándose por qué su amiga tendría que ser tan exagerada... ¡Está bien! Así, alborotadora y desquiciada, era como él la quería. Miró a los demás: Yugi, sincero, santurrón pero incondicional, Tristán, un poco brusco pero leal hasta los huesos y por último, Duke, firme y siempre dispuesto, aunque seguramente el pobre chico no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando como cada vez que tenía la peregrina idea de involucrarse con ellos. Sus amigos. Lo mejor que podría haberle pasado a alguien como él...

- ¿Joseph Wheeler?

El joven volteó al escuchar su nombre y vio al médico de coleta que avanzaba hacia ellos, llevando una tablilla en las manos. Inmediatamente, los demás se pusieron de pie y se aproximaron a él, para darle apoyo... a lo que fuera.

- Soy el doctor Hiroshi Nakamura, el prometido de Andy - el galeno le tendió una mano - Como aficionado al Duelo de Monstruos me alegra conocerte al fin, aunque sea en estas circunstancias. Me agrada mucho tu forma de jugar...

- ¿Cómo está Kit? - interrogó Joey, ansiosamente. Sentía que, en cualquier momento, se le saldría el corazón por la garganta y no tenía paciencia para soportar preámbulos y presentaciones.

- Su condición es más leve de lo que parecía en un principio... - el médico miró la tablilla que llevaba - La sangre es muy aparatosa y cuando alguien ve una camisa empapada parece como si esa persona hubiera perdido litros, cuando en realidad no es así. Tampoco fue una cucharada, pero su vida no corre peligro - Joey soltó todo el aliento que había estado conteniendo mientras los demás hacían gestos de alivio - Tiene tres costillas fisuradas, provocado seguramente por una o varias patadas violentas. Además, le retorcieron la muñeca izquierda y presenta algunos golpes en el vientre, el pecho y las piernas, pero nada grave.

El galeno pasó una hoja y miró al rubio con seriedad. Éste palideció... Había algo que no le había dicho, aún.

- Lo que más me preocupa es el golpe en la cabeza. Fue bastante fuerte y esto ocasionó una conmoción cerebral moderada, pero le hicimos una TAC para descartar cualquier daño neurológico y todo parece estar bien. Creo que, pese a todo, no buscaban hacerle demasiado daño...

No, sólo querían matarlo, pensó Joey. Era evidente que los matones no querían perder el tiempo con el chico, sino sólo dejarlo inconsciente para poder hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad... ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios habrían querido esos sujetos en realidad?

- Andy me informó las "circunstancias especiales" de ese joven - continuó el médico, sonriéndole ligeramente a su prometida que estaba junto a él - Así que, si no te molesta, vamos a ingresarlo con el nombre de Kit Wheeler, como víctima de un intento de robo y bajo nuestro cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?

Joey asintió. Sinceramente, le importaba un cacahuete si querían ingresarlo como Kit Wheeler, Mario Bros o Jackie Chan, víctima de un secuestro alienígena o una invasión de mecas y bajo el cuidado del que fuera... Él sólo quería verlo. Ahora que sabía que su vida no estaba en riesgo, lo único que quería es volver al lado de su pareja.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Aún está inconsciente, pero por supuesto que puedes verlo, Joey. Te llevaré con él, mientras los demás acompañan a Hiro. Hay unos papeles que llenar - era evidente que la médica quería darle un momento de privacidad con su amante - Por aquí.

La joven guió a Joey por un pasillo blanco. Se oían llantos y voces apagadas que se escurrían a través de algunas puertas grises entreabiertas que daban a las habitaciones que flanqueaban el corredor. Finalmente, se detuvieron ante una de las últimas, cerca de la salida a un patio de verano.

- Andy... - llamó Joey. Ella se detuvo con la mano sobre el picaporte y giró - Sé que está sonando repetitivo, pero... gracias por todo.

- De nada - la joven le guiñó un ojo y estiró una mano para palparle un brazo -Kit va a estar bien, en serio. Así que trata de calmarte, porque créeme que hay vampiros con más color en el rostro que el que tienes tú en este momento.

Joey sonrió una vez más y volvió a preguntarse qué había hecho él para merecer el cariño de tan buenas personas. Nunca le faltarían las manos amigas que le alcanzaran un vaso de agua, así estuviera perdido en las más lejanas arenas de un desierto... Respiró hondo, enderezó los hombros y entró a la habitación. La joven cerró la puerta tras él, dejándolo solo.

El cuarto era pequeño y sin pretensiones. Joey se acercó a la cama hospitalaria que estaba en el centro para observar a su ocupante, con unos ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas pese a sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. El cuerpo delgado del castaño apenas abultaba bajo las mantas y se veía tan pálido y débil... El rubio le acarició el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada y posó cuidadosamente sus labios sobre la frente fría.

- Kit... - llamó suavemente, esperando que fuera como en las películas y el joven despertara con sólo oír su nombre, pero claro... Hollywood estaba muy lejos de allí. Las finas facciones permanecieron serenas e inmóviles

Joey arrastró una silla hasta la cama y se sentó, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro, como queriendo memorizar esos rasgos tan amados. Tomó con cuidado una mano del castaño, entrelazados los delgados dedos con los suyos, buscando inconscientemente ese calor que le indicaba que, pese al terrible aspecto que presentaba, el chico seguía vivo. El rubio sintió que podía quedarse eternamente así, congelado en el tiempo, sintiendo la angustiosa respiración del otro joven...

- Dios, no me lo quites. Es tan poquito lo que compartimos y tanto lo que aún nos queda por compartir. Tal vez quieras llevártelo porque pienses que él ya es lo suficientemente bueno para ir al cielo, pero YO aún no lo soy. Y necesito de su ayuda para ser un hombre mejor... - suplicó en un murmullo silencioso.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? Lo único que querían era estar juntos, ser felices con lo poco o mucho que le brindara la vida. Entonces, ¿por qué el destino parecía estar empeñado jugarles malas pasadas? ¿Acaso su relación no debía ser, desde un principio? Pero...

Si unos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Joey que se enamoraría de otro hombre, uno del que ni siquiera conocía el nombre y del que lo único que lo había atraído en un comienzo era su parecido con cierto duelista molesto, él se hubiera reído... Pero el chico de los ojos azules era real y su amor por él también lo era. Y Joey estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto todo con tal de estar al lado de su gatito: su incapacidad de hablar, su identidad desconocida, sus ataques de pánico, sus actitudes autistas, su misterio.

Pero...

¡Siempre tenía que haber un pero! Había llegado a odiar esas cuatro letras... "pero" no podía ignorarlo. No más. El castaño no podía haber salido de un repollo, llevaba al menos veinte años existiendo en este mundo y alguien debía conocerlo. Alguien TENÍA que saber quién era.

_Pese a todo, no buscaban hacerle demasiado daño..._

_¿Qué quieres, una invitación? ¡Mátalo!..._

_Yo diría que lo golpearon bastante de niño..._

_Podríamos preguntar a las personas del orfanato. Llevamos una foto, se las mostramos y les preguntamos si lo conocen..._

_¿No entendiste las órdenes? ¡Ninguno de los otros debe sufrir el menor daño! _

_Yo diría que un joven tan extraordinariamente parecido al señor Kaiba sí es algo inusual... prácticamente imposible..._

_Asegúrate que el balazo le destroce el rostro..._

_Sólo un genio de las finanzas pudo haber elaborado algo así. ¿Joseph, quién es Kit, en realidad?_

_¡Mátalo!_

_¿Quién es Kit?_

_¡Mátalo!_

Joey sepultó el rostro entre los brazos doblados, apoyados sobre el colchón. Las voces mezcladas no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza y los recuerdos caían sobre él como una catarata. Y él no era tan tonto como para no poder atar unos cuantos cabos y darse cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado.

- ¿Por qué? Con todos los líos en los que me he metido yo, ¡¿por qué es a ti a quien buscan?... - exclamó en voz alta - No entiendo nada. Eres la persona más tierna, dulce e inofensiva que conozco. Tu presencia no puede hacerle daño a nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué se ensañaron tanto contigo? ¿Por qué querían matarte?... - sollozó - Porque te buscaban a ti, te querían a ti, fueron al departamento por ti. ¿Qué hay en ti que los amenaza? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué ocultas? ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién eres en realidad, gatito?

Una mano trémula se posó suavemente sobre su agobiada cabeza y cuando Joey levantó la vista, se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de su pareja que lo observaron, arrasados en lágrimas, antes que los resecos labios se movieran débilmente, en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Yo soy Seto Kaiba... cachorro.


	11. Chapter 11

Joey atinó a reaccionar al sentir el frío de los mosaicos golpeando duro su trasero. Había tumbado la silla y caído al piso al retroceder azorado y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de oír? Se levantó a toda prisa y se inclinó nuevamente sobre el lecho para confirmarlo, pero después de pronunciar esas increíbles palabras, el joven había cerrado sus ojos azules, sumiéndose otra vez en la inconsciencia.

¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Ni siquiera a su adorado gatito, Joey podía perdonarle soltar tal bombazo y luego dormirse como si nada. El rubio lo tomó por los hombros para sacudirlo cada vez con más fuerza, intentando despertarlo, completamente olvidado en su arrebato de insensatez que el chico se encontraba seriamente lastimado.

Y en ese estado fue como lo encontró Yugi.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Joey? - el pequeño corrió a detener a su amigo, pues estaba seguro que si seguía zarandeando al pobre chico iba a terminar desarmándolo.

- Es... es Kaiba... - balbuceaba el rubio constantemente.

- ¿Kaiba? ¿Está aquí? - Yugi miró a su alrededor, como si pensara que el empresario podía estar escondido tras las cortinas - ¡Joey, no! ¡Déjalo! ¡Lo estás lastimando!

- No... Es... es el ricachón - el rubio soltó la ropa del joven quien cayó lánguidamente sobre las almohadas - Él me lo dijo...

- ¿Cuándo hablaste con Kaiba? ¡Joey, no me vas a decir que discutiste otra vez con él! Me parece que no es momento para...

- ¡Que no! - Joey empezó a agitar los brazos como aspas de molino, frustrado por no poder hacerle entender a Yugi. Los enormes ojos de éste lo miraban como si dudara de su cordura... cosa que él también empezaba a hacer - ¡Es Kaiba! ¡Kit es Kaiba!

- ¿Kit es un Kaiba? - se sorprendió el enano - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenía que haber un parentesco entre ellos!... ¿Fue Kaiba el que te lo dijo?

- ¡No, Yugi! ¡No! - Joey tomó al pequeño por los hombros y éste se echó hacia atrás ante la cara de psicópata energúmeno que el rubio tenía - ¡Escúchame! ¡Kit es Seto Kaiba!

Yugi parpadeó un par de veces. ¡Definitivo! Una de dos: o la conmoción cerebral del castaño se le había contagiado al rubio o tanto machacarle las costillas había provocado que la sangre de éste no le llegara al cerebro. Como sea, había una única conclusión lógica: el rubio se estaba volviendo chapita. Y aunque decían que a los locos hay que darles la razón...

- ¿Joey, no pasamos ya por esto hace casi un año y lo descartamos? - le hablaba con suavidad, como a un niño pequeño - Además, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que Kit es Seto Kaiba?

- ¡Él me lo dijo! - exclamó el rubio, ya más que molesto y señaló con un dedo al inconsciente joven de los ojos azules.

El pequeño arqueó una ceja y se preparó internamente para llamar a un enfermero y pedirle que traiga una camisa de fuerza y la dirección del manicomio más cercano... por las dudas, nomás. Realmente, la cordura del rubio parecía estar más allá de cualquier intento de recuperación.

- Joey... Kit no habla, ¿recuerdas? - Yugi se estiró y apoyó una mano sobre la rubia cabeza de su amigo en un gesto de simpatía - ¿No habrás estado soñando o algo así?

El joven Wheeler resopló y, tomando al pequeño de un brazo, lo condujo a la silla, lo sentó y se acuclilló frente a él, mirándolo fija y seriamente.

- Escúchame, Yugi. No me mires como si hubiera perdido la razón, porque estoy más que cuerdo - sus ojos acaramelados irradiaban sinceridad y fortaleza - Sé lo que oí y aunque parezca increíble, Kit me habló. Me dijo que él era Seto Kaiba y yo le creo. Tú eres mi amigo. Sin dudas, sin cuestionamientos, sin pedirme pruebas que sabes que no tengo y sin preguntas que sabes que no puedo responder... ¿me crees a mí?

- Sí.

Joey suspiró aliviado y se puso de pie. Yugi giró la cabeza para observar el pálido rostro del castaño por unos instantes, mientras su rubio amigo acomodaba las mantas que lo cubrían, las que él mismo había desordenado. Los ojos violetas del pequeño se detuvieron en la herida de la frente y en el vendaje de la muñeca y de pronto, todo lo que había sucedido cobró un nuevo significado en su mente.

- Joey, tenemos que decírselo a los chicos. Aquí hay algo...

- Muy extraño - lo interrumpió el rubio, aún inclinado sobre el lecho para que su amigo no pudiera verle el rostro - Lo sé, Yugi. Ya lo sé... ¿Podrías llamar a los demás, por favor?

El pequeño campeón saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta. Joey, momentáneamente a solas, extendió una mano para acariciar por costumbre la suave mejilla del castaño pero sus dedos se detuvieron a milímetros de la piel, permitiéndose percibir apenas la tibieza que irradiaba. Un sentimiento de vacío y congoja lo invadió y cerrando el puño con rabia, descargó su frustración dando un fuerte golpe a la fría pared.

* * *

- ¡¿Que quieren hacer qué cosa? - estalló la joven doctora, mirando alternativamente a cada uno de los miembros de la pandilla.

- Andy, entiéndelo, por favor... Aquí corre peligro... - intentó conciliar Tristán.

- ¡No! ¡Entiéndalo ustedes, bola de inconscientes! ¿Acaso nadie les dijo que cuando una persona está herida no pueden andar moviéndolo de aquí para allá como si se fueran de campamento? ¡Y aunque nadie se los hubiera dicho, es cuestión de sentido común, caramba! ¡Ya fue una locura haberlo traído hasta el hospital en un auto, cuando lo lógico, sensato y correcto hubiera sido llamar a una ambulancia! ¿Que aquí corre peligro? Sigan zarandeándolo de un lado a otro y...

- ¡Andy! - la interrumpió Joey - Escucha... Hay una altísima probabilidad que... la verdadera identidad de Kit sea... Seto Kaiba - soltó la información con renuencia.

- ¡No me digas! - ironizó la médica. Joey quedó paralizado, pues él creía que la noticia era una bomba y la chica actuaba como si él le acabara de informar que no había armas de destrucción masiva en Irak antes que los yanquis invadieran el país.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? - tartamudeó Tristán.

- Lo sospechaba... ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Que no entienda la obsesión que tienen ustedes con ese estúpido jueguito de cartas, no significa que viva dentro de un raviol! - resopló la joven - Hace siete años que resido en Ciudad Domino y sería más que tonta si no conociera el nombre del CEO más famoso de aquí. Además, en los últimos tiempos hubo imágenes de él en todos los noticieros y, sin ofender Joey, el rostro de Seto Kaiba es algo que ninguna mujer de tendencia levemente heterosexual olvidaría jamás... al igual que el de tu querido gatito.

Traducción: blanco, líquido y en cajita... seguro que es leche. Reafirmando su anterior suposición que el intelecto completo de la familia Taylor estaba concentrado en esa única persona, Joey comprendió que la muchacha era lista e inteligente. ¡Y por eso mismo TENÍAN que hacerla entrar en razón!

- Andy, por favor, escúchame... Hace casi un año que Kit vive con nosotros, y tú misma dijiste que llevaba como mínimo un año en la calle cuando yo lo encontré. Son dos años... ¿Dos años y nadie informó de su desaparición? Hay dos opciones: o lo que me dijo es verdad, o alguien piensa que lo es... alguien muy poderoso. Tan poderoso que pudo encontrarlo, aún en el último lugar donde alguien lo buscaría: conmigo. - ni siquiera él mismo podría explicar de dónde había sacado tal capacidad de argumentación. Por lo general, sólo ponía ojitos de cachorro apaleado y con eso lograba convencer a las personas... hmm ¿acaso tendría que haber optado por la abogacía? - ¿Y si vuelven a por él? Si lo dejamos aquí... No, no voy a arriesgarme - la chispa que brillaba en sus ojos era comparable a la que lucía cuando se enfrentaba a un duelista poderoso - Voy a llevármelo, Andy. Te guste o no. Preferiría que me ayudes, pero con tu auxilio o sin él...

- Ya, ya entendí... - lo interrumpió la joven - Y, dime... ¿tienes idea de a dónde lo vas a llevar?

Nop, ni la más mínima. Si algo caracterizaba a Joey Wheeler era precisamente la improvisación. A sus espaldas, Yugi puso cara de circunstancias, Duke elevó sus ojos al cielo y Tristán se golpeó la frente. Definitivamente, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar... la imprudencia del rubio, entre ellas.

- Ya pensaré en algo...

- ¡Uy! La palabra "pensaré" es la más mortífera de todo tu vocabulario. ¿Seguro que sabes cómo hacerlo?

- ¡Cállate, Tristán! Yo SÉ pensar...

- Mientras no PIENSES hacer una locura...

Bueno, a ver... La definición de locura es: privación del juicio o del uso de la razón. ¿Sacar a hurtadillas a una persona herida, "pedir prestada" una ambulancia y emprender una huida secreta al mejor estilo James Bond era una locura? ¡Bueno! Lo cierto es la que pandilla "Salvemos-el-mundo-con-un-juego-de-cartas-de-la-época-de-Tutankamon" había hecho cosas más raras así que, en perspectiva, la situación actual era todo un ejemplo de normalidad y cordura, ¿o no? Decidan ustedes mismos...

Lo que sigue podría denominarse "Receta para una Escapada Fenomenal", made in Joey Wheeler:

Paso número uno: convencer al prometido de Andy para que despistara a cualquiera que fuera al hospital a preguntar por ellos. Ruegos, argumentaciones, amenazas, un poco más de ruegos, sobornos y alguna que otra cosilla más, hasta que el médico terminó por aceptar, para luego preguntar si eran necesarias tantas intrigas para ser buen duelista, porque si era así, él estaba dispuesto a botar su mazo por la ventana y empezar a practicar canicas.

Paso número dos: disfrazarse de enfermeros para poder sacar al chico de los ojos azules del hospital. Después de escuchar eso, la médica puso los ojos en blanco, bufó y en menos de cinco minutos, tenía una camilla preparada. Trasladaron al herido, lo llevaron hasta una ambulancia y lo subieron al vehículo sin que nadie, pero absolutamente NADIE les preguntara absolutamente NADA. Para futuras referencias (aunque es de dudar que "secuestrar una persona herida" sea una actividad recurrente): el personal de un hospital está generalmente demasiado ocupado para prestar atención a los movimientos de los pacientes, más aún si un médico los acompaña, como para darle autenticidad a la cosa.

Paso número tres: separarse en dos grupos. Duke ocupó el lugar del chofer de la ambulancia, con Tea a su lado haciendo lo de siempre (una gran nada), mientras Joey, en la parte trasera, acompañaba a la joven médica quien, aunque había repetido tantas veces la frase "no estoy de acuerdo con esto" que ya podía haberse convertido en su muletilla personal, tal como el "queridos amigos" de Yugi (sin la cara de idiota que solía poner éste) o el "órale" de Joey, había sido una de las principales artífices de la idea.

Paso número cuatro: despistar posibles perseguidores. Dieron un mínimo de cincuenta vueltas, pasaron siete u ocho veces por el mismo lugar y hasta entraron en el estacionamiento de un shopping para salir, quince minutos más tarde, por otro lado (demasiadas películas de gángsters, opinó Duke)... En resumen, estuvieron tres horas perdiendo el tiempo por allí, hasta que hartos, mareados y con un desoriente más grande que el que, supuestamente, iban a ocasionar al pobre infeliz que tuviera la peregrina idea de seguirlos, se decidieron ¡por fin! al lugar que indicó el rubio.

Paso número cinco: llegar al lugar asignado y de ahí en adelante... encomendarse a cualquier dios que esté disponible, a ver si mandaba una musa, porque hasta ahí llegaba la inventiva de Joey.

Duke hizo sonar tres veces la bocina y se oyó el ruido inconfundible de unas puertas de metal abriéndose (muy oxidadas a juzgar por el chirrido). La ambulancia entró, las puertas se cerraron tras ella y se oyó una voz muy familiar discutiendo con el chico de los dados, antes que, tras un breve forcejeo, la puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió.

- ¡Por fin llegaron! - era Yugi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía un anfitrión dando la bienvenida a un lujoso hotel, aunque el olor a chatarra vieja hacía inverosímil esa posibilidad.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En un lugar que sólo Joey y yo conocemos - respondió Tristán, asomando su cabeza por la puerta - Era el taller de mi tío y me lo heredó cuando se mudó de ciudad. Está un poco desordenado, pero habitable - dijo orgulloso, mientras ayudaba a los demás a bajar la camilla.

Efectivamente, había sido, en algún momento, un taller mecánico. Una construcción de techo alto, con ventanitas muy sucias en la parte superior, larga y alargada. Los tubos fluorescentes que colgaban del techo iluminaban crudamente unos montones irreconocibles de chatarra a los costados. El convertible de Duke estaba estacionado a un costado y un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios del chico de los ojos verdes al verlo intacto. Tristán le echó una mirada molesta, al advertirlo; aún le resonaban la sarta de recomendaciones que le había dado éste antes de prestárselo, jurando que si le hacía el menor arañazo, le troncharía el... peinado.

En la pared opuesta a la entrada, había un cuchitril hacia donde se dirigieron. Cuando Joey se asomó, vio una cama vieja y desvencijada pero con unas sábanas de límpida blancura abiertas y preparadas (Yugi podía llegar a ser un excelente amo de casa, sí señor). Con infinito cuidado, acomodaron al herido en ella y la médica revisó sus signos vitales, que eran asombrosamente estables pese a los sacudones y el traslado precipitado. El joven aún no había recuperado el conocimiento, pero durante el viaje se había agitado y movido los labios un par de veces. Eso, según la chica, indicaba que pronto despertaría y por el bien del pobre cerebro de Joey, éste rogaba que el "pronto" no tardara más de... cinco minutos.

- Debo regresar al hospital, antes que todos se pregunten por qué me esfumé a mitad de mi guardia, chicos - explicó la joven, al reunirse con los demás - Por cualquier cosa, tienen el número de mi celular y mi beeper - abrió la puerta y trepó al asiento del conductor de la ambulancia - Regresaré al terminar mi turno. Buena suerte y no le abran la puerta a nadie, niños - bromeó.

La joven dio arranque al vehículo y abandonó el lugar. Tristán y Joey cerraron, no sin dificultad, las grandes puertas metálicas y regresaron a donde estaban los demás, en una especie de sala de estar improvisada, con dos sillones medio apolillados y un viejo sofá al que se le salía el relleno rodeando una mesita baja. Una mirada más detallada le permitió ver la rudimentaria cocina y hasta el cuarto de baño con ducha y todo. ¡Hasta que el lugar parecía aguantadero de fugitivos a toda regla! Bueno... algo de eso había sido. Ése era el lugar donde se reunían, en sus épocas de pseudopandilleros aficionados.

En ese momento fue cuando el rubio percibió la atmósfera de incomodidad que rondaba entre sus amigos. Iba a abrir la boca, pero Yugi se le adelantó:

- Fuimos a tu casa y les trajimos un par de mudas y otras cosas que podrían necesitar - el pequeño señaló un bolso grande - ¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa, Joey?

Cuando el rubio regresó del baño, vestido con su ropa habitual en lugar del traje hospitalario que le habían prestado para reemplazar su camisa ensangrentada, se encontró con el "tribunal" sentado en los sillones, cuchicheando a sus espaldas con total tranquilidad. Hubo un silencio súbito, hasta que Joey aceptó la taza de té caliente que le ofrecía Tea, y se dejó caer en el lugar vacío más cercano.

- Supongo que tenemos una charla pendiente... - fue derecho al grano.

- Joey... ¡me cuesta creer que lo que dijiste sea verdad! - soltó Tristán, bruscamente.

- ¿Cuál parte? ¿La que Kit habló o la que me dijo cuál es su verdadero nombre? - rebatió el rubio. La verdad, no importaba porque AMBAS eran ciertas.

- ¡Cualquiera de las dos! Son completamente... ¡absurdas! - ¡Uy! Seguramente, "absurda" era la palabra más sofisticada del vocabulario de Tristán.

- ¿Entonces, cómo explicas el parecido?

- ¿Y cómo explicas tú que ayer hayas discutido con Kaiba en la recepción y cuatro horas más tarde, tu novio, alguien que hasta ahora no hemos oído hablar, te haya dicho a ti y sólo a ti que es Seto Kaiba?

¡Ah, bueno! ¿Ahora creía que escuchaba voces en su mente? ¿Qué era lo próximo? ¿Internarlo en un asilo con personas que hablaban con las hormigas y se comían la pelusa del ombligo?

- ¡¿Piensas que lo estoy inventando? - Joey dio un puñetazo a la mesa que hizo vibrar las tazas - ¿Acaso crees que me gusta la idea?

- Joey... - intervino Tea, fiel a su papel de metiche-calma-ánimos como siempre - Yo sí creo que Kit te haya hablado, ya que nunca hubo un impedimento físico que justificara su falta de voz - ¡Genial! Por una vez actuaba coherentemente - Lo que me resulta difícil de creer es lo otro. Sigo sosteniendo que es absurdo que nadie hubiera informado de la desaparición de alguien tan importante como Kaiba... - o, tal vez no - Además, ustedes lo vieron y hablaron con él en la recepción. ¿Cómo encajan las dos cosas? - Joey esperaba que eso último fuera una pregunta retórica porque si no la respuesta sería la misma que para cualquier otro interrogante que pasara por la mente de la chica: ni la menor idea.

- Dime, Tea. ¿Tú realmente crees que, después de tanto tiempo sin pronunciar palabra, la primera frase que diga una persona puede ser mentira? - intervino Yugi.

- Quizás no para él... La mente humana es muy compleja y Kit no es una persona "normal". Ha vivido un episodio muy traumático con esos delincuentes y es posible que su psique haya reaccionado a esto, asumiendo el nombre de otra persona.

- Y eso en un idioma común, significa... -... es que Tristán a veces es del tipo de persona a la que hay que explicarle detalladamente que las zapatillas se ponen con el lado de los cordones hacia arriba.

- Dijiste que esos hombres intentaron matarlo. Como un método de evadirse de esa amenaza, Kit pudo haberse escudado en "ser otra persona". Es decir, él pensó "si no soy yo, ya no correré peligro" - ahí estaba Tea, la erudita en psicoanálisis dando cátedra, sin percatarse que Joey y Tristán la miraban totalmente confundidos y Yugi meneaba la cabeza dubitativo, mientras que Duke permanecía silencioso pero atento.

- Pero... ¿por qué tomó ÉSE nombre? - se animó a cuestionar el pequeño.

- ¡Es obvio, Yugi! - al parecer, ni tanto porque si así fuera nadie tendría tal cara de desconcierto - ¿Cuántas veces hemos dicho en su presencia que se parecía a Kaiba?

¡Oh! Viéndolo por ese lado... Hasta Joey se permitió dudar. Lo que decía Tea, si bien no parecía algo demasiado lógico... ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Desde cuándo él se guiaba por esa estúpida palabrita? ¿Lógico era haber ayudado a un espíritu de cinco mil años? ¿Lógico era haber visto la Atlántida surgir de las profundidades? ¿Lógico era haber enfrentado un egipcio con cara de loco, pelos pinchos y un ojo brillante en la frente? ¿Lógico era haberse enamorado de un ser maravilloso y enterarse de pronto que éste podía ser su detestado archirival?

- ¿Ven lo que les digo? - sentenció triunfante Tristán quien, cuando le convenía, no tenía problemas en estar de acuerdo con la chica. Se levantó y empezó a caminar de lado a lado - ¿Qué pruebas tenemos de que no sea un desvarío? ¿Por qué debemos creer que es el verdadero Kaiba?

- Porque yo lo digo, Taylor. Y mi palabra debería ser suficiente.

Todos giraron rápidamente, al oír la seca voz a sus espaldas. El castaño estaba de pie, sujetándose con una mano de la pared del cuchitril y con la otra apoyada en el costado lastimado. La intensa palidez de su rostro hacía parecer aún más brillantes sus ojos azules que centelleaban atentos, firmes y observadores.

Tristán fue el primero en reaccionar y despegó los labios, seguramente para soltar alguna frase "digna de ser recordada", pero mientras los demás lo miraban fijamente el joven pareció perder fuerzas de golpe. Los ojos se le cerraron y sus rodillas se doblaron, al tiempo que su piel palidecía aún más, si tal cosa fuera posible.

- ¡Kit! - exclamó Joey, sacudiéndose el estupor y poniéndose en pie de un salto, al ver que el joven se deslizaba lentamente hacia el piso.

El rubio se movió con una rapidez nacida de la urgencia y consiguió sujetarlo antes que tocara el suelo, al borde del desmayo. Lo sintió estremecerse en sus brazos y, en ese momento, tuvo el fuerte impulso de mandar al demonio todo el rollo de la amistad, la camaradería y otras yerbas, tomar a su gatito estuviese éste consciente o no, y largarse de ese lugar tan rápido como le dieran las piernas... o las ruedas del auto de Duke, si su futuro cuñado se avenía a prestárselo.

Pero no... Esconder la cabeza como el proverbial avestruz o ignorar el problema, no lo iba a hacer desaparecer como por arte de magia y eso era algo que hasta él sabía. Cruzó un brazo del castaño por encima de sus hombros, rodeó la delgada cintura con uno de los suyos y, cuidadosamente, lo llevó hasta el sofá. No dejaba de sorprenderlo... ¿acaso eran ideas suyas o ese cuerpo se estaba volviendo cada vez más ligero?

- No tendrías que haberte levantado tan pronto - regañó el rubio casi automáticamente, al notar la fina capa de sudor que cubría la frente del castaño, así como su respiración agitada.

- Lo siento... - el susurro en su oído lo sorprendió, en el momento en que lo ayudaba a acomodarse en el desconchado sillón. Joey se enderezó con rapidez, pero el otro joven había apoyado la cabeza sobre el respaldo y, con los ojos aún cerrados, respiraba lento y profundo, evidentemente intentando recuperarse.

El rubio vaciló. Su primer impulso fue sentarse al lado del otro joven y atraerlo hacia sí, pero aunque inició el movimiento para abrazarlo, tal como siempre lo había hecho... se apartó unos pasos y quedó de pie frente a él, observándolo con una intensidad casi dolorosa. Pasaron escasos minutos antes que el castaño se incorporara y sus ojos azules recorrieron el lugar, desconocido para él.

- ¿Dónde... estamos? - preguntó vacilante, con el ceño fruncido.

- En un lugar seguro - fue la respuesta de Yugi, con sonrisa incluida.

- Ningún lugar... es seguro - su voz sonaba ronca y desafinada, pero definitivamente era la voz de Seto Kaiba.

- Es posible que ya nos hayamos dado cuenta de eso - comentó Duke. Rodeó el sofá tranquilamente para quedar en el campo visual de los ojos azules que parpadearon al verlo.

- ¿Deabling? ¿Qué haces aquí? - murmuró el castaño.

- Me contaron un cuento de aparecidos, Kaiba. Y al parecer, tú eres el protagonista principal - comentó el chico de los dados, sentándose junto a Tea despreocupadamente.

Joey sintió un hueco frío en el estómago. "Kit" no conocía, nunca había visto al joven de los ojos verdes... pero lo había llamado correctamente por su nombre. Desde su punto de vista, todas las teorías de psicoanálisis barato que había propuesto Tea acababan de ser descartadas. ¿Y ahora qué? Se alejó un poco más y les dio disimuladamente la espalda a todos, sin percatarse de las pupilas azules que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Esto me huele muy pero muy raro... Hay algo en todo esto que no termina de convencerme. No habías hablado hasta ahora, no tienes identificación y, por si lo olvidaron, este sujeto podría ser... ¡cualquier persona, menos Kaiba! - Tristán apuntó acusadoramente al castaño, quien apenas desvió la mirada de la espalda del rubio para envolverle con una expresión ligeramente desdeñosa.

- Bueno, hemos pasado muchas cosas con Kaiba. Si le preguntamos algo de...

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de nuestras aventuras en su presencia? - rebatió el moreno.

El chico de los ojos azules emitió un bufido de fastidio, completamente desusado en él... o muy común en él, dependiendo de si uno aceptaba quién era o no.

- No es que dude de ti... - intervino el enano, conciliador y sin borrar su sonrisa - ¿Pero hay algo que pruebe que eres...?

- Ciudad Batallas. La salida del acueducto, poco después que ganaras a Slifer. Anochecía y había neblina. El Faraón y tú estaban...

- Es él - interrumpió Yugi, rojo como un camarón cocido e igual de acalorado. Tea abrió grandes los ojos, Duke soltó una risita divertida y Tristán frunció el ceño. Hasta Joey se giró ligeramente... Hmmm, ¿acaso el pequeñito había cortado la respuesta justo cuando se ponía interesante? ¿Qué demonios habían hecho esos dos? ¡Querían chismes y los querían ahora!

- ¿Estás seguro, Yugi?

- Sólo Kaiba y yo estábamos presentes. Yo no se lo dije a nadie y seguramente él tampoco, pues fue una situación... vergonzosa... - el pobre enano estaba tan colorado que a nadie le hubiera extrañado que sacara humo por las orejas.

- Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar a que eres el verdadero Kaiba - anunció Duke, muy pero muy divertido. La verdad, tendría que regresar más seguido a Ciudad Domino. ¡La vida era todo, menos aburrida, si se juntaba con Joey y compañía!

- ¿Estás loco, Deabling? ¿No fuiste precisamente tú quien dijo que había estado haciendo negocios con Kaiba estos últimos meses? Unos negocios muy ventajosos, como tuviste el cuidado de presumir - agregó Tristán molesto. Je, je, al parecer todavía se le notaban los dientes largos de la envidia.

- Todo fueron correos electrónicos, mensajes, teleconferencias... Nunca traté con Kaiba personalmente - aclaró Duke, pensativo - Es más. Estuve averiguando en el medio y nadie recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que alguien vio en persona a Seto Kaiba... - dejó la frase en suspenso.

- ¡Yo sí! ¡Fue precisamente ayer! - resaltó Tristán - Al menos cien personas lo vieron en la presentación del Campeonato. Incluyéndonos a nosotros. ¡¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detalle?

- No, Tristán - contradijo Yugi - Apareció en una pantalla, habló con Mokuba y con Joey por teléfono... Pero ninguno de nosotros lo vio en carne y hueso.

- ¡Es lo mismo! Acepto lo del discurso, que pudo estar grabado, pero... ¿y su discusión con Joey? ¡Que alguien me explique eso!

- Un programa. Imágenes generadas por computadora... - propuso Duke - Como el que Mokuba nos mostró cuando vimos ese duelo de práctica.

- Hmmm, sí, pero... ¿quién es capaz de crear un programa así? - dudó Tea.

Las miradas se dirigieron nuevamente al castaño, quien había permanecido silencioso todo ese tiempo, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza baja, reconcentrado y hundido aparentemente en sus pensamientos. El joven se sobresaltó al oír las últimas palabras y levantó la mirada.

- El programa Godspell para las plataformas... ¿funciona? - parecía ansioso, como un niño que probara su nuevo invento para la feria de ciencias de la escuela, sin saber si iba a provocar un incendio o revolucionar el mundo.

- Sí. Y es magnífico - afirmó el chico de los dados.

- ¡Qué bien! - un asomo de sonrisa se insinuó en los labios pálidos. El gesto orgulloso de un padre ante la nueva hazaña de su hijo predilecto.

- Es un nuevo programa de Kaiba Corp que crea un holograma que puede interaccionar con el jugador, de acuerdo a unas pautas establecidas y programadas, ¿no? - resumió Duke y el castaño asintió - Es un gran adelanto. ¿Quién lo desarrolló?

- Yo. Era parte del proyecto "Génesis"... - sus ojos azules se opacaron de repente. Vaciló y se llevó una mano a los párpados, apretándolos fuertemente con sus dedos delgados al tiempo que un leve quejido de dolor escapaba de sus labios. Tea miró a Joey, pero como éste no atinó a moverse, la chica se levantó para ponerle una mano en un hombro.

- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres un analgésico? - preguntó con gentileza

El joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Tea paseó la mirada entre los varones, suplicando silenciosamente por ayuda, pero antes que cualquiera hiciera nada, el castaño soltó un suspiro y se reincorporó, dejando ver que se sentía mejor. La chica volvió a sentarse, después de fulminar al rubio con la mirada.

Joey se mordió el labio inferior... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En cualquier otro momento hubiera corrido hacia el chico de los ojos azules al menor gesto de dolor de éste. ¡Ah, sí! Las palabras clave en esto eran "en cualquier otro momento". Cada vez que el castaño hablaba él sentía que algo se rompía en su interior, y por eso mismo sentía una angustia extraña e intensa creciendo dentro de su corazón. Lo que había empezado como una diminuta burbuja, ya estaba alcanzando proporciones de globo aerostático... y él no sabía cómo evitar que estallara.

- Entonces dinos... Kaiba... - Tristán aún dudó al pronunciar el nombre - ¿Desde cuándo sabes quién eres en realidad?

- Desde siempre - fue la inesperada respuesta.

¡¿QUÉ? Para broma era demasiado y seguro que nadie le encontraba la menor gracia. Pero eran peores las implicaciones si resultaba que NO era un chiste...

- Siempre supe quién era... pero no podía... Era como si estuviera sumergido en un estado de ensoñación, de aturdimiento permanente... Sabía quién era y no lo sabía, quería salir de mi mente y no podía, quería hablar y la voz no me respondía - el murmullo del castaño era cada vez más quedo - Cuando reaccioné, estaba todo ahí como si despertara de un sueño muy real y recordara todo lo que había sucedido mientras estaba dormido.

- ¿Lo recuerdas todo? - habló Joey por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Tragó duro el nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando los increíbles ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

- Todo... - la intensa mirada del castaño no se desvió en ningún momento y hasta el aire pareció cargado de electricidad entre ellos. Los demás se removieron incómodos.

- Lo que dice tiene sentido... psicológicamente hablando - murmuró la chica, pensativamente - Un repliegue de la personalidad sobre sí misma... es un tipo de defensa psicológica ante un acontecimiento traumático que puede generar un estado de autismo.

- Espero que eso cierre el debate de si yo soy yo - ironía típicamente Kaiba - Gracias por la ayuda, Tea - Oh, oh. ¿Acababa de llamar a la chica por su nombre de pila? No Gardner, no tú, sino Tea. Y eso... eso no era para nada "típicamente Kaiba". Ella puso cara de adoración ante eso y Joey tuvo el fuerte impulso, por única vez en su vida, de golpear a una mujer.

- ¿Siempre estuviste así... como dormido en tu mente? - preguntó Yugi, desviando los pensamientos misóginos del rubio, quien paró la oreja inmediatamente.

- A veces, sucedía algo que me instaba a reaccionar... pero nunca lo suficiente. Miedo... angustia... pánico... desconcierto... dolor... mucho dolor... - los ojos azules se nublaron y el rubio, preocupado, hizo un gesto para aproximarse, pero se detuvo cuando el joven volvió a hablar - Después de un tiempo, ya no quería sufrir más... y dejé de intentarlo...Y me acostumbré... Y se sentía bien... tibio... seguro... protegido... amado... - su voz se fue extinguiendo poco a poco.

Tea se llevó las manos a la boca y cuando miró a Joey, el rubio le vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando notó la humedad en sus propias mejillas, y al llevarse una mano a ellas, se sorprendió al ver las gotas saladas... ¿Desde cuándo había estado llorando sin darse cuenta? Se las secó disimuladamente.

- Kit... Kaiba... - llamó Yugi, cuando el silencio se hubo hecho tan largo que pasó de melancólico a preocupante.

El joven permaneció impasible y con la mirada desenfocada hasta que Joey estiró una mano para tocarle el brazo. Ese ligero toque fue suficiente para que reaccionara sobresaltado

- Lo siento - el castaño sacudió la cabeza, como para despejársela y sus ojos se volvieron hacia el pequeño campeón que buscó, rápidamente, algo para decir

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Yugi con suavidad - ¿Quieres algo, un vaso con agua, un té? Te haría bien tomar algo caliente...

- En realidad... - un tímido rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas - Necesitaría ir al baño.

- ¡Oh, claro!

Todos se volvieron hacia el rubio, que les devolvió la mirada, desconcertado y con bastante cara de tonto

- Joey... - reclamó Tea, molesta.

- ¿Qué? - Una mirada fulminante de la chica más un elocuente gesto de la cabeza, le hizo comprender. Se dio un golpe mental, reprochándose una vez más a sí mismo, la forma estúpidamente extraña con la que había actuado todo el día.

Con cuidado, ayudó al castaño a ponerse de pie, reprimiendo otra vez el impulso de su inconsciente que le instaba a alzarlo en brazos. Comprendía que para el joven sería un gesto humillante, porque aunque se tambaleó y respiró profundo un par de veces con los ojos cerrados para combatir el mareo, finalmente se irguió firme y caminó hacia el baño con el único soporte del brazo del rubio en torno a su cintura mientras se sujetaba del hombro de Joey con una mano. Orgulloso. Independiente. En una palabra: Kaiba.

Por un momento, Joey se relajó. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban relativamente solos y para él, sentir nuevamente ese delgado cuerpo en sus brazos era como estar otra vez en el paraíso sin alejarse de la tierra. El miedo que padeció cuando pensó que podía morir se disolvía al oír el tenue palpitar del corazón. El frío que había sentido cuando lo alejaron de él, se olvidaba con el aroma embriagador que exhalaba siempre esa cálida piel bajo sus dedos. Hasta todas las preguntas que quería hacerle parecían esfumarse con sólo contemplar la textura única de los finos labios tan cercanos a él...

- ¿Me odias, Joey? - los suaves labios que él miraba embobado acababan de moverse en ese ligero murmullo. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, pues era la primera vez que oía su nombre en aquella voz, una voz que sonaba ronca y vacilante. La voz que siempre había deseado oír... pero que no era la que él hubiera querido escuchar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo?... ¡No!.. ¿Odiarte?... ¡Claro que no!.. ¿Por qué tendría que odiarte? - balbuceó, nervioso.

- Quizás por no ser quien tú querías que fuera. Quizás por ser quien soy.

¡Ah, no! Semejante paradoja era demasiado complicada para que Joey Wheeler lo comprendiera... pero la esencia estaba allí. Sus sentimientos, su confusión estaba allí.

- No te odio. Sólo estoy... decepcionado - al llegar a la puerta del baño, Joey soltó al castaño, quien permaneció de pie frente a él, con el rostro bajo.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Crees que todo se soluciona con un "lo siento"? En este momento me siento confundido, dolido... traicionado. Dijiste que todo el tiempo supiste quién eras. ¿No pudiste encontrar una forma de decírmelo? ¡Oh, vamos, Kaiba! Se supone que eres un genio... - estaba siendo hiriente y lo sabía pero no podía detenerse - ¿O acaso no querías decírmelo? ¿Estuviste fingiendo todo el tiempo? Pensándolo bien... es una buena forma de divertirse, ¿no, Kaiba? - pronunció el apellido como si fuera un insulto - Siempre quisiste humillar al perro callejero de Wheeler... Pues lo lograste. Conseguiste humillarme de un modo que nadie más lo hubiese podido hacer... ¿Fue divertido que el "Gran Joey Wheeler" se abriera de piernas cada vez que tú lo quisieras? ¿Te resultó agradable verme convertido en la puta personal de un millonario?

A cada palabra que pronunciaba, el otro joven retrocedía más y más, hasta que tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared del baño, con una mano apoyada sobre su pecho, agitado, tembloroso y más pálido que nunca.

- ¿De verdad...? ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? - los ojos azules brillaban doloridos - ¿Tan basura me consideras que crees que puedo hacer algo así... a propósito?

Joey se arrepintió inmediatamente, pues en realidad había hablado sin pensar. ¡Maldita sea su gran bocota y la capacidad que tenía ésta de funcionar desconectada de su cerebro! Pero la angustia, la rabia, el deseo, el temor y otro gran montón de sentimientos contradictorios se habían hecho bolas en su mente y actuar siempre con la cabeza caliente era uno de sus grandes defectos. Y a veces, después era tarde para remediar las cosas.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu "nada cambiará mi amor por ti"? - murmuró el castaño pero luego esbozó una sonrisa amarga - ¡Por supuesto! Es que yo no soy la persona que amas... No soy Kit, no soy tu gatito... Es eso, ¿verdad?

- No... no lo sé - agachó la cabeza como perrito apaleado.

El castaño soltó una risita de burla a sí mismo

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Estoy sintiendo envidia de mí mismo... porque yo sí te amo, Joey - un puñal de hielo pareció atravesar el pecho del rubio ante esas palabras - Pero no puedo, ni quiero volver atrás. Yo soy quien soy. Yo soy Seto Kaiba y como tal, te amo con todo mi corazón. ¿Me crees?

- Sí - afirmó Joey, aún sin alzar la cabeza

- Eso es suficiente para mí. Que al menos sepas que yo te amo... aunque el sentimiento no sea mutuo.

- No es así. Yo... estoy muy confundido. Lamento todas las barbaridades que te dije antes... - levantó sus ojos acaramelados y vio el gesto del otro joven, desechando aquellas palabras como si no hubieran tenido importancia - Pero necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto...

- No voy a presionarte... tú nunca lo hiciste conmigo. Sólo esperaré... todo lo que sea necesario. Después de todo, es lo único que me queda... - otra vez la amarga sonrisa en sus labios. El joven se enderezó y abrió la puerta del sanitario - No es necesario que me acompañes a partir de aquí. Puedo solo...

El castaño entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Joey se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el piso, para abrazar sus rodillas y esconder la cabeza entre ellas. La gran verdad palpitaba en su corazón: él nunca podría amar a Seto Kaiba. ¡Pero amaba desesperadamente a su gatito! ¿Cómo superaba ese desatino, cómo podía tratar de juntar agua de dos ríos?

Joey sentía ganas de llorar con desesperación, de gritar con furia, de tumbar la puerta del baño, tomar al chico de los ojos azules y llevárselo a un lugar lejano donde pudieran hacerse el amor sin que tuviera que importarle nada de nada... Pero no podía. No podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

¿Por qué había tenido que pasar todo eso?

Lo que él siempre había temido, había sucedido al fin: alguien le había quitado a su gatito.

Y lo peor es que la persona que lo había hecho era... él mismo.


	12. Chapter 12

El chico de los ojos azules estaba dormido. Físicamente débil y emocionalmente exhausto por todo lo ocurrido, pronto descubrió que apenas si podía mantener los párpados abiertos, y aunque la pandilla entera se moría de ganas de acribillarlo a preguntas, comprendieron que tenía que descansar.

Andy, que regresó poco después, se mostró preocupada al notarle unas líneas de fiebre. La joven volvió a insistir en que tendría que estar hospitalizado, pero Joey se negó rotundamente. …l, más que nadie, era consciente del riesgo que estaba corriendo, pero la alternativa era peor. Además, necesitaba saberlo... Y la médica terminó por claudicar.

El rubio, recargado contra la puerta del improvisado dormitorio, vigilaba atento el sueño inquieto del otro joven. Lejos de la serenidad con la que siempre había dormido, éste se agitaba, temblaba, y sus labios de movían de vez en cuando, murmurando palabras demasiado confusas para entenderlas. Estaba soñando.

¿Soñaba con qué? ¿Con su grandioso pasado, con su vida cómoda y regalada, o con la existencia simple y anónima que había llevado los últimos tiempos? ¿Revivía aquellos momentos en que tenía el mundo a sus pies, admirado, respetado y envidiado por todos, o el instante en que la persona que decía amarlo le había dado la espalda sólo por ser quién era?

Joey suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría madera. Se sentía fatal; no sólo su cuerpo magullado le pasaba factura por haberlo olvidado y un cansancio sordo se había adueñado de todos sus músculos, sino que aunado al malestar físico, su mente era completo desastre de dudas, confusión y angustia... mucha angustia. Su corazón dolía a cada latido, y no era una metáfora: realmente sentía las punzadas atravesando su pecho.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Joey?

El rubio se volvió hacia Tea quien, envuelta en una chaqueta demasiado grande para ella (cortesía obligada de alguno de los varones), le miraba seria. Estaban solos, pues Yugi y Duke se habían marchado junto con la joven doctora a comprar algo para comer, y Tristán roncaba desde hacía rato, despatarrado en uno de los sillones.

- Nada.

- Justamente ése es el problema: no estás haciendo NADA. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas con tanta indiferencia cuando él más te necesita?

¡Ja! ¿Acaso pensaba que podía pasar un día, un miserable día, sin un sermón sobre la amistad y el amor por parte de Tea? ¡Claro que no! Ya había agotado su cuota de milagros en lo que le iba de vida.

- Joey, entiendo que saber quién es te haya shockeado. Créeme que a todos nos pasó. Pero eso no cambia nada... - empezó, con tonito comprensivo.

- Cambia TODO - refutó el rubio - Y no me digas lo contrario. Todos ustedes han cambiado su actitud para con él - la chica empezó a hablar, pero él se lo impidió - Dime si no es así, Tea. Yugi lo trata como si fuera una serpiente: con respeto, pero cuidando que no vaya a morderlo. Tristán lo ataca constantemente y tú... piensas que es un espécimen digno de estudio psicológico para alguna tesis doctoral.

Trágate eso, muchachita. Antes de andar prodigando discursos sobre la amistad, fíjate que no estés cometiendo tú la falta por la cual vas a acusar a tu prójimo, ¿sí? Que en este mundo hasta los santos son pecadores, y de buenas intenciones ya han pavimentado el camino al infierno.

- Tienes razón - suspiró Tea - Confrontar el recuerdo que tenemos de Kaiba con el presente que siempre fue Kit es difícil, pero... ¡Oh, Joey! ¡Ustedes han pasado tantas cosas juntos!

¿En serio? ¿Acaso Tea pensaba que no tenía presentes las maravillosas vivencias de ese último año? De verdad que a veces actuaba como si él fuera idiota... ¿Con qué le iba a salir ahora? ¿Con alguna frase obvia tipo: "Kit y Kaiba son la misma persona"? ¡Eso era algo que él ya sabía! Sabía que el empresario altanero y orgulloso, que actuaba como si el mundo entero fuera basura, era el mismo muchacho tímido que se acurrucaba en sus brazos por las noches. Sabía que el duelista severo e implacable era el mismo chico indefenso que se aferraba desesperadamente a él en sus momentos de pánico. Sabía que joven frío, indiferente y casi incapaz de amar, era el mismo que le había mostrado sus sentimientos de una forma tan transparente que... dolía.

- Juntos... - murmuró, al fin - Sí, hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo, pero siento que no lo conozco, que nunca lo conocía en realidad. Pienso que todo este tiempo estuve viendo un espejismo, y ahora que se ha hecho la luz, me di cuenta que no había nada ahí.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Porque sabía que había reaccionado de forma incorrecta, que había sido injusto e intolerante, porque descubría en sí mismo cosas que no le gustaban? ¿Era eso? Estaba tan acostumbrado a posicionarse como el héroe, el justiciero, el "bueno de la película", que no se detuvo a pensar que, quizás, estaba actuando como el villano de turno. Pero... ¿cómo evitaba sentir lo que sentía?

- Kit siempre fue un misterio: su silencio, su recogimiento, sus miedos. Al principio, su semejanza con Kaiba fue lo único importante, pero con el tiempo eso se fue diluyendo y llegó un momento en que nos olvidamos a quién se parecía para concentrarnos en quién es. Y es una persona maravillosa, Joey. Todos lo queremos: Yugi lo quiere, yo lo quiero, ¡hasta el bruto de Tristán le tiene afecto!

- ¡Ustedes no se acostaron con él! - exclamó. ¡Oh! ¿Acaso eso era todo? ¿Orgullo de macho herido?

- ¡Porque él estaba contigo!

¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo que había escuchado significaba lo que él creía? Tea enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello después de prácticamente gritar esas palabras.

- No me odies por esto, Joey, pero... lo cierto es que él siempre me gustó. Bueno, es lógico, ¿no? Esos ojos, ese rostro, ese cuerpo... su carácter tierno, su dulzura, su timidez... inspiran tanta ternura - los ojos de la chica se desviaron hacia el joven dormido y sonrió para sí - Tristán tenía razón: lo hubiera seducido sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - Joey estaba tan sorprendido que dejó para más tarde la tarea de enfadarse, ponerse celoso y demás. Es más, ni siquiera le importaba en ese momento.

- Porque él nunca me miró - admitió Tea con sencillez - Nunca miró a nadie, excepto a ti. Sus ojos se iluminaban sólo cuando tú llegabas, sólo contigo y para ti sonreía, sólo si estabas tú parecía vivo... - volteó para mirarlo de frente. Su rostro evidenciaba una seria madurez y el rubio descubrió que, sin darse cuenta cómo ni cuándo, su amiga de la adolescencia se había transformado en toda una mujer. Alborotadora, histriónica, exagerada, sí... pero una verdadera mujer - Y lo sigue haciendo. Sus ojos no se despegan de ti ni un solo instante. Te ruega, te suplica con la mirada que lo ames... y tú sólo le devuelves indiferencia. ¿Por qué lo haces, Joey?

- Porque él es Seto Kaiba. Y yo nunca podría amar a Seto Kaiba - claro, simple, conciso... y ridículo.

- ¡Noticias, Joey! Tú AMAS a Seto Kaiba... Que no quieras admitirlo, que no quieras verlo, que tu estúpido orgullo sea más grande que tu cerebro, ¡no va a cambiar el hecho que estés total, absoluta y completamente enamorado de él! - resaltó la chica, bastante molesta.

- Además, nunca entendí por qué todo ese rollo tuyo con Kaiba - intervino Tristán, acercándose a ellos mientras se rascaba la cabeza con aire de dormido - Es decir... él te pateó el trasero unas cuantas veces y se metió contigo más de una, pero no fue el único.

¡Signitos de interrogación: hora de posicionarse sobre la cabeza de Joey Wheeler mientras él pone cara de no entender nada! ¿A poco era el bufón de todo el mundo y no se había enterado?

- Al menos, Kaiba lo hacía en privado. Deabling te ganó un duelo, te humilló, te obligó a vestirte de perro, ¡y lo transmitió en vivo y en directo para todo el que quiera verlo! - le recordó Tristán - Y sin embargo, lo perdonaste, te hiciste su amigo. Y ahora hasta parece que lo aceptas como cuñado.

Je, je. Había un tonito de amargura presente... pero era un hecho que el moreno tenía razón. Kaiba le había hecho unas cuantas, pero Duke no se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo, él nunca había odiado, nunca había detestado al chico de los dados... ¡Ay, no! ¿No sería que, en realidad, siempre se había sentido... atraído por el duelista de los ojos azules? Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, o eso dicen...

¡No, no y no! ¡Definitivamente, no! Porque con ese argumento también se tendría que haber sentido atraído por... ¡Pegasus, por ejemplo! Y por Dios que ese bicho raro de hablar sospechoso no le gustaba ni un poquito. Pero... en realidad él tampoco había odiado nunca al maniático de las caricaturas. El único que siempre le había inspirado sentimientos tan intensos había sido...

- Admítelo, Joey: entre Kaiba y tú siempre ha habido... chispas - rió Tristán con expresión pervertida - ¡Y qué buen incendio han hecho entre los dos!

Joey torció el gesto. ¿Acaso las dos únicas neuronas del moreno giraban en torno al sexo? Por otra parte, ¿para qué se preguntaba cosas obvias, si él sabía que la respuesta era sí?

- Creo que, de un modo retorcido e inconsciente, te enamoraste de Kit porque él representaba el lado tierno y vulnerable de una persona que siempre te había atraído, ¿no? - y ahí iba de nuevo el tonito de tesis doctoral de la chica - …l te necesitaba y tú...

¡Error, Tea! Era él quien siempre había necesitado al chico de los ojos azules. Necesitaba esa tranquilidad en sus momentos de exaltación, esa ternura en los momentos de calma y la energía que demostraba cuando una tarea debía ser realizada. Anhelaba el calor de ese cuerpo, extrañaba el toque suave de sus dedos, sentía que si le faltaba su gatito le faltaba la vida.

Pero su gatito se había ido para siempre, y el imponente dragón de ojos azules ocupaba su lugar. ¿Estaba él preparado para ese cambio?... ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso el problema no era Kaiba, sino él? ¿Acaso siempre se había negado a saber quién era el castaño por miedo, no a que se lo quitaran como decía, sino a no poder afrontar una realidad que, quizás, se le escapara de las manos? ¿Acaso era temor al cambio, al futuro... a madurar?

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto. …ramos tan felices... - murmuró el rubio, volteando sus ojos hacia el lecho.

- Tú eras feliz, Joey - negó Tea - ¿Crees que sus ataques de pánico eran signo de felicidad? ¿Crees que sentirse desconcertado, vivir aturdido y sin poder comunicarse, era perfecto para él?

- No, pero...

- ¿Tienes idea del dolor que muestran sus ojos cuando tú le das la espalda? Ve el rencor, el desencanto, el despecho, que reflejan tu rostro y eso duele, Joey. TIENE que dolerle y mucho. Aún no sé qué fue lo que le sucedió, pero estoy segura que ha pasado por un infierno en vida. ¡Y con tu actitud, tú estás creándole otro! - a estas alturas, Tea parecía francamente furiosa - Nunca pensé que diría esto de ti, Joey... pero eres un maldito egoísta. Cuando dejes de pensar en ti y adorarte el ombligo, quizás te des cuenta de la maravillosa persona que está a tu lado. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para entonces...

La chica dio media vuelta y se alejó dramáticamente, cual heroína de telenovela barata, seguramente satisfecha de haber cumplido fielmente su rol: hacer que el rubio se sintiera más confundido que antes, con un dolor de cabeza mayúsculo y la sensación de ser peor que una cucaracha.

- ¡Mujeres! - exclamó Tristán, comprensivo y palmeándole el hombro - No le hagas mucho caso, hermano. Tanta cosa romántica las hace un poquito... locas.

- ¿Tú no vas a reprocharme nada? ¡Anda, date el gusto! Total, ya estoy en el suelo... - ¡abismo de la autocompasión, aquí tienes otra víctima lista para tragártela! ¿Le darían permiso para ir a suicidarse un ratito y después volver? Prometía no tardar demasiado.

- No, viejo, no... Kit era un buen tipo, pero como que le faltaba algo y no me refiero sólo a su voz. Y el hecho que sea Kaiba también tiene su lado bueno. El sujeto es atractivo, inteligente, íntegro... y que conste que hablo como varón heterosexual que soy - aclaró el moreno por si las moscas, y Joey sonrió, casi a pesar suyo - Si todo funciona en la cama, pues como que el resto tiene solución. Y ustedes eran felices juntos y pueden volver a serlo. No sé... Date tiempo. No te apresures, que tu relación no se hizo en un día y tampoco vas a arreglarla en doce horas, ¿sí?

¡Cielos! Ahora estaba recibiendo consejos amorosos de... ¿Tristán? Lo único que le faltaba en ese momento era que Yugi se pusiera a seducir chicas y Duke se metiera a cura, con voto de abstinencia incluido, para gritar ¡cartón lleno! Y comprar un boleto sin retorno al Reino del Revés. Todo su mundo estaba, definitivamente, patas para arriba.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? - preguntó Joey con expresión de nene perdido.

- Viendo las ojeras de panda que tienes, yo te aconsejaría que duermas un rato. Descansado y con la cabeza fría, las cosas se te verán más claras - propuso Tristán, siempre práctico.

El rubio asintió. Tristán le palmeó el hombro una vez más, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las puertas del taller para echar un vistazo. Como vio que sus amigos aún no habían llegado, se dirigió con paso distraído hacia la cocina, donde Tea descargaba su frustración contra unas pobres naranjas que, la verdad no tenían la culpa de nada.

- ¡Es un insensible, terco, cabezahueca...!

- Ya, Tea. Deja de meterte con el pobre Joey, que ya se siente bastante mal como para que tú la emperres más - la interrumpió Tristán.

- Es que... no sé qué es lo que piensa - farfulló la chica, arrojando la naranja espachurrada a la basura.

- Es Joey, Tea. No piensa, sólo siente... y para eso es bueno. Muy bueno - dijo el moreno y la chica puso gesto de duda - ¡Oh, vamos! Ya se va a dar cuenta por sí solo que ama a ese sujeto con locura y demencia... claro, siempre y cuando no hable, sea mansito y completamente violable.

- ¡Tristán! - protestó la chica, roja como un tomate, y el joven se echó a reír - Está bien. No me voy a meter más, dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso y veremos a dónde nos llevan.

- Claro que sí. Confía en Joey - y Tristán lo decía convencido. Estaba seguro que, al final, el rubio tomaría la mejor decisión.

- A propósito... ¿qué está haciendo ese cabeza de chorlito? - preguntó Tea. Le tendió un vaso de zumo a Tristán y se limpió las manos.

- Le dije que durmiera un poco. De tan pálido y ojeroso, ya parecía vampiro desvelado... ¡Oia! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? - se preguntó el moreno cuando miró en la improvisada sala de estar, sorprendido al no encontrar a su rubio amigo en ninguna parte.

Empezó a buscarlo. Baño no, sillones tampoco, fuera del taller menos... ¿No se lo habría tragado un hoyo negro, no? Porque no creía que Joey fuera tan cobarde como para salir corriendo y no enfrentar sus responsabilidades (léase, cierto asuntillo de ojos azules que, cuando no hablaba era un misterio y ahora, que sí lo hacía... era un problema)

- Tris... - lo llamó Tea, suavemente.

El joven Taylor se acercó a la chica, que estaba asomada al cuchitril, y una sonrisa tierna, completamente desusada en él, curvó sus labios. Joey se había sentado sobre una caja junto a la cama del castaño y, con los brazos cruzados sobre el colchó, descansaba su rubia cabeza sobre ellos.

- Esta historia va a tener un final feliz - susurró Tea, señalando la escena.

La mano de Joey estaba apoyada sobre la del joven de los ojos azules. Era imposible saber si lo había hecho de forma inconsciente o no, pero en ese momento, su rostro dormido irradiaba calma y serenidad.

* * *

Ligera y cálida, evocando en su rumor lejanas cascadas, apenas matizada su armónica melodía por las gotas que veían interrumpida su veloz caída libre para deslizarse, en cambio, lenta y suavemente sobre la piel. El agua acariciaba los anchos hombros, para luego descender formando curiosos riachuelos al recorrer los flexibles músculos de la espalda, sin que la más mínima imperfección de la nívea epidermis interrumpiera su grácil fluir. Unas gotitas traviesas decidieron quedarse decorando con su brillo los omóplatos, pero las demás siguieron su viaje, algunas atravesando hacia el pecho para refrescar con su pureza la tersa piel del vientre, otras corriendo por los brazos firmes y delgados, y las más audaces resbalando por la esbelta cintura hasta llegar a las estrechas caderas y, desde allí, besar los torneados muslos o escurrirse pícaramente sobre las redondeadas nalgas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que el agua le apartara el cabello del rostro, dejando al descubierto unos rasgos clásicos y casi perfectos: la nariz recta, los pómulos altos, los labios delgados. Los finos dedos se deslizaron entre el cabello largo y sedoso, oscurecido por el agua hasta asemejarse a la lujosa piel de una marta cuando se aplastó contra la pálida escultura del cuello y los hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión relajada y tranquila de su semblante lo hacía ver mucho más joven, más frágil... más deseable.

El vapor del agua levantaba en nubes la fragante naturaleza que desprendía la carne joven e intensificada por la humedad del pequeño baño, impregnaba los sentidos con su embriagador aroma, más intoxicante que el licor, más tentador que la ambrosía, tibio, sutil... único. Penetraba por sus fosas nasales y calaba tan hondo en su propio cuerpo que estrangulaba su garganta en un nudo apretado en el que se mezclaban la pasión ciega y el más crudo deseo carnal.

Un espectáculo simplemente sublime. Como si fuera el agua de la ducha la que esculpiera unas formas tan magníficas, aunque él sabía que no era así. Era la propia naturaleza la que había otorgado una gracia tan exquisita a ese cuerpo desnudo. Un cuerpo que él conocía tan bien... Un cuerpo que había sido suyo y sólo suyo.

Un suspiro entrecortado brotó de sus labios y el joven giró sobresaltado al escucharlo. Dos brillantes pupilas azules se clavaron en él, diáfanas e intensas, de un color tan puro y vibrante que ni el más perfecto de los zafiros era capaz de comparársele. …l tragó saliva y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

- Lo siento... No quería espiarte - se disculpó, mostrándole las toallas y la muda de ropa limpia que llevaba.

Una ceja castaña se elevó en una expresión indescifrable, mezcla de desconcierto, tristeza, incredulidad. Giró un momento para cerrar la llave de la ducha y se volteó ligeramente.

- Nada hay aquí que no hayas visto antes - susurró

Nada más cercano a la verdad. Un rayo de sol que se escurría dificultosamente a través del sucio ventanuco lo tocó caprichosamente, haciendo destellar las diminutas gotitas que cubrían los hombros y el pecho, el vientre y los muslos, dando un resplandor dorado a la estatuaria desnudez que se mostraba ante él. Nunca lo había visto más tentador, más atrayente... y más lejano.

Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de la toalla que recorría la fina perfección de ese cuerpo, deleitándose con las esbeltas curvas envueltas en la piel pálida y satinada que delineaba los músculos largos y esculpidos, palpitando en la vida y en la sólida fortaleza siempre oculta tras esa frágil apariencia. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que lo tocara. El recuerdo estaba tan fresco en su memoria, era tan reciente, tan palpable...

Los antiguos tres elementos que él había considerado componentes basales del amor repercutieron en su mente. Uno de ellos: pasión. Intenso deseo. Apetito vehemente por algo... Aún estaba allí. La atracción física aún estaba allí. Presente, incitante, real.

La tela, aún húmeda, ciñó las estrechas caderas, dando un respiro de paz necesaria a sus soliviantados instintos. Parpadeó para romper el hechizo en que lo había sumergido un acto tan sencillo como ver a su... bueno... como verlo bañarse, pero todo pensamiento se borró cuando el joven hizo un movimiento brusco, inesperado e inmediatamente un gesto de dolor se esparció por su semblante. No pudo evitar el leve quejido que emitieron sus labios, al tiempo que una mano volaba presurosa al torso.

Le llevó medio segundo llegar a su lado y apartarle la mano, que se mostraba renuente a dejarle ver. Sus ojos contemplaron horrorizados la banda de carne amoratada y abierta que le cruzaba el costado, justo debajo de las costillas. Posó una rodilla sobre el húmedo piso del diminuto baño para poder examinarle más de cerca

- ¿Te duele mucho? - sus dedos sondearon leve y tentativamente la epidermis herida.

- No soy yo quien está sufriendo en este momento - el tono de voz no se elevaba más allá del murmullo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y levantó el rostro con tanta rapidez como si el frío lo hubiera quemado. Los delgados dedos rozaron su mejilla tibia, deteniéndose a milímetros de la cortada, los ojos azules relucían con una emoción que él desconocía y que no podía identificar.

- Te lastimaron... por intentar salvarme - las suaves yemas no llegaban a tocar su piel, pero enviaban corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo completamente.

- Haría cualquier cosa por... mi gatito - estaba hipnotizado por la mirada azul, tan intensa y penetrante que parecía ser capaz de atravesar su alma y desnudarla en sólo un instante.

El joven cerró los ojos con gesto apesadumbrado, tragó saliva y retiró la mano que estaba a punto de acariciarlo con brusquedad, para dejarla caer lánguidamente junto a su cuerpo como si fuera un pájaro abandonado.

- …l era afortunado - la misma sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios, una sonrisa que resultaba más dolorosa para su corazón que si le hubiera dado una cachetada.

¡Maldita, maldita sea! ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Qué le costaba decirle "Haría cualquier cosa por ti"? ¡Pero no! Su estúpida bocaza había hablado sin estar conectada a su cerebro como de costumbre... Seguía confundido, seguía sintiéndose como cucaracha y cada vez más consciente del hecho que estaba actuando como un niñato caprichoso e inmaduro, que hace una pataleta si las cosas no salen como a él le gustaría...

¡No, no, no! No te tires tan abajo, Joey... Tampoco era que, en el mismo momento en que el dulce y tierno gatito se transformó en el majestuoso dragón, tú has cambiado de héroe de la historia al peor villano que se le hubiera ocurrido a algún guionista medio loco, de ésos que quieren destruir el mundo por... alguna razón todas igualmente estúpidas e ilógicas. Sigues siendo el bueno, sólo que estás actuando de una forma un poquitín incoherente.

Al fin y al cabo... ¿qué le reprochaba en realidad al castaño? ¿Ser quién era o no ser quién él quería que fuera? Y en todo caso, ¿eso importaba realmente? A menos que encontrara algún agujero de gusano para regresar en el tiempo, las cosas eran como eran y no había forma de cambiarlas. El mismo chico de los ojos azules se lo había dicho: "no puedo ni quiero volver atrás. Yo soy quien soy... y como tal te amo con todo mi corazón".

¡Ash! Enterró sus manos en su revuelta cabellera rubia... Si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto como noria descompuesta, iba a terminar siempre en el mismo dilema, sin llegar a ningún resultado y más mareado que irlandés devoto que ha festejado el Día de San Patricio.

Joey había despertado cerca del mediodía, y el joven de cabellos castaños lo hizo media hora después. En un primer momento, éste pareció aturdido y confundido pero tras un "¡Zas! Ya le entró la mudez de nuevo" por parte de Tristán, le obsequió una mirada fulminante "marca registrada Kaiba". La estupidez del joven moreno era algo que nunca había tolerado y, evidentemente, no estaba preparado para empezar a hacerlo en ese momento, por más abierto y tolerante que se hubiera mostrado desde que reaccionara.

Andy lo revisó con rapidez aunque concienzudamente, pese a que el joven se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza cuando se le interrogaba. Después de repetir hasta el cansancio las fórmulas "tendrías que estar en el hospital", "es un riesgo para tu salud", y recibir exactamente la misma respuesta a su legítima preocupación que había mostrado Joey (como si la tozudez fuera algo que se contagia con el contacto), la médica firmó parte de rendición y consintió en que se diera una ducha para poder cambiarse de ropa, antes de reunirse con los demás.

Las miradas del pequeño grupo se clavaron en el castaño cuanto éste volvió a la improvisada sala. Yugi, siempre solidario, se puso de pie e hizo un gesto como para acercársele, pero algo en la actitud del joven lo retuvo. El porte erguido y el gesto decidido al caminar dejaban en claro que, esta vez, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para llegar a los sillones. Su orgullo volvía a hacerse presente, tan inseparable de su persona como sus ojos azules, los mismos que clavaron en Joey una mirada anhelante que duró sólo el tiempo que tardó en pasar junto a él.

El rubio soltó todo el aliento que estaba conteniendo, al darse cuenta que se había puesto rígido como una estatua en ese breve segundo. La mirada que siempre le había parecido paralizadora en su furia y su espíritu combativo, ahora tenía la virtud de dejarlo inmóvil a pura punta de sentimiento. Percibió el indisimulado reproche en los ojos de Tea, la moralina telepática implícita, y bajó la cabeza para vencer el fuerte impulso de gritarle a la chica (y a todos los demás, ya que estaba) que dejara de meterse en su vida de una vez por todas... y tirar al traste tantos años de amistad en el proceso. ¿Valía la pena? ¡No, definitivamente no!... O, al menos, eso intentó autoconvencerse mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse.

Entre Tea y Duke habían preparado un almuerzo sencillo para todos, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza en cuanto la chica le ofreció el plato. Inmediatamente, Joey insistió ya que, contando el ligero desayuno que ambos habían compartido, el chico llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin probar bocado. Y con toda la sangre que había perdido, más el trajín y... En mitad de la argumentación del rubio, Tea, Yugi y Tristán ya sonreían ante una escena conocida y ampliamente repetida para ellos.

La verdad era que el chico de los ojos azules siempre había actuado como si le tuviera alergia a la comida y Joey debía convencerlo, engatusarlo con mimos y arrumacos y hasta casi amenazarlo para que se llevara una cucharada más a la boca. Y no era el único... Cuando comían en el restaurante después de terminar su turno, Donna Marina siempre intentaba obligarlo a que consumiera al menos tres porciones de cada cosa y ponía cara de mamá regañona ante el rechazo, pero sólo era cuestión de que la mujer se distrajera un momento para que Joey se encontrara con su plato súbitamente mucho más lleno y a su compañero con expresión de nene bueno que acababa de comerse todas las verduras.

El rubio tragó súbitamente saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar esos momentos pasados que la actitud familiar del castaño le había hecho revivir. Azorado y nervioso ante ello, aceptó su propio plato de comida casi sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Sus orejas ardían y no sabía si achacárselo a las furiosas miradas de Tea o a esa molesta vocecita interior que constantemente le susurraba "estás actuando como un verdadero imbécil" porque, mal que le pesara a su autoestima... tenía la fuerte sospecha que ambas tenían razón.

¿Acaso, según su propia y exclusiva enciclopedia personal, no había definido como otro de los elementos que componían al amor a la intimidad? Los sentimientos compartidos, las vivencias comunes, aquellos hechos que promueven el vínculo, el acercamiento, la conexión.

- Creo que nos debes una historia... - Duke interrumpió el silencio y varios pares de ojos se clavaron en el castaño, quien asintió - Y me parece que es un buen momento para que la cuentes, Kaiba.

- Seto... - corrigió el joven.

- ¿Eh?

- Kaiba es una visión, una perspectiva, un prejuicio. Es odio y desprecio, es crueldad y humillación, es desconfianza y recelo, es recuerdos, es pasado. Y no lo quiero así, ya no... Mi nombre es y siempre fue Seto. Hay continuidad en eso, es auténtico, soy yo. Y es así como les hablo y como les hablaré. Porque lo que voy a contarles no es fácil, no es bonito y, definitivamente, no es algo de lo que pueda enorgullecerme. No lo planee, no lo quise, pero sucedió... - su mirada azul recorrió los rostros que tenía frente a él, estremecedoramente sincera como siempre - Es mi vida, mis sentimientos, mi verdad... No pretendo que me juzguen, pero tampoco que me compadezcan. No busco su aprobación, pero tampoco quiero su rechazo. He obtenido algo muy valioso y no soportaría perderlo, porque es lo único verdadero y tangible que queda en mí... que queda de mí. Soy Seto, no Kaiba. Soy yo.

Podría haberse oído la caída de un alfiler a kilómetros de distancia. El pequeño discurso del joven había dejado al descubierto una profundidad de emociones de las que, ni como Kit ni como Kaiba, le hubieran creído posible.

"Kit" era un chico transparente, simple, tan fácil de comprender como un niño: si era feliz, reía; si algo lo asustaba, lloraba; si amaba, se entregaba entero. Y por eso mismo, Joey lo amaba.

En cambio "Kaiba" siempre se había mostrado como un hombre frío, calculador, flemático. Brillante, inteligente, sí... pero también incapaz de demostrar una chispa de humanidad. Y por eso mismo, Joey lo odiaba.

Pero, si el joven que estaba frente a ellos, no era "Kit", ni era "Kaiba", sino era "Seto"... ¿qué sentía Joey por él?

El rubio ya presentía una terrible jaqueca en su futuro inmediato y eso que el castaño ni siquiera había empezado su relato. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué en lugar de contar su historia desde el principio como una persona normal, el sujeto tenía que salir con una declaración, que no solamente dejaba en vergüenza a Pablo Neruda en materia de poesía romántica, sino que además le planteaba una paradoja que su pobre cerebro no se creía capaz de resolver?

Aunque, él nunca había confiado demasiado en su cerebro... siempre prefería guiarse por su corazón.


	13. Chapter 13

– Sé que no tengo arte ni parte en esto… ¿Prefieres que me retire? – preguntó la médica. Lo que se iba a hablar era muy privado, y si bien ella conocía parte de la historia, no podía evitar sentir que su presencia invadía la intimidad de un grupo que siempre había sido muy cerrado.

– Quédese – murmuró el chico de los ojos azules – Usted también está involucrada y merece conocer la verdad. Además, ha hecho mucho por mí y todos saben cuánto detesto deber favores, doctora Taylor.

– Me llamo Andy – acotó la muchacha, sonriendo.

– Lo sé.

Aprovechando que el castaño había optado por uno de los sillones individuales, lo que le evitaba tener que buscar excusas ante sí mismo para no sentarse a su lado, Joey esperó a que Tristán, Tea y Yugi se alinearan en el sofá, para él acomodarse sobre un brazo del mismo. Duke cedió galantemente el otro sillón a la joven galena y se quedó de pie, con un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo y la otra mano acunando su barbilla. Con la expectación pintada en sus rostros y el intenso interés con el que miraban al chico de los ojos azules, parecían un grupito de niños esperando por un cuento.

Éste respiró hondo, hizo una pausa y empezó a hablar.

– Hace unos tres años, poco después de mi establecimiento en América, decidí emprender una reestructuración en Kaiba Corp: rediseñar las estrategias de venta, buscar un nuevo enfoque a la compañía. Con ese objetivo, concentré mis energías en el desarrollo de toda una nueva tecnología aplicada a los parques, los duelos, la realidad virtual. Quería crear un espacio de juegos diferente y novedoso, enfocado en la superación personal, la supervivencia, la fuerza…

– Un nuevo DisneyWorld… – acotó Duke, divertido con la mirada molesta que destelló en los ojos azules ante la comparación.

– Menos corporativo y más auténtico, no tan ingenuo y un poco más realista. El proyecto completo fue denominado "Proyecto Génesis", pues realmente era el comienzo de un mundo nuevo – modestia aparte: el sujeto se consideraba un dios creador del universo – Me llevó tres meses desarrollarlo. Tres meses en los que casi no descansé. Trabajaba de doce a quince horas diarias, siete días a la semana, y a veces ni siquiera regresaba a casa más que para cambiarme de ropa.

¡Claro! Nimiedades tales como salud, esparcimiento, vida social, diversión, familia, no debían ser importantes para "dios", ¿o no? ¡Pero hasta éste se había tomado un día de descanso, caramba!

– Lo logré. El proyecto estaba terminado. La reestructuración debía durar tres años y su punto culminante sería el lanzamiento de "Eden"… que coincidiría con la fecha en la que se cumplirían diez años desde el momento en que me hice cargo de la empresa. Mi primera década al frente de Kaiba Corp – sus dedos apretaron con fuerza el apoyabrazos del sillón.

Joey frunció el ceño y su mirada se encontró con la de Duke, que también había notado el detalle. El chico de los ojos verdes le devolvió un gesto de desconcierto.

– ¿Y qué se supone que es esa cosa de Edén? – preguntó Tristán.

– Eso no es relevante – intervino Tea. La chica no quería interrumpir la línea de razonamiento del castaño para no desconcertarlo. E hizo bien, pues éste sacudió la cabeza como para espantar alguna mala idea – Continúa, por favor.

– Desde hacía un tiempo había tomado la costumbre de conducir yo mismo, prescindiendo de los servicios del chofer. Me gustaba la sensación estimulante de libertad que me producía, era un tiempo tranquilo y silencioso, únicamente para mí. Por lo general mi mente elaboraba planes y planeaba estrategias mientras transitaba el camino sin prestarle atención, guiado por otras partes inferiores y más primitivas de mi cerebro… – de pronto pareció estar muy lejos, hablando casi para sí – Esa noche… Esa noche llegué a la mansión cerca de las ocho. Es una casa de campo edificada junto al mar. Está rodeada por dos hectáreas de bosquecillo primitivo y lindante a unos acantilados de piedra arenisca. Es el lugar ideal para relajarse, sin ruidos, sin vecinos molestos…

Y sin nadie que te socorra si algo te sucede, pensó Joey molesto. Los demás estaban inclinados hacia delante, siguiendo atentos cada palabra que pronunciaba el joven.

– Estacioné frente a la puerta principal y me bajé del auto, llevando mi maletín con el proyecto terminado. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, pero en ese portafolios estaba el fruto final de mis esfuerzos. Y ahora, era libre… – sus labios temblaron y bajó los ojos.

El grupo intercambió una mirada de extrañeza ante esa última palabra. ¿Libre? ¿Libre de qué o para qué?

– Por los tres años siguientes, la Corporación podría dirigirse casi sin mi intervención directa. Tenía planeado dejar el desarrollo en manos de dos o tres de mis ayudantes de mayor confianza y tomarme unas largas vacaciones. Por supuesto que surgirían inconvenientes de último momento, como siempre, pero ya no tendría que dedicarme por completo. Por fin tendría tiempo para mi hermano, para mí, para vivir…

¡Vaya! Así que por eso se había matado trabajando. Tres meses de locura a cambio de tres años de relativa paz y tranquilidad. No parecía tan mal trato después de todo.

– Las luces estaban apagadas y la casa en silencio cuando entré. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando nadie vino a recibirme, cuando nadie apareció en el vestíbulo ante mi llegada, pero estaba realmente agotado y las únicas palabras que sonaban en mi cabeza eran: baño, comida, dormir… no necesariamente en ese orden. Subí las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio, pensando en darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa y luego compartir una cena tranquila con mi hermanito… nuestra primera comida juntos en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

– ¿Mokuba te esperaba? – preguntó Yugi, con inquietud.

– Sí. Era viernes, al día siguiente no tenía colegio, pero le había avisado que no hiciera planes pues esta vez sí iría a cenar, ya que tenía una sorpresa para darle – sonrió levemente, perdido en sus recuerdos – Mokuba había insistido durante meses en que quería ir a esquiar a los Adirondack, pero yo estaba siempre demasiado ocupado como para acompañarlo… aunque no olvidé su carita de decepción cuando me negué. Iba a recompensarlo, y a lo grande; en el bolsillo de mi abrigo llevaba las reservaciones: pasaríamos dos semanas en una exclusiva hostería de Suiza. Y de allí, seguiríamos viaje por toda Europa… Eran las vacaciones que siempre le había prometido y nunca le había concedido – suspiró – Supuse que Mokuba estaría en su cuarto, fingiendo hacer la tarea pero jugando videojuegos en realidad, como tiene por costumbre hacer. Y como usa audífonos para que yo no escuche los sonidos de la consola… era posible que no me haya oído llegar.

Hubo una sonrisa general. ¿Quién no ha hecho algo parecido, como oír música con auriculares cuando se supone que el silencio de la habitación es señal de intenso estudio o poner una revista sobre algún aburrido libro, para fingir que uno lee las causas de la guerra franco-prusiana en lugar del último chisme sobre Brad Pitt? Como dicen: quien esté libre de pecado…

– Entré a mi estudio privado, dejé el maletín sobre el escritorio y me dirigí a mi dormitorio por la puerta que los interconecta. Me quité la gabardina y estaba desabrochándome la camisa, aprestándome para darme una ducha, cuando oí un ruido: pasos muy ligeros, amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra, que se aproximaban a mí… Y en ese momento, sentí el golpe. Un dolor fuerte y quemante en la nuca, un sonido zumbante en mis oídos y todo se volvió negro ante mis ojos. Yo me había girado levemente, pensando que quien estaba detrás de mí era un sirviente o quizás mi hermano… y eso probablemente me salvó. El golpe no fue directo y lo que estaba destinado a dejarme inconsciente por varias horas, sólo me aturdió unos momentos…

– Y eso fue lo que te dejó medio zombi… ¡Auch! – aventuró Tristán, instantes antes de que su prima le diera un buen coscorrón.

– Disculpen… En la familia creemos que su madre lo dejó caer de cabeza cuando era chico y por eso no para de decir burradas – explicó la joven.

– ¿Estás segura que no lo tiró a propósito? – preguntó Tea con expresión inocente. Tristán la fulminó con la mirada.

– Mmmm… quizás… – admitió la médica seriamente.

– Eso explica mucho las cosas – murmuró Duke con aire entendido.

Hubo una que otra sonrisa desganada, pero éstas murieron cuando el castaño siguió hablando como si no hubiera notado la interrupción. Desde que había despertado, el chico parecía encontrarse más recuperado y había mejorado aún más con la ducha caliente, pero ahora, al narrar el doloroso pasado, de nuevo palideció y sus ojos parecieron hundirse en sus cuencas.

– De lo primero que tomé conciencia fue un ronroneo monótono y un temblor que sacudía todo. Presté atención y pude distinguir el sonido de gravilla y el aroma penetrante del vinilo: estaba en un vehículo en movimiento. Dos voces masculinas, toscas e incultas sonaron en algún lugar, cerca y sobre mí. Hice un esfuerzo para despejarme y entenderles. Hablaban en inglés: "¿Qué habrá hecho este sujeto?", preguntó uno de ellos. "¿Desde cuándo eso te importa? Nos limitamos a hacer el trabajo, cobramos y listo. Cero preguntas, cero complicaciones", respondió el otro. El vehículo dio un sacudón brusco, supongo que al pisar algo. Yo tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y la posición forzada de los brazos me provocó un latigazo de dolor en los hombros que me terminó de despertar. Logré contener un gemido, pues no quería que supieran que estaba consciente.

Ni siquiera el sonido suave de sus respiraciones interrumpía la historia, escalofriantemente fascinante, no sólo por lo increíblemente detallado de la descripción sino por el tono neutro y ausente del narrador. Parecía como si éste se hubiera desconectado de la realidad, como si estuviera relatando algo ajeno a sí mismo y, sin embargo, los rasgos tensos de su rostro desmentían que tal cosa fuera posible.

– Me arriesgué a abrir los ojos. Estaba tendido en el asiento trasero de un coche. La escasa luz de la luna que entraba a través de las ventanillas me permitió distinguir las siluetas de los dos hombres en las butacas delanteras: uno era corpulento, de hombros anchos y corto cabello gris, mientras que el otro parecía más delgado y tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Iban a cara descubierta y en ese momento me di cuenta: no era un secuestro como había creído...

Los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión

– Si no me habían vendado los ojos, era porque no les importaba que los reconociera. Y si no les importaba que los reconociera, era porque… iban a matarme – explicó el castaño y Duke asintió en silencio. Evidentemente, el chico de los dados había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Entretanto, Joey frunció el ceño. Hasta ese momento, había supuesto que eran los sujetos que habían entrado a su departamento, pero éstos no correspondían ni de lejos a esa descripción. ¿Acaso ese asalto no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había sucedido al castaño? Sí, claro… y el bombardeo a Pearl Harbor no había sido la excusa perfecta para que los yanquis entren a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Apostaba su rubia cabecita a que los dos hechos sí estaban relacionados pero… aún no encontraba la conexión.

– Me concentré, enviando sangre a mis piernas sin moverme, sólo con mi mente. Sentí como si millares de pequeñas agujas se clavaran en mis miembros adormecidos, pero funcionaba y ese mismo dolor era la prueba que los músculos estaban recuperando la irrigación y pronto podría moverme. Estaba pensando qué hacer, cuando oí que ellos seguían hablando. "Tengo curiosidad, nada más", insistió el primero que había hablado. "Algo habrá hecho para merecer este trato, ¿no?". El otro emitió un bufido fastidiado. "Es un asesino. ¿Te basta con eso?"

Ojos como platos en los rostros juveniles de los oyentes antes de intercambiar una mirada de total azoramiento. Kaiba era muchas cosas, la mayor parte de ellas no muy recomendables, pero… ¿asesino? ¡Imposible! El sujeto tenía sus límites muy bien definidos y si no hacía trampas en un estúpido juego de cartas, menos mataría a una persona. Eso era algo fuera de discusión para cualquiera de ellos, pero… oírselo decir con ese tono tan indiferente…

– El coche se sacudió al pasar por encima de un pequeño puente. Dirigí mi mirada hacia las ventanillas y reconocí el diseño de las farolas que lo iluminaban. Aún estaba dentro de mi propiedad y eso me daba la posibilidad de escapar. Me habían atado las manos a la espalda, pero aún tenía las piernas libres, así que aproveché el traqueteo del automóvil sobre el camino sin asfaltar para encogerme y pasarlas a través del arco de mis brazos. El dolor en mis hombros fue casi intolerable pero, por suerte, no se percataron de mi maniobra. Se habían confiado en que estaba inconsciente y ése fue su error.

A ver… Te golpearon, te dejaron medio atontado, te cargaron en un automóvil y están sacándote de tu propiedad obviamente sin tu permiso, escuchas que los sujetos que te han hecho eso dicen que eres un asesino, deduces que no es un secuestro sino que estás a punto de ser comida para peces u observador privilegiado del crecimiento de las margaritas desde abajo, ¿y a pesar de todo tienes fuerza, coraje y lucidez como para intentar escaparte? ¡Ah, claro! Eso sin olvidar que estás aturdido, atado y tienes las piernas como picoteadas por agujetas.

Probabilidad de lograrlo: cero coma cero uno por ciento… en contra por supuesto. Eso, en el mejor de los casos.

Niños, no intenten esto en casa.

– Aguardé, mientras repasaba el trayecto en mi cabeza. Conocía el camino mejor que nadie y sabía que, después del puente, había una zona de curvas y contracurvas donde debían disminuir la velocidad. Me encogí en el asiento, estiré las manos y solté el seguro lo más sigilosamente que pude. Cuando el coche se inclinó para tomar la primera curva, agarré la manija y al segundo bandazo, abrí la portezuela y me arrojé al camino.

Definitivamente, no intentar eso JAMÁS. Entre quedarse atrapado en un automóvil con un par de asesinos a sueldo y tirarse de ese carro en pleno movimiento… pues casi es más seguro arriesgarse con los matones. Casi.

– Rodé entre el pasto y la gravilla, hasta detenerme cuando me golpeé contra un árbol. Como pude, me puse de pie sujetándome del tronco. Estaba muy mareado, mi hombro derecho estaba desollado y aún me escurría sangre del golpe en la nuca, pero no tenía tiempo para intentar recuperarme. Los sujetos del automóvil seguramente habían oído el sonido de la portezuela y contaba con escasos segundos antes que se detuvieran y empezaran a perseguirme. Me orienté en seguida, reuní mis fuerzas y empecé a correr a través del bosque. Mis manos aún atadas y mis piernas débiles no eran de gran ayuda; tropecé y me caí mil veces en el camino pero tenía que hacerlo… – se interrumpió titubeante.

Esta vez fueron las dos chicas del grupo quienes se miraron. Ambas habían notado las ligeras vacilaciones en la voz del joven y no podían dejar de preocuparse. Nadie se recupera sin secuelas de un estado tan prolongado de semi-autismo, ni siquiera un genio… ¿Y si rememorar el infierno por el que seguramente había pasado sólo lo hacía caer de nuevo en él? Pero, ¿cómo detenerlo?

– ¿Buscabas ayuda, no es cierto? – la pregunta de Yugi lo ayudó a retomar el relato, pues su voz volvió a sonar con cierta firmeza.

– No podía confiar en nadie – típico en él – Mi objetivo era llegar a la mansión como fuera, pues allí había dejado lo más valioso que poseía. Algo que no podía permitir que cayera en manos de alguien que, evidentemente, era mi enemigo.

– Claro… Tu proyecto – dedujo Tristán.

El castaño movió la cabeza negativamente.

– Mi hermanito – explicó con suavidad.

Andy revoleó los ojos, Duke lo miró con cara de "¡Ay, pero qué estúpido que eres!" y como resultado, el joven Taylor estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua ante la corrección. ¡Por supuesto que para Kaiba era muchísimo más importante la vida de su hermano que un estúpido proyecto… que toda su maldita compañía, en realidad! Como si no lo hubiera demostrado lo bastante en los mil y un problemas en los que habían estado involucrados…

Por un momento, Tristán se sintió plenamente agradecido de que la frase "hay miradas que matan", no fuera más que eso, una frase, pues de lo contrario, entre Tea y Yugi ya lo hubieran asesinado por menso… Claro, tomando turno después de Joey, pues mal que le pesara a éste y a sus dramas existenciales con que si amaba o no al sujeto del que estaba enamorado hasta las cachas, lo cierto es que el rubio parecía listo para saltarle a la yugular y degollarlo despacito, despacito.

El único que pareció no darse cuenta de la colosal metedura de pata fue el castaño. El joven recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos y prosiguió su relato con el mismo tono bajo y monocorde.

– Cuando llegué a la casa, todo rasguñado por las ramas, con la camisa rasgada y varios cortes gracias a las caídas, me sorprendí al encontrarla completamente iluminada. En el piso inferior todas las lámparas estaban encendidas, las cortinas corridas dejaban a la vista los amplios ventanales. Era como un faro que atrajera a los barcos a un puerto seguro o quizás sólo un fanal poderoso para evitar alguien acechara escondido entre las sombras. Deslizándome entre los árboles, logré escurrirme hasta el cobertizo del jardinero. Buscaba un arma, algo para defenderme, pero lo único que encontré fue el borde filoso de una lata que me permitió, al menos, cortar la ligadura que me sujetaba las manos. Terminé con las muñecas en carne viva, pero valió la pena. Ahora podía moverme con más libertad… y juré en silencio que me vengaría de aquellos que se habían atrevido a desafiarme, a asaltar la santidad de mi hogar, a asustar a mi hermano – bisbiseó feroz – Repasé mentalmente cada nombre, cada rostro de cada persona que tenía un motivo para odiarme… y no resultó una lista corta – una sonrisa penosamente burlona curvó sus labios.

Los demás se removieron incómodos, preguntándose si algunos de ellos habría aparecido en ese recuento… y siendo honestos, incluso Joey tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que tenía sobrados motivos para figurar. Y hasta acumulaba los suficientes puntos como para estar en los primeros puestos.

– Mis piernas ya no estaban entumidas, así que corrí agazapado hasta una de las ventanas de la sala, que relucía como si fuera día de fiesta. Había hombres, desconocidos para mí, vestidos de oscuro y hablando por intercomunicadores. Se movían de aquí para allá, con actitud profesional, nerviosos y atentos. Me arriesgué a asomarme un poco más y lo vi, sentado en el sofá, rodeado por esos sujetos. Los cristales estaban abiertos y su voz llegó hasta mí… – súbitamente, la respiración del joven se aceleró – Pude oírlo: "¡Encuéntrenlo! Yo se los entregué en charola de plata y si huyó es sólo por culpa de ustedes. ¡Y no quiero excusas! Si tienen que peinar cada centímetro del terreno, si tienen que arrasar el bosque completo, háganlo, pero tienen que encontrarlo esta misma noche. Ese maldito tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi hermano"

Un extraño sonido, mezcla de jadeo y sollozo escapó de los labios del castaño que continuó hablando de forma estremecida.

– Levantó la cabeza y cuando me miró directamente, me sentí traspasado por sus ojos. Me aparté de la ventana, en el momento en que se incorporaba del sofá… No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… Retrocedí, pegado a la pared. Pensé que la puerta trasera estaría menos vigilada ya que daba a los acantilados y podría escurrirme por allí… Con mi acostumbrada arrogancia deseché la evidencia, pensé que tenía una oportunidad, que habría una solución, que podría arreglar las cosas. Fui un estúpido engreído como siempre, pero tenía que intentarlo. De algún modo tenía que entrar a la casa, tenía que ver a Mokuba… aunque me fuera la vida en ello.

Sin cambiar de posición, el joven levantó una mano temblorosa para cubrirse los ojos, mientras la otra se aferraba al brazo del sillón. Su relato era inclemente y cada palabra parecía brotar con una crudeza que su debilitada condición física no le permitiría mantener. La médica, alarmada, hizo ademán de incorporarse cuando el ritmo respiratorio pasó de agitado a angustioso, pero la mano firme de Duke sobre su hombro la retuvo en su asiento.

– Conseguí llegar a la puerta, pero cuando estiré la mano para abrirla… oí los pasos a mi espalda. "Maldito seas, Seto Kaiba. Tú mataste a mi hermano", me dijo… Volteé y ahí estaba, con los rasgos desencajados de furia… Y lo comprendí. Comprendí lo trágico y lo absurdo de toda mi existencia, comprendí que la mentira que era Seto Kaiba se disolvía hasta volverse nada, la misma nada de la que había surgido… Retrocedí. Detrás de mí, el borde del acantilado, y más allá la oscuridad… Sus palabras me atravesaron el corazón como si fueran puñales… "Vas a pagar con tu vida por lo que tú y tu corporación han hecho", repitió y vi el odio descarnado en su mirada… Fue el fin. Luchar no tenía sentido. Mi vida era sólo oscuridad. Había surgido de ella y a ella tenía que volver… Di un paso más, la arenisca se deshizo bajo mis pies… Sólo tenía que fundirme con la oscuridad, desparecer en el olvido… Era tan tentador… Ya no había luz para mí… Un paso más… Resbalé… Sonó un grito lejano mientras caía… y la oscuridad me recibió, cálida y acogedora, con los brazos abiertos.


	14. Chapter 14

La oscuridad.

Las últimas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Joey. El relato había sido tan riguroso que hasta podía verlo. Lo veía correr entre la maraña verde e interminable de un bosque oscuro. Lo veía azorado frente a la ventana iluminada, con los ojos dilatados de terror. Lo veía retroceder, resbalar y hundirse en la más negra oscuridad…

Pero no era a Seto Kaiba a quien él veía. Era al chico de los ojos azules que había sido su compañero, su amante, al que él veía. Era al chico tímido, que no podía hablar, que quería pedir ayuda y no lo conseguía, que él se desesperaba por socorrer y algo se lo impedía.

– ¡Basta! – interrumpió la voz de Andy, y Joey reaccionó sobresaltado. La médica se inclinaba sobre el joven con gesto preocupado – ¡Ya fue suficiente por hoy! ¡Detente aquí!

– Si me detengo… ya no voy a poder continuar – jadeó el castaño, con los ojos apenas entreabiertos en un gesto mezcla de dolor y cansancio.

– Es que no estás en condiciones de continuar – porfió la galena, y cuando su paciente sólo se hundió, agotado, en las profundidades del sillón, ella bufó y se volvió hacia el rubio – Esto es ridículo, Joey. Ya no estamos hablando de conveniencia, es una necesidad. Es su integridad física, su vida, la que está en riesgo.

– No… exagere – murmuró el castaño, aún con los párpados cerrados.

– ¡Mira! – la médica le alzó la mano izquierda y los ojos de los cinco jóvenes se dilataron al ver la mancha de sangre fresca que se extendía por el blanco vendaje. Durante el relato, había apretado con tanta fuerza el brazo del sillón que se había dañado aún más la muñeca dislocada – Te estás lastimando, ardes en fiebre y toda esta descarga emocional te debilita aún más. Por favor, si no quieres regresar al hospital, al menos descansa.

– Ella tiene razón – intervino Yugi, conciliador, y el castaño abrió apenas un ojo para mirarlo con una expresión que decía claramente "Jamás te hice caso, ni con el famoso Corazón de las Cartas, ni con el culebrón egipcio… ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo ahora?" – Vamos, Tea. Díselo tú – el enano apeló a la idiosincrasia femenina como si, por alguna ignota razón, ésta hubiese dado algún resultado en el pasado.

– Pienso que la catarsis le hará más bien que mal – se negó la muchacha.

Yugi se volvió hacia los otros dos varones, pero tanto el moreno como el de cabello negro negaron simultáneamente con la cabeza. En ese lío, uno era participante forzoso, ya que venía incluido en el paquete y el otro, sí estaba discretamente interesado, pero como agregado a último momento, no quería ni podía meterse en camisa de once varas.

Entretanto, Joey lo observaba en silencio. Había algo tan estremecedor en las palabras del joven de los ojos azules, tan escalofriante… y oírselo decir con ese tono tan indiferente, sólo lo convertía en algo más definitivo. La oscuridad, el final, rendirse sin luchar… eso no era propio de él. Lo miraba, lo veía y no podía asimilarlo.

Una fina película de sudor teñía de plata la frente del castaño, y en contraste con una palidez cada vez más acentuada, las sombras bajo los ojos se habían vuelto más oscuras. Era obvio que su cuerpo pedía a gritos un respiro; no obstante, Joey no podía interrumpirlo para descansase, porque quería y necesitaba oírlo todo… y porque tampoco habría podido detenerlo. Sólo que verlo así, tan pálido y agitado, con los rasgos tensos por el dolor, tanto físico como mental… no podía soportarlo.

Podía tener mil dudas sobre lo que sentía, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro: no quería verlo sufrir. Nunca más.

– No sigas – murmuró Joey al fin, sin moverse de su lugar – No es necesario que lo hagas ahora.

– Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? – como si la voz del rubio lo hubiera espoleado, el castaño hizo a un lado a la médica y se enderezó con decisión.

– ¡Ash! ¡A terco, terco y medio! ¡Bien, hagan lo que quieran! – protestó nuevamente la joven. Se alejó hacia la cocina, desde donde empezaron a dejarse oír ruidos metálicos, junto con un soliloquio al aire sobre para qué la gente se tomaría el trabajo de consultar a un médico si después ni se molestaba en hacerle caso.

– ¿Andy? – preguntó Tristán, dubitativamente.

– Voy a prepararles un poco de té caliente, ya que no tengo otra cosa para hacer – explicó la aludida, aún disgustada – Sólo hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí… como siempre.

Fue el turno de Tristán de elevar los ojos al cielo. Miró a los demás y susurró algo como "Ya se le va a pasar", encogiéndose de hombros. Duke rodeó el sillón, para ocupar el lugar de la médica.

– Dijiste que habías caído al mar, ¿no? – preguntó el chico de los dados, dirigiéndose al castaño – ¿Cómo te salvaste?

– No lo sé. Aún no me explico por qué no quedé destrozado contra las rocas costeras o qué evitó que me hundiera en el agua y me ahogara. Por alguna razón sobreviví esa noche, aunque las corrientes me llevaron mar adentro, alejándome cada vez más de la costa americana. Cerca del amanecer, un barco me encontró flotando a la deriva y me rescató.

– ¿Cerca del amanecer? Sólo tres tipos de barcos se acercan a la costa a esas horas: patrullas, contrabandistas y narcotraficantes – terció Duke – Una patrulla te hubiera regresado, y como aún estás vivo…

– Eran contrabandistas – asintió el chico de los ojos azules – Piratas a la antigua usanza. Aquellos que transportan mercadería ilegal o de contrabando, sobreviviendo a duras penas con lo poco que les pagan, orgullosos de continuar una tradición, según ellos milenaria, manteniendo vivos los viejos códigos de honor, libres, independientes… – se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba divagando e hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse – Un vigía dio el aviso, aunque pensó que se trataba de un cadáver. Al darse cuenta que estaba vivo, uno de los marineros se arrojó al mar. Me sacaron del agua, desnudo, inconsciente y con un serio cuadro de hipotermia. No sabían quién era yo y no tenían forma de averiguarlo pues las olas habían arrancado la ropa de mi cuerpo. Hicieron lo que mejor pudieron y supieron por mí: me mantuvieron caliente y cómodo, curaron las heridas más superficiales, esperando a que reaccionara. Esa tarde se me declaró una neumonía. Estuve tres días al borde de la muerte, con una fiebre altísima, retorciéndome de dolor y delirando. A ellos les preocupaba muchísimo qué hacer conmigo: si moría a bordo sería más que un problema… y a nadie le seducía la idea de arrojarme por la barandilla aún vivo – volvió a sonreír, burlonamente.

Genial. Hasta los piratas tenían "códigos". Por otra parte, ¿qué hubiesen hecho ustedes de pescar un joven desnudo, inconsciente y moribundo en mitad del mar? ¿Saben qué? Mejor no contesten.

– Intentaron establecer mi identidad. Incluso sé que radiaron una descripción mía entre personas de su medio, pero no había denuncia de la desaparición de alguien que se me pareciera. No imagino a qué conclusión habrán llegado…

– ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Yugi.

– Mis delirios les dieron la respuesta. Uno de los maquinistas reconoció el idioma entre las incoherencias que balbuceaba y, gracias a eso, supieron mi nacionalidad. Para cuando reaccioné y estuve más o menos consciente, me informaron que estábamos en viaje a mi propio país. Se dirigían hacia Rusia y no tuvieron inconvenientes en desviarse un poco de su ruta por mí – la sonrisa que curvó sus labios fue tierna y nostálgica a la vez – Eran buenas personas. Viven al margen de la ley, son delincuentes, hombres rústicos y rudos, pero generosos, francos y cordiales en su tosca mediocridad.

– Es decir que nunca te reconocieron – quiso confirmar Duke.

– No. Y yo tampoco les dije quién era.

– Pero tú podías hablarles… – intervino Yugi, en clara referencia al largo tiempo de silencio que había pasado junto a ellos.

– Más o menos. La fiebre me debilitó mucho y había pasado por un episodio muy traumático. Transcurrieron varios días hasta que pude moverme, y aún entonces me sentía bastante aturdido. Sí, me comuniqué con ellos, pero… – vaciló – Estaba confundido, abrumado y no podía comprender del todo lo que había sucedido. Durante el viaje me abstraje completamente, sin apenas interactuar con ellos. No insistieron, ni me molestaron; sencillamente se aseguraron que estuviera bien y luego me dejaron en paz. Yo pasaba horas sentado a solas en cubierta, pensado, razonando… y todo me remitía al mismo círculo, una eterna cinta de Moebius sin salida.

Tea asintió para sí. La futura psicóloga reconoció inmediatamente que lo que el joven había definido como un aislamiento voluntario, no eran sino los primeros síntomas de aquel estado ausente en el que lo había encontrado Joey hacía ya tiempo. Pero había algo que no encajaba.

Ciertamente, no podía decirse que ella había sido una persona cercana a Kaiba, pero creía conocerlo lo suficiente como para asegurar que no era alguien que se dejara abatir por… ¡sí, por un simple intento de asesinato! ¡Por todos los cielos, el sujeto había pasado por eso más de una vez, y siempre lo campeaba peleándole a la situación con uñas y dientes! Entonces, ¿qué más había pasado esa noche? ¿Qué otra cosa ocultaba el chico de los ojos azules?

– El barco atracó en un puerto del norte y el capitán, junto con varios marineros, bajó a tierra. Aunque nadie lo mencionó, me di cuenta que, al estar en mi propio país, ellos podrían investigar y encontrar a alguien que sí me reconociera. Aquí, mi nombre y mi rostro eran muy conocidos… Mi identidad podría salir al descubierto en cualquier momento. Eso era algo que yo no podía permitir…

¿Por qué?, se preguntó Joey. ¿Por qué tenías que esconderte? De nuevo surgió la campanita de la duda en su mente: ¿acaso, pese a lo rotundo de su negativa, era verdad que el castaño le había estado mintiendo deliberadamente, que había fingido todo ese tiempo, que se había burlado de él? Sacudió la cabeza antes que su mente siguiera aquel derrotero; iba a darle el beneficio de la duda. El chico se lo merecía… por ahora.

– Esperé hasta el amanecer y subí a cubierta, amparándome en la espesa niebla. El maquinista, el único que hablaba mi idioma, me vio e inmediatamente comprendió mis intenciones… pero no intentó detenerme. No me dijo nada, no me preguntó nada; sólo se acercó a mí y me tendió una gabardina vieja, para luego posar una mano en mi cabeza en un gesto de despedida y darme la espalda… dejándome marchar. Ellos eran conscientes, más que nadie, que hay secretos que no deben ser revelados. Bajé a tierra firme y me sumergí en la algodonosa neblina dorada… me alejé del barco y de aquellos que me habían salvado la vida sin siquiera darles las gracias… me hundí nuevamente en el olvido… sin mirar atrás.

Fue un susurro tan leve el que brotó de esos labios, que la última frase resultó casi inaudible. Los jóvenes se percataron otra vez de la mirada desenfocada en los turbios ojos azules, e inmediatamente se incorporaron, alarmados, en sus asientos. Resultó casi cómico que Yugi y Tea se atropellaran en su intento de alcanzar al castaño, pero mientras ellos deshacían el enredo de brazos y piernas, fue Duke quien lo hizo reaccionar, simplemente tomándole la mano.

Joey frunció el ceño ante el gesto, sintiendo esa punzadita inexplicable en su interior. ¿No se suponía que Deabling no tenía vela en ese entierro? Pues, para estar sólo "discretamente interesado", el chico de los dados se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones, como anunciando que él sí creía en la verdadera identidad del castaño (como si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado), pidiéndole que cuente su historia (como si a ninguno se le ocurriría hacerlo)… y además estaba sentado demasiado cercar… y… y… ¡¿por qué tenía que andar toqueteándolo?

Oh, oh. Esos eran… ¿celos?

Calma, Joey, calma. Duke es algo así como tu cuñado, ¿recuerdas? Está saliendo con Serenity, no tiene intenciones de entrometerse entre ustedes dos, ni siquiera le gustan los hombres, ¿sí? Entonces… ¿por qué demonios no le soltaba la mano al chico de los ojos azules, aún cuando éste ya se había despabilado?

En realidad, y pese a que el demonillo verde estaba pinchando la conciencia de cierto rubio terco, el contacto no había durado más que unos segundos y fue un gesto completamente inocente. Que, además, dio resultado. El castaño sacudió la cabeza, se frotó los ojos con una mano y suspiró, antes de continuar su relato.

– Cuando dejé el puerto, me di cuenta del círculo que se cerraba detrás de mí. La gente del barco no sabía quién era yo, y al desaparecer así de sus vidas, se irían olvidando de mí hasta convertirme, quizás, en sólo una anécdota. Era poco probable que, aún si llegaran a ver una fotografía de Seto Kaiba en la prensa, lo relacionaran conmigo. En todo caso, su estilo de vida no los llevaría a reportarlo. Nadie me había reconocido, nadie sabía que estaba en Japón… y vivo. Y me refugié en ese anonimato – en este punto, Yugi despegó los labios para hacer una pregunta, pero el joven levantó una mano para detenerlo, y el enano, sabiamente, se calló – Lo había perdido todo. Había malogrado todo por lo que una vez luché, había envenenado todo lo que alguna vez creí, mi vida entera se resumía en un mal chiste, mi completa existencia era una quimera. Por un momento pensé en acabar con todo. ¿De qué me servía estar vivo, si en realidad ya estaba muerto? – contuvo un sollozo mordiéndose los labios y reemplazándolo por una risa burlona – ¡Qué patético que estoy sonando, ¿no?

¿Patético? No. Era insoportablemente trágico, turbador, inquietante, pero desde el mismo momento en que uno se daba cuenta que el chico había sobrevivido a ese infierno, todo rastro de lástima se evaporaba para dejar paso a la admiración ante la fortaleza del espíritu humano. Y eso, eso sí era tan característico de Seto Kaiba, que ni siquiera su estado de confusión lo había podido diluir. ¿Cuántas cosas había superado, cuántas veces lo habían visto levantarse y seguir adelante, pese al aturdimiento que tanto tiempo le había sofocado, pese a la debilidad física, pese al abandono, pese al silencio… pese al velado rechazo de la persona que había dicho amarlo?

Joey sintió el ardor en sus ojos e inmediatamente su vista se nubló. Parpadeó sorprendido al darse cuenta que eran… lágrimas. Las saladas gotas pugnaban por sobrepasar el obstáculo de la conjuntiva y resbalar por sus mejillas. Apretó los puños con furia mientras giraba el rostro para ocultarlas. ¡Dios, cuánta angustia que había pasado el castaño y qué impotente se sentía él por no poder hacer nada al respecto! Y aún no tenía claro el por qué de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento, pero en ese instante, se juró a sí mismo que evitaría que volviera a padecerlo… aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

– Los detalles sin resolver me detuvieron. Tenía que saber cuál había sido el verdadero motivo. Era el único modo de recuperar a Mokuba, y para ello, debía encontrar las respuestas que me faltaban. Nunca pude soportar dejar algo a medias y no iba a hacerlo ahora… así que emprendí el camino. Mi objetivo era llegar a Ciudad Domino. Sabía que era el único lugar donde podía hallar las piezas restantes. Era donde todo había comenzado, y una vez que el puzzle estuviera completo… también era allí donde todo debía terminar.

El joven tosió una vez e hizo una mueca de dolor ante la punzada en su torso, que intentó contener llevándose una mano a la zona lastimada.

– ¿Hiciste todo el trayecto a pie… y solo? – se sorprendió Duke, al dibujar un mapa mental del país para constatar, azorado, los cientos de kilómetros que eso suponía. Explicaba mucho por qué había tardado tanto en llegar… y el estado en el que lo había hecho.

– Hubo personas que me ayudaron, seres anónimos en el límite más bajo de las clases sociales, a quienes aún les quedaba compasión pese a su miserable existencia. Un trozo de pan, un resto de comida, una manta rota o simplemente un refugio seco cuando llovía. Pero yo me iba debilitando poco a poco, y… – levantó la mano herida para secarse la frente transpirada y la dejó apoyada sobre los ojos, nuevamente cerrados – Los días y las noches fueron alternándose, las jornadas pasaban una tras otra, pero yo me había vuelto indiferente al transcurso del tiempo. Las necesidades básicas se me antojaban inútiles. No me importaban el frío de la lluvia o el calor abrasador del sol y hasta los aguijonazos del hambre y la sed me eran insensibles… Yo sólo avanzaba y avanzaba, apático a cualquier cosa que no fuera mi objetivo.

– ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? – inquirió Yugi, y abarcó a los demás con un ademán – Cualquiera de nosotros podría…

– ¡No!

– Todos sabemos cuánto lo detestas, pero estabas solo, desamparado, lastimado… En esas circunstancias, no es flaqueza solicitar la ayuda de tus amigos – continuó el enano, a medio camino entre el sermón y el reproche – Sé que tú nunca nos consideraste tus amigos, pero nosotros sí pensamos que tú lo eres, y pudiste ayudarnos tantas veces, al menos nos hubieras dejado devolverte el favor.

– No podía… Yo… estaba confundido… No confiaba en nadie y… – el joven había apoyado ambas manos sobre sus sienes y negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pensabas, que alguno de nosotros estaba complotado en tu contra? ¿O creíste que nos negaríamos a ayudarte? ¿No te demostramos, una y mil veces, que éramos de fiar? ¿Con todo lo que pasamos juntos y ni aún así merecíamos tu confianza? ¿Ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera yo? – al parecer, eso era lo que más le dolía al pequeño campeón.

– Yo… sólo quería… – el castaño había enterrado los dedos entre sus cabellos en un gesto cercano a la desesperación.

– ¡No era momento para refugiarte en tu malentendido orgullo!

– ¡Yo sólo quería acabar con todo! – gritó el joven, para luego doblarse sobre sí mismo con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Sollozaba.

– ¡Basta, Yugi! – Joey se puso de pie de un salto y sujetó por la muñeca a su pequeño amigo – No permitiré que sigas haciéndole daño – apretó sus dedos sobre la articulación con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar en claro su postura.

– Ocultándome… escondiéndome… en la oscuridad era en el único lugar donde me sentía seguro – la voz estrangulada del chico de los ojos azules los hizo girar – Lo que dice Yugi tiene sentido ahora, pero en esos momentos… yo no podía… – continuaba sollozando – No era orgullo, era temor. No era falta de confianza, era vergüenza. El universo me escupió a la cara antes de darme la espalda, mi vida se deshizo ante mis ojos y yo ni siquiera entendía cómo pudo suceder, en qué me había equivocado… ¿Tanto daño le causé? ¿Tanto me odiaba? ¿Tan mal me porté con todos, que eso era lo que merecía? Yo quería encontrar las respuestas y después desaparecer para siempre… ¡Dios! – gimió desgarrado – ¿Por qué continúo vivo? Hubiera sido mejor para todos que me ahogara…

– ¡No! – exclamó Joey, soltando la mano de Yugi para volverse furioso contra el castaño – ¡Nunca, JAMÁS, vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Si tú mueres, yo me muero contigo!

El chico levantó el rostro, bañado en lágrimas, ante esas vehementes palabras y su mirada se encontró con la del rubio quien, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se tapó la boca con una mano. Retrocedió hasta casi tropezar con el sofá y se volvió a sentar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni decir, pero incapaz ahora de apartar sus ojos de la enrojecida mirada azul.

Se hizo un silencio mortal en el lugar, apenas interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada del chico de los ojos azules. Los dos jóvenes se miraban estáticos, conmovidos, y de nuevo el aire pareció estar cargado de chispas entre los dos.

Finalmente, Tea tocó un brazo del castaño para llamar su atención y le ofreció un vaso con agua. Mientras el chico bebía unos sorbos y se tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo, la joven lanzó una mirada hacia Joey, quien parpadeó al notar su expresión genuinamente satisfecha. Levantó una ceja, intrigado, pero ella sólo sonrió, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza antes de volverse para recibir la copa vacía.

– Perdóname – murmuró Yugi, contrito y con la cabeza gacha.

– Yo debería decirte lo mismo… por muchas cosas – el joven pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, acomodándolos con gesto ausente. Respiró profundo y recuperó la compostura, enderezando los hombros con gesto decidido. Sólo el ligero enrojecimiento de sus ojos delataba la reciente crisis – No me queda mucho por decir. Cuando por fin llegué a Ciudad Domino, después de no sé cuánto tiempo de vagar por el país, estaba al límite de mis fuerzas físicas y mi fatiga mental era… abrumadora. Todo en la ciudad me parecía tan familiar que tenía la sensación que, en cualquier momento, alguien me reconocería y eso me asustaba. Me refugié en los sectores más bajos, lejos del centro y los lugares comunes. Me sentía cada vez más débil y, con ello, la bruma en mi mente se hacía más y más espesa. Ya no podía recordar con claridad por qué estaba aquí; sólo persistían el miedo, la necesidad de esconderme…

Tristán, que había permanecido insólitamente callado todo ese tiempo, abrió la boca, pero Tea le dio un ligero codazo llamándolo a silencio. El moreno miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido, ésta negó con la cabeza y (más insólito aún), él le obedeció, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Fue una noche fría. No había comido en mucho tiempo y ya estaba muy debilitado por los días pasados a la intemperie. Amenazaba tormenta, pero ni siquiera tenía la energía como para tratar de encontrar un refugio. Avancé hasta donde pude, pero mi resistencia llegó al límite y terminé desplomándome al final de un callejón solitario. Sin fuerzas, sin alimentos, extenuado hasta el desfallecimiento, reconocí que moriría en poco tiempo. Me acurruqué entre la basura sabiendo que se acercaba el final… y en ese momento, alguien me rescató.

Joey levantó la mirada bruscamente, al darse cuenta que el chico relataba justamente la noche de su encuentro.

– Cuando me di cuenta de quién era, me asusté. Intenté huir, pero no pude. Intenté gritar, pero no supe hacerlo. Intenté alejarlo, pero él no quiso hacerme caso y, a pesar de mí mismo, insistió en ayudarme.

– ¿Tú… me reconociste esa noche? – balbuceó el rubio.

– Te hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte – respondió el castaño, mirándolo directamente – Te acercaste, me hablaste y cuando te vi, todo mi pasado cayó sobre mí, aplastándome en una avalancha demoledora. Ya no me quedaba nada con qué hacerle frente y el agotamiento me derrumbó, sepultándome en lo más profundo de mi mente. El último recuerdo lúcido que tengo, fue haber pronunciado tu nombre antes de desmayarme en tus brazos.

Tristán carraspeó, incómodo como siempre ante cualquier muestra de sentimiento entre ellos. El castaño desvió la mirada de Joey y volvió a dirigirse a todo el grupo.

– No puedo explicar qué me ocurrió desde ese momento. Era como si todo le sucediera a otra persona, pero sin embargo yo estaba presente, consciente de lo que sucedía pero sumergido en una ensoñación sin fin. No podía despertar, algo me lo impedía pero no sé qué… – su ceño fruncido indicaba su desconcierto y su frustración ante ese tema – Mis facultades quedaron reducidas al nivel más elemental, existía basándome sólo en las emociones más básicas, pero eso no se sentía tan mal… al contrario.

El castaño se inclinó hasta apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas, sus ojos azules estudiando atentamente cada uno de los sinceros rostros que lo rodeaban.

– Atrapado en mi propia mente, imposibilitado para comunicarme, mi mundo se había reducido e, increíblemente, eso amplió mis horizontes… Dejé de pensar, para sólo empezar a sentir. Me convertí en un ser tímido, sensible, sumiso, que se limitaba simplemente a existir. Estaba tranquilo, seguro, las personas que me rodeaban se preocupaban por mí, nadie me presionaba ni me perseguía, todo lo que antes me importaba se había diluido. Ya no sentía la necesidad de buscar nada, no esperaba nada. Todo el pasado se había vuelto borroso y casi inexistente; sólo persistían la aprensión… y el miedo.

– ¿Miedo?

– Me aterrorizaba todo lo que me recordara quién era, por pequeño y trivial que fuera el detalle. Por eso me ocultaba de la gente, por eso no me acercaba a las cartas, por eso me asustaban los duelos, mi nombre y, más que nada, mi empresa…

Joey parpadeó y algo hizo click en su cerebro. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo que, tontamente, todos habían pasado por alto. Cada vez que el chico de los ojos azules se había asustado, cada ataque de pánico, tenían un denominador común. El presupuesto modificado en el restaurante (las finanzas, el mundo de los negocios), ver el arribo de los Kaiba por televisión en la casa de Yugi (no, no había sido el incendio; había bajado antes de eso y alcanzó a ver la noticia anterior) y la noche de su cita, después de machacar un par de delincuentes… sí, ahora lo recordaba: el callejón estaba cerca del edificio, se podía ver el logo de la Corporación desde donde estaban. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido, cómo no había advertido que el detonante, en cada caso, había sido siempre el mismo: Kaiba, Kaiba Corp?

– Te asustaba todo tu pasado… pero no te asustamos nosotros – constató Yugi, sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo podrías, si eran ustedes mi pilar de apoyo? En medio de toda mi confusión, nunca dejé de confiar en ti, Yugi. Tú me acompañabas, estabas a mi lado sin preguntarme nada, me aceptaste entre los tuyos sin vacilar. ¡Y tu abuelo! Nunca podré terminar de agradecer lo que hizo tu abuelo por mí… Me dio cariño, comprensión, me hizo sentir un calor de hogar, de familia, como yo nunca había sentido.

Yugi parpadeó azorado, antes que el joven se volviera hacia la chica

– Y tú, Tea. Tú me alentabas, me animabas, experimentabas conmigo siempre buscando el modo de hacerme reaccionar – ella se ruborizó intensamente ante la leve sonrisa que le dirigió – Y Donna Marina, cuidándome con su ternura maternal y Don Giusseppe dándome trabajo… Todos se convirtieron en mi familia, mi sostén contra el desvanecimiento, mi escudo ante el olvido.

Tristán frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que lo había pasado olímpicamente por alto y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero como el chico de los ojos azules siempre lo había ignorado, optó por encogerse de hombros ante lo inevitable

– Y estabas tú, Joey… Siempre estuviste tú.

Con sutileza, la médica escogió ese preciso momento para interrumpirle, colocando una taza de té caliente entre las manos del castaño y ofreciéndole otra al rubio. Como una especie de acuerdo tácito, Tea, Duke, Yugi y Tristán, se levantaron al mismo tiempo de sus asientos para dirigirse hacia la improvisada cocina, con el pretexto de buscar sus respectivas infusiones, dejando solos a los jóvenes amantes.

– Tenemos que avisarle a Mokuba que su hermano está a salvo – cuchicheó Yugi por lo bajo a los demás.

– Por ahora. No puedo creer que esos delincuentes hayan actuado al azar – terció Tea – Ustedes mismos dijeron que estaban decididos a matarlo e, incluso insistieron en dejarle el rostro irreconocible. Sabían muy bien quién era.

– Algo me dice que ese tal Zeda está involucrado. Por algo le cayó tan mal a Joey desde el primer momento – intervino Tristán, completamente olvidado que él le había estado dedicando loas al sujeto, apenas unas horas antes.

– No lo sé… Aún hay demasiados puntos oscuros en todo este asunto – vaciló Duke, dirigiendo una mirada extraña hacia los sillones.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes prestaba atención a las palabras de sus amigos, abstraídos como estaban en la mutua contemplación. Era un cruce de luces, azul contra dorado, los sentimientos no expresados pero latentes en la carne viva, las palabras silenciosas pero no por eso menos claras.

– Es decir que… fue una casualidad el que te encontrara esa noche – susurró Joey, al fin.

– ¿Acaso no son ustedes los que creen en el destino? – una leve sonrisa se insinuó en el pálido rostro del castaño – Si no me hubieras hallado, habría muerto en pocos días. Pero tú me recogiste, me alimentaste, me protegiste, y terminaste salvándome… y no sólo la vida.

– Quizás tendría que haber hecho algo más por ti – el rubio se encogió de hombros como saldando el tema y estiró una mano para recoger su té.

– Lo lamento… – el susurro en los labios del joven congeló su movimiento y Joey levantó la mirada, sin comprender – Lamento no ser, en verdad, ese chico simple que pude ser y que tú podías amar. Lamento cada molestia que te causé, cada dolor que te provoqué, cada cosa que dejaste de lado por mí, cada herida que recibiste por intentar protegerme. Lamento haberte engañado, aunque fue contra mi voluntad, lamento haber abusado de tu ternura, de tu generosidad, de tu enorme corazón. Lamento no haber podido decirte que te amo sino hasta este final.

– ¿No fuiste feliz a mi lado? – preguntó Joey. Su voz temblaba y no sabía por qué, su corazón palpitaba enloquecido y no entendía la razón.

– Junto a ti viví la más perfecta de las ilusiones. Contigo pude reír y llorar, pude apreciar la complejidad de los sentimientos humanos y también disfrutar de la más simple esencia de las cosas. A tu lado encontré una familia, un amigo, un amante. Tú me hiciste sentir completo, protegido, amado. Me enseñaste a amar, me diste una razón para estar vivo y esa razón, simplemente eras tú… – se detuvo a tomar aire, con la respiración alterada y los ojos brillantes de emociones encontradas – Sé que hubieras preferido que las cosas continúen como hasta ahora, pero no es posible. La burbuja se ha roto y no hay forma de recomponerla, de volver el tiempo atrás.

– Yo… ya no sé quién eres en realidad, ni qué quieres de mí – balbuceó el rubio.

– Soy quien soy, Joey. Soy aquello que fui en el pasado, soy esto en lo que me he convertido en el presente. Lo que me sucedió me fue abriendo por dentro, mostrándome mis errores y mis acierto, arrancando una a una las innumerables capas tras las que me ocultaba, hasta que sólo quedó esto – se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho – Mi corazón está desnudo ante ti, expuesto en carne viva ante tus ojos. Lo único que me queda es la esperanza que, siendo quien soy, siendo cómo soy… aún puedas amarme.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Joey, quien ya había renunciado hace tiempo a secárselas. Se limitaba a escuchar, a dejar que cada palabra calara tan hondo en su alma que ninguna estúpida duda se atreviera a arrancarla de su ser.

– Yo no quise que esto pasara. No lo busqué, no lo provoqué y hubiera querido evitarlo… pero valió la pena, sólo por haber podido amarte – el joven de los ojos azules inclinó la cabeza y su larga cabellera castaña cayó sobre su rostro, ocultándolo – Fue doloroso, fue amargo, fue insoportable… pero volvería a caminar por las sendas de ese infierno sin dudarlo, si supiera que al final de ese abismo puedo estar a tu lado.

Joey estaba paralizado. El chico había rodeado la taza de té con sus delgadas manos como acostumbraba hacer en cada desayuno compartido, el cabello caía como una lacia cascada sobre su rostro inclinado como cada vez que se escondía del mundo, los hermosos ojos azules bajos en un gesto tímido, los finos labio entreabiertos en la serena respiración, tierno, dulce, vulnerable… Allí estaba, ante sus ojos.

Allí estaba el hombre que amaba, el hombre que siempre había amado.

¡Idiota, mil veces idiota! ¿Cómo puedes seguir ignorando lo que sientes, cómo puedes permanecer indiferente ante un amor tan puro y descarnado? ¿Cómo puedes seguir refugiándote en vacilaciones absurdas, cómo puedes seguir anhelando algo que nunca fue real y negar, en cambio, la auténtica verdad que palpita ante ti? ¿Cómo puedes seguir persiguiendo sueños incorpóreos y no darte cuenta que tienes tu legítimo corazón justo al alcance de tus dedos?

Joey avanzó como en sueños y se acuclilló frente al sillón. En un gesto mil veces repetido, posó sus dedos sobre el mentón del joven para obligarlo suavemente a levantar la inclinada cabeza, apartándole el largo cabello del rostro para poder observar de frente los brillantes e intensos ojos azules.

– Hay algo que aún no me has dicho… – susurró, acariciando tiernamente la suave y pálida mejilla – ¿Quién fue, Seto? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, gatito?

– Fui yo.

La voz familiar los hizo voltear y la luz rojiza del atardecer iluminó el brillante cañón plateado del arma que apuntaba directamente al pecho del chico de los ojos azules.


End file.
